Digimon Protectors
by Yusho MinChao
Summary: An original creation that plays homage to Digimon seasons 1-6.
1. Enter the Digital World

Digimon Protectors

Episode 1: Enter the Digital World

Emilia parked in the lot behind the school, got out of her car, and pulled her backpack from the passenger seat. Since she had received her first detention slip on a Friday, she had to serve her first Saturday morning detention. She had never received a detention in her whole school career. Students who received detention slips on Fridays had to serve them on Saturdays; a punishment she never thought she'd have to experience. With four hours of free time, she planned to get some work done. Even though she wanted to plead her case, she had tried yesterday and failed to get out of her sentence; nothing for her to do now but serve the detention. She had to study for her three tests on Monday, but the only thing on her mind was her best friend. The detention was for being tardy Friday morning after having spent Thursday night supporting her best friend's family at the hospital. Chloe Lilly, her best friend, had been in a car accident and was in a coma. Because the heartless secretary wouldn't listen to reason, she was going to school at 8a.m. on a Saturday. She tried the back doors, but they were locked. She took a deep breath and trudged around the school to the front. As she walked toward the doors, she saw a group of students waiting. She didn't recognize any of them from her grade and felt embarrassed for getting a detention at her age. Sixteen and a junior, the thought made her sigh.

"You must be here for detention too," a guy said as she walked up. "The vice principal hasn't made it yet. We're stuck out here until she shows up." He had a puzzled expression on his face. "What are you doing with a book-bag? I hope you don't plan on doing any homework."

M was confused. What else would you do in Saturday detention for four hours if not homework. He noticed the expression on her face.

"On Saturdays, we students are free labor." He laughed. "Vice principal yarrow will have us doing some menial job until we're bored to death. I'm Reth by the way."

"Emilia," she tried to smile but was sure she grimaced.

"Not happy to be in Saturday morning detention, who is M." He caught himself. "Sorry, can I call you M?" Reth had a smile on his face that made her smile. She wondered why he was in detention. She'd seen Reth. He was a sophomore, and after glancing at the other three, she recognized them as freshmen. Coming across a lot of people was a perk of working in the office. She was the secretary's assistant and the woman still gave her a detention. She couldn't understand why and slowly shook her deciding to let it go.

"Sure, most people do." M heard the vice principal heading their way.

"Sorry I'm late," she said "my day managed to start off hectic." M noticed Maddy following behind her carrying a briefcase and clipboard. She was a freshman; well known for being so nice, being Mrs. Yarrow's daughter, and being so huggable. Mrs. Yarrow struggled at the door with the keys in one hand and a large cup of coffee in the other. "Saturday detention duty was thrust upon me just this morning and after I found out that news, the power went out. Let's be on our best behavior. I'm not in the mood today. I will suspend you. I'm as unhappy to be here as you are." She led them to the main office, dropped off her coffee and briefcase in her office, and then took her clipboard from Maddy. "Honey, I know we were supposed to spend the day together, but I hope you don't mind helping me out here instead."

"No problem, I don't mind." Maddy sweetly smiled.

"I'll make it up to you. Follow me everyone." Mrs. Yarrow led the group to a room hidden behind the main office. She unlocked and opened the door. Everybody peeked inside a room that contained an abundance of filing cabinets. "Today, you'll alphabetize school records until its time to go home. I'll take role and leave you to it. Emilia McKinney."

M had dark skin, dark brown eyes behind a pair of thin-rimmed glasses, and black hair pulled back in a ponytail. She wore a long-sleeved white shirt that reached pass her waist, while the sleeves were pulled around her mid forearms, a pair of jeans, and a pair of New Balance sneakers. A white gold cross necklace was around her neck, a bracelet on each wrist, and a purple headband around her head. She was five feet and three inches tall with a thick, curvaceous body.

"Yes, I'm here."

"I can't believe someone gave you a detention. I heard what happened to your friend. I'm sorry."

M didn't say anything.

"Reth Hamilton."

Reth's complexion was darker than M's, but they shared the same dark brown eyes. He had his black hair done in twist dreads sprawled on top of his head and neck length. He wore a green Fox t-shirt with a navy blue hooded jacket and a blue jean jacket over it, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of Timberland boots. An elastic wristband with "Peace" written on it was on his wrist. He was five feet and eight inches tall with a medium build.

"Hey Mrs. Yarrow, good to see you're doing well."

"You're in here again?"

"Don't say it like I'm a regular. Ms. Halls and I, we had another disagreement about school policy. That's the only reason I'm here."

"You get yourself in trouble. You can't help yourself, can you?" Reth frowned.

"Amari Austin Jr."

Amari and M shared the same complexion and dark brown eyes. He wore a pair of glasses, a wristwatch, and his black hair in twist dreads; half the length, more tame, and neater that Reth's. A small gold loop earring occupied his left ear. He had on a short-sleeved red Ecko Unlimited t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of Nike sneakers. He was five feet and seven inches tall and slightly more built and defined than Reth.

"Here."

"I'm surprised to see you, you've never had a detention, but I heard what you did. You know this school doesn't tolerate that kind of behavior. You understand why you're being punished?"

"I do."

"Ashur Barford."

Ashur had blue eyes, a light complexion, and the makings of a beard. He kept his curly brown hair mostly hidden underneath a black baseball cap. He wore a yellow t-shirt under a black hoody emblazoned with a dragon on its front; the hoody's sleeves pulled around his elbows, a pair of jeans, and a pair of Mossimo sneakers. He was burly guy who was about the same height as Reth if not taller.

"I'm here. I don't think I should be, but I did get caught."

"You're right, you did get caught. You'd think after the fourth time, you'd quit."

"Sorry, it's a habit I just can't kick."

"Elizabeth Adams."

Elizabeth shared Ashur's complexion and blue eyes, but she wore a pair of petite horn-rimmed glasses. She kept her hair, a mix of dark and light brown, pulled back in a ponytail. Under a black fleece jacket with a small tiger head detail on it, she sported an orange t-shirt along with a pair of jeans and a pair of New Balance sneakers similar to M's. She stood taller and slimmer than M with hips and legs made for dancing.

"I'm not happy about it, but I'm here."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm wondering the same thing. I tried to argue my case, but of course, I was in the wrong, even though they started the whole thing. Since I have to be here, I just want to get this day over as soon as possible."

Mrs. Yarrow sucked on her teeth then checked her list.

" I'm shocked," she said. "Usually, we have a large number of students. The teachers must've been more forgiving because of this weekend's fall festival." She ran through the list again. "We're missing someone; Leon Renkoski. I'll have to call and see if he's going to show. You all should get started. Maddy, keep an eye on them. I'll come back later to check on you. If you need me, I'll be in my office filling out paperwork." Maddy nodded. "Thank you honey." Mrs. Yarrow left, and they entered the storage room. M set her book bag by the door and noticed Mrs. Yarrow come back to hand Maddy her clipboard. "If anybody does anything wrong, mark a check next to their name." Maddy nodded.

"I love you." She smiled before she gave her mom a hug.

"I love you too."

Maddy's complexion was a tad lighter than Elizabeth's. Long dark brown hair reached just pass her shoulders and had a certain gleam. She wore a turquoise v-neck t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and different styled pair of New Balance sneakers. A star charm rested on a necklace around her neck. She had a shapely figure and stood between M and Elizabeth when it came to height.

Reth had been right. She wasn't getting any homework or studying done were in a hot, stuffy room that housed only one window. Maddy sat on a stool she pulled near the door.

"Maddy," Ashur said. He went and gave her a hug. "Always good to see you. You brighten my day." Maddy smiled.

Everybody went and opened a file cabinet to dive into their work. Nobody spoke as M settled down at her own cabinet. She realized this day was going to drag on forever. After an hour passed, Reth broke the silence.

"This is so boring. I can't believe I ended up in Saturday detention again. If I hadn't forgotten it was Friday yesterday, I wouldn't be in this mess." Reth still had on his jackets, and M was getting hot just looking at him. "Oh, a computer. I'm going to take break Maddy. I need to check my email." He turned on the computer and sat down to it. "I hope it works. My laptop had a breakdown. I think it's because of all these power outages we've been having lately. I heard computers and all kinds of electronics have been acting crazy."

Maddy looked like she wanted to protest but decided against it. She twirled a pen in her hand as she stared down at the clipboard. She kept quiet and looked away from the situation. M, on the other hand, felt a little bad. Maddy was one of the sweetest girls in school. M felt Reth was taking advantage of her.

"Hey, maybe you should wait until you get home to check your email." M stared at the back of Reth's head. Amari kept working.

"You're bored," Ashur said. "I'm tired. I'm trying to figure out why we have to be here at the crack of dawn." He sat at an old desk and rested his head on it. Elizabeth stood beside M with arms crossed.

"No, I'm good."

"Why do guys always make things difficult," Elizabeth asked no one in particular. "You're only going to cause more trouble for yourself."

"I'm just going to check my mail and get right off."

"You could get Maddy in trouble," M said. "You can wait until later."

"I don't want to get Maddy in trouble," Reth said. "I love Maddy. She's awesome." Reth went and gave her a hug before returning to the computer. Maddy smiled and blushed a little bit.

Well, I wasn't making a suggestion," M said. She walked over and took the mouse in her hand. "I was telling you to get back to work."

"What's with your attitude," he stood up. "I like it. You wear it well." She stared confused; not sure to take his words as a compliment or an insult.

"Don't play Mr. Nice guy," Elizabeth exploded. "You're a lazy bum who probably deserved this detention. Where do you get off telling her she has an attitude?" M tried not to laugh as she held back her own urge to smack him. She went ahead and smacked him in the back of the head anyway.

"Hey, I didn't mean it in a bad way." Reth waved his hands up in defense to avoid another attack while he tried to defuse the situation. He wasn't having much luck. M watched as Elizabeth tore him a new one, as Amari continued his work, as Ashur tried to sleep, and as Maddy gazed out the window at the sky.

,

A mysterious figure held a large box in front of two large doors; a gate. He opened the box . Six strange devices rose from it and disappeared through the gates' doors.

The computer screen wasn't loading properly but started to get really bright.

"What's going on with the computer," M asked Reth. She sat down at it. Maddy stood up from the stool. Amari stopped working to see what was happening. Ashur lifted his head to check out the screen. Elizabeth and Reth watched over M's shoulders. M tried to move the mouse, but the light from the screen became blinding.

"Should I get my mom," Maddy asked. Before she could make a move, the screen flashed.

Something shot from the computer. It landed in M's hand. M watched as five other things shot from the computer at Reth, Maddy, Amari, Elizabeth, and Ashur. M opened her hand to find a purple colored device that resembled a cell phone. She glanced around the room. Everybody had one. Reth had a gray one, Amari's was red, Ashur had a green one, Maddy's was brown, and Elizabeth had a white one. Everybody had surprised expressions on their faces except for Elizabeth who seemed a bit curious about the device and amazed by it. The screen caught her attention again as it emitted more bright light. She heard a masculine voice shout loud and clear.

"Digital Gate, Digitize!"

The device in her hand vibrated. The words "Digital Gate, Digitize" appeared on its screen. A whirling tunnel of light emerged from the computer. She felt herself being drawn into the computer as if the tunnel served as some kind of black hole. She screamed as she rose from her chair and the tunnel pulled her inside the computer.

"M," She heard a soothing voice calling her name. "Time to wake up." She opened her eyes and sat up. "You're awake, I'm glad." She looked down to her right and blinked. A rabbit-looking creature stood beside her, and it blew her mind. She jumped up and took a step back.

"What are you? How can you talk?" M stared at the creature shocked by its appearance and ability to speak.

"I'll introduce myself: I'm Lunamon. In regards to your second question, I find that difficult to answer. I've always been able to talk. How else would I be able to communicate with you?"

M blinked. She thought it made some sense.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I've been waiting for you to arrive." Lunamon disarmed M with a smile.

"What do you mean you've been waiting for me," M asked. She looked around. To her right, she found a cliff's edge and ocean. To her left, she found a dense, lush forest. She wasn't in the storage room anymore. "Where am I?"

"The Digital World is where you are; my world." M tried to process the information. She had calmed down, but she had questions on her mind and thoughts running through her head. She considered she might be dreaming.

"All right, I'm in the Digital World. Where is this place exactly? Before I found myself unconscious here, I was in a storage room alphabetizing school records." She was telling this more to herself than to Lunamon. "You didn't tell me what you are either. Even though you look like a rabbit, I'm sure that's not what you are. The last thing I remember... " She glanced down at the device resting in a case clipped on her jeans. She took it from its case and held it in her hands. "The last thing I remember is this thing shooting out of the computer, and a tunnel of light pulling me inside the computer. What I just said sounds crazy, am I dreaming?"

"No, you're not dreaming. I can tell you that much. You have many questions, but not even I'm sure of all the answers. I'm certain of one thing. In regards to what I am, I'm a-" Another strange creature ran onto the scene interrupting Lunamon's explaination.

"Maddy, I found someone." Maddy emerged from the forest.

"M, you're here too," Maddy said. "I was worried I was alone until I met my little friend. She's so cute. She told me we'd find the others." She bent down beside the little dog-looking creature, picked it up, and hugged it."

"What's her name," M asked.

"No need to hug me," the dog-looking creature said. The tone of her voice was serious, almost cold. " I'm supposed to help you." She jumped from Maddy's arms. "My name is Salamon, and I'm pleased to meet you. Lunamon, have you searched for the others?"

"No, I was trying to answer M's questions."

"Does that mean everybody else is here," Maddy asked. "Reth, Elizabeth, Amari, and Ashur?"

"Yes, we just have to find them," Salamon said.

A mysterious creature watched from the forest's undergrowth.

"They have arrived. My master will be pleased." She leapt away to inform her master.

A large shadow flew overhead. M looked up and didn't see anything. Maddy looked up too. The small group searched the sky.

"What flew overhead," Maddy asked.

"I don't know," M said, "but I have a bad feeling about it."

"We could be in danger," Lunamon said.

"Something tells me what flew overhead was trouble," Salamon said. "We should move someplace safe. We're too out in the open."

"We found them," a voice said. He had a bit of an Australian accent. "We found some of your friends."

Nobody had noticed Amari standing nearby listening as he gazed at the ocean. A flying guinea pig creature circled his head.

"Amari," Maddy said, "how long have you been standing there?"

Before he turned around, he thought he saw a shadow pass underneath the water's surface. He blinked, saw nothing, and dismissed it as a trick of the eyes.

"We just made it," the guinea pig said, " and I heard something about trouble. Does that mean we're looking at a upcoming fight?"

"Calm down Patamon," Lunamon said. "Something flew overhead and cast a large shadow. We were searching for it. " Patamon had a white body and red eyes.

"Our first priority is to find the rest of the group," Salamon said.

"We don't get to fight," Patamon sighed. "I was ready for some action, but at least we're safe for now."

"How can you be my partner," Elizabeth shouted. M heard her voice coming from behind. "First off, you're a guy. Second off, you're rude. Third off, you're completely disrespectful. How did I get stuck with you?" Elizabeth followed behind a creature that resembled a werewolf. For a moment, she thought she heard something from the forest bushes. Then, the werewolf creature grabbed her attention, and she forgot what had distracted her.

"I would get stuck with the loud, obnoxious human," he said. He spoke with a minor Jamaican accent. "You're giving me a headache!"

"What did you call me," Elizabeth shouted.

"Loud and obnoxious," he shouted back.

"Strabimon," Lunamon interrupted, "could you try to act more friendly."

"I'll act more friendly when she does." Elizabeth and Strabimon glared at each other and then looked away.

M noticed Ashur walking towards them. He had a fox-weasel-ferret-ghost creature wrapped around his neck. M shook her head. The Digital World was getting stranger by the second.

"Hey," Ashur said jogging up to the group. "Meet Kudamon. He's a cool little dude." Ashur watched Kudamon hide behind his neck for a moment before venturing out further. Kudamon's whole body was black and decorated with green designs and absent the bullet cartridge.

"Hello," Kudamon said in a barely audible voice.

"What you've told me is a little unbelievable," Reth said. "I wish I could help, but I'm not a fighter. Peace and love; that's my motto. I'm a pacifist. You'd find me completely useless in the fighting area."

"If you want to help," a bird creature flying beside him said, "you should." He spoke with a gruff voice. M was reminded of a four-star general. "Don't wish, do. My world needs your assistance. That's why you're here."

"I don't think I'm the right guy for the job, sorry." He had his back toward the group as he walked backwards while he talked to the bird creature who frowned and appeared frustrated by Reth's words.

"Hawkmon,"Lunamon said, "don't worry. Once we explain ourselves, everything will be fine."

"I'll take your word for it," Hawkmon said. Hawkmon had gray feathers and gray markings on his face instead of red ones, and he didn't have a belt or feather accessory around his head.

"So, we're all here?" When he turned around, Reth stood before the group.

"We're all here. Everybody's okay," M asked. Everybody nodded in agreement.

"I'm okay now," Ashur said, "but you should have seen me about ten minutes ago."

"Trust me," M said, "I hear you. You don't see creatures like these everyday. Lunamon, you were about to make sense of all this."

"First, we should introduce ourselves," Lunamon said. "We'll get to know each other better."

"My name's Emilia, but I go by M."

"I'm Reth."

"Amari."

"Ashur, glad to be here, wherever we are."

"Maddy. Well, my name is Madison, but everybody calls me Maddy. You can too."

"Elizabeth. This is all so strange, but I'm excited."

"Lunamon, nice to meet you."

"Hawkmon, at your service."

"The name's Patamon."

"As Ashur said, Kudamon."

"Salamon, the pleasure is all mine."

"Call me Strabimon."

"We're Digimon; short for Digital Monsters," Lunamon said.

"Why does that word sound familiar," Reth asked no one in particular.

"You're right," Ashur said. "I feel like I've heard that word somewhere."

"Wait," Amari started. "Wasn't Digimon a-"

Elizabeth squealed with glee, and the group turned their attention on her.

"I knew it," Elizabeth said under her breath.

"Are you okay," M asked her.

"I'm fine. Sorry, that was nothing. You can continue."

"What were you saying Amari?"

"It slipped my mind," he said after a few moments of silence.

"You've entered the Digital World, our world, and it is in danger," Hawkmon said. "You were summoned here to the Memory Continent to help us fight."

"Hawkmon's getting a little ahead of himself," Lunamon said.

"You're here to save our world because you're the only ones who can," Salamon said. "As your partners, we're here to assist and protect you."

"Partners," Maddy asked. "What's that mean?"

"We work together," Reth said. "We help them fight."

"We have to work together," Patamon said.

"How can we help? What can we do," M asked. "What's the problem?"

"Well, this is sort of new to us too, but this is what we know: The Digital World is becoming corrupted by a virus. Unfortunately, it's not only corrupting the Digital World, but it's also infecting Digimon. Once infected, Digimon grow violent and more powerful; nothing is safe. The Digital World and other Digimon suffer from an infected Digimon's destruction. Somehow, you six are supposed to fix this situation."

"That doesn't tell us how," Ashur said.

"The six of you have abilities,"Kudamon said. "I believe these abilities will present themselves and show us the answers hidden on our path."

"He means," Strabimon said, "it'll only be a matter of time before we know what to do."

"I wonder if we'll have enough time to figure out a solution before the virus destroys our world," Hawkmon said.

"Hawkmon," Lunamon said. "Everything will work itself out. Relax."

M nodded thinking about the situation. She walked toward the cliff's edge and gazed down at the water. She stood next to Amari who was doing the same thing.

The Digimon who had watched the humans arrive entered the chamber.

"Master, they have arrived." She bowed before him as he hovered at the balcony of his fortress.

"I am aware of their arrival," he said, "and have sent servants to dispose of them."

"What are you thinking," M asked Amari.

"Sounds interesting," he said. "If they need our help, I think we should help them."

"So M, what should we do," Reth asked. "Should we stay with these guys or look for a way home?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"I'm officially making you the leader. I know you're smart because you're one of the top students in the school, and you're the oldest. Besides, you've got the attitude and can-do spirit. You're perfect for the position."

"What about you," M asked.

"I'm not leader material. I'm better as a wingman." Reth smiled, and M sighed.

"If you decide to stay," Maddy said, "I'll stay, and I'd feel better if you were in charge."

"I'll do it if you don't want too," Elizabeth said. " I feel qualified for the position."

"No," Ashur and Strabimon said.

"The group might end up killing you," Ashur said.

"If they don't do it," Strabimon said,"I will"

"Men are such jerks. I don't understand why men have a problem with strong women."

"I don't have a problem with strong women," Ashur said. "I'm just looking out for you. I think it would be hard to listen to someone who has a problem with the opposite sex."

"I don't have a problem with the opposite sex," Elizabeth said grumbling under her breath. "Anyway, you're supposed to be the leader. The goggles prove it." Elizabeth pointed at M's headband.

"Goggles," M sounded puzzled. She felt on her headband and a pair of goggles were on her head.

"In this world, they symbolize leadership."

"How do you know," M questioned Elizabeth. Elizabeth weakly smiled and shrugged.

"You should lead," Amari said.

"You think?"

"I feel you're capable. I'd trust your judgement."

"What will you decide," Lunamon asked walking up beside her.

"Horn Buster!" They group turned toward the forest as an energy beam shot from it.

"Get down," Hawkmon shouted. They all ducked low to the ground. A giant green dinosaur with horns on his back emerged from the forest. Small orbs of white light covered and surrounded his body and his eyes were without pupils; blank and white.

"He's infected," Patamon said. "Time to go to work, Boom Bubble!" Patamon took a deep breath and fired a blast of air. The attack annoyed the dinosaur.

"That's Tuskmon," Lunamon said. She had her eyes on him, and the device M had in held in her hand vibrated before emitting a Tuskmon hologram with information about him written on the device's screen.

"Tuskmon, a champion level Digimon. He's a virus type with two formidable attacks: Horn Buster and Slamming Tusk. Infected," M said.

"Boom Bubble!"

"Bullet Whirlwind," Kudamon said. A bullet cartridge appeared before him, spiraled toward Tuskmon, and exploded on his face. Neither Patamon's nor Kudamon's attack had an effect.

"Wing Cutter!" Two air blades came from a winged Digimon and them slammed into the ground. The resulting aftershock threw everybody back and sent Lunamon over the cliff's edge. They heard a splash as she fell into the ocean.

"Lunamon," M shouted.

"I'll go after her." Patamon turned back just as he was about to try another attack. Amari watched as Patamon plummeted toward the ocean and started scanning for Lunamon.

"Airdramon," Strabimon said, " and she's coming back for a second attack." Elizabeth's device vibrated. She took it from its case and read the information.

"Airdramon, a champion level Digimon. She's a vaccine type, and Wing Cutter isn't her only attack. She can also use Spinning Needle attack. Infected," Elizabeth said. Even though she was a dragon with red wings, Airdramon had the same blank eyes and the same small orbs of white light covering her body as Tuskmon.

"I'll get her," Strabimon said. He ran toward her as she flew in their direction. "Light Slash!" He jumped up to meet her, crossed his arms to draw light into his claws, and then unleashed it with a powerful slash. She powered through the attack as if it was nothing and knocked him back to the ground. He managed to land on his feet.

Hawkmon flew up behind Airdramon and circled her body. One of his wings started charging with energy. "Feather Strike!" When he reached Airdramon's head, he struck with his wing. No damage was done.

"Spinning Needle!" Numerous air spears appeared before Airdramon, and she fired them at Hawkmon. He managed to dodge enough to escape Airdramon's assault before he flew back to the group.

"We can't strike," Salamon said. "They are too much to handle at once."

M tried to get a handle on the situation. Salamon was right, and they were too out in the open.

"You guys, split up and run into the forest. They'll have a harder time attacking us in there."

"I'll stay with you," Amari said. "We have to wait for Patamon to get Lunamon."

"Okay, but the rest of you, we'll regroup later. Be safe."

"Let's go," Reth helped Maddy get up.

"Good idea M," Salamon said. "They'll have to split up, and it'll be easier for us to handle them."

"We'll have the advantage," Hawkmon said.

"You're going to fight," Maddy asked.

"If that's what it takes to keep you safe," Salamon said," then yes. I'll have to fight."

"Follow me," Hawkmon said.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Reth said. Reth let Maddy and Salamon run ahead of him and he followed behind. They slipped into a different part of the forest.

"Horn Buster," Tuskmon shouted before charging after them. Trees were blown a part and a partial path was made for Tuskmon to follow them.

Airdramon chased Ashur and Elizabeth in the opposite direction.

"I hate running," Strabimon said, "but I know exactly how we're going to handle this guy. You're with me, right Elizabeth?"

"Right now, let's concentrate on not getting killed. I'll get back to you once we're safe," Elizabeth said. Strabimon growled under his breath.

"Not a time to argue you two," Ashur said. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her with him.

They slipped into the forest as Airdramon flew overhead.

"I found her," Patamon said. Lunamon popped up away from the jagged rocks gasping for breath. Patamon flew towards her.

"We have to be careful," Lunamon said. "There's another one!"

"Pulse Blast!"

"Dolphmon," Patamon shouted. A powerful sound wave blasted Patamon into the cliff. Amari's device vibrated. He took it from its case and read the provided information,

"Dolphmon; a champion level vaccine type. Attacks include Pulse Blast and Divine Rain. He's Infected," he said. After getting hit with two more Pulse Blasts, Patamon slid from the cliff into the ocean. M saw the worried expression cross Amari's face.

"Lunamon," M shouted. "Patamon's in trouble."

"I'll get to him," Lunamon said popping out of the water swimming towards Patamon.

"I know you will." M empowered Lunamon, and Lunamon tried even harder to make sure she rescued Patamon.

"Watch for Dolpmon!" M noticed Dolphmon wasn't interested in Lunamon. He fired off a several Pulse Blasts in her direction. The attacks didn't reach them but hit the cliff instead. M was confused for a second. Then, she realized his plan. She came to her realization a moment too late. The ground underneath her crumbled a part, and she and Amari started falling.


	2. Reliability, Courage, and Knowledge

I couldn't decide which opening theme song to use. In the end, I posted them both. You can vote for which one you like the best. I also finished the ending theme. Enjoy.

DP Theme Song - Opening (Japanese Version [Subtitled])

Song: Itsumo Itsudemo (Always, Whenever)

[Opening]

*First, you see their faces*

M

Reth

Amari

Ashur

Maddy

Elizabeth

Two Other Human Silhouettes

*Second, you see their faces*

Lunamon

Hawkmon

Patamon

Kudamon

Salamon

Strabimon

Two Other Digimon Silhouettes

*Then, you see*

M standing on the edge of a cliff looking out at the ocean.

Reth lying in a field gazing up at the sky.

Amari sitting in a tree watching a view.

Ashur sitting in a cave near a fire.

Maddy leaning against a tree near a creek.

Elizabeth sitting on a rock in a clearing in the forest.

[The train that leads to tomorrow is on a unfinished rail,

and every time I turn around, I hesitate.]

*Finally, you see*

M smiling with Lunamon as they look out at the ocean.

Reth watching Hawkmon flying around in the sky.

Amari and Patamon hovering next to him watching the view.

Ashur and Kudamon enjoying the heat of the fire.

Maddy with Salamon in her lap near a creek.

Elizabeth glancing at Strabimon who's standing behind her.

[Just running hand in hand together,

well, how can that create a large power?]

*You see a group shot of the whole team together looking content.*

M is laughing as Lunamon has jumped on her back and is holding onto her shoulder.

Reth makes a goofy face and Hawkmon hovers beside him giving him a disapproving head shake.

Ashur glances up at Patamon who has fallen asleep on his head.

Amari sits cross-legged smiling while Kudamon peaks behind his neck to wave.

Maddy smiles holding Salamon in her arms. Salamon looks uncomfortable, but she grins and bears it.

Elizabeth and Strabimon stand back to back with their arms crossed.

*M and Amari, Lunamon and Patamon with them. Silhouettes of a shark and horse creature behind them.*

[Always, Always, Whenever,

we are connected]

*Reth and Maddy, Hawkmon and Salamon with them. Silhouettes of a wizard and fairy creature behind them.*

[Always, Always, Wherever,

i'll be able to fly]

*Elizabeth and Ashur, Strabimon and Kudamon with them. Silhouettes of a bee and winged-snake creature behind them.*

[Always, Always, Whenever,

everyone is close by]

*You see a group shot again. This time everybody has serious expressions on their faces holding out their Digivices. Four silhouettes are also in the picture: two extra humans and two Digimon.*

[Surely, Surely, Anybody

is not alone.]

DP Theme Song - Opening (American Version)

[Opening]

*You see a computer screen and the seven teens get suck through it. You see:

M, Reth, Amari, Ashur, Maddy, and Elizabeth appear on the screen individually and then disappear.*

[Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon]

*You see Data Chips with Images of these Digimon:

Gomamon

Biyomon

Elecmon

Agumon

Palmon

Gabumon*

[Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon]

*You see the Digimon appear individually and disappear:

Lunamon, Hawkmon, Patamon, Kudamon, Salamon, Strabimon.*

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the champions

Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the champions

Digitize *You see ten Data Chips emblazoned with Digi-Egg symbols.*

Digi-Egg of Courage

Digi-Egg of Friendship

Digi-Egg of Knowledge

Digi-Egg of Love

Digi-Egg of Sincerity

Digi-Egg of Reliability

Digi-Egg of Hope

Digi-Egg of Light

Digi-Egg of Kindness

Digi-Egg of Darkness

Armor Digivolve [You see a variety of Armor Digimon.]

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the champions

Digimon! *You see M, Reth, Amari, Ashur, Maddy and Elizabeth with their respective Digimon in front of them.*

**Digimon Protectors**

Episode 2: Surging Reliability, Flaring Courage, and Illuminating Knowledge

"Slamming Tusk!" Tuskmon ran behind Reth and Maddy removing all obstacles from his path.

"Spinning needle!" Airdramon fired her attack down through the trees at Ashur and Elizabeth.

M and Amari managed to land on a small tree growing out the side of the cliff. M and Amari placed their devices back in their cases. The tree could barely support their weight. Dolphmon continued to attack them, and debris fell around them. Shifting their weight trying to dodge the debris, the tree started to bend. When Dolphmon caused a large rock to fall, it hit the base of the tree and shook Amari through its branches. M hooked her legs around the tree, grabbed Amari's arms, and held onto both.

"Tear Shot!" Lunamon concentrated a sphere of water in her forehead antenna, and then fired it. She attacked Dolphmon and managed to draw his attention. She had rescued an unconscious Patamon among the jagged rocks. After attacking Dolphmon multiple times, she saw her attacks weren't having any affect. She swam among the jagged rocks to dodge Dolphmon's attacks. After a few moments, he disappeared. Lunamon searched for him, but she couldn't find him.

"Hold on," M said with a short smile, "I won't let you go." Amari was slipping. "I'm the leader, remember? With me around, you don't have to worry about a thing. I'll save you and get us out of this mess."

"I know," Amari said. "I'm not worried."

He's not worried, M thought. I could drop him, this could be the end for us, but he's not worried. While we're here, I'm responsible for these people. I'm responsible for their lives. If anything happens to them, I would have to explain to their families the decision I made to stay here, to put their lives in danger. That's if we get home.

"I'm not worried," Amari said seeing the anxiety in her face, "because I believe in you. I don't know you very well, but I know you've done and do a lot around school. People depend on you, and you always come through. You'll come through for me. That's why I'm not worried."

When M heard those words, she felt relieved. She remembered earlier when the group decided to stay. They wanted her to become the leader. Reth thought she was qualified, Maddy felt better with her in charge, Elizabeth said she was meant for the position, Ashur didn't seem to mind, and Amari believed in her. They all believed in her.

"Alright then," M said. I'll pull through for everybody, she thought to herself. M's device started to vibrate. Since she was preoccupied, she ignored it and didn't notice a small chip emerge from her device.

"Hang on," Lunamon shouted. She took an opportunity to check on her partner and Amari. Patamon woke up. He hovered beside Lunamon dazed.

"I got hit pretty hard," Patamon said.

"Yeah, you did. I'm glad you're okay, but we have to rescue M and Amari." They looked up at their partners hanging from the tree.

When Lunamon grabbed M's attention, M saw Dolphmon emerge behind Lunamon.

"Lunamon," M shouted, behind you!"

"Pulse Blast!" Lunamon turned in time to get blasted into one of the jagged rocks.

"Lunamon," M and Patamon shouted.

"Boom Bubble!" Dolphmon took the hit and fired at Patamon. He managed to dodge before getting hit with a follow up attack, and then Dolphmon fired upon M and Amari. Under fire, M pulled Amari up until he could grab hold of the tree.

"We're going to be okay," M said as she got him into the tree. "You can rely on me." Dolphmon hit the tree causing it to shake M lose. She fell.

"M," Amari shouted. He tried to grab her and missed.

M's device started to emit a bright light. The chip, falling with her, contained a strange image. It stopped in midair, spun, and then exploded. A stream of data traveled toward Lunamon. It flowed around her until she held out her hands. The data became a transparent Digi-Egg, the same image from the chip. It hovered above her hands before her.

"M," Lunamon said under her breath. As the Digi-Egg radiated light, she and the Digi-Egg slipped into the water.

The Digi-Egg exploded into data that covered Lunamon's body. Beams of light shot from sea.

= M's device read: Digi-Egg of Reliability, Digitize! Armor Digivolution Activate!

"Lunamon Armor Digivolve To -," Lunamon shouted.

*Lunamon appears surrounded by a black background. The Crest of Reliability appears underneath her and glows black. It becomes data as four jets of water shoot through it. They spiral around Lunamon, along with the data, until they merge and consume her. Then, a shark creature emerges from the jet stream.*

"- Tylomon, Surging Reliability!"

= End Armor Digivolution (See Footnote)

"Shark Fin Blade," Tylomon shouted. With speed and grace, she used the large blades on her fins to slice through all the jagged rocks and clear the area. Another small chip emerged from M's device. A Gomamon image appeared on it. After it exploded, a stream of data entered Tylomon's body. "Marching Fishes!" Tylomon summoned fish to create a net. M landed safely on the school of fish.

"Lunamon," M questioned.

"I'm here," Tylomon said, "but I'm Tylomon now. You showed Amari he could rely on you. From your Reliability, I was born. As Lunamon, I Armor Digivolved to Tylomon." M's device vibrated. A hologram of Tylomon appeared with her information. M read it.

"Tylomon's an armor level vaccine type. She uses Shark Fin Blade and Hydro Wave to show her enemies who's boss."

"Thank you Lunamon, Tylomon, thanks." She smiled and laughed feeling all the little fish underneath her. She was glad they were safe, and then she saw Tylomon facing off against Dolphmon.

Tylomon rammed Dolphmon to draw him away from M and Amari. Dolphmon used his Pulse Blast and Tylomon dove underwater to avoid it.

"Lunamon," Patamon said, "you Digivolved! I can't believe it, and you weren't infected. Boom Bubble!"

Dolphmon was hit and turned on Patamon.

"Patamon," Tylomon said, "I can handle this." Tylomon came under Dolphmon and flipped him behind her, so he couldn't go after Patamon. "You help M and Amari."

"What," Patamon glanced up remembering Amari. Seeing him in trouble, Patamon flew to help. "First, I'll carry you to the top, and then, I'll get M." He saw Amari frown. "You don't think I can do it?"

"I didn't say anything," Amari said.

"I may look small, but don't let that fool you. I'll get you two back on solid ground." He grabbed Amari's shirt, and slowly but surely carried him to the top. Amari was surprised how strong Patamon was. Then, he realized Patamon wasn't using strength to carry him. Patamon was carrying him through sure determination and perseverance.

Tylomon leapt from the water and smashed down on Dolphmon. They both went under. Dolphmon wrestled with Tylomon. When he got a clear shot, he blasted her away. M, watching the battle, hoped Tylomon was okay. Patamon reached the top and dropped Amari off. He took a deep breath.

"Don't push yourself," Amari said. "Rest for a minute."

"Rest," Patamon questioned. "I don't need to rest. I got this." Patamon headed down for M. Amari couldn't help smile. You can do it Patamon, he said to himself. Dolphmon burst from the water and swam toward M. As he was about to attack, Tylomon appeared before him.

"Divine Rain," Dolphmon shouted. Large drops of water fell from the sky and started exploding around Tylomon as a large sphere of water gathered in the sky.

"M let's go," Patamon said.

"No," M said. "We can't leave Tylomon."

Tylomon dodged Dolphmon's attack. The final sphere descended upon her. Right as it was about to it, Tylomon dove deep underwater. The attacked followed her and exploded under the ocean's surface.

"Thought you had me," Tylomon said popping back up, "didn't you? Hydro Wave!" Tylomon's eyes glowed bright blue and a huge tidal wave sprung up behind her and collapsed on Dolphmon. When everything calmed down. Dolphmon was gone. Tylomon's attack had carried him away. Tylomon swam toward M and DeDigivolved to Lunamon. She jumped onto the fish net.

"Lunamon," M said, "You're pretty hot stuff."

"Thanks," Lunamon said. "I don't think I would have been able to do that without you though."

"What do you mean?"

The streams of data that had covered and entered Lunamon flowed from her body. They made two data chips and hovered in front of M.

"What are these," M asked. Lunamon looked over them.

"Take them. I think I've figured out how you guys will save the Digital World." Lunamon nodded. M looked at her with a puzzled expression but placed the chips in her pocket.

"Really," M asked. "Well, hold that thought. We have to get to the others. Then, you can tell all of us."

"You're right."

Patamon carried M to the top, and then he went back and got Lunamon. They were all on solid ground. Patamon impressed Amari.

"What I tell you," Patamon said to Amari. "Am I good or what?"

"Congratulations," Amari said. "You pulled it off."

"Yep, don't ever doubt me."

"I'll keep that in mind." Amari smiled, and then turned to M. "Who should we go after first?"

"Reth and Maddy," M said. "They'll be easier to follow." She looked at the path Tuskmon had created. The small group took off in that direction.

Reth and Maddy ran as fast as they could, and they didn't seem to be making any progress. The only thing slowly Tuskmon down appeared to be the trees, and he was making quick work of them with his attacks.

"Slamming Tusk! Horn Buster!" Trees were knocked left and right, and some trees were blasted out the ground falling around Reth and Maddy. The foursome, except for Hawkmon who was flying, kept running not looking back. The forest and trees were becoming less dense. A field was coming up ahead. A tree Tuskmon blasted landed in front of them. They stopped just in time.

"That was close," Reth said with his eyes staring in disbelief at the tree that almost crushed them.

"No time for a break," Salamon said. "Tuskmon's still after us."

"Go," Hawkmon said. He hovered behind them. Salamon leapt over the tree and encouraged Maddy who worked to climb over it. Reth hopped up on top of it, pulled Maddy up, and they jumped off it together. They continued to run. Unfortunately, they lost ground and Tuskmon was on top of them. He leapt on the fallen tree. Everybody looked back.

"Keep going," Hawkmon shouted. "I'll slow him down. Feather Strike!" Hawkmon came too close. Tuskmon grabbed him in his mouth and flung him into a tree.

"Hawkmon," Reth shouted. Seeing the energy beam gathering between Tuskmon's horns, Reth panicked.

"Run," He told Maddy and Salamon. Before the threesome could get away, Tuskmon fired.

"Horn Buster!"

The attack hit the ground right behind them and blew them apart. Tuskmon leapt towards Maddy. Reth's body hurt, but he got up and ran towards her.

"Maddy, go now," Salamon shouted running towards Tuskmon. "Puppy Howling!" A shrill howl erupted from her mouth driving Tuskmon crazy. He turned to hit Salamon with his tusks, but Salamon leapt onto one still howling.

"Salamon," Maddy shouted.

"Maddy," Reth said running up. "We got to go." Reth helped her to her feet.

"But will Salamon be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Salamon said. "Get to safety." She leapt onto his other tusk. She howled some more and Tuskmon raged with anger. Maddy and Reth ran across the hilly field, but Reth couldn't help think about Hawkmon. Maddy fell.

"Girl," Reth said helping her back up, "this is not the time to be falling." Tuskmon swung his body around, so Salamon leapt to the ground. He ran towards her. She was almost crushed, but Hawkmon was able to fly in and grab her out the way. She could tell he was in pain.

"Can you still fight," Salamon asked.

"Of course," Hawkmon said.

Tuskmon turned his sights on Maddy and Reth. Hawkmon and Salamon tried to intercept him. Tuskmon fired off a Horn Buster. Salamon was hit, and Hawkmon barely made it out the way. He rolled across the ground. He flew to Salamon. She was unconscious. Hawkmon realized he would have to defeat Tuskmon alone.

Tuskmon rushed to crush Reth and Maddy. Reth shoved Maddy from Tuskmon's path and dove out the way himself.

We're going to die, We're going to die, Reth kept playing in his head. Tuskmon went for Reth and managed to snap his teeth before Hawkmon hit him in the head with a Feather Strike. Reth almost had a heart attack.

Hawkmon flew around Tuskmon's head to keep him distracted. Maddy and Reth regrouped and ran off to watch from a distance.

"Reth," Hawkmon said, "you have to fight with me." Reth stopped. Sorry Hawkmon, Reth thought, but I'm useless. I'm a scared coward. I wouldn't be able to help you, even if I could.

"Maddy, let's go."

"Are you sure," Maddy asked. Reth looked back.

Hawkmon frowned as he continued to dodge Tuskmon's attacks. Whenever he saw an opportunity, he'd attack, but his attacks weren't having an affect. As long as Reth didn't want to fight, he couldn't win.

Finally, Tuskmon leapt up and knocked Hawkmon out the sky. Hawkmon hit the ground hard.

"Hawkmon," Reth said under his breath. What can I do, Reth thought. I can't do anything for Salamon, Hawkmon, or Maddy. All I know how to do is run from danger, but if they need me, I can't stand here and be useless. I have to do something.

Tuskmon started rushing toward them.

"You have to run," Reth said to Maddy.

"If you stay here," Maddy said, "you could die." Scared for him, she grabbed onto Reth's arm.

"Go." Reth had a serious expression on his face.

"No, I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine, I'll go." Reth broke from her grasp and ran. "Keep your eyes on me," He shouted at Tuskmon waving his arms in the air while he ran towards him. Reth's heart was pounding. Focusing on Tuskmon, he didn't realize his device was vibrating. He stopped running and stood still. He closed his eyes trembling. A small chip had emerged from his device.

Crawling across the ground, Hawkmon watched Reth. He couldn't understand why he was just standing there as Tuskmon was rushing toward him. Hawkmon picked himself up and flew as fast as he could toward them. Reth needed him.

"I'm on my way," Hawkmon shouted. Reth opened his eyes. Maddy came up beside him and grabbed his arm again.

"I don't want you to leave me alone, and I don't want you to die." Maddy saw Salamon's body lying limp. "Salamon!" She was about to take off, but Reth stopped her and pulled her back behind him. Tuskmon leapt to crush Reth and Maddy underneath his body.

"Hawkmon," Reth said. Hawkmon flew to his side.

"We'll fight together," Hawkmon said," right?"

"Right." I'm scared, he thought, but I have to do this. So Maddy will be alright, for Salamon, and especially Hawkmon, I have to stand my ground. He stood trembling, but he clenched his fists and stared Tuskmon down. "I'll protect Maddy no matter what. I'll be brave for her, for everybody." Tuskmon descended upon them. Maddy closed her eyes and clutched Reth's arm tight. "Stop him Hawkmon!"

Reth's device started to emit a bright light. The chip, containing a strange symbol, spun in midair. It exploded. A stream of data traveled toward Hawkmon. It flowed around him until it became a transparent Digi-Egg, the same symbol from the chip. The Digi-Egg hovered in front of his body as he hovered before Reth.

"Reth," Hawkmon said understanding his will, "We'll defeat him together." Reth nodded as they both watched Tuskmon descend. The Digi-Egg radiated light.

The Digi-Egg exploded into data and covered Hawkmon's body. Beams of light shot from him.

= Reth's device read: Digi-Egg of Courage, Digitize! Armor Digivolution Activate!

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve To -," Hawkmon shouted.

*Hawkmon appears surrounded by a black background. The Crest of Courage appears underneath him and glows orange. It becomes data as flames sprout from it. The blaze engulfs Hawkmon, along with the data, until he's consumed. Then, a wizard creature steps from the flames.*

"- FlameWizardmon, Flaring Courage!"

= End Armor Digivolution (See Footnote)

FlameWizardmon landed on the ground. He stood up straight as Tuskmon descended and another chip, containing a Biyomon image, emerged from Reth's device. It exploded, and sent data into FlameWizardmon's body. "Spiral Twister." He took his red matchstick from his side and used it to send a green spiraling inferno toward Tuskmon. The attack carried him back into the air. He placed his red matchstick back in its holster. "Fire cloud." He held up his right hand and shot a cloud of fire. When it reached him, it exploded and sent Tuskmon back to the ground.

"Hawkmon," Reth questioned amazed at FlameWizardmon's appearance.

"In a way, yes," FlameWizardmon said, "but now, I'm FlameWizardmon. Finally, you were willing to fight. You were brave for Maddy, for us, despite your fear. Because of your courage, I came into existence."

Reth's device vibrated and a hologram and information of FlameWizardmon appeared.

"FlameWizardmon: The Flame Wizard Monster. That sounds so awesome. An armor level virus type, he uses Fire Cloud and Magical Ignition to incinerate his enemies."

Tuskmon got up from the ground, even more angry, and stared at FlameWizardmon.

"Can we go to Salamon," Maddy asked Reth.

"Sure," Reth said. "FlameWizardmon, we're going to Salamon."

"I'll take care of him," FlameWizardmon said standing before Tuskmon.

They ran over to her. Tuskmon turned to attack, but FlameWizardmon leapt between them. He released another Fire Cloud to keep Tuskmon back.

"How is this possible," Salamon asked herself. Maddy picked Salamon up. Salamon, sensing a great power, slightly lifted her head. "Hawkmon Digivolved, but he didn't contract the virus. Was he not infected because of Reth?" Salamon pondered the question.

"Are you doing okay," Maddy asked.

"I'm fine," Salamon said.

"You're lying, but rest anyway. Thanks for being so great." Maddy smiled. Salamon wanted to protest, but she noticed Maddy's smile and let Maddy carry her back. They were walking together, but Reth stopped them. Tuskmon charged through the Fire Cloud to impale FlameWizardmon with his tusks. FlameWizardmon grabbed one but was thrown over Tuskmon's back.

"Stay here," Reth said. He ran toward FlameWizardmon. "You can do it," Reth said standing off to FlameWizardmon's side behind him. He took a deep breath. "I'm with you."

"Glad to hear it," FlameWizardmon said rising to his feet.

"Slamming Tusk!" Tuskmon charged him in a rage. FlameWizardmon leapt to the side dodging his attack, but Tuskmon continued his assault. He wasn't having much luck as FlameWizardmon continued to maneuver himself out of harm's way.

"FlameWizardmon," Reth shouted, "you're awesome!"

"I try."

Angered by FlameWizardmon, Tuskmon turned on Reth. "Horn Buster!" Once again energy gathered between his horns, and he fired off a shot. FlameWizardmon ran and flipped over Tuskmon's body. After he landed in front of Reth, he turned to face the attack. Using his red matchstick, lighting it with a blue flame from his hand, he drew a pentagram and circumscribed it with a circle in the air.

"Magical Ignition," FlameWizardmon said. He used his blue matchstick to strike his design. A burst of flames engulfed Tuskmon's attack and Tuskmon. After the fire and smoke cleared, Tuskmon lay burnt and twitching on the ground. "My job is done." FlameWizardmon turned to Reth and DeDigivolved to Hawkmon. "Looks like you do have some fight in you," Hawkmon said.

"I guess a little," Reth said with a short laugh. Reth felt his device vibrate in his hand. He checked the screen. It read: Download. An arrow pointed to a button on the left side of it. He pressed it with his thumb, and the device shot his arm up facing Tuskmon. The device drew the small orbs of white light from his body. Tuskmon stood up normal again. He sauntered off as if nothing happened. Salamon and Maddy came up beside Reth.

"He's cured," Salamon said. "It can't be. Did the device cure him?"

"Looks that way," Hawkmon said.

"They really are here to save our world."

The streams of data that had covered and entered Hawkmon flowed from his body. They made two data chips and hovered in front of Reth.

"Yes, you're right, and these, the device and chips, might be the tools they'll use to do it. Those are yours Reth. Take care of them."

"I will," Reth took the chips and placed them in his pocket while he put the device in its case.

"We'll have to tell the others," Salamon said.

M, Amari, Lunamon, and Patamon emerged from the forest.

"Look," Maddy noticed them first, " M and Amari are okay." The two small groups met with each other halfway.

"You're alive," Reth said.

"Yeah," Patamon said, "Thanks to M and Lunamon. Salamon, Hawkmon, Lunamon Digivolved."

The two Digimon looked shocked.

"It wasn't me," M said. "Lunamon or Tylomon, did all the work."

"You Digivolved," Hawkmon asked.

"Yes, M made it possible, and I wasn't infected. You Digivolved?"

"Yes, Reth caused the Digivolution."

"He also cured Tuskmon of the virus," Salamon said.

"You're kidding," Patamon shouted.

"Calm down," Lunamon said.

"Virus," Reth questioned. "Digivolution? What does this all mean?"

"That doesn't matter right now," M said. "We might be okay, but we need to find Ashur and Elizabeth. They might need us."

"We can't go back the way we came," Amari said. "We might not find them in time."

"I might be able to find them," Salamon said. "I found the group once. I can find them again."

"No," Maddy said. "She's hurt. We have to find another way." Maddy held her tight as Salamon tried to get free.

"You have to let me go."

"Salamon," Hawkmon said, "she's right. We'll find them using other means."

"This thing might help,"Reth said taking his device from its case. Amari took his from its case too. "Hawkmon, you said it could be a tool to help us. You might be right." M took out her device. M and Reth pointed theirs in different directions. They got nothing. Maddy held onto Salamon. Amari eyed his device. We need to find the others, he thought. Lead us to the others.

"Amari," Maddy said. "What's wrong?" Maddy noticed Amari staring intensely at his device.

"We're going to find them," Amari said. Everybody watched Amari wondering what he was up too.

Amari was determined to make it do something. He shook it a couple times, stared some more, and shook it again. Work, he thought. A short pause. He shook it some more. A few minutes passed by. Come on, he thought. Then, a map appeared on its screen. At first, he saw a cluster of dots. Then, the screen zoomed out, and he saw four dots off to the side.

"I know where they are," Patamon said.

"How," Salamon asked.

"A map," Amari said.

"Amari wanted to find the others, and the device showed him where they are. He took a lesson from me." Patamon laughed. Amari had a short smile on his face.

"Lead the way Patamon," M said. Patamon flew back toward the forest, and everybody followed behind him.

Elizabeth, Ashur, Kudamon and Strabimon continued running through the forest. Airdramon's attacks kept raining down on them through the trees. She kept trying to make a clearing with her Wing Cutter, but the team kept getting away. Eventually, Ashur lead them deeper into the forest. They lost Airdramon, but they found themselves lost. The new part of the forest they were in was dark, but they found a clearing with nothing but rocks where sunlight poured down.

"Now," Strabimon said, "I'm tired. Thanks for making me run. We could have fought."

"I was trying to keep you and us from getting killed," Elizabeth said.

"Yeah well," Strabimon said, "don't do me any favors." Strabimon sat down on a rock. Elizabeth scowled at Strabimon.

"I come to the Digital World, and I get the worst possible Digimon ever!"

"Calm down, you're giving me a headache."

"I'm going to give you more than a headache!" Elizabeth stamped her foot and was about to try to kill Strabimon, but Ashur held her back.

"We should stop fighting amongst ourselves and find a solution to remedy our situation," Kudamon said.

"What he said," Ashur said turning Elizabeth to face him. "We've got bigger things to worry about here." He shook her. "Calm down."

"I'm good I'm good. Stop shaking me." Elizabeth took a deep breath after Ashur let her go. "I have an idea. I know what we're going to do." She glanced over her shoulder to indicate Strabimon. "I didn't want him to fight because I knew he wouldn't win at his current level. Once he Digivolves, we should be able to beat Airdramon."

"You know about Digivolution," Strabimon smirked, "but I can't Digivolve. Digimon don't Digivolve because of the virus. Besides, even if I could, Digivolving is a long process. I wouldn't be able to pull it off now."

"We don't need to worry about the virus or the long process. With me here, you should be able to do it."

"Maybe, but even if you could manage to make me Digivolve, I'd contract the virus soon as I did. Besides, how do you figure you can make me Digivolve?"

"That's what Digidestined, short for Digital Destined, do. With our Digivices," Elizabeth held up her device, "we help our partners Digivolve. What does the virus have to do with Digivolution?"

"When a Digimon digivolves, it gains extra data. When data is added, the virus becomes a part of a Digimon corrupting and affecting its data."

"I understand," Elizabeth said, "but I should be able to help you Digivolve regardless."

"I doubt it."

"Can you just trust me, you jerk!" Elizabeth stamped her foot again and gritted her teeth. "I know what I'm talking about here."

"How do you know," Ashur asked. Elizabeth looked away.

"I rather not say."

"Why, just tell me. Don't make me shake you again."

"It's stupid. Does it matter? I'm going to keep us safe."

"Is it really a big deal? Is it a big secret? Are you scared to tell me?"

"No," Elizabeth said. Ashur gave her a stern look. She looked back. A few minutes passed in silence.

"Just tell me."

"Fine," she sighed, "I'll talk. Digimon was a TV show, and I used to be obsessed with it. Actually, I still am. I love it. Digimon is one of the best animes ever. I've watched every season, dubbed and subbed, and read the manga."

"Okay, why didn't you want to tell me that. I think Amari was going to say that earlier. I used to watch it too. "

"I didn't want to say anything because I'm the biggest nerd in the world. I am the number one anime manga girl."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Who cares? What's so bad about liking anime and manga? You shouldn't be ashamed. If it's something you like, just go with it. Anyway, you being obsessed with it might end up helping us here." Elizabeth was surprised by his words. "That's why you squealed and how you knew about the goggles. You know everything about this place, don't you?"

"Not everything-"

"-but for right now, enough to keep us alive."

They heard something coming. Airdramon flew down into the clearing and attacked. Air spears flew everywhere. Strabimon jumped to Elizabeth's side, picked her up, and leapt away to safety. Ashur ran behind some trees and followed behind them.

"We must fight or she will continue her assault," Kudamon said.

"Strabimon, Ashur, and Kudamon," Elizabeth said, "I agree we have to fight, but I need to think. I'm can figure this out, but I need some time."

"We don't have time to think," Strabimon said. He set her down and looked away a little pissed.

"If Airdramon gets a hold of us, we're dead." Elizabeth was shocked Strabimon had took her to safety. She thought he hated her.

"She won't get a hold of us," Elizabeth said. She didn't get her hopes up though. She figured he did and was just doing his job: protecting her.

Airdramon fired another attack in their direction. The team hid behind trees. Airdramon couldn't fly deeper into the forest. The abundance of trees made it impossible. She flew above the trees and used her Wing Cutter to cut the trees down. Every so often she flew down searching for them. The team kept moving.

"We need to take care of her. Are you ready to fight with me now," Strabimon asked Elizabeth.

"I'm with you, but hold on. We already have the advantage. If you let me figure this out, I know we'll win. Be patient."

Elizabeth had a serious expression on her face. Strabimon growled, but he stood and waited. A little surprised he listened to her, Elizabeth took her device from its case and started to fiddle with it.

"During Digimon's second season, when Digimon couldn't digivolve, they called on an ancient form of Digivolution: Armor Digivolution. I believe if I can figure out our Digivices I can help Strabimon Armor Digivolve, and we'll be saved."

"Armor Digivolve," Strabimon questioned, "I've never heard of it."

"The phrase sounds vaguely familiar," Kudamon said. "Maybe, Armor Digivolving is a part of the Digital World's past. I'll prevent Airdramon from locating our position." Kudamon detached from around Ashur's neck. "I'll serve as a distraction to assist Elizabeth." He floated up through the trees.

"Good idea," Ashur said. "Buy us some time. If it gets rough though, don't be a hero." Kudamon nodded before leading Airdramon away with a few Bullet Whirlwinds.

Elizabeth concentrated on figuring out the Digivice. Ashur pulled out his device. She pushed the button located on the side, but nothing happened with it.

"These are Digivices," Ashur said. "I remember they helped Digimon Digivolve on the show. Elizabeth sounds like she knows a lot about this stuff Strabimon. Let's give her a minute, and see what happens. I think she'll figure this out."

A little embarrassed, Elizabeth smiled to herself. People always made fun of me for liking this weird stuff, she thought, funny, it's coming in handy now. Was I chosen to become a Digidestined because I know so much about this world? She pushed the button underneath the screen. That doesn't matter. He didn't reject me for being a nerd. Elizabeth smiled to herself again. What I know can help us. If I can use this information to help, I can't keep it a secret. The Digivice vibrated. A small data chip emerged from the screen. Elizabeth grabbed it amazed and excited. "What the heck," Ashur had a shocked look on his face.

"During the third season, tamers used cards to modify their Digimon. Of course, these Digivices are different. I don't think they use cards like the tamers did, but maybe they use chips." She realized the chip had a symbol on it. When she recognized it, she jumped and down. "This data chip has the Digi-Egg of Knowledge on it."

"Digi-Egg of what?"

"Special Digi-Eggs were used to help Digimon Digivolve. If their partners exhibited a certain trait, they unleashed the power of the respective trait's Digi-Eggs. Then, the Digimon used the Digi-Eggs to Armor Digivolve."

"What about the virus?"

"The virus effects data. I have a theory. When a Digimon Digivolves, data is added. I think the virus corrupts the extra data added resulting in the corruption of a Digimon. I don't think that will happen here because no data will be added. With Armor Digivolution, data will be shared. Data is shared between the Digi-Egg and the Digimon. No, data, a certain power, is shared between a Digimon and his or her partner." Strabimon turned for a second to glance at Elizabeth. He slightly nodded his head approvingly. "Ashur," she looked at him and smiled. "I think I figured it out!"

"I knew you would,"Ashur said. He grabbed Elizabeth, shook her, and kissed her all over the face. Elizabeth blushed. "We're saved!" Ashur let her go and turned around as Kudamon flew back down through the trees.

"She's coming," Kudamon said injured and out of breath.

"Kudamon!" Ashur picked him up and wrapped him back around his neck.

"She's here." Kudamon and Ashur saw her above them.

"Wing Cutter!" Two air blades cut through the trees. Strabimon rescued Ashur and Kudamon before they were smashed.

"If I could fly," Strabimon said. "I would be able to take her out. Whatever, that won't stop me." Strabimon leapt up through the trees.

"I always wanted to say this," Elizabeth said. "Strabimon, walk all over her." Elizabeth laughed. Season 3 throwback, she thought. Strabimon used his Light Slash, but it had no affect. Airdramon flew at him, and he flipped and landed on her back. He could barely hang onto her as Airdramon flew high in the sky to try and get him off. Elizabeth wasn't worried at all. She looked at her Digivice and saw words flash across the screen before it emitted a bright light. She nodded realizing she had to say the words. She held the Digivice in her hand and held the chip beside it. "We're going to take her down," Elizabeth shouted to Strabimon. "Digi-Egg of Knowledge, Digitize!" The chip exploded. "Armor Digivolution Activate!"

A stream of data traveled toward Strabimon. It flowed around him until he let go of Airdramon and held out his hands. The data became a transparent Digi-Egg of Knowledge, the same symbol from the chip. It hovered above his hands before him.

"Elizabeth, I feel stronger already." Strabimon shouted not sounding surprised. "Guess it pays to be patient." He smirked. The Digi-Egg radiated light.

It exploded into data and covered Strabimon's body. Beams of light shot from him

= Elizabeth's Digivice read: Digi-Egg of Knowledge, Digitize! Armor Digivolution Activate!

"Strabimon Armor Digivolve To -," Strabimon shouted.

*Strabimon appears surrounded by a black background. The Crest of Knowledge appears underneath him and glows purple. It becomes data as spires shoot up out the ground. The spires converge around Strabimon, along with the data, until he's consumed. Lightning obliterates the small mountain, a bee creature flies into the air.*

"- Flybeemon, Illuminating Knowledge!"

= End Armor Digivolution (See Footnote)

"Strabimon, I did it. I rock! Yes!!!" Elizabeth jumped up and down. Flybeemon cleared his throat as he hovered in midair.

"Oh, you did it too! You Armor Digivolved, but you got to admit, it was because of me."

"You had the smarts to figure out how to keep us alive . Your knowledge granted me this new form: Flybeemon. Now, it's time to take care of Airdramon."

"Flybeemon," Elizabeth read his info on her Digivice, "He's a armor level data type with two deadly attacks: Poison Stinger and Lightning Sting. He's a bug, but I can deal because he's still totally a BAMF!"

Flybeemon wasted no time. Airdramon tried to slow him down with her Spinning Needle.

Another chip emerged from Elizabeth's Digivice an exploded. It had a Gabumon image on it. Data entered Flybeemon's body.

"Blue Blaster," he used blue flames from his hand to shield from the attack.

"Poison Stinger! Flybeemon flew past her and used his stinger to poison her. "That'll make things a little easier." He flew circles around her, and she started firing off wild shots in all directions. The poison had taken affect fast.

"Hey," Elizabeth shouted, "I didn't help you Digivolution to get killed. Finish her!"

"I believe this is one of the abilities," Kudamon said.

"We all have the ability to make you guys Armor Digivolve," Ashur said. Kudamon nodded.

" I think so."

"I can't wait to see you Armor Digivolve then."

"Alright," Flybeemon said. Airdramon slowly started descending. She was losing her strength every second. "I've had my fun." Red lightning spread all over his body until it concentrated itself into his stinger. "Lightning Sting!" Red lightning shot from his stinger and shocked Airdramon until she fell out the sky. She landed in the clearing. The impact had knocked her unconscious. Ashur ran to the clearing and Elizabeth followed behind him.

"She's done," Ashur said, "crispy even." Elizabeth laughed. Flybeemon flew down, DeDigivolved, and landed beside Elizabeth. "Imagine that, you guys make a good team."

"Let's not go that far," Strabimon said.

"You're a jerk," Elizabeth frowned and rolled her eyes.

M, Amari, Reth, Maddy, and their Digimon appeared on the other side of the clearing.

"You guys missed the show," Ashur said. "Elizabeth and Strabimon took Airdramon down."

"She helped you Armor Digivolve," Salamon asked Strabimon. He nodded. She leapt from Maddy's arms and inspected Airdramon's body. "I'm okay," Salamon said as Maddy was about to pick her back up.

"Cure the virus," Hawkmon said. "Use your device."

"Hold it up and press the button on the side," Reth said. "Then, Airdramon will go back to normal."

Elizabeth looked at her Digivice and saw it read: Download. She did as instructed, and the white orbs flowed into the Digivice.

"I'm cured," Airdramon said. "Thank you so much. I knew the Digital World would come to our aid."

"Spread the word," Elizabeth said. "The Digidestined are here, and we're going to save this place."

"I will." Airdramon flew away through the opening.

"Don't get infected again!"

"Digidestined," Maddy questioned.

"I have a confession to make," Elizabeth said.

"We all need to sit and talk," M said, "but for now, I'm glad everybody's okay."

"We have to thank our new friends," Maddy said.

"You guys deserve some of the credit too," Lunamon said.

"I know we need to talk," Reth said, "but can we eat first? I'm starving."

"Eat what," M said giving him a look. "Do you see a McDonald's around here?"

"Don't get smart with me. I will cut you."

"You'll do what!" M started beating Reth up.

"I was joking. Ouch!" He threw his hands up in defense. Amari, Maddy, and Ashur laughed.

"I'd yell at you," Elizabeth said, "but looks like M can handle herself." Lunamon, Hawkmon, and Strabimon looked tired, even though they tried not to show it. "Lunamon and Hawkmon Armor Digivolved. I can tell because they're just as tired as Strabimon." Strabimon glared at her. "You don't have to admit it, but I can tell. When Digimon Digivolve they use a lot of energy. They're going to need food and rest. If they'll need to Digivolve again, they'll need their strength."

"How does she know," Salamon asked Strabimon.

"She's very bright," Strabimon said. "I mean, she should be. She has a big mouth. It'd figure she'd have a big brain, right?"

"I'm going to let that one slide because I know you're exhausted," Elizabeth said with narrowed eyes.

"It's getting dark," Maddy noticed the sky immediately turned dark. "I mean, it's dark. That was a weird sunset. Would you consider that a sunset?"

"Elizabeth can probably explain it," Ashur said. "She knows a lot about this place."

"We should set up camp and search for some food," M said. "Anybody know how to camp? What about you Reth, were you in boy scouts?"

"Yes, I was in boy scouts for a hot minute. I was interested in them, but I was more interested in girl scout cookies, especially Carmel Delights. They were so good: the chocolate, the coconut, and the carmel-"

"Reth, come back!" M snapped her fingers. "Come back brother!"

"Sorry." Reth laughed.

"I was in girl scouts," Elizabeth said, "but we never did any type of camping." She laughed.

"I used to be a boy scout," Ashur said. "I can take care of us."

"We can find food our own food," Patamon said. "We'll get some for you guys too."

"Are we going to have to camp," Maddy asked Salamon.

"No," Salamon said, "I can lead us to a village of Digimon who might help us. They aren't infected, and they're nearby."

"For tonight,"M said, "let's see if we can stay with them. Then, in the morning, we can have a group discussion. Staying with them could prove to be safer than staying in this forest."

"Agreed," Amari said glancing around the ominous forest.

"M really makes a good leader," Maddy said.

"Thanks Maddy. Digimon partners of the group, will you guys be able to make it to this village?"

Everybody agreed they'd be okay to travel. "Okay then, Salamon lead the way."

"They defeated my servants," Master of the fortress, a Digimon, had watched the battles on a giant screen. He had moved from his balcony to sit on his throne. "No matter, I have plenty of time and servants to destroy them. Who should I choose for them next?" He pointed to his main servant who had watched the humans arrive. "I know where they're headed next. Find this Digimon." He showed her his image on a screen. "Watch him, and make sure he destroys them all."

"Yes Master," she nodded and left him alone to watch the humans and their partners travel towards their destination.

DP Theme Song - Ending (Japanese Version [Subtitled])

Song: Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku (My Wind Blows for Me Tomorrow)

[Ending]

*You see the teens pop up.*

M adjusts her goggles.

Reth throws up the peace sign.

Amari nods with his hands in his pockets.

Ashur dances pumping the air while shaking his arms.

Maddy hugs herself while smiling.

Elizabeth crosses her arms.

[Just wait a second, everyone is

different from yesterday]

*You see the Digimon pop up*

Lunamon gives a thumbs up with both thumbs.

Hawkmon salutes.

Patamon flips in the air.

Kudamon waves.

Salamon bows.

Strabimon turns his back and throws up his hand as a farewell.

[Just look, look,

our silhouettes are a lot more adult]

*You see the teens and Digimon together going by*

M and Lunamon

Reth and Hawkmon

Amari and Patamon

Ashur and Kudamon

Maddy and Salamon

Elizabeth and Strabimon

[Hey you, you,

I understand you want to make excuses]

*You see them in darkness all separated from each other. They look emotionless.*

Because at this rate,

you're nothing in this world.

*Everybody appears together in a large building*

Right! I want to breath

*The large building starts to break apart*

Now! Some good fresh air

I'm sure you do, I'm sure you do.

*The large building breaks into sides of a house and disappear.

My wind blows for me tomorrow

*Finally, you see the door of the house disappear*

And leave the door open

*Everybody is together in a large field, but dark clouds are overhead.*

My wind blows for me tomorrow

*Wind blows away the dark clouds*

And it takes the uncertainty out

*The sky is clear.*

And blows it away!

*Everybody is together in a large field as the wind blows. They are content taking in a scenic view.*

It brings a gorgeous life!

To give you a sense of the Armor Digivolutions:

*Digi-Egg of Reliability Clip

*Digi-Egg of Courage Clip

*Digi-Egg of Knowledge Clip


	3. Glowing Kindness

In order to keep everybody updated, here's who's who and what's what so far:

Digimon Protectors (DPs):

DP: M

Partner: Lunamon

Armor Digivolution: Tylomon w/Digi-Egg of Reliability Data Chip

DP: Reth

Partner: Hawkmon

Armor Digivolution: FlameWizardmon w/Digi-Egg of Courage Data Chip

DP: Amari

Partner: Patamon

DP: Ashur

Partner: Kudamon

DP: Maddy

Partner: Salamon

DP: Elizabeth

Partner: Strabimon

Armor Digivolution: Flybeemon w/Digi-Egg of Knowledge Data Chip

Digimon Protectors

Episode 3: Glowing Kindness

After about an hour of walking, Salamon led the group through a valley. Since everything was dark, they could barely see anything, except for each other. They did notice when Salamon walked them up to a large, thick wooden fence as tall as the trees from the forest they'd occupied earlier.

"We've reached out destination," Salamon said.

"Point me in the direction of food and a bed," Reth said, "and you don't have to hear from me for the rest of the night."

"Just point me in the direction of a bed," Elizabeth said. "I need my sleep."

"Not used to all this exercise and fresh air," Strabimon said in an exhausted breath.

"Don't mess with me, I will snap you like a twig!"

Everybody stared blinking, confused and little scared, at Elizabeth. She nervously laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired. I'm used to my 10 hours." Ashur knocked on the wooden fence catching everybody's attention.

"I figured somebody should do it," Ashur said.

"Everybody needs to calm down," M said. "I know it's been a long day, but we can't lose it this early in the game." She glanced over at Elizabeth giving her the eye. Elizabeth nervously laughed. Ashur banged on the fence.

"They're probably all sleeping," Lunamon said. Ashur and Amari banged on the fence together.

"Shouldn't we be careful," Maddy asked. "What if these Digimon aren't happy about us interrupting their sleep?"

"She has a point," M said," and we don't want anymore trouble. I'm too tired and too hungry to do any more running or fighting." Nobody had come to the fence. Ashur, Amari, and Elizabeth were about to bang on the door when Patamon interrupted them.

"Let me try," Patamon said. "Boom Bubble!"

"Patamon," Lunamon, Salamon, and M shouted.

"We don't want them to think they're under attack," Lunamon said. She jumped, grabbed his ear, and pulled him away. The attack shook the fence but didn't harm it. Ashur, Amari, and Elizabeth started banging and kicking on the fence. Ashur and Elizabeth were shouting for food and beds. M shook her head, Maddy watched them, and Reth laughed.

"What Digimon stay here," Lunamon asked Salamon. Before she could answer, Hawkmon, who was hovering beside Reth, heard a sound.

"I heard something," Hawkmon said.

"Heard what," Reth asked. The whole group heard a low growl.

A large Digimon resembling a Doberman Pinscher leapt from the shadows. Clearly infected with the virus, the Digimon watched them while data spewed from its mouth like foam from a rabid dog.

"An infected Digimon," Hawkmon said. "Everybody attack!"

"Tear Drop!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Bullet Whirlwind!"

Lunamon, Patamon, and Kudamon left their partners to fight. The Digimon took their ineffective hits before it dispatched the trio. They collapsed exhausted.

"Feather Strike!"

"Puppy Howling!"

"Light Slash!"

The Digimon grabbed Hawkmon with its jaws and threw him to the side. He knocked Salamon and Strabimon to the side with two swipes of his claws. They collapsed exhausted.

"What are we going to do," Elizabeth said. She took her Digivice out of its case. "The Digimon can't fight or Armor Digivolve while they're hungry and tired."

"We'll continue fighting," Kudamon said.

"We don't have a choice," Strabimon said.

"Dobermon," Elizabeth read the info. "He's a champion level virus type that uses two attacks: one called Growl Realm and the other Black Laser."

"A virus type that has a virus," Reth said. "Is that redundant or ironic?"

"Wait," the group heard a voice say," don't fight him." Ashur noticed a small Digimon climb from a hidden doggie door built into the fence. He took out his own Digivice. Everybody watched as the small Digimon walked before the menacing Dobermon.

"Dobermon," the voice said softly, "don't hurt anyone. Don't let the virus control you."

Upon seeing this Digimon, Dobermon went crazy before running off into the darkness.

"Who are you," M asked.

"Labramon," Salamon said. "We're at the Labramon Village."

"She's right," Ashur said. Kudamon had wrapped himself back around Ashur neck and helped provide his Digivice with Labramon's information.

" The Labrador Monster," Reth said.

"A rookie vaccine type with two attacks of its own: Retrieve Bark and the other one's Cure Liquor."

"Really," Elizabeth questioned. "Cure Liquor. Sounds like an odd name for an attack. I've heard of it but can't remember what it does. It's been a while since I've read up on her or seen her in her movie."

"You're so cute," Maddy said. She ran before Labramon, bent to her knees, and petted Labramon while she played with her ears. "I love dogs."

"Thank you," Labramon said nuzzling up against her hands.

"She's different from the Labramon I've seen," Elizabeth said.

"Why didn't you want us to fight Dobermon," M asked. "I don't know how we would have won, but he can come back and destroy your village."

Labramon stopped nuzzling against Maddy.

"Dobermon is my twin brother," Labramon said. "I don't want anyone to hurt him because I'm going to save him."

"He's your brother," Maddy said. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry we tried to hurt him." She hugged onto Labramon.

"You don't have to worry, but thank you for your sympathy." Maddy broke their embrace and stood. "Who are you?"

"They're humans," Salamon said.

"They're here to help the Digital World," Lunamon said. "They came here from the Real World." The humans introduced themselves.

"They're going to rid our world of the virus." Hawkmon said while Salamon eyed Labramon and Maddy.

"Are you serious," Labramon questioned Maddy. She seemed unsure of how to answer her.

"They are able to cure infected Digimon," Kudamon said.

"We can cure the virus," Maddy said, "so if you need us, we'll help you."

Elizabeth's thoughts were elsewhere. Labramon's words had her thinking: another pair of Digimon twins like Terriermon and Lopmon, and a Labramon who's appearance differs from her movie counterpart. Thinking about it, most of their Digimon had different appearances from their Real World anime counterparts. Maybe they're different because they're real, she thought, or maybe, this is just something unexplainable. She shrugged it off.

"We were hoping though," M said, "tonight you'd be able to help us. We need a place to stay and food if you have any to share."

"If you're here to save the Digital World," Labramon said, "I have no choice but to help you. I'm Labramon, half the leadership concerning the Labramon Village. My brother was the other half." She went silent for a moment. "Let's get everybody inside."

"I don't think we're going to make it through the doggie door," Ashur said.

"I can open the gate. It's a lot bigger than the doggie door."

"Got anything to eat," Reth asked.

"I can give you a place to sleep, but you'll have to wait until morning to eat. Everybody is sleeping."

Reth whimpered. Everybody let out a collective sigh. Everybody thought they heard Dobermon again, but it was Reth's stomach.

"Look at it this way," Lunamon said. "We don't have to stay in the forest."

"Instead," Reth said, "we're going to starve." Lunamon frowned.

"That would be great," M said. "Thank you for your hospitality." M elbowed Reth. "You should apologize for your stomach."

"Sorry I'm hungry," Reth said. M elbowed him again. Labramon climbed through the doggie door and opened the fence. When everybody was inside, she quickly shut it. Everybody looked at their surroundings. They saw doghouses everywhere.

"Follow me," Labramon said. "You'll all stay with me." She started walking and Maddy started to follow her, but everybody else just stared.

"I'm sorry," M said frowning, "but unless you have twelve extra doghouses I don't think we're all going to fit in yours."

"My house is bigger compared to the ones you see here. My brother and I use to share it. Since he's gone, I'm sure you'll all fit." Labramon had a sad expression on her face for a moment. No one but Maddy had noticed it.

"I'm going to have to take your word for it. Lead the way." After walking a short distance, they arrived in front of a doghouse slightly larger than the average doghouse.

"We're here," Labramon said. "I hope you all can squeeze through the door."

"I hope so too," M said. "I hope I can get my big butt through the door."

"I think your big butt will be fine," Lunamon said.

"Thanks Lunamon." M narrowed her eyes and frowned. Reth and Ashur tried to hold back their laughter. "I'm still trying to figure out how six humans and six, I mean seven, Digimon are going to stay in this place."

"We've already seen some strange things here," Amari said. "If I can believe six strange creatures telling me they need our help to save their world, If Labramon says we'll fit, I'm inclined to believe her." Amari watched Labramon climb through her doggie door along with Maddy and then Salamon. "I'm right behind you." He climbed through the door and Patamon followed him. Everybody else stared at the doggie door.

"Why not," Ashur said and shrugged at M, Reth, and Elizabeth before going inside.

"You guys aren't going to believe this," Maddy said laughing. "It's amazing."

"I didn't know Digimon could live like this," Patamon said flying around the room inspecting everything.

"If this place had a kitchen," Amari said, "I'd say it's just like being at our own homes. It's like a dog's dream house. This place even has power." He was glancing at the lights and few lamps scattered around the doghouse.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ashur shouted holding onto his cap while he stared around the doghouse's interior.

"I would say she has more than enough room to accommodate us," Kudamon said.

"This is impossible." Hearing Ashur's words, Elizabeth climbed through the door with Strabimon behind her.

"OMG," Elizabeth shouted, "I'm staying here forever. The rest of our stay in the Digital World will consist of us staying in this doghouse."

"I think the fireplace is the best part," Maddy said.

"She has a fireplace! Look at the two king-sized beds! Thank you Labramon." Elizabeth ran and jumped on the bed making herself comfortable.

"You are definitely one wild human," Strabimon said. "One embarrassing wild human."

"Oh shut up." Elizabeth already had her glasses and shoes off and eyes closed clutching onto one of the many pillows. M, Reth, Lunamon and Hawkmon entered the doghouse.

"It's a mini-mansion," Reth said. "Nice carpet, rugs, beds, and a fireplace. I could get used to this. No blankets on the beds, but I don't wear these jackets for nothing."

"The girls can share the bed Elizabeth grabbed," Labramon said, "and the boys can share the other one. We rarely use them. My brother and I prefer the rug or recliner in front of the fireplace. I'll sleep on the rug tonight."

"We won't all fit. You two can take the bed. I'll be fine on this comfy carpet with my blankets." Reth addressed Amari and Ashur.

"We don't want to put you out," Maddy said.

"It's fine," Labramon said, "really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm happy to make you guys comfortable." Maddy nodded.

"The bed would be nice, but something tells me Elizabeth's a wild sleeper. "She watched Elizabeth toss and turn. "I'll keep you company if you don't mind. I can take the recliner."

"Sure, I'd like the company."

"I don't care what kind of sleeper she is," M said. "She better make room if she doesn't want to get hurt." After she made herself comfortable in bed, having pushed Elizabeth to one side, she addressed the group. "We should turn in early you guys. We have a lot to discuss in the morning."

"The faster we go to sleep," Patamon said, "the faster we can eat breakfast."

"I'm with Patamon," Reth said.

"You can sleep in my lap if you want," Maddy said to Salamon. Labramon had settled on her rug and Maddy in the recliner with Salamon laying beside it.

"I'll be fine on the floor," Salamon said. Maddy seemed saddened.

"I'll sleep in your lap," Labramon said. "You might get chilly during the night when the fire goes out."

"Thanks," Maddy said. She hugged Labramon close as she leapt in her lap. "You're so fuzzy. I love it." Salamon rose her head and eyed Maddy and Labramon before lying her herself down to sleep. " Do I smell chocolate?" Settled in their sleeping quarters, everybody looked around the room, except Elizabeth who was knocked out.

"I smell chocolate," Ashur said.

"I think somebody has a Snickers."

"What's a snickers," Lunamon asked.

"Food," M said. Maddy glanced from her chair. She saw Reth underneath his jackets. "It's Reth," M and Ashur shouted at the same time. Ashur and M pounced on him.

"He was holding out on us," Ashur said.

"Where's the rest," M asked holding him down.

"I don't have anymore," Reth said. "Get off me."

"You're lying."

"I told you I don't wear these jackets for nothing. Six pockets for a variety of tools or snacks. Unfortunately, I packed light today since we had detention. I only have a bag a fritos left, and I need those for traveling. I might need the energy pick-me-up later because I get tired easily."

"Stop lying ho."

"You can still share," Ashur said.

"I'm sorry," Reth said. "One thing I don't play about is my food. These fritos are mine." Reth held onto his jackets. M and Asher scowled.

"Let's just go to sleep," M said. "There's breakfast in the morning." M and Ashur returned to their beds.

"What are we going to have for breakfast," Maddy asked.

"Oh," Labramon said. "We Labramon tend to our meat farms. We usually have steak for breakfast and eggs if we're lucky. They show up from time to time."

"They show up from time to time," Amari questioned puzzled under his breath.

"We might have steak and eggs for breakfast," Reth said. "I think I'm with Elizabeth. We're staying here forever."

Lunamon, Hawkmon, and Strabimon were already sleeping. Lunamon was curled up beside M. Hawkmon sat beside Reth. Strabimon stood leaning in a corner with his arms crossed close to Elizabeth.

"Everybody's falling asleep,"M said taking off her glasses. "We should sleep, and stop being so loud." She gave Reth a look, and he nodded in agreement. They watched Labramon leave from Maddy's lap, who had drifted off to sleep herself, to turn off the lights. Salamon opened one eye before closing it again. The group fell asleep thinking about what tomorrow would bring and breakfast.

"Dobermon," the servant of the fortress Digimon said, "I finally found you."

Dobermon and several other Digimon were ravaging a part of the forest infecting other Digimon and the land. The data they drained from the land made it appear dark and decaying. She walked from the darkness beside him. "Our master has a job for you. You will destroy Labramon village, and make sure to destroy the humans." Dobermon drooled white data. She had a disgusted look on her face. "Of course, you best not fail."

She slunk back into the darkness and left Dobermon to carry out his mission. He started barking as he chased a helpless Digimon before he bit and infected it.

Labramon and Maddy were the first to wake up. Labramon had to tend to the meat farms, and then set up for breakfast. Maddy offered to help her. They were the first to leave the doghouse while everybody slept. M and Lunamon woke next. M wanted to explore the village. They left the doghouse next. Reth and Hawkmon woke up as M and Lunamon left. Seeing Amari, Ashur, and Elizabeth asleep, Reth decided to catch up with M and Lunamon. Hawkmon went with him.

"Are you okay," Lunamon asked as she and M walked.

"I'm fine," M said. "I wanted to walk around to clear my head and think. Everything here in the Labramon Village is beautiful, but I noticed everything from before looked different, as if drained of color."

"The virus effects the land as well as Digimon. The forest where we found Ashur and Elizabeth would be a good example. The corruption had a large impact on it draining its life and scattering the wild Digimon there."

"I'm guessing infected Digimon help spread the virus around areas of the Digital World."

"Yes, soon our home will look like a wasteland." M couldn't help feel bad.

"Cheer up, I'm not going to let that happen. You helped save my life. I'll do what I was brought here to do: save your home. You should know better than anyone you can rely on me."

"I don't need cheering up. I'm fine too. You're right, we're partners. We'll kick butt and take names. We'll show that virus who's boss!" Lunamon threw her fist up with confidence, and the two started laughing. The two watched as Labramon ran around the village. M noticed they looked different from Labramon. She checked her Digivice and received the same data as Ashur had. They just looked different. She thought that was interesting. Some worked. Some played. M and Lunamon introduced themselves and met with the locals.

Reth looked for M and Lunamon but couldn't find them.

"We lost them," Reth said to Hawkmon. "We probably went the wrong way." Hawkmon just flew beside him taking in the fresh air. "Oh well, everything looks cool. The doghouses are unbelievable. Are they all the same? It'd be nice to have a place like that to hideout when you wanted to be alone. I wish I could take one home. Which reminds me Hawkmon, how will we get home?" Hawkmon listened as he flew.

"I can't answer that question," he said. "I suspect after you finish your mission you'll leave. Are you in a hurry to get home?"

"Not really. I live in a boring middle of nowhere place. Nothing ever happens, and I never go anywhere. I'm not in a hurry to get home. I see this whole thing as an adventure. How many people can say they traveled inside a computer, met with strange creatures, and helped them fight? Not many, I can tell you that much."

"You're quite the character." Hawkmon had a smile on his face.

"I'm eccentric, what can I say."

The new visitors intrigued the locals, and Reth and Hawkmon found themselves surrounded. The Labramon had questions, and they had answers. After their interrogation, the Labramon and some other Digimon pulled them into a game of frisbee. Reth checked his Digivice. The others were Shaomon. They were the data, in-training form of Labramon. Reth and Hawkmon objected to physical exertion but found they had no choice in the matter.

Spending time together in the fields, Labramon and Maddy brought back breakfast together. Labramon found the mystery eggs that popped up once in a while. While Labramon cooked the meat with the breakfast team, Maddy cooked the eggs on the hot rock the Labramon used to cook their meat. Labramon told Maddy they usually boiled them using river water, and she was glad to learn new ways to cook them. Maddy scrambled the eggs using a well-shaped rock and made some sunny side up fried eggs.

When they arrived back at Labramon's doghouse, Amari was just getting up.

"Need any help," he asked Maddy. She was carrying the food on a large rock with Labramon. They placed the rock on the large, round dining room table Labramon had.

"No, every thing's kind of together on this platter. They don't have plates here or knives and forks just dog dishes."

"Well, anywhere I can clean up before we eat?" The smell of food brought everybody else from their sleep.

"Do I smell breakfast," Patamon asked flying around the table. "Is it time to eat?"

Elizabeth tossed and turned fighting hunger and the urge to sleep for five more minutes. Ashur was up getting dressed. Reth strolled in tired with Hawkmon. He and Hawkmon collapsed on the bed. Reth jumped back up and went to the table when he realized he passed the food.

"When do we eat," Reth asked.

"Now," Patamon said.

"Actually," Labramon said to answer Amari's question, protecting the food from Patamon and Reth, "I was going to take us down to the river. Then, we all could clean up there."

"Maddy," Salamon said walking up to her with a serious expression on her face, "where have you been?"

"I went with Labramon to help."

"Try not to run off without me. I'm supposed to know where you are at all times."

"Don't worry. I was with Labramon. I was okay." Maddy patted Labramon on the head, and Labramon nuzzled against her hand. Salamon narrowed her eyes at the pair.

"Just don't run off."

M and Lunamon came through the door.

"I saw you guys carrying the food," M said. "I've been waiting for this. I figured I'd follow you back."

"Before we eat," Maddy said, "we're going to the river to clean up. We're going to have to get her out of bed first," Maddy glanced over to Elizabeth.

"I got her," Strabimon said. He lifted the bed and rolled her out.

"Ah," Elizabeth cried out as she toppled to the floor. "I'm going to kill you." She jumped up and Ashur grabbed her as she extended her arms to wrap her hands around Strabimon's neck. Strabimon snickered to himself. "I was already up!"

"Put your shoes on, so we can go," Ashur said gently guiding her to her glasses and shoes . M stood next to Reth as he eyed the food. Reth tried to sneak some, but M smacked his hand before he could.

"Hey," Reth said with a laugh.

"Don't touch it," M said. "I don't know where your hands been."

"They're clean. My hands haven't been anywhere." Reth laughed. M just gave him a look.

The river was deep behind the village. They trekked together for a long time before they reached it. They did get to see a lot of the village settled in a rocky and scenic river valley, the fence surrounding it. On their way, they passed the meat farms. They went out the gate at the back of the village to reach the river. When they reached it, they rested, washed up, and then went back to the doghouse. When they got back, they had to rest again. After the break, they dug into the food.

"How can you eat so much," M asked Reth as he put it away. "You look like a rail."

"Fast metabolism," Reth said taking a bit out of his steak.

"This is going to ruin my diet," Elizabeth said picking at the steak.

"Mine too," Maddy said.

"Well, I guess I can cheat while I'm here. I wonder if data food carries extra calories."

"I hope not." Maddy laughed.

"That made no sense," Reth said laughing.

"Data food," Amari asked himself.

"This food tastes real to me."

"It's real," Elizabeth said. "The Digimon are real. Every thing's real. I never thought this place existed, but it does. The Digital World is a real place." Everybody stopped eating to listen to her. She was fascinated by the Digital World, and everything thought it interesting they were in a different world as real as theirs.

"You did a good job on the eggs Maddy," Amari said.

"They're delicious," Reth said with a mouthful of them.

"They are," M said, "especially since they don't have any seasoning. Not even salt or pepper." She shook her head.

"What's a seasoning," Lunamon asked.

"Something that makes food taste better."

"I'd like to try a seasoning."

"Well, if you're ever visit me, I'll hook you with a good meal. I learned how to cook from my Mema. I can throw down."

"Mema?"

"My grandma, that's what I call her."

"I'll accept that invitation," Reth said. "I'd love to try some of your cooking."

"Shut up fatty." Reth faked looking hurt. Everybody laughed.

Once they ate a bit, they started their discussions.

"I remember you saying you had waited for me," M said to Lunamon. "What exactly did you mean?"

"Yeah," Ashur said, "why were you waiting for us?"

"Someone sent us," Hawkmon said. "He said you were coming."

"All of this happened so fast," Lunamon said. "We were brought to a strange place, he explained we needed to fight, and sent us to greet you. He said you would solve our world's problems."

"Who's he," M asked. Lunamon looked to Salamon. They looked back to M and shrugged.

"He didn't give us a name," Salamon said. "He wasn't any Digimon we knew, but he was a Digimon. He said the Digital World was in danger, and we knew that already."

"Strange that he was a Digimon," Hawkmon said. "When he gathered us together, we were outside the Digital World. At least, I think we were."

"I agree. I got a sense we were somewhere else when we met with him. No place I'd ever seen in the Digital World."

"If he's outside the Digital World, that means we can't meet with or question him."

"We were chosen to remedy the Digital World's situation and restore peace," Kudamon said. "Before he summoned us, I only remember wanting to accomplish that goal. Currently, I believe that's the only fact of importance. "

"I waited," Patamon said, "I think we all waited, for a chance to do something besides hide from danger. I wanted to fight."

"That Digimon," Strabimon said, "he told us we would be able to change everything."

"But he also said," Lunamon said, "everything would start with you." She said this looking up at M.

"With me," M asked. She thought about the devices appearing from the computer when she sat down to it.

"With all of you," Kudamon said.

"I think I heard his voice," M took her device from its case and gazed at it. Everybody started examining their devices. "Before we ended up here, we got these." She held up the devices. "I heard a voice. Maybe, he's the one who brought us here."

"Probably," Strabimon said.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Hawkmon said. Elizabeth wondered if it could have been Gennai, but she realized Salamon had said the guy had been a Digimon.

"He brought us here for a reason," Elizabeth said.

"Can we meet with him," Maddy asked, "Can you guys take us to him?"

"Oh Maddy," Ashur said. He hugged her.

"What?"

"No," Hawkmon said. "We don't know where he is. Didn't I mention that earlier?" Reth shushed him. Maddy felt a little uneasy, but Labramon licked her hand and put a smile on her face.

"Something tells me we'll hear from him again," M said. "Right now, we have a top priority: get rid of the virus. Anybody here know how or where it originated?" The Digimon shrugged.

"Not really," Patamon said. "It just started showing up. Everywhere."

"It's called the Shadowbyte Virus," Lunamon said. "That's what he called it."

"It originated over the mountains," Labramon said. Everybody focused their attention on her. "My brother and I saw an abundance of trouble come from behind Mt. LAN. Infected Digimon flowed from over the mountain, and they tore the forest a part. We were able to keep them from our river valley until everything quieted down."

"How was your brother infected," Maddy asked.

"He went to find the cause of the virus. When he never came back, I worried about him. Finally, he showed up, attacking the village, and I could only talk him into leaving. I couldn't fight him. Now, I just want to save him."

"How'd you and your brother manage to fight so many Digimon without becoming infected," Lunamon asked.

"You're a rookie," Elizabeth said. "Even if your brother had been a champion at the time, you'd have needed more power."

"The whole village fought," Labramon said. "We fought for our village. We lost a lot of friends. We found out the hard way how the virus affects Digimon through Digivolution. We had to fight our friends and some times-" Labramon looked depressed.

"It's okay," Maddy said holding onto her. "You don't have to say anymore." She felt so sad for Labramon and her village. Everybody went quiet.

"Like I said yesterday night," Elizabeth said to change the subject, "I have a confession to make." Everybody turned their attention on her.

"The reason I've been so excited since we've been here, in the Digital World, is because I know a lot about it."

"How could you possibly know about this place," M asked looking at her as if she was crazy.

"What Amari was going to tell us yesterday," Ashur said, "that's how she knows."

"Digimon was a TV show," Elizabeth said. "I used to watch it religiously. As soon as we got here, I knew we were in the Digital World. I knew about our Digimon. "

"Yep," Reth said snapping his finger and pointing at Elizabeth, "now that you mention it, I remember that show."

"She knows a lot. She helped Strabimon, what did you call it, Armor Digivolve, using our-"

"Digivices," Elizabeth cut him off, and then apologized. She held up her Digivice. "These are Digivices. In the show, they gave the human partners the ability to have their Digimon Digivolve. We have that same ability."

"After I Armor Digivolved," Lunamon said, "I came to that same conclusion. You guys are our partners, we're supposed to work together, but I felt a deeper connection with M. When she cheered me on, I felt stronger, and when she was falling, I wanted to save her. With her on my side, I felt like I couldn't lose or fail either." Lunamon smiled at M. She hugged her leg, and M felt a little

embarrassed.

"Falling," Ashur questioned,"what happened to you guys?" Lunamon explained what happened with Patamon's help.

"We should all talk about what happened yesterday after we split up," Ashur said.

"To keep us informed," Kudamon said. Reth and Hawkmon told their story, and Ashur told Elizabeth's and Strabimon's.

"After I DeDigivolved," Lunamon said, "M received a pair of Data Chips. I believe they'll help us accomplish our goal."

" I didn't really do anything," M said.

"You were with me, fought with me, and that was enough."

"Yes," Elizabeth said, "the Data Chips are the keys. They possess the powers of Armor Digi-Eggs, and they allow our Digimon to Armor Digivolve. It's an ancient form of Digivolution. For us, it'll be pretty handy."

"Because with it," Salamon said, "we Digimon won't contract the virus." Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"I saw it with my own eyes," Patamon said. "Lunamon Digivolved, and she didn't go berserk."

"My belief is this form of Digivolution comes from the Digital World's past," Kudamon said, "and our partners have resurrected it to allow us to fight."

"Reth received two Data Chips after I DeDigivolved," Hawkmon said. "I understand having one of the chips, but I wonder about the other. Reth, show them your second chip." Reth held up his Biyomon Chip, M held up her Gomamon Chip, and Elizabeth held up her Gabumon Chip.

"I used the power of that chip to use an attack that rescued M," Lunamon said, "Marching Fishes." Hawkmon and Strabimon agreed the chips had allowed them to use new and different attacks.

"These Digimon on our chips resemble the first team of Digidestined's Digimon," Elizabeth said. "Maybe, they're just for assistance. They did come in handy."

"If that's what they're for," Strabimon said, "we can use them as support." M, Reth, Elizabeth agreed.

"We all have this ability," Amari asked. Everybody turned to him surprised to hear his voice.

"You opened your mouth," Reth said. "I knew you could talk." Amari frowned. Reth laughed.

"Stop messing with him," M said and hit his arm.

"Ouch, I wasn't. You're abusive."

"Don't make me hit you again." M noticed Amari smile.

"Kudamon thinks so," Ashur said. "I think we do. Besides, why else would we be here. Oh Elizabeth, you should tell us how you made Strabimon Digivolve. We might need to know for later."

"Once you have a chip, you activate it by calling out it's name. For example, I have the Digi-Egg of Knowledge. I say Digi-Egg of Knowledge, Digitize, Armor Digivolution Activate."

"Digitize," M said, " I heard the voice say that before we arrived "Digital Gate, Digitize"."

"When my Digi-Egg Chip activated, that phrase crossed the screen."

"Probably some kind of connection," Reth said. "He could be behind it."

"We won't know until we meet with him," Salamon said.

"M, Reth," Elizabeth said, " let me see your other chips." They handed them over to her. "We all have different chips because they represent different Digi-Eggs. M, you gained the Digi-Egg of Reliability Chip, and Reth, you got the Digi-Egg of Courage Chip. Each Digi-Egg represents a certain personality trait. Only exhibiting a certain trait will activate a Digi-Egg for the rest of you. Until you activate a Digi-Egg, you won't have the ability to help your partner Armor Digivolve."

"I got courage," Reth said. "That's a surprise."

"Reliability fits M," Amari said. M smiled and Amari nodded.

"And Elizabeth would get knowledge," Ashur said, " but what about us? What will we get?"

"There are a lot of Digi-Eggs. I don't know."

"Are you going to tell us what they are?"

"No, too many to list. We'll wait and see what you guys get. It'll be a surprise." Ashur frowned.

"I won't get one," Maddy said. "They probably don't have a Digi-Egg of Stupidity." She laughed.

"You'll get one," Reth said wrapping an arm around Maddy, "a good one. Don't get down on yourself. You're not stupid."

"She's a hug ho," M said, "but she's not stupid." Everybody laughed.

"Don't say that."

"I'm playing with her. Maddy knows I love her." Maddy blushed.

"Yesterday night," Labramon said, "Maddy said you guys could cure the virus. Is that true?"

"Yes," Hawkmon said. "The Digivices our partners have can remove the virus from the infected."

"When Hawkmon beat Tuskmon," Reth said, "Download came up on my Digivice's screen. I pushed the button on the side, and the virus was drawn out of Tuskmon. He got up and walked away."

"Same happened when we beat Airdramon," Ashur said.

"Does this process hurt the Digimon," Labramon asked.

"I don't think so," Reth said, "but the fight probably does. I don't think we can cure a Digimon without fighting it first."

"I don't want to fight my brother. I don't want to hurt him."

"Well, we can try it out, you know, using the Digivice to Download the virus without fighting."

"What if that doesn't work," Maddy asked watching over Labramon. Reth didn't say anything for a moment.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"I want to give it a name," Elizabeth said standing up from her seat and smiling.

"Give what a name," Maddy asked.

"The Digivice. I don't want to call it that all the time. We should call it the D-AVD, D - A V D."

"What's that mean?"

"Digital-AntiVirus Device."

"Works for me," Reth said.

"I like it," Maddy said. Elizabeth got all excited and sat down.

"It was killing you wasn't it," Strabimon said. She shot him a look but then continued smiling.

"We can't forget about the map," Amari said. "We should all know about it in case we ever have to separate again."

"That's how you guys found us," Ashur asked. Amari nodded.

"My D-AVD has a Map icon on it now."

"They can do a lot: Analyze Digimon, Armor Digivolution, the Download Effect, and a Map."

"I found icons for each one on my D-AVD," Elizabeth said working with hers.

"Hawkmon said they, along with the chips, might be tools we're supposed to use," Reth said.

"Hawkmon was right." Everybody went quiet thinking.

"Where do we go from here," Maddy asked.

"Based on what Labramon told us," Salamon said.

"We're going across the mountain," Patamon shouted. He started flying around the room excited. "That means more battles, and I'll get to Armor Digivolve."

"Patamon," Lunamon said frowning, "calm down."

"He's right though," M said. "The source of the Shadowbyte Virus is over the mountain. We have to find the source."

"We need to fix Digivolution too," Strabimon said.

"I believe a Digimon is behind this whole mess," Labramon said.

"My thoughts exactly," Elizabeth said. "It would make sense. With a bad Digimon in town, we have to stop his reign of terror." She had a fire in her eyes.

"Just stop," Strabimon said.

"Did anybody ask you for your opinion?"

"No, but I figured I'd offer it anyway."

"Why do you believe a Digimon's behind it," M asked ignoring Elizabeth and Strabimon staring daggers at one another.

"A while before the virus turned up," Labramon said, "we used to leave our village to visit other Digimon and travel. I remember noticing a fortress appear, one I'd never seen before, on our travels. Since it popped up near Mecha City, I never gave it a second thought. If any problems arose, I was sure he'd take care of it. A powerful Digimon protected that city. Soon after it's appearance, we started getting attacked. We built the fences to keep wild Digimon out."

"We have two destinations then," M said. "We can try to find this powerful Digimon who might be able to help us, and then we can go to the fortress to get some answers."

"Who was the Digimon," Ashur asked.

"Nobody knows, he never showed himself. The Digimon who lived there followed him, but they never told anyone who he was. They said he always had work to do, and he wanted to be left alone to work. You'll have to find him when you reach Mecha City."

"The fortress sounds suspicious," Elizabeth said turning away from Strabimon. "If a Digimon is staying inside it, I'm sure that Digimon's behind the Shadowbyte Virus and Digivolution's corruption."

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Salamon said.

"Well, it's just a theory. We'll see for ourselves."

"I guess we won't be going home anytime soon," Ashur said.

"We won't be going home until we finish what we were brought here to do."

"We're not in a rush," M said. "We have a job to do, and you've had enough examples already to show you this place is dangerous."

"For right now," Lunamon said. "When things get back to normal, you'll see how great a place the Digital World is. You'll love it."

"I can't wait to see it," Maddy said.

"Until then," M said, "we'll be cautious and careful while we're here. Agreed?" Everybody agreed.

"I knew you'd be perfect as our leader," Reth said. He grabbed her from behind and squeezed her tight.

"Get off of me," she said laughing. Everybody laughed.

"If we're done here," Labramon said. "I guess you guys will be leaving soon."

"Before we go," Maddy said, "I still wanted to help you."

"Help her with what," Salamon asked.

"We're going to the river to gather water," Maddy said.

"I forgot to get some for the house when we were there," Labramon said. "I told Maddy when we were headed back, and she offered to help me." Everybody dreaded the trek back to the river, but they offered to help because of Labramon's hospitality. "We don't all need to go. I only need a couple buckets full. You should stay here and rest before your trip."

"That is a long walk," Ashur said. "Thank you for letting us stay." Ashur went and collapsed on the bed.

"Not only that," Maddy said. "We're going to save Dobermon too."

"It's the least we can do before we leave," Amari said.

"While you're gone," M said, "we'll wait for him to show up then."

"I'm going," Salamon said.

"You don't have to go," Labramon said.

"I'm going. Maddy's my partner, and we're supposed to be together at all times. Dobermon might attack as well, I do have to go."

"He never attacks during the day, but you're welcome to join us."

"If he doesn't attack during the day," M said.

"That means we're free to relax," Ashur said.

Labramon went and grabbed four buckets from the back, and with a smile Maddy took two from her. Salamon took one from Maddy to carry around her head on her back. Afterwards, the threesome left together.

"Salamon seemed a little off," Patamon said hovering beside Amari who was relaxing in the recliner. "I wonder if she's okay."

"She's fine," Strabimon said who was standing nearby. Elizabeth had thrown herself on the bed, and Strabimon could only shake his head and walk away. "For some reason, she's letting Labramon get to her."

Maddy, Salamon, and Labramon started on their journey. They spent a majority of the walk in silence. Salamon kept eying Labramon as she walked beside Maddy.

"We're won't leave," Maddy said, "until your brother's cured."

"I don't want to hurt him," Labramon said.

"We won't fight him. I'm sure we'll be able to cure him without fighting."

"You don't know that for a fact," Salamon said.

"We won't know unless we try."

"I hope you can," Labramon said. "Maddy, I didn't explain the whole story. We were lucky last night. When my brother has attacked, he's caused fellow Labramon to Digivolve infecting them. Not only have I lost friends, but some have joined him. They weren't with him last night, but if they had been, we might have been in trouble. The situation grows worse each day, and I feel like there's nothing I can do about it."

"I'm so sorry," Maddy said. "We're going to help you."

"I'm tired of seeing my brother this way and tired of seeing my fellow Labramon suffer. I'm going to make everything okay, and I'm sure you'll help me do it." Maddy was all smiles. They reached the river, gathered the water, and then decided to rest.

Eventually, after such a good meal, everybody at Labramon's house took a nap. Strabimon, on the hand, went out to enjoy some fresh air. About an hour later, Amari woke up and checked his watch. Maddy, Salamon, and Labramon had been gone for a while. Everybody had figured they would be. The trip to the river was a long one. As Strabimon rested his eyes sitting on a hill cross-legged, young Shaomon annoyed him, but he shrugged them off. They said he wasn't any fun. Strabimon noticed a change in the wind. Amari went to the door, and he saw that the Labramon were in a panic.

"Is Labramon here," one ran up to him asking hurriedly.

"No, she went to get water."

"Dobermon's group is attacking, and they're about to tear down the fence." Amari started hearing frantic cries. They were waking everybody up.

"What's going on," M asked waking up a bit annoyed.

Looking out toward the front of the village, Amari saw the fence get blown to pieces.

"M," he said calling for her. M jumped up putting on her shoes and glasses. She ran to the door. Strabimon appeared beside them. Digimon were coming through the valley attacking the Labramon.

"Everybody get up," M shouted. "We got trouble! Lunamon!"

Lunamon ran beside her, Elizabeth appeared with her, Ashur and Kudamon, Patamon, and then Reth, who looked still asleep, with Hawkmon. When he saw what was going on, he was wide awake.

"What happened," Reth asked watching the scene. Some Labramon were fighting while others were running past them with Shaomon in their arms. They said they were heading toward the meat farms.

"Doesn't matter," Strabimon said. "We've got to fight." He leapt at the nearest infected Digimon.

"Let's go Amari," Patamon said already flying toward the infected Digimon. "Boom Bubble!" He hit one of the infected, but the attack did no harm.

"Doggymon," Elizabeth had her D-AVD in hand. "champion data type. They use Mega Chomp for close combat, but their Jesting Howl and Quick Shot attacks are what make them dangerous."

"Amari, you and Patamon, Ashur and Kudamon, should round up the villagers and lead them toward the back of the village. Reth, Hawkmon, Elizabeth, Strabimon, we'll Armor up and take them on." Amari, Ashur, and Kudamon nodded.

"Patamon," Amari shouted, "we're going to help the villagers. Send them toward the back of the village."

"You're kidding," Patamon said still firing off attacks that were having no effect. "Alright, but I want to fight next time."

Amari, Ashur, and Patamon and Kudamon started rounding up the villagers.

"Light Slash," Strabimon shouted. He managed to prevent a Doggymon from infecting a Shaomon. The Doggymon brought a red sphere in his hand. He threw it up and down while laughing hysterically as white data fell from his mouth.

"Quick Shot!" Doggymon threw the sphere and it exploded blowing Strabimon back beside the others.

"Strabimon," Elizabeth said, "let's get serious." He leapt to his feet beside her and nodded.

"Lunamon," M said. "Let's go." Lunamon stood before M and nodded.

"I'm with you Hawkmon," Reth said. Hawkmon saluted Reth before turning toward the Digimon.

"Jesting Howl," Four Doggymon shouted. They released sonic howls that blew Labramon doghouses a part. M, Reth, and Elizabeth took their D-AVDs and Digi-Egg Chips in hand.

"Digi-Egg of Reliability," M shouted, "Di-gi-tize! Armor Digivolution Activate!"

"Digitize now," Reth shouted, "Digi-Egg of Courage! Armor Digivolution Activate!"

"Digi-Egg of Knowledge," Elizabeth shouted, "Digitize! Armor Digivolution Activate!"

"Lunamon Armor Digivolve To Tylomon, Surging Reliability!"

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve To FlameWizardmon, Flaring Courage!"

"Strabimon Armor Digivolve To Flybeemon, Illuminating Knowledge!"

The threesome started battling. M, Reth, and Elizabeth watched as Labramon fought back too. They also saw as Doggymon bit and infected some Labramon changing them to Doggymon.

"Fire Cloud," FlameWizardmon shouted. He managed to blow a group of Doggymon a part. Tylomon sliced through Doggymon using her shark fin blades. She couldn't use her second attack because they weren't near water. Flybeemon was using his poison stingers to dispatch Doggymon left and right. M, Reth, and Elizabeth cheered their Digimon on. They were doing well. Whenever the threesome started gaining an upper-hand, the Doggymon added to their numbers. Using jesting howl, some Doggymon were tearing up the village while other Doggymon launched quick shots at the threesome and villagers. Flybeemon took out the long range foes with his lighting stings. As Doggymon went down, all of the teams D-AVDs vibrated. The Download Effect became an option on their screens. Everybody used it to cure the infected. Another part of the fence blew to pieces beside Amari just as he had grabbed up a few Shaomon. FlameWizardmon made quick work of a Doggymon, and then everybody saw the new foe. Patamon fired upon him.

"FlameWizardmon," Reth shouted, "get Amari out of there!" FlameWizardmon leapt beside Amari and took him away. He returned to Patamon's side who was keeping the Digimon busy.

"I'll take it from here," FlameWizardmon said.

"Yeah," Patamon said, " I know." The Digimon tried to grab him, But FlameWizardmon used a fire cloud to send him stumbling backwards.

"He's a big daddy," M said running up beside Reth from curing an infected.

"Big daddy's got a name: Wendigomon. The Wendigo Monster."

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Add the, the blank monster."

"Because I can."

"You trying to get choked." Elizabeth came up after curing a few infected. Flybeemon flew in to keep Doggymon from interrupting the battle between Wendigomon, Tylomon, and FlameWizardmon. Ashur, Amari, Kudamon, and Patamon led the newly cured toward the back of the village before they were infected again. They cured the Digimon Flybeemon took out. "He is ugly. Woo, he's upsetting my stomach. He's one ugly ho."

"He has two attacks. He relies on Cable Crusher but his Howling Destroyer can decimate many foes at once." Tylomon sliced past his legs and injured Wendigomon.

"Cable Crusher," Wendigomon shouted falling to his knees. He extended his arms, grabbed FlameWizardmon, and threw him at Tylomon. He picked them both up, slammed them together a few times, and then dropped them to the ground.

"He's tough," Tylomon said.

"Yes," FlameWizardmon said, "but I'm wondering where Dobermon is."

"He might be going after his sister. If that's the case, Maddy and Salamon are in trouble."

As FlameWizardmon was about to suggest the team split up to go to the river, six cannons protruded from Wendigomon's chest.

"FlameWizardmon," Reth shouted, "don't let him pull off that attack. I think that's the second one."

"Howling," Wendigomon tried to shout, but Flybeemon shot lightning stings down his throat. He still managed to get off his attack before he fell unconscious. "Destroyer!" He fired energy bullets from his chest. They went up in the air and came raining down on the village. Tylomon, Flybeemon, and FlameWizardmon protected their partners. Amari, Patamon, Ashur, Kudamon and the villagers took cover. When the attack subsided, M ran out and cured him.

"That was too crazy," M said.

"We're not out of the woods yet," FlameWizardmon said.

"We think Dobermon is going after Labramon," Tylomon said.

"I'm going now," Flybeemon said.

"Me too," Elizabeth said. He flew down, swooped her up, and they went toward the river.

"Be careful ho," M shouted. She went and stood beside Reth. "That's one crazy ho." Reth laughed.

Maddy had dozed off leaning against a tree near a creek. They had walked along the river for a while before resting. She found Labramon beside her with Salamon in her lap. She smiled. Labramon's nose sniffed the air, and she woke up.

"The village," Labramon said, " There's trouble. We have to get back."

Salamon woke up and hopped from Maddy's lap. Labramon left the buckets behind and started back toward the village.

"Wait Labramon," Maddy said, "you shouldn't go on your own. I'm not much of a runner either." Labramon had gained quite a lead, her mind on her village, when her nose caught another scent. Maddy was trying to catch her breath, and Salamon was making sure she was okay. Labramon ran back as Dobermon leapt across the river and charged toward them. Salamon saw him and ran towards him. "Puppy Howling!" The attack didn't have much of an affect, but it annoyed Dobermon. He started snapping his fangs at Salamon, and she jumped back staying out of range. Labramon sent Maddy to hide behind a nearby tree, and she went to help Salamon.

"Dobermon, you shouldn't do this," Labramon said. "You have to stop attacking Digimon. You can't let the virus control you." Dobermon went wild barking and howling. He went to swipe Labramon, but Salamon tackled her out of harm's way. "He's never acted like this before." Labramon and Salamon had to keep avoiding his jaws. "I don't want to attack him. Please don't hurt him, I can reach him." She stood up and walked toward Dobermon pleading. "Dobermon don't do this." Salamon had to tackle her again.

"He's not listening to you," Salamon said.

"The humans," Dobermon said drooling white data. "Where are the humans?" He sniffed the air. " I know where one is." Salamon used her puppy howling as Dobermon headed for the tree Maddy was behind. She ducked his claws and jumped over them, but she still got swiped and knocked to the side. Dobermon tore into the tree with his fangs, but Maddy had ran back to Salamon.

"We can't take him by ourselves," Maddy said. "We need help. I can't do this by myself."

"You can do this," Salamon said. "We can do this. Come on, you said you would help Labramon. You're not by yourself either because I'm here with you."

"I want to help Labramon." Labramon was distracting Dobermon by trying to calm him down and get through to him. Dobermon wasn't listening, and Labramon had to dodge his claws and fangs as she spoke.

"That's what we're going to do." Salamon rescued Labramon once again.

"Growl Realm," Dobermon shouted as she got to her feet. Salamon used her head to roll Labramon from danger. Unfortunately, Dobermon's growling produced waves that paralyzed her. She couldn't move or attack.

"Salamon," Maddy shouted.

"Salamon," Labramon said getting to her feet. "I'm sorry." Salamon stared in Maddy's direction. Dobermon was headed toward Maddy, and Maddy was frozen in her tracks. I want to help, she thought. Labramon deserves to have her friends and her family. She's done so much for us. I want to save Dobermon.

"Dobermon," Maddy said, "stop. Please, stop hurting your sister. " Maddy tried to use her D-AVD to cure Dobermon, but it wasn't working. She kept pushing the button, but nothing happened. She sighed frustrated and sad. "You're breaking her heart." He stopped coming at her, looked back at Labramon for a moment, and then leapt with jaws open at Maddy. Labramon ran toward Maddy. "Maddy," Labramon shouted. "Dobermon don't!" Labramon jumped into his mouth as he was about to bite into Maddy. Maddy fell back stunned.

"Labramon," Maddy reached out to her. Dobermon shook Labramon's body injecting her with the virus. Maddy ran to Salamon realizing Salamon was the only one who could save Labramon. She tried grabbing on to Salamon, but she couldn't move her. As Dobermon continued to shake Labramon's body, Labramon saw Maddy and Salamon.

"Cure Liquor," Labramon said. A bottle appeared in her paws, and she let it fall. When it fell to the ground, the bottle shattered. It emitted a light, releasing bright data that washed over Salamon causing her to recover from the effects of Dobermon's attack. When Dobermon dropped Labramon's body to the ground, Labramon started changing. White data started covering her body.

"Labramon Digivolve To Seasarmon."

"Seasarmon is a champion vaccine type," Maddy said reading the information from her D-AVD. "She has two attacks Holy Arrows and Brave Shine. It says here she's an ally of those with pure hearts, gentle, and loyal to her friends." Maddy started crying. "But now, she's infected because of me." She hugged onto Salamon.

"Don't cry," Salamon said softly. Dobermon and Seasarmon had their attention on the two partners. They slowly walked toward them dripping white data from their mouths.

"You can't take them on your own. You can't Armor Digivolve either because of me."

"That's not going stop me from fighting to protect you." She sighed. "I have to admit I was jealous of how you were treating Labramon since we got here. I thought you were fickle."

"Fickle?" Maddy wiped away her tears.

"Changing your affections quickly to whoever you thought was the cutest. However, your tears over Labramon make me realize you genuinely care. Not just about Labramon or me, but everybody. You have a good heart. I want to apologize for being jealous."

"You don't have to apologize. I should apologize to you for being such a crappy partner. I'm not as great as M and Elizabeth."

"No, you're better. You're just you. I'm glad you're my partner."

Seasarmon and Dobermon leapt at the two, but Elizabeth and Flybeemon arrived to help. Flybeemon had dropped Elizabeth off, and she came running up as he used Lightning Sting to shock the two infected Digimon back to the ground. Maddy gasped.

"I know we aren't supposed to hurt Dobermon," Elizabeth said, "but I didn't want him to get you. Where's Labramon and who's that Digimon with Dobermon?"

"That other Digimon, Seasarmon, is Labramon."

"I should have recognized her. That is her champion form." Maddy had a dazed look on her face.

"Sometimes," Salamon said, "you have to fight Maddy." Salamon looked at her as Flybeemon kept Dobermon and Seasarmon busy. "To survive, we have to fight. Do you realize and understand what I'm saying?" She snapped Maddy back to reality. Maddy nodded.

"All she wanted to do was save her brother and keep her village safe," Maddy said. "I don't like fighting, I don't want to fight, but I want to save her. Labramon risked her life for me, and she Digivolved and became infected. I want to cure her of this virus. I'm the reason she's infected. I won't let another Digimon go through the tragedy of this virus. Not only will I save her and Dobermon, but I'll help save the Digital World. This is what I'll do for her."

Maddy's D-AVD vibrated. Seasarmon broke from Flybeemon and ran towards Maddy, Elizabeth, and Salamon. A small chip emerged from her D-AVD.

"Flybeemon, a little help over here!" Elizabeth stomped her foot.

"Hold on," Flybeemon shouted. "I'm busy!"

"Growl Realm!" Flybeemon managed to dodge the attack's full effect, but one of his wings was hit, and he fell to the ground. Dobermon ran towards his body while he fired off Lightning Stings.

"You won't get me that easily!"

"Flybeemon," Elizabeth shouted. "Get him!" She picked up a stick to go help him when she noticed Maddy's D-AVD. "Maddy, a Data Chip." Maddy took the chip in her hand.

"I think that fits you perfectly," Elizabeth said seeing the symbol on the chip. "The Digi-Egg of Kindness. Use it." Staring at the chip, Maddy nodded and smiled after hearing Elizabeth's words.

"Please, Digi-Egg of Kindness, Digitize..." The chip exploded. "Armor Digivolution Activate."

Maddy's D-AVD emitted a bright light. The chip, containing the image of the Digi-Egg of Kindness on it, exploded and a stream of data traveled around Salamon. It became a transparent Digi-Egg of Kindness. It appeared before Salamon.

"She's right," Salamon said. "It fits you perfectly." Maddy smiled even broader. The Digi-Egg radiated light.

The Digi-Egg exploded into data and covered Salamon's body. Beams of light shot from her.

= Maddy's D-AVD read: Digi-Egg of Kindness, Digitize! Armor Digivolution Activate!

"Salamon Armor Digivolve To -," Salamon shouted.

*Salamon appears surrounded by a black background. The Crest of Kindness appears underneath her and glows magenta. It becomes data as large pink flower petals sprout from it. They wrap around Salamon, along with the data, until she's consumed. The flower explodes, causing small petals to fall, and then, a fairy creature hovers among the petals.*

"- Pucchiemon, Glowing Kindness!"

= End Armor Digivolution (See Footnote)

Pucchiemon hovered above the ground.

"You're a cutie," Maddy shouted, "but not Salamon anymore."

"I'm Salamon," Pucchiemon said, "but I've Armor Digivolved to Pucchiemon. Your intentions toward Labramon and the Digimon of the Digital World brought me to your aid. We're not going to hurt them, but we're going to fight back. We're going to save them." Maddy nodded

"Let's see what she can do," Elizabeth said. Maddy checked her D-AVD. "Pucchiemon is an armor level vaccine type. She uses Heavy Beam and Talon Arrows to defeat her enemies. She has the power to harmonize her opponents. I'm glad." Another chip, containing a Palmon image, emerged from Maddy's D-AVD.

"First, I'll take care of Seasarmon." The Palmon chip exploded and sent data into Pucchiemon's body. "Poison Ivy." Using one hand, Pucchiemon shot ivy toward Seasarmon, picked her up, and set her beside Dobermon.

"Next, I have to save Flybeemon."

"I don't need saving," Flybeemon shouted.

"Yes, you do." Dobermon was dodging the Lightning Stings after he was hit by a few. He was about to leap on Flybeemon. Using her other hand, she used ivy to grab Flybeemon pull him to her side. Dobermon looked at the ground confused. "You can sit this one out Flybeemon. I'll take care of everything."

"I'm not sitting anything out," Flybeemon said.

"Don't make me wrap you up in ivy." She winked at him, and he grumbled. Dobermon and Seasarmon set their sights on the group. Dobermon started gathering dark energy energy into his mouth while Seasarmon started gathering light energy into her mane.

"Black Laser," Dobermon shouted roaring the attack in the team's direction.

"Brave Shine," Seasarmon shouted as she emitted her attack beside Dobermon's.

"Talon Arrows," Pucchiemon said. She aimed her two antennae at the attacks and split them firing an abundance of heart-shaped arrows. Pucchiemon flew towards Dobermon and Seasarmon as Dobermon charged her.

"Holy Arrows," Seasarmon shouted. She used her arrow-shaped mane to fire arrows of light toward Pucchiemon, but Pucchiemon just dodged them. She had a calm and smiling expression on her face. She raised her hands and pointed in their directions. "No more fighting. Heavy Beam."

After direct hits, energy overwhelmed Dobermon and Seasarmon. They glowed and stopped charging. The attack removed negative feelings from its targets. Once they stopped, they started being friendly towards each other. "You can cure them now."

"I like her," Elizabeth said. "She's good." Maddy and Elizabeth ran up to Dobermon and Seasarmon. Using the Download Effect, they cured the twins.

"You didn't take them down this time," Elizabeth said going to Flybeemon, "but you did good work." Flybeemon DeDigivolved to Strabimon. He grunted, and she laughed. "Next time." She wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Maddy was ecstatic. She ran and hugged on Seasarmon's paw.

"Pucchiemon," Maddy said, "you did it."

"We did it," Pucchiemon said. Maddy nodded, and then rubbed her face in Seasarmon's soft fur. Pucchiemon flew toward Maddy and DeDigivolved to Salamon. The streams of data that had covered and entered her flowed into two Data Chips. Salamon grabbed Maddy's attention.

"You're going to need these," Salamon said. Maddy took them in her hands and put them in her pocket. "Thanks Salamon for being with me." She hugged her, and Salamon embraced the hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay Labramon. Well, you're Seasarmon now, but I'm still glad you're not infected anymore." She turned back to Seasarmon. "Dobermon's okay too." She looked over at Dobermon who was wondering what was going on with her and his sister.

"You did it," Seasarmon shouted seeing her brother well. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. She licked all over Maddy's face, and Maddy laughed.

"No, I should thank you. You saved my life." Maddy had said this as she let her go, and Seasarmon pounced on her brother and licked all over his face.

"Welcome back," she said. "And don't worry about it," Seasarmon said because she had heard Maddy's words, "you gave me back my brother and saved me."

"Finally," Dobermon said, "It's good to be back."

"We should head back," Elizabeth said. "The village was attacked. We managed to protect it and cure the infected, but your village needs you."

"Since I've Digivolved," Seasarmon said, "we should get back in no time. Maddy, Salamon, Elizabeth and Strabimon, climb on my back." As they were about to leave, Dobermon held back. "Are you coming?"

"I don't know if I can go back," Dobermon said. "I've done a lot of bad things."

"Nobody can blame you. The virus had you under its control. You're not infected anymore. You're going to help me lead and rebuild the village. You'll show them you've changed. Follow me." Dobermon nodded, and the group headed back to the village.

The fortress Digimon's main servant appeared from behind a tree. She watched as the group ran off.

"My master will not be pleased," she said. "I wonder what he'll plan for the humans next." She turned toward the river, leapt across it, and headed back to her master's fortress.

After Maddy and her group returned, everybody jumped when they saw them, especially Dobermon. Seasarmon and Salamon explained everything. The group congratulated Maddy and Salamon on their Armor Digivolving.

"I know you all are worried about Dobermon," Seasarmon said, "and the rest of the group that was with him. You need not worry. These humans saved Dobermon and our friends. They're going to rid our world of the virus. We will also continue our fight when necessary. For now, we will rebuild our village and renew old relationships. I'm marking a new start for all of us."

Everybody clapped and cheered. Soon after, everybody started working on cleaning up the village.

"Seasarmon," Salamon said pulling her off to the side, "I just wanted to apologize for giving you attitude earlier. I did grow jealous of the relationship you and Maddy had started to share. I should thank you also. I wanted to fight, thinking that was the answer to your problems, but you and Maddy showed me there are other solutions."

"You grew," Seasarmon said, "and learned a valuable lesson. I did too. I apologize for monopolizing her. She showed me so much attention, and I was drawn to her good heart. And you taught me, sometimes, you do have to fight or you risk losing everything. I learned that from you. We're even." They nodded toward one another before returning to the cleanup.

Once they repaired the damaged fences and rebuilt a few doghouses, the group and villagers settled down for the day and to have dinner. Maddy suggested they add new doors to Seasarmon and Dobermon's doghouse. They wouldn't be able to get into their doghouse otherwise. Since it was early evening, the team worked on the doors. As thanks, the villagers presented them with dinner. Seasarmon asked them to stay another night since everybody was exhausted. Nobody turned down her offer.

"We're leaving in the morning," M said. "Get a good night sleep. This'll probably be the last time we have it this good in this world."

They got comfortable in their same sleeping positions, except Salamon slept on the arm of the recliner near Maddy. Seasarmon and Dobermon slept on the rug beside one another in front of the fire.

"Seasarmon," Maddy said, "are you awake?"

"Yes," Seasarmon said opening her eyes. Dobermon lay with his head on his paws and his eyes closed.

"I wondered why you didn't change back to Labramon?"

"DeDigivolving isn't that easy. Some Digimon opt to do it, but once you Digivolve, you usually stay in that form because you're stronger. If you lose a lot of energy, you DeDigivolve."

"We DeDigivolve to help regain the energy we use during fights," Salamon said.

"That makes sense," Maddy said. She yawned. "I'm just glad you and Dobermon are together." She started dozing off. "Now, you guys are stronger and can better protect the village." Seasarmon turned to Salamon.

"She's had a long day," Salamon said. "She's asleep."

"Take care of her on your journey," Seasarmon said. "She's a sweetheart."

"You have my word," Salamon said, "I'll protect her always."

In the morning, Seasarmon issued the villagers to prepare to go bags for their guests. Dobermon, Wendigomon, and the Doggymon continued repairing the village. M and Lunamon were up first. Hawkmon, Salamon, and Strabimon were up next. Salamon told M Seasarmon didn't want them to leave until she said goodbye. Reth joined them as they waited for Seasarmon to return. M tried to wake Amari up, but he swatted her away. When Reth tried to help her, Amari started growling. M and Reth agreed to let the others sleep for a while longer. Amari and Elizabeth were sleeping good. Ashur and Kudamon were pretty much just lying there resting. Patamon was zooming around the room ready to go. After yesterday, he was ready for whatever would come next. He looked forward to his Armor Digivolution. Some Labramon brought them some buckets of water, and they started washing up. Around this time, Amari and Elizabeth started stirring. Ashur got out of bed to get ready. Amari and Elizabeth followed his lead after he finished. Seasarmon and Labramon returned with the to go bags. The to go bags were leaves sewn together with meat and boiled eggs inside them. The villagers said their goodbyes and wished them luck. Seasarmon lead the crew to the back fence near the river. Dobermon came with them.

"Through here," Seasarmon said, " should take you toward the Mountain Path."

"Before you go," Dobermon said. "I remembered something I thought you all should know."

"During the early morning, after our first encounter, a strange fox Digimon met with me. She stirred the virus in me. That's what caused me to attack the village. She wanted me to destroy you humans."

"We'll make sure to keep an eye out of her," Elizabeth said.

"You came after Labramon though," Maddy said. Everybody turned to her. "You could have attacked everybody at the village, but you didn't. Why?"

"Deep down," Dobermon said. "I wanted Labramon to stop me. I always knew she would find a way to save me." Maddy and Seasarmon smiled.

"Thanks again for everything," Seasarmon said. She opened the gate. "Good luck on your journey. I know you all will save the Digital World." Dobermon nodded in agreement.

"We'll see each other again," Maddy said. Seasarmon licked Maddy's face. Everybody waved as they walked down a trail. Seasarmon closed the gate, and Maddy was the last to wave goodbye.

"Master," the fox Digimon said, "they defeated Dobermon."

"Yes," the fortress Master said, "I saw. They're headed in this direction."

"What should we do?"

"Send more infected to destroy them. I've already placed Digimon in position. But you, you'll make sure they don't make it here either."

"Is there anything else you need from me?"

"Go to Mt. LAN, and Be of use."

"Yes Master." She nodded and bowed out.

"Our destination," Amari said. Everybody saw the mountain in the distance.

"We've got a long walk ahead of us," Hawkmon said. "You all can handle it."

"Says the bird that can fly," Reth said.

"Sounds like you're whining."

"Don't get cut bird. I've walked miles before, and I'm on the track team. I run the mile. I got this." Hawkmon couldn't help laugh.

"We'll be hiking soon," Ashur said. "You good at hiking?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Reth said. Hawkmon slowly shook his head. "Hey, I was thinking earlier. We need a name."

"A name," Amari asked.

"A name for our group."

"Why," M asked.

"Why not?"

"I like that idea," Elizabeth said. "Digimon Fighters or Digimon Virus Busters."

"Lame," Ashur said in a long-drawn out breath.

"You want to end up on my list," Elizabeth asked with narrowed eyes aimed at Ashur, " because you'll end up on it right underneath Strabimon."

"You've got a list," Strabimon asked, "and I'm on it?"

"Yeah, you're on there a few times." Elizabeth turned her glare on Strabimon. He smirked.

"How about," Maddy said as she walked with Salamon thinking about Seasarmon, "Digimon Protectors." Everybody thought about it for a second.

"I like it," Reth said. "DPs for short."

"That's what we'll call ourselves," Elizabeth said, "when we help Digimon. Then, they can spread the word to whoever's behind the virus. They'll let that Digimon know we're going to put an end to his reign." A silence settled into the air. "No comment Strabimon?"

"I'm done," Strabimon said walking with his arms crossed looking away from her. Ashur laughed.

"I just thought we needed a name," Reth said, "but that's a good idea too."

"We're going to cross Mt. LAN," M said. "After we make it to the other side, our first stop is Mecha City. We'll try to find the city's leader, maybe get his help, and find out more about the fortress. We can try to get information about the Digimon that inhabits it."

"We have a plan," Hawkmon said. Everybody agreed and continued walking together along the trail.

"What are we going to do for the next few hours," Reth asked.

"Walk," Amari said.

"See, you trying to treat me. I can see that for myself."

"You asked a question. I answered it."

"We've got a lot of work ahead of us," Lunamon said to M.

"I have a feeling we're good," M said. "You all are amazing."

"This is going to get dangerous," Hawkmon said. "Even though we've won some battles so far, we can't lose focus." M and Lunamon agreed.

"He's right," Ashur said, "especially with that strange Digimon who sent Dobermon after us. Do you think she sent the other three after us too?"

"Quite possible," Kudamon said, "but we shouldn't draw conclusions about her when we lack information . If she crosses our path, we'll inquire about her motives."

The group walked the trail, and they started to notice how bad everything looked. The trees were bent over, sparse, and everything was black as tar. The trees and grasses looked decayed while the trail had an off white color, and even the mountain too. They could tell now that they were closer to it. They decided not to focus on the damage. They walked in silence for a while walking the trail.

"You used to watch Digimon," Elizabeth asked coming up beside Reth.

"I watched up to the third season," Reth said. "After they put the fourth season on at six thirty in the morning, I lost track of it, but I loved the first season."

"I know! The first season was so good, but I thought the second season was good too."

"A lot of people didn't really like the third season, but I liked the concept behind it, and I felt it had a mature feel to it. I loved Henry and Jeri."

"Jeri was cool, but Rika was awesome. Have you ever heard of Bleach or Naruto?"

"Rukia's awesome, and no matter what anybody says, I like Sasuke."

"Oh, you're going to make these and all future treks so much more enjoyable." Elizabeth hit him on the arm excitedly and then grabbed onto it.

"You're going to keep abusing me though, aren't you?"

"Sorry." She pulled her arm back to her side. Reth laughed.

"You're okay."

"How does it feel Armor Digivolving," Patamon asked Strabimon flying along side him. Strabimon shrugged.

"When it happens," Strabimon said, "you gain more power. Then, you use that power to fight."

"Once I Armor Digivolve, they'll be no stopping me."

"You shouldn't rush to fight," Amari said. "Even if it's inevitable, you should enjoy your peace while you can."

"I can't help be excited," Patamon said. "Fights give me a rush." He flew into a backflip. "They give me something to do."

"You need a better reason to fight," Strabimon said.

"Mine's good enough. I can fight, and I'm fighting for the Digital World. That doesn't mean I can't like it."

"Amari just wants you to know," Lunamon said, "since you're not fighting now, to calm down."

"Are you okay," Salamon asked Maddy as she hadn't spoken in a while. The group was getting away from them.

"I'm okay," Maddy said. She had been thinking about everybody and her thoughts went back to Seasarmon and Dobermon. "Just thinking. I feel we're going to do a lot of good work here."

"I think I would agree. We'll see won't we."

"Don't fall behind ho," M said. "Get up here before we lose you."

"Don't call her that," Reth said.

"Shut up ho, I'm just playing."

"Why are you such a hot mess?" Everybody laughed.

Maddy laughed, ran, and playfully leapt into the group as they walked. Before she rejoined the group, Salamon looked back one last time. The village and fence were out of sight. Walking alongside Maddy again, now with the group, the base of the mountain drew near.

To give you a sense of the Armor Digivolution:

*Digi-Egg of Kindness Clip


	4. Shining Hope and Blinding Light

Constructive criticism, comments, questions, or concerns accepted.

Digimon Protectors

Episode 4: Shining Hope and Blinding Light

The group continued their walk and appeared at the mountain's base. They encountered a sign that read Mt. LAN. They decided to rest and eat. Ashur collected the bags thinking they might need them later. Afterwards, they started their hike. Elizabeth was deep in thought.

"I think I figured out why we have a second pair of Data Chips," Elizabeth said.

"I thought we agreed they were for support," Strabimon said.

"We did, but I had a thought. Usually, when we face an infected Digimon, our attacks have no effect. If we used the chips, I think you guys wouldn't even have to Armor Digivolve to fight."

"Do we want to take that chance," Lunamon asked. "We're stronger after we Armor Digivolve."

"We don't contract the virus," Salamon said.

"We don't know that for certain," Kudamon said, " but I would say, at least, we become less susceptible to it."

"True," Elizabeth said, "I guess I just thought maybe we'd test my theory, see if you guys can use the chips as rookies."

"They might prove more effective than our attacks," Hawkmon said.

"That's what I was thinking."

M and Lunamon walked at the front with Reth and Hawkmon beside them. Elizabeth and Maddy walked with Strabimon and Salamon. Amari watched as Patamon flew around him. Ashur and Kudamon brought up the rear.

"You're energetic," Amari said.

"I have a lot of energy I want to use fighting," Patamon said. Amari's eyebrows slightly raised, but he didn't say a word. "When we first met, why weren't you afraid of me?" A puzzled expression crossed Amari's face.

"I don't scare easily."

"But I did surprise you," Patamon said. "You looked like you were about to fight me."

"Sorry, I don't like when people approach from behind me."

"Well, for whatever reason, you jumped at me. It made me realize you have a fighting spirit."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah, I couldn't be your partner if you didn't have one. I'm all about fighting and getting stronger."

"I don't think that's a good thing," Amari said. "I don't think I have a fighting spirit."

"Whatever," Patamon said annoyed. "All I know is there's something in you that reminds me of me. So I'm going to call it like I see it." For a moment, Amari thought about Patamon's words as he watched him fly ahead.

After a while, they found themselves in front of a second sign. It pointed in opposite directions. To the left, it read Mountain Path, and to the right, it read Underground Tunnel: Under Construction.

"This is a huge mountain," Reth said. He looked up and around at the expanse of it. Clouds hid the mountain's tops.

"Should we be worried," Maddy asked. "Labramon said a lot of infected Digimon came from over this mountain."

"Every thing's quiet now," M said. "If we lay low, we should be good." They turned from the sign and started hiking the Mountain Path.

"Elizabeth," Maddy said walking up beside her, "I wanted to ask you something. Can our Digimon get infected as Armor Digimon?"

"No," Patamon said. "Since we can Armor Digivolve, we won't get infected."

"That's not what she means," Hawkmon said. "She's afraid the virus can infect us as Armor Digimon."

"I don't think they can," Elizabeth said. "I think the extra data provided protects them from it, but I'm not sure though. Like Kudamon said earlier, they might be less susceptible to it, but I don't know if they're 100 percent unlikely to get it."

"If that's true," Maddy said, "you guys should be really careful."

"We'll be okay," Lunamon said. "We haven't been infected so far. That's a good sign." Salamon nodded to assure Maddy.

They hiked for a few hours not sure where they were going. Reth ate his fritos and ended up sharing with the group because he felt they needed a pick me up. M and Ashur had their hands in the bag before he could offer to share. Elizabeth and Maddy declined. They said they were watching their figures, but then Elizabeth couldn't help herself and had some. Amari didn't pay Reth any attention when he made the offer. Reth stared at him as he offered again. Amari had his D-AVD in hand checking the map. After Reth's third offer, Amari glanced at Reth saying he was okay before continuing with the D-AVD.

"What are you doing," M asked Amari.

"I'm trying to read our map," Amari said, "but I think the map only shows our locations. We can't use it to find Mecha City or get over this mountain."

"That's not a problem. We can follow the path. It should lead us to where we need to go."

"Considering what Labramon said," Maddy said, "I think as long as we follow the path, we'll end up at our destination." Patamon flew off.

"Where are you going" Lunamon shouted.

"I'll be back," Patamon shouted.

"I'll follow him," Hawkmon said. He flew after him. The group waited for their return. Time slowly passed. Reth sat down against the mountainside.

"I wonder why Patamon flew off," Maddy asked.

"Who knows," Reth said.

"He had a good reason," Amari said.

"We can't go anywhere until they come back," M said. "Everybody get comfortable." Everybody sat down to wait while she stood watching for Patamon and Hawkmon.

"At least we get a break," Reth said.

"You think they'll be back soon," Lunamon asked. M shrugged. "Hawkmon will bring Patamon back. Patamon's a handful." She sighed shaking her head. M laughed. Reth got up to talk with her.

"It's interesting," Reth said, "how different we are from our Digimon, especially Patamon and Amari. They don't have anything in common." Amari sat with the rest of the group while M and Reth were farther up the path. "Amari is like a ninja. You never know he's there, hiding in the shadows, until he decides to speak, and that's rare. The only way to get him to talk is if you talk to him first. Then, you have Patamon. You always know he's there. He's the one who's going to get us into a lot of trouble."

"Amari talks," M said. " He's just quiet. He talks when necessary. Unlike you, whose mouth is always going a mile a minute."

"Oh no," Reth said, "I will push you off this mountain."

"And I will take you with me." They laughed. "The point is we're all different from our Digimon, but I'm sure we all share something with them. We wouldn't have gotten them as our partners if not."

"You bring up an interesting point."

"I'm smart like that, but you need to stop ragging on Amari. He's just who he is."

"I didn't mean anything by it. Just something I noticed."

"How did you become our partners," M asked Lunamon. "How did you know who'd be your partner?"

"I feeling I guess," Lunamon said. "When I met you, I knew." Lunamon smiled cheerily. M felt awkward but smiled back.

"What do you guys think of the Digital World so far," Elizabeth asked. Elizabeth, Strabimon, Maddy, Salamon, Ashur, Kudamon, and Amari sat in a circle. Elizabeth sat cross legged with Strabimon leaning against the mountain beside her. Maddy sat hugging her knees while Salamon lay beside her. Ashur laid on his side leaning on his elbow with Kudamon wrapped around his neck. Amari sat against the mountain gazing in M and Reth's direction listening to the group's conversation.

"From when we stayed with Labramon," Maddy said. "it's a beautiful place."

"Remember," Salamon said, "the virus hadn't affected that area."

"If the virus originated over this mountain," Kudamon said, "we'll start to see the extent of the damage."

"We've seen some of it already," Strabimon said.

"He's right," Salamon said. "The area before we reached this mountain and the mountain itself were good examples."

"We'll start to see worst," Kudamon said.

"I love it," Ashur said. "What's not to love?"

"You're not scared of the monsters," Maddy asked.

"No," Ashur said shaking his head and laughing. "Kudamon's got my back. One thing I remember from Digimon: your partner will be there for you no matter what. Partners who become a strong team don't need to worry, and Kudamon and I have an understanding." Kudamon nodded.

"What do you think," Elizabeth asked. Amari had been watching for Patamon. She grabbed his attention.

"I don't mind being here," Amari said. "The Digital World seems like a peaceful place, but you can tell something's not right. I think we made the right decision to stay here and try to help."

"Do you think we can," Elizabeth asked. "Honestly, I want to know what you guys think."

"Are you getting nervous staying here," Strabimon asked.

"No, I just want to hear their opinions."

"I think with our Digimon," Maddy said. "We can."

"We decided to stay here," Elizabeth said, "but we didn't have a choice. We can't get home otherwise. I'm glad we're here, this'll be exciting, but meanwhile, we're in danger. We're in a dangerous place. We're not a part of some cartoon show or game."

"I think we know that," Ashur said. "Ever since we've been here, we've been attacked. We said we'd do this. We can't back out."

"If we fail," Maddy said, "we'll let our Digimon down."

"If we don't do our best," Salamon said, "we'll let ourselves down."

"We won't fail," Amari said.

"How can you say that," Elizabeth asked. "We don't know the future."

"We don't need to know the future. Right now, we're fine. We'll wait and see what happens."

"You make it sound so simple, but I don't know how you can say that. We probably haven't seen the worse."

"Let's not talk like this," Ashur said. "If we do, we'll end up jinxing ourselves."

"Ashur's right," Maddy said. "Since our Digimon, and some of our new Digimon friends, are counting on us, we should just work together to make sure nothing bad happens."

"I guess you guys are right," Elizabeth said. "All this talk about failing won't get us anywhere."

"They're coming back," M said. Everybody got up and went to her side. Patamon flew among the group and excitedly circled them.

"I found a place," Patamon said. "It looks bad, but it's better than nothing."

"What's he talking about," Reth asked Hawkmon.

"We," Hawkmon said, "I mean he, found this forest area with a lake and hot spring."

"I didn't think we'd get over this mountain in one day," Patamon said. "I figured I'd find us a place to spend the night. Since I can fly and you guys can't, I went alone. Everything went faster without you guys slowing me down. I would've been back sooner, but Hawkmon couldn't keep up." Hawkmon narrowed his eyes.

"Slowing you down," Lunamon said. She and Salamon glared at him.

"Patamon's crazy," Ashur said. "If he keeps talking like this, he won't have to worry about fighting the enemy. You guys will take care of him." Kudamon laughed a bit.

"You can't fault him for what he says," Kudamon said sighing. "If anything, he keeps us on our toes."

"You found us a place for the night," M questioned. "Good idea."

"You were right," Maddy said to Amari. "He did have a good reason." Amari nodded.

"Is it far," M asked.

"Not too far," Patamon said.

"Hiking," Hawkmon said, "we can get there in about two hours."

"We should head there now then before it gets dark. Patamon, you can lead the way."

"I'm all over it," Patamon said.

"I can't believe you're letting him lead," Lunamon said. "Is that safe?"

"He knows the way," M said. "Hawkmon can help. Patamon can't get us into too much trouble."

"How sure are you about that," Reth asked.

"Look ho, stop worrying. I'll make sure nothing happens to us."

"Look here, I don't need you adding your two cents," Reth said, "but I'll take your word for it." Hawkmon wasn't flying as fast as normal. Reth walked backwards to talk with him. "You need a break?"

"No," Hawkmon said.

"You look like you need a break."

"I'm fine. No need to slow the group down."

"Okay," Reth shrugged, "but there's no need to overextend yourself either." Reth turned around and Hawkmon just watched him walk.

"Since it's kind of out of the way," Patamon said, "you guys are going to have to hike."

"We've hiked all day," Strabimon said. "What are you trying to say?"

"We're going off the Mountain Path. We're going to have to climb over a part of the mountain."

"Good thing I wore my boots," Reth said.

"Get prepared to get hot and sweaty," M said. She looked at Reth wearing his two jackets. "Why aren't you hot?" Reth shrugged. The sun bore down on the group as they walked. Ashur pulls a bag out of his pocket, a lighter, and inhaler.

"I can't believe it," Ashur said excited. Everybody turned to him.

"What," Reth asked.

"I've got my pot!"

"You smoke?"

"Yeah, I do. I haven't lately because we've been on the move, but I didn't know I had it, thought I left it at home."

"Is that an inhaler," Elizabeth asked. Ashur nodded lighting up his joint and taking a puff. "You have asthma?" Ashur nodded blowing out the smoke. "Are you stupid?"

"No," Ashur said, "it's just a habit I picked up."

"It's not a good one," Reth said. Amari nodded. "See, even Amari agrees, and you know getting him to respond is like pulling teeth." Amari frowned. "I've heard cigarettes cause lung cancer and turn your lungs and brain black, but weed is supposed to be worse."

"What's most important," Elizabeth ranted, "they're illegal, and especially bad for you. You have asthma for crying out loud. I thought you were fairly intelligent, for a guy, but you're proving me wrong."

"They help me relax," Ashur said, " and they're not illegal here. No big deal." Elizabeth grabbed her forehead and shook her head.

"If you say so," Reth said, "I'm just not good with smoke. I'll be up here." Reth rejoined M.

"It's a big deal," Elizabeth said.

"If he wants to smoke," Strabimon said, "why is it any of your concern? Leave him alone. Not your business."

"I'm just looking out for him. It's bad for him."

"Again, not your problem. He can do what he wants." Elizabeth huffed. She went beside Reth.

"It's not like I have a problem with Ashur," Elizabeth said. "I just think smoking is a health hazard and pot is illegal." Reth listened and nodded.

"Most of my family, on my dad's side, smokes. Cigarettes, not pot," Reth said.

"I understood."

"I don't agree with it, but I stopped trying to get them to quit long ago. Nothing I can do. They do what they want. My philosophy: just agree to disagree." Elizabeth looked at Reth.

"That's an idea," she said.

"I'm glad I brought this," Ashur said exhaling.

"The smell is disturbing," Kudamon said. "You do this to relax? Is it true, is this cigarette a health hazard?"

"This isn't a cigarette, but people say it's bad for your health. If anything, it calms you and makes you hungry. Besides, some people use it for medicinal purposes."

"Will it make you unfocused and inattentive?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said. Ashur sighed.

"Smoking here might not be the best idea," Kudamon said. Ashur held the joint to his side to listen. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but smoking now might be dangerous. This might not be the best time with us out in the open. Maybe later, when we settle down for the night."

"You make a good point," Ashur said. He used his finger and thumb to extinguish it before placing his items back in his pocket.

"Sorry," Kudamon said in his voice, even lower than usual.

"About what?"

"I didn't mean for Elizabeth to hear me. I was trying to keep our conversation private."

"Why?"

"We are a team, we have an understanding as a team, but I am learning to understand you as my partner. A team only works well if they understand one another on a personal level, am I correct?"

"I don't think that's true. We have a job to do together, and I think we work well together."

"We share the same thoughts, but I'm hoping to learn more about you. As the first human I've come across, you're interesting to me. You told the others you smoke to relax, but that's not your only reason, and you didn't tell them the real reason because you prefer to keep personal matters private, especially because you don't know them that well." Ashur didn't say anything for a moment.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Since you've been here, I've watched you. I told you I'm learning to understand you. Lying around your neck, I'm close to you. When you're not yourself, I can feel it."

"You're," Ashur didn't know what to say, so he decided to change the subject. "Thanks for trying to keep the conversation private," Kudamon nodded, "but" Ashur whispered, "Elizabeth has supersonic hearing. You wouldn't have been able to compete with that." Kudamon quietly laughed. He allowed Ashur to change the subject. He was making him uncomfortable, but Ashur had a smile on his face. Kudamon smiled to himself and continued to lounge around Ashur's neck. Eventually, Patamon started flying up over the mountainside. M started climbing behind him. Everybody stopped to see how high up they would have to climb.

"Doesn't look too bad," Ashur said. He followed M and Lunamon.

"Maddy, go ahead of me. If anything happens, I can help you." Maddy nodded. Salamon ran up a little ahead, and Maddy climbed. Reth's heart was beating a little faster. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid of heights, so I don't know how much help I'll be." He laughed, and so did Ashur. M and Amari shook their heads. Reth stuck close to Maddy while Hawkmon flew with him. Amari stood waiting to take the rear. He allowed Elizabeth to go before him.

"I haven't exercised this much since I was in ballet," Elizabeth said. "I'm 15 now. Last time I exercised this much, I was seven." Reth and Ashur laughed. Elizabeth went behind Reth while Strabimon worked behind her. Amari got started when he saw Elizabeth was all right. Patamon flew back down to hover beside the group. He noticed Amari at the back. He flew down towards him.

"You're all the way back here," Patamon said. "Can you make it?"

"I can make it," Amari said. "You're supposed to be leading. Get up there."

"Don't worry," Patamon said as he laughed. "I've got this under control. When they see this place, they'll want me to lead permanently." Amari had a short smile on his face. "You sure you can make it? You're back here by yourself, and I can't have you falling."

"I can handle this."

"You say that, but I don't believe you. If you needed help, would you call me?"

"I can usually handle things by myself. I probably won't need to call you."

"If that's the case, I have to stay back here then."

"Why's that?"

"If you fall, everybody will blame me, and I'm not getting blamed because you didn't call me."

"Nobody would blame you."

"Don't try to pull one over on me. This is about you." Amari stared at Patamon and couldn't help smile. "I'm a natural leader. It's just the others don't see it. I have to take care of everything, especially you."

"If I say I'll call you, will you leave?"

"No, I won't believe you." Amari laughed.

"I'll call you." Amari started climbing again while Patamon stared at him. After a few moments of climbing, Amari turned back to Patamon. "I will."

"I'll be listening for you." Patamon flew back ahead of the group. I know, Amari thought to himself.

"If I look down," Reth shouted, "you guys are going to have to pry me off this mountain."

"Then don't look down ho," M shouted. M climbed with ease following Patamon. Lunamon could barely keep up with her.

"Don't leave everybody behind," Lunamon said.

"They'll be all right."

"What if I fall," Reth asked with a laugh.

"You'd be a dumb ho, and it'd be your fault." Ashur, Amari, and Elizabeth laughed.

"Is everybody good, except for Reth," M asked. Everybody said they were.

Amari watched Elizabeth with a question on the tip of his tongue. She seemed out of breath, turning red and climbing slower as time passed.

"I'm fine," she said. "I'm just not a strenuous activity kind of girl. We didn't do this kind of stuff in girl scouts."

Strabimon got in front of her, pulled her up, and put her on his back.

"What are you doing," Elizabeth half shouted.

"Just shut up," Strabimon said.

"You don't think I can climb this mountain. I can climb this mountain. I don't need your help. Guys always think women are helpless. I'm not helpless. I can do it own my own."

"You're an idiot."

"I think he just wants to help," Amari said. "You did look like you were struggling." Amari pulled himself up beside Strabimon and Elizabeth.

"Oh," Elizabeth said, "I was being a bitch, wasn't I?" Amari shrugged. He resumed climbing, and Strabimon, after shaking his head, started leaping up the mountain.

Once Patamon and M reached the mountainside's top, they could see another path, a rougher and rockier path on a descending slope. At the bottom of the slope, they saw a lush forrest, dark and ominous.

"After we get through the forrest," Patamon said, "we'll be there."

"We'll take it slow," M said. "Get down this slope first." Lunamon made it to the top and the others followed. Maddy sat while Strabimon placed Elizabeth on her feet. "We're almost there. We have to climb down this slope." M was about to take off behind Patamon when she looked back and noticed Lunamon. She stopped and noticed Lunamon breathing differently. She turned to the group while Patamon hovered beside her.

"What's the hold up," Patamon asked.

"I think we need a break. Do we need a break?"

"Let's keep going," Lunamon said with a smile. M smiled too but smiling made her feel uneasy. She thought she felt bad for pushing Lunamon too hard. "Let's take a vote." She shrugged off the feeling, so nobody would see she felt uneasy. "Anybody else need a break?"

"Let's take a break," Ashur said. "We're not in a hurry." He laid down.

"I agree," Reth said sitting beside him. Hawkmon shook his head. M frowned.

The fortress Digimon's servant quickly made her way across the mountain. She had spoken with the Digimon her master had in position. They wanted to know if they could eat their prey. She told them she didn't care how they destroyed the humans and their Digimon as long as they did it. Having watched Patamon and Hawkmon find the mountain lake, she explained where they could find the humans. However, she was worried. She wondered what her master would do if they failed. They wouldn't, she told herself. Even if they did, she would handle the situation. She placed herself in position to watch the upcoming night's events. She watched as the humans reached the lake.

The group made it down the slope after almost watching Maddy tumble down into the forest, but Reth grabbed her before they lost her. Walking through the devastated forest, Patamon flew over the trees to assure the group they were walking in the right direction. Midway through their trek, it suddenly went dark. Maddy said she'd never get use to the sunsets if she could call them that. When they emerged from the forest, everybody was exhausted, except for Patamon. They saw the lake. It had a streetlamp sticking out of it. The streetlamp flickered on and off casting its light on the water. Then, it went dead. They thought that was bizarre. They saw the hot spring too. It was only big enough to hold about two or three people at a time.

"I'm done," Reth said after sitting and leaning against a large rock.

"I'm with you," Elizabeth said leaning on the other side of it.

"Nope," M said. She went over and picked them up. "We have a lot to do."

"We need food," Patamon said.

"The lake's right here," Ashur said. "We can go fishing."

"It's getting cold," Maddy said.

"I can make a fire."

"M and I can fish," Lunamon said.

"No, me and Hawkmon should do it," Patamon said. "We can fly."

"Actually, Hawkmon looks a little beat."

"I'm fine," Hawkmon said. "If you need me to finish, I can do it."

"We'll do the fishing," M said. "Besides, you had to chase Patamon all over the place. You deserve a break."

"If you need me to do something, let me know."

"I will. Amari, can you gather wood?" Amari nodded and headed for the forest. "Maddy, you'll join him."

"Okay," Maddy said, "let's go Salamon."

"You're going too," M told Patamon. He reluctantly followed them. "You two," M said, indicating Elizabeth and Reth, "anything else we need Ashur?"

"We'll need stones to surround our fire," Ashur said.

"And somebody to test the hot spring," Reth said, "I'll do it."

"How are you going to test the hot spring," M asked. "You don't have any trunks."

"The more important question," Elizabeth said, "why would you test it?"

"If it's good, I can bathe in it or at least rinse, and I won't need trunks because I'll be naked."

"He can do that," Elizabeth said to M. M shook her head.

"The virus hasn't infected this lake," Kudamon said.

"That's a good thing," Ashur said. "That means it's drinkable. Boiling it first would kill the germs, but we don't have any pots or pans."

"You had river water. This is probably good too."

"We can't get sick," M said, "but we can't get dehydrated either. We'll just have to risk it. I'd suggest drinking from the hot spring water, after letting it cool off, but I'd like to take a dip in it myself." M and Ashur laughed.

"Where do you want the stones," Strabimon asked Ashur.

"Near the lake," Ashur said, "but not too close." Strabimon dropped the first stone, and Elizabeth joined him to help.

"That hot spring would be nice," Elizabeth said under her breath as she worked, "but I'm not getting in it naked. Nobody needs to see this." She frowned to herself. Strabimon overheard her. After the third stone she picked up, she dropped it twice, she placed it beside the ring she and Strabimon had formed.

"If this is too much for you, you can stop." Strabimon said and smirked as he walked toward the collection of stones. Elizabeth made a face, but she continued behind him.

"You're not testing the spring because you want to bathe," M said to Reth.

"What do you mean," he questioned. "We walked, trekked, and hiked all day under the hot sun. I'm sweaty and nasty. I feel unclean. I need that spring."

"You're so full of it," M said smacking him in the back of the head. "You don't look the type that bathes regularly."

"That hurts," Reth said clawing at his chest feigning pain, "I take showers all the time, and I love hot tubs, and since this spring is the closest I'm going to get here, I'm getting in it." Reth was naked and in the spring in a flash. "Ouch hot, woo, this feels nice. Now this is what I call relaxing." Hawkmon flew to him.

"What are you doing," he asked.

"I'm relaxing."

"You should be working," Hawkmon said.

"I am," Reth said. "I'm making sure this spring is the right temperature to enjoy, and it is by the way."

"You shouldn't be enjoying yourself. You should be preparing for tonight with the others."

"Why don't you join me? You seemed stressed. M said you deserved a break." Hawkmon glanced over at the group and then stared at Reth with narrowed eyes. "Come on, there's nothing wrong with enjoying yourself."

"Not when there's work to do," Hawkmon said. "You're the only one not doing anything productive." Reth didn't say anything. "I'll join you because you're my partner, but you have to realize this, what you're doing here, is a group effort." Reth gazed down at the water. "I would agree though," Hawkmon said. Reth looked up. "I would call this relaxing." Reth smiled.

They both sat and soaked. M and Ashur saw Reth in the spring. Seeing his body, M had a flash of Morris Chestnut. She had to blink a few times to clear away the image.

"You got something in your eye," Lunamon asked. "If you do, I can get it out for you." She jumped up, but M caught her and set her down.

"No, there's nothing in my eye. I'm good."

"You don't look like you're working," Ashur shouted.

"Sure I am," Reth shouted back. "The water's amazing. Everybody should take a dip. Job complete. Now shut up, and stop bothering me." Ashur laughed.

"He's a lazy bum," M said. She and Ashur laughed together.

"I'm going to go rest until they get back with the wood," Ashur said. He pulled his stash from his pocket.

"I got another lazy bum."

"There's nothing else to do," Ashur said.

"You could help fish," M said. "Besides, you can't start a fire high."

"You'd be surprised what you can do high." Ashur laughed.

"I can handle the fishing," Lunamon said. "All you have to do is get ready to catch." M gave her a questioning look as Lunamon proceeded to dive into the lake.

"You're off the hook this time ho," M said to Ashur.

"You're crazy," Ashur said laughing, "but I love you. You my beau."

"I love you too, but you still a ho." M joined Lunamon near the lake to assist her. Ashur and Kudamon walked to the finished ring of rocks. Elizabeth, sitting around them herself, stared as Ashur sat across from her and tried to light his joint.

"Could you not do it around me," Elizabeth asked. He decided he'd wait until his turn in the spring and put his stuff away.

"Thank you."

"You welcome," Ashur said with a smile.

"You didn't get an attitude with me," Elizabeth said puzzled.

"No reason to get an attitude." Ashur shrugged. "You didn't want me to do it around you. I can do it later."

"Or you could not do it at all," Elizabeth said. Ashur shook his head.

"No, I'm lighting up tonight."

"Thought I'd try." They both smiled. Lunamon swam through the water and grabbed the fishes she passed.

"Incoming," she shouted as she threw them toward M. M caught them, but she didn't want to put them on the ground. Elizabeth watched her struggling to hold them all.

"Do you still have those bags," she asked Ashur. He nodded. "Let me have them." She took the bags and went to help M. The three of them got a system going. Lunamon tossed, M caught, and Elizabeth bagged them. Strabimon started for the forest.

"Where are you going," Kudamon asked.

"To gather some trees," Strabimon said without stopping.

"We can help you."

"I wonder why he wants to gather trees," Ashur whispered to Kudamon.

"That's not necessary." Strabimon headed for the forest again.

"He probably has his reasons," Kudamon said. "We should help him."

"I don't know," Ashur said. "I kind of wanted to just sit here and-" Kudamon moved until he stared into Ashur's eyes.

"I was joking." Ashur laughed. "Don't hurt me." He stood up, dusted off his pants, and walked after Strabimon. "We're coming Strabimon." Kudamon settled himself back around Ashur's neck.

Amari and Maddy gathered wood. Amari had thick pieces for firewood while Maddy gathered sticks for cooking the fish. They didn't talk much, except Patamon telling Amari what he thought were the best pieces of wood.

"Do you think there's something wrong with him," Maddy asked Salamon.

"No," Salamon said, "why?"

"I don't know," Maddy said. "Sometimes, he seems out of it. I've seen him around school. He doesn't talk much, but he's involved. You don't hear a lot about him."

"If you want to know more about him, you should try talking to him."

"If he doesn't want to talk," Maddy said, "I'm not going to force him to talk to me. He might want to be left alone."

"I think Amari would tell you if he didn't want to talk," Salamon said. "He might not talk because he doesn't have anything to say. Patamon talks enough for both of them." Maddy tried not to laugh.

"Salamon, don't be mean."

"Are you going to try," Salamon asked. Maddy nodded. She took a deep breath.

"Are you okay," Maddy managed to ask Amari. Amari glanced back at her.

"I'm fine," Amari asked picking up some wood.

"Now that was a good piece," Patamon said. "I'll try to find another one like that, but you should too." Patamon flew off.

"Patamon," Salamon said going after him, "don't fly off. This forest is too dark for us to get separated."

"Why do you ask?" Amari started walking in their direction and Maddy walked beside him.

"Oh, I wanted to make sure you were all right. You've kind of been to yourself since you've been here. You don't talk much either."

"I hear that a lot."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"It's not a bad thing. Seems to me, this place doesn't really affect you. You probably weren't scared like I was when I first got here. Salamon scared me so much I screamed for help." Maddy tried not to blush from embarrassment.

"I wasn't scared, but that's probably because I recognized Patamon."

"You did?"

"When I was younger, I used to watch Digimon. I thought Patamon looked familiar. He used to be my favorite Digimon, and I guess he still is, he's my partner." Maddy smiled.

"I'd heard of it, but I never watched it. Even if you hadn't recognized him, you probably would have stayed calm. You don't seem to fall apart in stressful situations like me. I'm pathetic."

"You saved Seasarmon."

"Salamon did most of the work. I cried."

"You may see it that way, but she couldn't have done it without you."

"I can't do anything," Maddy said.

"You want to save this place, right?" Maddy nodded.

"I want to for Seasarmon and all Digimon."

"Then, you should concentrate on that goal," Amari said, "and not the fact you might not be able to do it." They walked in silence for few minutes.

"You're right," Maddy said nodding to herself. "Sorry." She took a deep breath and pulled her hair behind her ear.

"You don't have to apologize," Amari said. "You said what was on your mind." Salamon came dragging Patamon by his ear.

"Salamon," Maddy said, "what are you doing?" Salamon let Patamon go.

"He wouldn't listen, so I had to get him."

"The only reason she got me," Patamon said, "was because she took me off guard. It wasn't even fair. She jumped me from behind."

"Don't whine," Salamon said. Patamon glared at her.

"I think we have enough wood," Amari said.

"We'll head back then." They started walking back toward the lake. They walked in silence while Maddy thought about what Ashur said.

"Thanks," Maddy said.

"For what," Amari said a little confused.

"What you said." Amari nodded.

On their forth trip getting trees, Ashur decided to talk with Strabimon.

"What is the purpose of collecting trees," Kudamon asked.

"A wall," Strabimon said.

"Erecting one to fence the spring," Kudamon said. Strabimon nodded.

"Do you hate Elizabeth," Ashur asked. Strabimon stopped from picking up a tree.

"No," he said and put the tree on his shoulder. He didn't say another word.

"You sure," Ashur asked, "because you're always giving her a hard time." A short smile crossed Strabimon's face as he helped Ashur pick up a second fallen tree.

"She's unique," Strabimon said. "I like giving her a hard time, but-" Strabimon stopped talking as he and Ashur started carrying the trees back toward the lake.

"But," Ashur questioned waiting for the rest of his thought.

"I treat her the way I do..." Strabimon seemed to slip into thought. "I'm trying to do something for her. That's all you need to know." Strabimon made Ashur wonder.

"What's he trying to do," Ashur asked Kudamon in a whisper.

"As her partner," Kudamon said, "he only means to do what is best for her."

"But you don't have a clue what it is," Ashur said.

"I am not Strabimon," Kudamon said.

"You're no help at all," Ashur said.

Once Amari' group reached the lake, Amari dropped the wood in the ring. Maddy brought the sticks to M for dinner. Amari walked up beside her.

"Where's Ashur and Reth," Maddy asked.

"Reth's relaxing in the hot spring," M said, "being a bum!" Reth pretended he didn't hear anything and shook his head. He finished with the hot spring and got dressed. "Ashur's helping Strabimon with something." Maddy noticed a pile of fallen trees near the hot spring. Strabimon emerged from the forrest carrying a tree while helping Ashur carry the second one. After they added those two to the pile, Ashur wiped his brow as they, Reth, and Hawkmon headed for the small gathering. "Lunamon, I think that's enough. Come on out!"

"Okay," Lunamon yelled back. Elizabeth had the bags of fish.

"Ashur," M said, "can you start the fire now?"

"Sure," he said. M and Ashur were about to walk toward camp. Maddy, Elizabeth, Amari, and their Digimon were about to follow, except for Reth, Hawkmon, and Strabimon.

"Maddy," Strabimon said. Maddy got a little nervous. "We don't have any rope."

"What are you guys doing with those trees," Elizabeth said. "Something stupid? Was this Ashur's idea?" Ashur frowned.

"I'm building a wall," Strabimon said looking into her eyes.

"So the girls can have some privacy," Ashur said, "if they want to get in the spring."

"Oh," Elizabeth said. "I'm sorry." She looked away from Strabimon's piercing gaze. "I was being a bitch again, wasn't I?" Nobody said anything.

"Yes," M said. Reth punched her in the arm. "What, I was playing." Reth gave her a look.

"Booboo," Ashur said wrapping an arm around Elizabeth's shoulders, "it's okay. You guys mentioned Pucchiemon used some kind of ivy attack yesterday. I thought we could use that to string up trees for the wall. Strabimon was going to talk you about it."

"Hey," Elizabeth said, "this is a good time to test out my theory. Hawkmon can start a fire with Spiral Twister and Salamon can use Poison Ivy."

"Hawkmon's going to help cut off the branches and stuff from the trees," Ashur said. "I'm going to start the fire, but Maddy and Salamon can test out your theory."

"I'll help," Maddy said, "just tell me what to do." She smiled.

"Can we get that fish cooking," Reth said. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah," M said, "I agree. Let's go. Less talk more action." M took the bags from Elizabeth. She and Amari helped carry them to the camp. M, Ashur, and Amari and their Digimon went to start the fire and start cooking the fish.

"What do I need to do," Maddy asked.

"Take out your D-AVD and second Data chip," Elizabeth said. Elizabeth, Maddy, Reth and their Digimon went to the pile of trees. "That's Palmon. To activate this chip, I'm guessing you would say: Palmon, Digitize, Poison Ivy activate. Poison Ivy is Palmon's attack." Maddy nodded.

"Strabimon and I will clear the debris," Hawkmon said, "and then, you can tie everything together Salamon."

Strabimon, Hawkmon, and Reth began laying the trees in a row. Elizabeth started to help.

"What are you doing," Strabimon asked as she walked up beside him.

"I'm going to help," Elizabeth said. "I'm not some weak little girl."

"I know," Strabimon said, "but you can sit this one out. Besides, you don't want to try carrying one of these trees."

"You're right," Elizabeth said with a little laugh. She walked with him as he carried a tree to the end of the row. He put it down and looked at her. She looked away. "I just wanted to say thanks."

"For what," Strabimon said walking past her. She watched him with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing," Elizabeth said. She walked back toward Maddy. Strabimon had a smirk on his face before he and Hawkmon started using their attacks to cut up and clear up the trees. Reth stood with Elizabeth, Maddy, and Salamon, and they followed after doing their job.

"You can do this," Elizabeth said. Maddy nodded. Salamon stepped forward.

"Please, Palmon, Digitize... Poison Ivy, Activate."

"Poison Ivy," Salamon shouted. Ivy shot from the ground, and Salamon, using her eyes, manipulated it to wrap around the trees, stood them up together, and shoved them down in front of the spring.

"You can get in the spring now," Strabimon said low near Elizabeth's ear before he walked away. Elizabeth didn't know what to say. Nobody had ever really cared about what she wanted, and Strabimon had done a kind gesture for her.

"Looks like the spring's open for business," Reth said. "Who's next?"

"I'm cold," Maddy said. "I think I'll just go spend some time by the fire first."

"Oh," Reth said, "you can have one of my jackets." He took off his jean jacket."

"It's okay. Thanks though, I can just sit around the fire." Reth shrugged. "You can go Elizabeth," Maddy said grabbing Elizabeth's attention as she thought about Strabimon's deed. Elizabeth nodded and went to take a dip. After reaching the spring, she undressed, took down her ponytail, and eased into the water.

"Dammit," Elizabeth said, "this is hot." She laughed to herself. "Took me off guard for a second."

At the campsite, Ashur started the fire while M and Amari prepared the fish skewers.

"We'll eat after they're done," M said. Everybody sat down around the fire with their Digimon.

Strabimon went and leaned on the other side of the spring's wall crossing his arms and closing his eyes to rest. Elizabeth sat soaking in the water, and she knew he was there. After a little while, she redressed and headed back for the camp. Strabimon waited before slowly walking behind her.

"I'm done," Elizabeth said standing before the group. "I don't know how sanitary it was, but I enjoyed it. Somebody else can head over there."

"Your hair is long," Maddy said noticing its length.

"You look good with long hair," Reth said.

"Shut up," Elizabeth said. "No, I don't. I need to get it cut. I would have gotten it cut Saturday morning, but I got a freaking detention."

"No," Ashur said, "I think it looks good too."

"It's pretty," Maddy said.

"You should keep it down," Reth said.

"No," Elizabeth said shaking her head, "it would look stupid." She put it back up in a ponytail. Reth shrugged.

"When do we eat," Reth asked. M frowned. Elizabeth sat beside Ashur.

"We might need more wood for later tonight," Hawkmon said. "I suggest Reth and I go and get some."

"What," Reth said turning to Hawkmon.

"Great idea," M said. "Go right ahead."

"Okay, I'll go get some more wood," Reth said getting to his feet and following Hawkmon, "but if you eat before I get back, I'm going to cut you."

"With what?"

"Eat without me, you'll find out." He gestured them seeing eye to eye and laughed.

"He's crazy," M said. Ashur, Amari, and Elizabeth laughed as Reth and Hawkmon disappeared into the forest. "Maddy, Ashur, either of you want to go next? I'll go last."

"You can go Maddy," Ashur said. She tried to persuade him to go instead, but he convinced her it was all right if she went before him. Maddy took off her shoes and socks to test the water.

"Salamon," she said, "I don't know if I can get in it. It's hot." Salamon slipped into the spring.

"Are you sure," Salamon asked. "This is nice." Maddy thought about it. She struggled with a decision fiddling with the end of her shirt. She pulled at the top of her shirt and sniffed at it.

"No, I need to get in there. I think I smell." Maddy undressed and joined Salamon. Salamon smiled as she doggy paddled around the spring. Reth came back to the campsite carrying an armful of wood.

"This better be enough," Reth said dropping it beside the fire. "That wood was heavy." He plopped down beside M. She couldn't help shake her head. She examined the wood.

"You just picked up whatever you saw first," M said, "didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Reth said.

"You're a lazy ho," she said, "but thanks." Reth laughed. The group gazed into the fire while the fish cooked.

"The only thing bad about being here," Elizabeth said with a sigh, "is that I don't get to dance."

Elizabeth got up and started dancing the cha cha.

"You like to dance," Ashur asked. "Me too." He got up started moving and shaking his booty.

"Not that kind of dancing," Elizabeth half-shouted. Everybody laughed. " Ballroom dancing. You know, waltz, foxtrot, samba." She demonstrated each dance she mentioned for the group.

"Looks like fun," Ashur said.

"It is," Elizabeth squealed. She ran to him and grabbed his hands. "I love it. I do it about four times a week. You should totally come. We're always looking for more members, especially guys. They think it's gay." She rolled her eyes. "They talk about their manhood or something. Anyway, you shouldn't care about that stuff and come join." Ashur laughed. Elizabeth felt a little hurt but looked pissed. She let him go. "Why are you laughing?"

"I wasn't laughing at you," Ashur said. He took up her hands. "You started busting with energy, got real happy, and that made laugh."

"Made me smile," Reth said. "People usually don't have something that gets them that excited. You gave us, or at least me, a good feeling."

"Shut up," Elizabeth said trying to keep herself from smiling and blushing.

"I'm actually surprised you ballroom dance too," Ashur said. "Since you have to dance with us moronic,"

"idiotic," Reth added.

"lazy guys," Ashur finished. Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. She laughed and broke from Ashur to do a little spin.

"I try not to think about them," Elizabeth said. "They'd take away from the experience." Everybody laughed.

"I don't believe it," Ashur said.

"Neither do I," Reth said."

Maddy rejoined the group, and Ashur let Amari go before him. Amari took his time going into the spring. Once comfortably adjusted, he took of his glasses. Patamon dove into it making a splash.

"Was that necessary," Amari asked. "He used his shirt to dry of his glasses."

"Heck ya," Patamon said, "and fun." Amari took the water in his hand and rinsed off his face. Patamon used his ears to backstroke in the water. He sucked in some water and shot it out like a fountain. Then, he sucked some more water up and shot it at Amari. Patamon laughed as Amari looked unamused.

"I got you good," Patamon said as he hovered slightly above the spring. Amari cracked a short smile before he used his arm to splash Patamon with a wave of water. Patamon hovered unamused as water dripped off him. "That was low," Patamon said. Amari laughed. Patamon smiled . "Finally," Patamon said under his breath as he semi dried himself off. Amari, overhearing him, gazed at Patamon with a puzzled expression.

"Nothing," Patamon said. "Glad to see you're having fun." Amari watched him for a second before he dove through the water for another mouthful and shot Amari a second time. Amari started laughed while he swung water back at him.

"Do we have to wait for everybody," Reth asked eying the fish. They were starting to smell tasty.

"Yes," Hawkmon said, "it would be rude not to wait."

"You tell him," M said smacking his hand as he tried to reach for a skewer. Reth, Hawkmon, and Lunamon heard a growl.

" A Digimon," Lunamon said jumping up. "I don't see one though." Reth laughed.

"That was M's stomach," Hawkmon said. "Looks like Reth isn't the only one who's hungry."

"Shut up ho," M said.

"Just last Wednesday," Elizabeth said, "I learned the hustle. Here, I'll show you." She guided Ashur through the motions. " I don't really know all the guy's part, but that's the gist."

"Elizabeth," Kudamon said, "you are lovely on your feet."

"I don't know," Strabimon said. "She's okay."

"You say these things just to piss me off," Elizabeth said. "don't you?"

Maddy watched as Reth and M talked while Ashur and Elizabeth talked.

"Why don't you join in the conversation," Salamon asked.

"I wouldn't have anything to say," Maddy said. "M and Elizabeth are smart and interesting people."

"Are you saying you're not smart or interesting?"

"I'm dumb and boring."

"If you don't talk, how will they get to know you?"

"Watching them is good enough for me," Maddy said. "They're all fun people. I'm just glad they don't mind having me around. I'm not as great as M and Elizabeth, and I wouldn't want to annoy anybody. If I talk, people won't see me as that sweet person. They'll see I'm dumb and random."

"Then, you're not going to talk with me," Salamon asked with a stern expression. Maddy's eyebrows raised. She turned to Salamon from watching the others.

"No, we can talk."

"Good," Salamon said, "because I don't find you annoying. You shouldn't find yourself dumb, boring, or annoying either. When you talk that way, you sound like you're trying to beat people to the punch."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"To not give others a chance to know you, you hold yourself back and insult yourself before they can. From what I can tell, people enjoy your company for the most part."

"Maddy," Reth said, "I've gone too many days without a hug. Hug me." Maddy turned from Salamon with a short smile on her face.

"Now you're going to get her all hyped up," M said.

"Stop hating," Reth said as he and Maddy embraced. "I love hugging you." Maddy giggled.

Amari walked up to the group and nodded toward Ashur before sitting beside M. Ashur got up to go to the spring.

"Don't smoke up a storm over there," M said. "Remember, I'm after you."

"Don't worry," he laughed, "I'm going to wait until later."

"You better. I didn't want to have to choke a ho." Ashur laughed, waving her off, going to the spring.

After he undressed, Ashur entered the spring with Kudamon around his neck.

"You're not going to take a dip," Ashur asked Kudamon.

"I never have been quite a fan of water," Kudamon said peaking down over Ashur's shoulder at the water.

"What, why?"

"Looks like something with which I would not involve myself."

" You don't even have a real reason," Ashur said. "Get in the water."

"Never," Kudamon said.

"Really?"

"Never."

"I'll get you in some water before I leave here," Ashur said.

"And I will get you to open up about yourself," Kudamon said.

"What are you talking about, I'm an open book."

"Why do you smoke?" Ashur opened his mouth and nothing came out.

"Never," Ashur said, "you'll never get me to open up. I'm not that kind of person, I keep things to myself, but I will get you into some water."

"We will see," Kudamon smiled.

"I could dunk you right now," Ashur said.

"You could try." Ashur laughed heartily while Kudamon laughed softly. Elizabeth moved the skewers back from the flames.

"We don't want them to burn," Elizabeth said.

"Can we eat them now," Reth asked. "We don't want them to get cold."

"Is all you think about is food," M asked.

"No," Reth said, "but I have a fast metabolism. I need to eat on the regular."

"You are a stupid ho," M said. "Ashur said he didn't care if we ate without him. We can eat, but make sure you save some for him."

"Why I got to be a ho," Reth asked. "You know what, I see right now I'm going to have to cut you."

"I'm still trying to figure out what you going to cut me with." Reth and M couldn't help laugh.

"Why would they want to cut one another," Lunamon asked Hawkmon.

"They're joking with each other,"

Everybody started eating. The Digimon ate with them. M and Amari sat next to one another while Reth ate with Maddy. Elizabeth sat leaning against the stone near the fire on the other side of Maddy. For a few seconds, M sat back and stared at her skewer. Amari watched her knowing something was on her mind. M glanced up at his face. He started eating in silence.

"I'm going to get some fruit from the forest," Lunamon said.

"I'll go with you," Patamon said. "If there's trouble, I'll leap into action. Well, after I eat."

"Just stay here," Lunamon said walking off.

"No, I'm coming." Patamon followed her carrying a skewer in his mouth.

"You're not going to ask me what's wrong," M asked. Amari looked surprised and shook his head no.

"You don't know me very well," Amari said. "I figured it was none of my business. If you wanted me to know, you'd tell me." M laughed. Everybody looked up for minute before returning to their meal.

"I don't hear that often," M said. "Most times, whenever I don't act like me, people want to know what's wrong, and in my head I'm saying back up off me ho. The only person who always gets to me is my best friend. I was thinking about her." M stared at her skewer for a few seconds. Amari didn't say a word. He just ate. "She's in the hospital, in a coma, and I hope she's okay." After another short silence, she glanced up at Amari. He nodded. Then, the two ate together. M laughed.

"Why do you love hugs," Reth asked Maddy while he chomped on his fish. "This is pretty good." Reth was eating his the fastest.

"Slow down before you choke on it," Hawkmon said, "but it is good. Great fish." He ate away.

"I can't say," Maddy said shaking her head.

"Why?"

"If I tell you, you'll make fun of me. You'll say I'm weird. It is weird." Maddy ate her skewer staring down at the ground.

"Maddy," Salamon placed a paw on her thigh and gazed in her eyes.

"Because of my cuddle meter," She said in a low breath.

"Say that again, I didn't hear you."

"My cuddle meter," Maddy said. M, Amari, and Elizabeth got closer. M was behind Reth, Amari was beside her, and Elizabeth came up beside Maddy. Everybody stared at her, except for Reth who smiled.

"What's that mean," he asked. Maddy got really nervous as everybody looked confused except for Reth.

"In my family, we have cuddle meters." She held out her forearm. "The more hugs you get the more it feels up. I hug people to fill up my cuddle meter and to make people happy. I sound so weird..." Maddy trailed off.

"That's not weird," Reth said.

"Don't lie to her," M said. Reth elbowed her. "Ho."

"I'm glad you told me," Reth said. "You should give me a hug anytime. I'd be happy to help fill up your cuddle meter. Besides, I like your hugs. You're so cute and cuddly."

"You sound like a creeper," Elizabeth said.

"Yes girl," M crawled over Reth and gave Elizabeth a high five. Amari laughed. Reth frowned.

"Thanks," Maddy said while blushing.

"No problem," Reth said. Ashur walked up.

"It's all yours," Ashur said.

"I brought back dessert," Lunamon said. "Although, there would have been more if it weren't for Patamon."

"I was testing them out," Patamon said. "A lot of the fruit was infected, but lucky the whole mountain isn't infected yet. I was weeding out the bad ones."

"I don't want to hear your excuses," Lunamon said, "and you could've gotten infected yourself."

"Stop worrying," Patamon said. Lunamon frowned.

"Unfortunately," Kudamon said, "as time passes, the mountain becomes more so. By tomorrow, we will probably lose the lake."

Probably, the fruit trees we found too," Lunamon said.

"Time to eat," Ashur said. "I'm hungry." He sat down to eat while M got up and headed for the spring with a skewer in hand.

"Our turn for the spring," M said. Lunamon nodded and dropped off the fruit in Ashur's lap. She carried two weird looking pieces of fruit with her. They were two blue apples.

"I don't know if I can eat this fruit," Elizabeth said. "Orange bananas, blue apples, and prickly pears?

"I can," Reth said grabbing a blue apple from Ashur's lap. "I'll try anything once." He took I bite out of it. "And I'm glad I tried this, it's good."

"Looks tasty," Elizabeth said, "but I can't ruin my diet."

"Oh shut up," Reth said. He grabbed another blue apple and tossed it to her. "Don't be a picky eater. You're not even fat."

M sat in the spring and Lunamon jumped into the water.

"We're not going to have any of that splashing," M said with a laugh.

"You're no fun," Lunamon said with a big smile. For a moment, Lunamon watched as M stared down at the water, but she noticed M quickly come out of her gaze.

"I'm fun," M said splashing her back, "but I'm tired." She sat back and relaxed. "I'm glad we found this spring."

"Is something on your mind," Lunamon asked treading water in front of M.

"What?"

"I saw you gazing at the water," Lunamon said. She swam right up to her face and stared into her eyes.

"Back up," M said laughing.

"Are you going to tell me what you were thinking about?"

"Worried about a friend," M said. "I hope I can finish this before anything happens..." M's voice went low as she said this while gazing at the water again. "It's nothing though." Lunamon held a concerned expression before she swam backwards and splashed M.

"Don't worry," Lunamon said smiling. "Your friend will be fine."

"I think so," M said. "She's a fighter."

"In the meantime, I'll just have to work harder, so you two can be reunited." M nodded her head smiling as Lunamon went underwater, leapt out, did a flip, and splashed.

"You're lucky you didn't just bust your head open," M said. "Thanks."

"I'm too good for that," Lunamon said. M rolled her eyes and smiled. "No problem."

M walked up to the group. They were all fed and ready to sleep. Maddy was already asleep while Elizabeth was dozing off.

"I don't know if this spring was such a good idea," M said.

"Why," Reth said."

"We're all going to catch pneumonia of the booty getting wet and sleeping in this cold air."

"Not pneumonia of the booty," Reth said. Amari and Ashur laughed. "Where do you come up with this stuff?" M shoved him.

"That's okay," M said. "If you get sick, we'll just leave you somewhere. You can be dinner for some hungry Digimon. Tomorrow, we'll cross over this mountain. One of us should stay up to keep an eye out for trouble. I'm going to take the first watch."

"I'd stay up with you," Reth said, "but I just had that meal and now I got that itis. I'll take the second shift though."

"Taking the initiative," Hawkmon said."

"I don't know about all that," Reth said. Hawkmon frowned. "How long will the shifts be?"

"What time is it," M turned to Amari asked.

"My watch says 12:32," Amari said.

"I don't think," Elizabeth said before she yawned, "that can be right." Then, she fell asleep leaning against the large rock. Amari gazed at her with a puzzled expression.

"I can take a shift," Amari said turning to M.

"I'll be up anyway," Ashur said. "I'm not tired. I can take a shift if you need me too."

"You just want to smoke ho," M said. Ashur laughed.

"I'm not going to lie," Ashur said. "I do. Got to have some of the good stuff." M shook her head.

"We can do two hour shifts," M said. "I'll go, next Reth, Amari, and then Ashur. After Ashur gets some rest, we'll get ready to leave around 10."

"Sounds good to me," Reth said. "Good night." He had his blanket and pillow, his two jackets again, and went to sleep. Hawkmon slept beside him. Ashur went to sit near the lake to light up. Kudamon was wrapped around his neck comfortably. Amari handed M his wristwatch before he went to go rest before his shift. Patamon was with him.

"We should take the first shift," Patamon said.

"M said we should take the third," Amari said. "Rest for now." Patamon shook his head.

"We can take the first shift," Patamon said to M. "You can go to bed. I can handle this by myself." Patamon flew around M's head.

"You probably can Patamon," M said, "but take a break. Since you got us here, let me handle night watch. You'll still get your chance." Lunamon noticed M looked slightly uneasy, but M was hiding it well.

"You better wake me up though," Patamon said. "When it's my turn, I'll be ready!"

"Calm down Patamon," Lunamon said. "Go to sleep." Patamon went to sleep beside Amari. M sat next to the fire watching it burn. She placed a couple more pieces of wood on it.

"Are you going to tell me what's on your mind," Lunamon asked. "I could tell you were thinking of something during your conversation with Patamon." Lunamon eyed her.

"It's nothing,"M said. Lunamon crossed her arms and looked at her while tapping her foot.

"How do you know I was thinking something," M asked.

"I could tell in your expression. You gave yourself away."

"I don't know if I should have let Amari and Ashur take a shift," M said. "Patamon and Kudamon can't Armor Digivolve if something happens. I can't make bad decisions here."

"I think they'll be able to take care of any situation that comes up," Lunamon said. "Kudamon is capable."

"And Patamon," M asked. Lunamon was silent for a few seconds too long. "Lunamon."

"What, I was trying to come up with something," Lunamon said. "He should be fine. He's a fighter, remember? Besides, Amari would know what to do. He'd be able to keep a level head."

"I could see it," M said thinking about it for a second. "With a partner like Patamon, you'd have too." Lunamon laughed.

By the time M's shift ended, Ashur was high as a kite. She shook her head, but Ashur only smiled and gave her a hug before she went to lie down. After he hugged M, Ashur lay down and went to sleep. M could only shake her head again noticing Kudamon had long been sleep. She woke up Reth with a kick, and he shook an angry fist at her before she tossed the wristwatch at him. Reth's shift went by fast, especially since he dozed off a couple times. Hawkmon had to whack him awake every time he drifted off. Reth stepped on M on his way to wake up Amari. She almost exploded on him, but she realized everybody was asleep, so she called him many names under her breath instead. Everything was quiet as Amari threw the last pieces of wood on the fire. Patamon flew around checking the perimeter. After a while, the fire went out.

"Should we get some more wood," Patamon asked. "I can go."

"No, " Amari said after a second, "it would be safer to wait." Amari glanced at his wristwatch. In a half hour, Ashur would start his shift. Amari didn't mind waiting for that short amount of time in the dark. Patamon wouldn't have to find wood alone, and someone would be awake to keep watch.

Read the other one first

The servant watched the fire go out. When it did, she sensed the Digimon her master had commissioned getting ready to strike. They began to fly overhead in the sky. She counted the six of them. She smirked before she leapt away into the darkness. To allow the Digimon to do their job, she left knowing they would take care of this matter. They watched from the group from the sky.

Patamon looked up. Amari watched as Patamon stared into the darkness of the sky. Immediately, Patamon zoomed into the sky. Amari eyes shot open and he knew.

"Boom bubble!!!" Patamon started firing air blasts into the sky. Amari was shaking M awake holding his D-AVD in hand. Strabimon was awake after hearing Patamon's shouts. M saw a hologram of a blue dragon.

"Coredramon," Amari said. "Coredramon (Blue)."

"Everybody get the hell up," M shouted. "This is not a drill. This is an emergency!" Everybody started getting up, but they were groggy. The Digimon were at full attention.

"A champion vaccine type," Amari said. "I think there are several of them. He's a dragon Digimon with powerful attacks: Strike Bomber and Blue Flare Breath. They're trouble on their own, but even more deadly in a group."

"Strike Bomber!" They heard from the sky. Strabimon watched as Patamon got sent flying to the ground after he was slammed by a dragon's tail.

"I count six," Strabimon said as Patamon caught himself and flew around next to him.

"My attacks aren't working either," Patamon shouted frustrated.

"They wouldn't,"Elizabeth said scrambling to put on her glasses.

"Blue Flare Breath," Amari said. "It can DeDigivolve Digimon."

"Then we'll use the Data Chip attacks," M said.

Three Coredramon emerged from the darkness. Elizabeth saw them and stared stunned as they prepared to attack.

"Blue Flare Breath!" Waves of blue flames sprouted from their mouths. Maddy screamed for Elizabeth. Patamon flew out the way, and Strabimon grabbed Elizabeth and leapt her to safety.

"Dinner," The Coredramon said.

"Lunamon," M said with her second chip in hand.

"I'm with you," Lunamon said running and jumping into the lake. Everybody ran down to the lake.

"Gomamon, Di-Gi-Tize! Marching Fishes, activate!" All six Coredramon flew down preparing to attack until a small army of fish emerged from the lake and shot water at them. Three of them got him and were blasted back, but they quickly recovered. Then, they all started dodging the attacks.

"Gabumon, Digitize! Blue Blaster, activate!" Strabimon assisted blasting with streams of blue flame.

"We need to to bring them closer," Hawkmon said. "They have the advantage in the sky."

"Maddy," Salamon said. She saw Maddy shaking. She gave her a reassuring look. "You're not alone." After a moment, Maddy nodded.

"Please, Palmon, Digitize. Poison Ivy, activate." Salamon was able to grab two of them, tie them up, and bind them to the ground.

"We can take the sky," Hawkmon said to Reth. Reth's heart was beating really fast. He nodded.

"Digitize Now, Biyomon! Spiral Twister, activate!" Hawkmon took three of them off guard. As the three Coredramon tried to dodge his attack, they were hit with Lunamon and Strabimon's attacks. Hawkmon followed up with Spiral Twister again, and they fell to the ground. Patamon tried taking on the last one on his own. He barely managed to dodge each mouthful of flames. He knew his attack wouldn't work, but he still head butted the Coredramon every time he saw an opening.

"We can't help," Ashur asked watching the scene. "We can only watch?"

"Only the others can handle this," Kudamon said, seeing as they are the only ones who have effective attacks."

"Let the others handle it," Amari shouted. Patamon wouldn't move from his fight. The Coredramon slammed him out the way, and he hit the ground hard. Amari went to him. Salamon managed to capture the last Coredramon in her ivy and tie him up as well. Kudamon sniffed the air.

"We've got to cure them," M said.

"Kudamon," Ashur questioned.

"Is he okay," Maddy asked Amari as he, she, and Salamon checked on Patamon. Patamon gritted his teeth as he hovered staring at Salamon.

"I could've beat him," Patamon shouted.

"No," Salamon said, "you wouldn't have won. He was infected and all your attacks were futile."

"The forest," Kudamon shouted. He turned to face it as three more dragons raced towards them as another three leapt from the trees. Ashur had his D-AVD in hand.

"Coredramon," Ashur said, "but they're a different kind. Coredramon (Green)." The three Coredramon (Blue) that were tied up broke free.

"Blue Flare Breath!" M leapt into the water to avoid the flames. The six green Coredramon attacked.

"Green Flare Breath!" Green and Blue flames came from every direction. The rest of the DPs were surrounded.

"Armor Digivolve," M shouted. "Digi-Egg of Reliability, Di-Gi-Tize!"

"Lunamon Armor Digivolve To Tylomon."

"Hydro Wave!"

"Digitize Now, Digi-Egg of Courage! Armor Digivolution Activate!"

"Digi-Egg of Knowledge, Digitize! Armor Digivolution Activate!"

"FlameWizardmon!"

"Flybeemon!

FlameWizardmon grabbed Reth and Ashur, jumped high from the flames, and landed atop of a tree.

Flybeemon grabbed Elizabeth and Maddy who had Salamon in her arms. They hovered in the air.

"Amari," Patamon turned and his head shouted, "I can't save him."

Another Digimon flew in and took Amari up. The tidal wave put all the fire out but missed the Coredramon.

The Coredramon (Green) were fast and good jumpers while the Coredramon (Blue) were excellent flyers.

Tylomon carried M on her back. Salamon became Pucchiemon.

A Coredramon (Green) ran, leapt up the tree, and slammed FlameWizardmon as he tried to dodge. FlameWizardmon dropped Reth and Ashur.

"Green Flare Breath!" The Coredramon used his attack, and after the flames engulfed FlameWizardmon, he became Hawkmon. The Coredramon caught him as he landed. Another Coredramon (Green) caught Ashur, and the two escaped back into the forest. Reth didn't manage to hit the ground because he got snatched from the air by a Coredramon (Blue).

"Elizabeth go after Reth, Maddy come with me!" Tylomon had to make a sharp turn to avoid a Coredramon (Green) When she fell off Tylomon and hit a tree, she fell unconscious. She was captured by the same Coredramon and taken away.

"Blue Flare Breath!" Two Coredramon (Blue) double teamed Tylomon. She became Lunamon and was taken off. Maddy ran after M with Pucchiemon. Pucchiemon used her Heavy Beam but missed as Coredramon (Green) disappeared into the forest. Flybeemon tried to keep the Coredramon (Blue) busy while carrying Elizabeth in his arms, but one got away and tackled Pucchiemon to the ground. The Coredramon (Blue) DeDigivolved her. While another Coredramon (Green) took Maddy, Coredramon (Blue) left with Salamon.

"We''ll share the food," a Coredramon (Blue) and (Green) said to one another. They confronted Flybeemon. He fired off lightning stings in their directions. The Coredramon (Blue) dodged and slammed him with his tail. The Coredramon (Green) leapt into the air and slammed him again. The Coredramon (Blue) ripped Elizabeth from his arms and slammed him to the ground. The Coredramon (Green) set him ablaze before taking him away while the (Blue) took Elizabeth.

The remaining Coredramon looked around thinking their had been another, but when they saw no one, they went their separate ways. Amari, Patamon, and a strange Digimon was behind the spring's wall.

"We need to go after the others," Amari said to Patamon. "We need to follow the Coredramon (Blue). Ashur has Kudamon, but with Reth and Elizabeth separated from their Digimon, they'll need us."

"You're a Digidestined," the strange Digimon asked. "You saved an Airdramon a while back, right?"

"Elizabeth did," Amari said more to himself, remembering.

"Why," Patamon asked.

"Make a deal with me," the Digimon said. "I'll assist you, but you have to do something for me."Suddenly, the sun rose.

"Why should we listen to you," Patamon shouted. "You dragged us from the fight."

"We should listen," Amari said. "He did save me."

"Now's not the time to shout," the Digimon said. "If we don't hurry, the Coredramon will eat your friends and infect the Digimon with them. Besides, if you're a fighter, you must know there is a time to fight and a time to retreat." Patamon scowled. "I can take you to the Coredramon (Blue)."

"Lead the way," Amari said. The Digimon bent down for Amari to return to his back.

"You're going to trust him," Patamon asked.

"He can take us to the others," Amari said. "He saved my life. I have no reason not to trust him."

"Are you at least going to check the D-AVD about him?" Amari put his D-AVD in his case. Patamon grew more frustrated.

"My name is Amari," He said. "Our group, the Digimon Protectors, are here to destroy the virus."

"I'm Unimon," the Digimon said. " I met with an Airdramon I used to know before she became infected. She told me about your group. I wanted to ask for some assistance, concerning a certain situation, but I see you all are having troubles of your own. I can wait."

"How do you know where to go," Patamon questioned.

"I use to live atop this mountain," Unimon said. 'We all did." Amari had a puzzled expression. Unimon, Amari, and Patamon flew high past the clouds.

"What do you mean," Patamon questioned.

"If you would like to know, I'll tell you my story."

Meanwhile, Ashur and the others were held in a pit. They were tied up and thrown into a pit while the Coredramon (Green) prepared a fire. Coredramon threw the Digimon in a separate pit and covered both. The DPs sat in darkness. Kudamon had hid in Ashur's hoody. After they covered the pit, Kudamon emerged.

"It's dark," Maddy said. "Salamon's gone. What are we going to do?" M woke up rubbing her back.

"My body aches," M said. "Who's all here?" Ashur and Maddy made themselves known.

"We might be in trouble," Ashur said. "We got separated, and I think these Coredramon want to eat us. They were preparing a fire."

"Strabimon and Hawkmon were captured as well," Kudamon said. "Unfortunately, even if we could get to them, we couldn't escape with just the three of us fighting. They can't Armor Digivolve or use their Data Chip attacks without Elizabeth and Reth."

"In other words," M said, "we're screwed."

"Plus," Kudamon said, "the others were captured by Coredramon (Blue). We'll need to get to them as soon as possible."

M started pacing and talking to herself trying to figure out a solution for an escape. After a little while, she stopped.

"I'm up for suggestions," M said. "We can't just bust out of here. They already outnumber us, and we have no means to fight. I'm drawing a blank." Ashur paced around the entire pit. He stopped and leaned against a wall and thought. "If we could get to Strabimon and Hawkmon, I think we'd have a way out."

"How so," Kudamon asked.

"I remember the sign," Ashur said.

"The Underground Tunnel," M questioned.

"Yeah. If we could get Strabimon and Hawkmon, I think the combined efforts of the Digimon could gets us to the tunnel."

"But," Maddy said, "the Tunnel's still under construction. We could hit a dead end if the Coredramon come after us."

"She brings up a good point," Kudamon said. "Even if we reach the tunnel, I doubt we'd find it lit. Without light, the Coredramon could apprehend or destroy us easily seeing as they thrive in the dark."

"What do you think," Maddy asked M. Ashur, Kudamon, and Maddy couldn't see her. They waited in the dark for her response.

"Sounds risky," M said, "but if we pull it off, we'll be home free. As long as we block off the tunnel, once we're in it, we can slow the Coredramon down while we run for the tunnel's exit.

"If we did that," Maddy said, "the Digimon that worked on the tunnel might get angry."

"Would you like to stay here ho," M asked. Ashur laughed.

"No," Maddy said.

"Look, I hear what you're saying," M said, "but we'll just have to apologize later because I don't want to get eaten. Not only that, but I also need to get to the others. They're in as much trouble as we are." The image of Lunamon, Chloe, then all the others flashed in her head. She went silent for a moment. "The question is, how do we get to Strabimon and Hawkmon?"

"Allow me," Kudamon said. "I'm a spirit Digimon. I'll pass through the wall, explain our plan, and we'll execute it."

"First, you three will blast through the wall, "M said.

"Next, attack the opening to that pit to draw their attention," Ashur said. M nodded in agreement.

"Then, we'll pass through the opening and start blasting through the ground."

"We're assuming a lot," M said. "Strabimon and Hawkmon being right next door, the wall between us not being thick, and the space between this pit and the tunnel not being that wide."

"If you got another plan," Ashur said, "I'm up for suggestions."

"You a ho," M said.

"What about the dark," Maddy said. "We won't be able to see."

"We will," Ashur said. "Wait, you'll see."

"I'm off," Kudamon said. Maddy was thinking how they would get through the darkness. Kudamon went right. The group waited for about ten minutes. Kudamon came back. "Not that way." He passed through to the other side.

"We better get against the far wall," Ashur said. They gathered together and waited. Kudamon met with Strabimon and Hawkmon explaining the plan of action. Kudamon fired attacks at the pit's entrance while the others attacked the wall.

"Light Slash!"

"Feather Strike!"

"Bullet Whirlwind," Kudamon followed. The wall crumbled. Flames entered the second pit. Kudamon zoomed around the pit distracting the two Coredramon (Green) that leaped inside it. Strabimon and Hawkmon covered their opening. Then, they started attacking the ground separately. Kudamon came through the covered wall, and the two Coredramon started slamming it.

"All at once," M said. The Coredramon shot flames through their opening. The Digimon ducked and the DPs hit the ground.

"Attack now," Ashur said. All three Digimon struck the ground. Nothing happened. They tried again, and they managed a crack. Three more times, the center crumbled and fell to pieces. Strabimon dropped.

"Let's go," M said. She grabbed Maddy's hand, and they jumped. Ashur followed behind her with Hawkmon bringing the rear. When they hit the ground, four Coredramon were making their way down the pit. M, Maddy, and Ashur landed on rubble slid down it to the right. Kudamon fired attacks at the walls while distracting the Coredramon, and Hawkmon and Strabimon followed his lead.

"Run," Kudamon said. "We'll meet with you as soon as possible." The DPs didn't know where they were headed. Debris and rubble fell with the Digimon's attacks, but the DPs ran through darkness.

"Let me go," Elizabeth shouted. "Where are you taking us? Reth, what are you doing? We need to fight!"

"Are you crazy," Reth shouted back. The Coredramon (Blue) were carrying them away higher into the sky. Reth had his eyes closed as his heart beat fast. He held onto the Coredramon's claws. "We can't fight! If they drop us, we're going to die!" Elizabeth looked down and only saw clouds. She looked back, and she saw Coredramon carrying both Salamon and Lunamon. She went quiet, seeing she could do nothing, and thought of Strabimon.

As Amari, Unimon, and Patamon watched the Coredramon (Blue) reaching near the top of the mountain, Unimon flew towards a cave.

"What are you doing," Patamon started freaking out. "They're going that way."

"We can follow them undetected walking through this cave."

"How do you know?"

"The Coredramon (Blue) and Unimon used to share the tops of these mountains," Unimon said.

"I'm going to need to hear that story," Patamon said. Amari climbed off Unimon upon entering the cave. He and Patamon followed Unimon.

"He's suspicious," Patamon whispered, "but I got my eye on him."

"Very well," Unimon said. "Before the virus took hold of this mountain, four groups of Digimon inhabited it: Airdramon, Coredramon Blue and Green, and Unimon. The groups shared the mountain until the virus infected both Coredramon groups. Once infected, they conquered, infected, and destroyed the mountain and its other inhabitants. While Coredramon Blue took to the sky, Coredramon Green took to the land, even underground. Some Airdramon managed to escape. Our leader wanted to leave as well, but I decided we should stay and fight until the bitter end. The older Unimon left while the younger stayed behind. I thought I was strong enough to protect us. The Coredramon rounded up my brethren and ate the ones they didn't infect. I managed to escape, and I learned a valuable lesson about my actions. I want to fight for my home and my people if any are left. The virus taught me I can't do it alone." For a little while, they worked their way through cave in silence.

"You want our help," Patamon said. Before Unimon responded, Amari spoke.

"We'll need you," Amari said. Patamon's eyes shot wide open. "You need us. We'll help one another."

"We don't need him," Patamon shouted. "You have me. I can rescue you everybody!" Amari stopped and turned to Patamon.

"I'm not saying you can't," Amari said unflustered, "but Patamon, even if we managed to rescue Reth and Elizabeth, we don't know where the others are. You might be able to rescue them, but you wouldn't be able to fight off all the Coredramon."

"You're doubting me again," Patamon shouted. Amari tried his best to make Patamon understand without getting frustrated.

"It's not about doubting you," Amari said clenching his fist. "It's the fact that there might be more Coredramon than we can handle ourselves." Unimon interrupted them.

"If any of my brethen are free," Unimon said walking again, "I'm not sure they'll fight with me again." Amari and Patamon turned to him. "I put them in this situation."

"I won't ask you to fight with us," Amari said. "That's not our first priority." Patamon's eyes shot open again. "Without help, we won't be able to escape. If you could persuade them to fly us off this mountain, we can take care of the rest. Somehow, we need to regroup." Unimon thought for a moment. They reached the end of the cave. Unimon, Amari, and Patamon watched as the Coredramon dropped Reth and Elizabeth into one nest and Salamon and Lunamon into a separate one.

"You're not making any sense," Patamon said. "If the Coredramon outnumber us, have Unimon troops, and maybe Airdramon too, how do you expect to escape without fighting?" Amari didn't say anything before he took a deep breath.

"I want to get everybody back together," Amari said, "before anything bad happens. Can you understand that?" Patamon didn't say anything.

"I can try," Unimon said interrupting them again. Patamon and Amari turned to him. "I can search the caves for others, but that might take time. Do you have idea what you want to do until I return?"

"We can't just wait here," Patamon said. "We need to do something."

"You're right," Amari said. He thought as Patamon glared at him. "I have an idea. We can't fight yet. Is that okay? Can you do something else instead?" He turned to Patamon. Unimon and I need to find where the others are before he goes for his brethen," Amari said. "We need you to cause trouble."

"Of course I can do that," Patamon said grinning.

"It's all you Patamon," Amari said.. "Be careful."

"I'm all over it," Patamon flew from the cave. Amari climbed on Unimon again.

"You sure he'll be fine on his own," Unimon asked. Amari nodded assuring him.

"He'll keep some of them preoccupied for us," Amari said.

"All right," Unimon said, " They kept me in the central cave. I'll return to that location, and I'm sure I'll bring back reinforcements." Amari nodded. They waited and watched as Patamon started attacking nests. He quickly drew the Coredramon's attention.

"In case you run into danger," Amari said, "I would suggest taking two of our partners with you."

"If you say so," Unimon said, "I'll be glad to have them." The two of them flew toward the nests as three Coredramon and counting were on Patamon's tail. Amari and Unimon began checking every nest they came across. At the same time, they avoided a few infected Airdramon and Unimon. Amari tried not to worry. Unfortunately, he was faced with the facts that they were outnumbered, Patamon was alone and on the run, and everybody was separated. Not only that, none of their Digimon were capable of fighting or Armor Digivolving, but he would not let those thoughts trouble his mind. He searched through the nests knowing everything would work itself out.

Elizabeth and Reth were dropped off in a nest, and Elizabeth watched as Lunamon and Salamon were taken elsewhere.

"You can open your eyes now," Elizabeth said.

"We're on solid ground," Reth said. He let himself fall to sit on it. He let out deep sigh relieved.

"We can't relax," Elizabeth said. "We've got major problems." She pulled him to his feet. "Without M and Maddy, Salamon and Lunamon can't Armor Digivolve, and our partners are gone too, so they can't help us either."

"That means we can't escape," Reth said. Elizabeth nodded vigorously.

"I wonder what they'll do with us," Elizabeth started contemplating, "and I wonder if that fox Digimon had something to do with us."

"If I remember correctly," Reth said, "one of them mentioned dinner earlier, but judging by the time of day, I guess they'll be working on breakfast." Reth laughed.

"That's not funny," Elizabeth shouted. "They're going to eat us!"

"All I can say is," Reth said, "we're stuck." He shrugged. Elizabeth started beating him. "Ouch, I'm just telling you the truth."

"I know," Elizabeth said, "but I don't have to like it."

"We can't climb out, " Reth said. "Besides, we're too high to climb down, and I'm afraid of heights, so I wouldn't make it anyway." Elizabeth watched Reth cock his head to the side.

"What," Elizabeth asked.

"I thought I saw something fly past," Reth said. "It looked familiar."

"You'll never catch me," Patamon shouted. "I'm too quick for you!"

"That's Patamon's voice," Elizabeth said. "Amari and the others might be close by." They watched and saw Patamon and six Coredramon fly pass the nest. Patamon was flying every which way to avoid the multitude of attacks fired in his direction.

"M," Reth shouted. "M, we're over here!"

"Why are you shouting," Elizabeth asked hitting him on the arm. "We shouldn't draw attention to ourselves. We don't want to end up breakfast."

"I'm with you, trust me," Reth said, "but if the others are here, we need to draw their attention."

"Ashur,"Elizabeth shouted. "M, Amari!" They both cupped their hands and shouted their fellow DPs' names.

Amari heard faint voices. He advised Unimon to follow the voices. Before long, Amari noticed they flew over Lunamon and Salamon.

"Are we glad to see you," Lunamon said. She smiled.

"Any signs of the others," Salamon asked. Lunamon and Salamon hopped onto Unimon's back.

"No," Amari said, "but I think I hear them. Patamon's keeping our enemies busy. The two of you need to go with Unimon."

"Maddy's not with us," Salamon said. "Neither is M."

"That means we won't be able to do much," Lunamon said, "especially because of the infected." Amari nodded.

"Our goal is to regroup," Amari said. "The only way to escape is to fly. We need the Unimon, so we can all leave safely."

"Thank you," Lunamon said to Unimon. "We really appreciate your help." Salamon's ears perked up. She heard Elizabeth and Reth's voices.

"We have a plan," Salamon said. "I heard others. We should find them fast." Unimon headed in the direction of the voices. Salamon was the first to spot them. "They're there." Unimon flew down.

"Amari," Elizabeth said, "and a Unimon."

"He's a friend," Lunamon said.

"Are we getting out of here," Reth asked.

"These three are leaving while I stay behind," Amari said. He climbed off Unimon. "You'll have a better chance without having to worry about me."

"We'll do our best," Lunamon said.

"Hurry," Amari said before they flew off. He watched as Patamon struggled to stay ahead of the Coredramon. He was starting to slow down, and he was taking damage. Two Unimon had joined in the chase. Salamon and Lunamon followed Amari's gaze. They saw Patamon. Unimon flew off. They entered the central cave. Lunamon, Unimon, and Salamon started firing off attacks.

"What's our plan," Elizabeth said.

"They're going for reinforcements," Amari said. "While we wait, it's up to Patamon." Elizabeth, Reth, and Amari watched as Patamon continued to talk trash and stay ahead of his foes. Patamon noticed an Airdramon flying towards the group. Just as a Airdramon tried to attack them, Patamon tackled him out the way.

"No more playing around," Patamon said to Amari as he hovered before him facing his opponents. "Time to fight." He got a wicked grin on his face and charged into battle. He slammed his little body into the Coredramon, Airdramon, Unimon that tried to destroy him, and he narrowly avoid some of the attacks. However, he started to suffer from his efforts.

When Ashur, M, and Maddy got far enough, they started walking. After a short while, they stopped.

"Ashur," Maddy said, "where are you?" He grabbed onto her hand.

"I'm here," Ashur said. M had a hold of her other hand.

"We've made it this far," M said, "but we're not out of the fire yet."

"You said we'd see," Maddy said. "What did you mean Ashur?" Ashur reached in his pocket and pulled out his lighter.

"It won't last forever," Ashur said, "so we need to get our asses in gear." He flicked his lighter. They were standing before many tunnels. "Son of a bitch!"

"We might not be getting out of here anytime soon," M said. "We'll have to pick a path and go with it."

Strabimon, Hawkmon, and Kudamon appeared. Kudamon wrapped himself around Ashur's neck. The three Digimon seemed exhausted.

"We made as many blockades as possible," Hawkmon said, "but they won't hold. Not for long."

"Are we not going to make it," Maddy said.

"Shut up ho," M said.

"How can you be so calm," Maddy asked shaking a little bit.

"I'm scared too, but I don't want to die here. As long as we have options, we'll work as many as we can until one of them gets us out of here. Let's go!" M dragged Maddy along through a tunnel. Ashur put the fire out and followed behind them. Strabimon, Hawkmon, and Kudamon made another blockade. As they ran together, they heard slamming from behind, but they started hearing drilling from the front. Every so often, Strabimon, Hawkmon, and Kudamon made another blockade. After doing this several times, they kept getting closer to the drilling. Eventually, they were right on top of it. Ashur flicked on his lighter.

"Who's there," A Digimon asked. He had his back to the group. "I'll never complete my goal with all this noise." He turned around. "Wait, what and who the hell are you?" The group noticed the Digimon. Ashur brought out his D-AVD to check on the Digimon.

"Drimogemon," Ashur said. M noticed what was in front of the Digimon.

"It's a dead end," M said. "We have to get back." The slamming was getting closer.

"Not possible," Strabimon said.

"We blocked our path," Hawkmon said, "and they're following us."

Ashur held the lighter and shared a look with M. Maddy let go of M and went before the Digimon.

"We're the DPs," Maddy said. "Digimon Protectors. We're sorry to bother you, but we're in trouble."

"Digimon what," Drimogemon looked confused, but then realized what she had said. "What kind of trouble?"

"Maybe," Kudamon said whispering to Ashur, "he can help us."

"I hope so," Ashur said. He and M heard the Coredramon getting closer.

"The whole Digital World is in trouble," Maddy said. "We're humans who were brought here to save and protect Digimon from the Shadowbyte Virus."

"Now," Drimogemon said, "you're talking crazy. Humans have never been here. I've heard rumors they exist, but that's not possible. Also, I haven't heard of any virus."

"You might not have seen humans or heard of the virus," M said, "but Digimon infected with the virus are coming to either destroy us or eat us humans, right now. We need to get out of here." After M's outburst, Drimogemon looked convinced.

"The only thing I could suggest would be to go back the way we came," Drimogemon said. "My buddies could help."

"With Coredramon after us and the blockades," Hawkmon said, "there's no going back. No telling how many Coredramon are after us."

"All my hard work," Drimogemon said whimpering. "You ruined my tunnel!"

"I'm so sorry," Maddy said, "but it was our only option." Drimogemon searched her eyes, and she did seem sorry.

"I understand," he said.

You really don't know about the virus," Maddy asked. Drimogemon calmed down as Maddy spoke.

"Never heard of it," Drimogemon said. "A while back we decided to make an underground tunnel under the mountain because we like to dig. We ended up liking it down here and created our own space."

"That explains all the paths," M said.

"You haven't been on the surface," Maddy said. "Everything in the Digital World is going bad, but we're going to prevent the virus from taking over."

"Strike bomber!" A Coredramon slammed the last blockade. Everybody turned to face it as Ashur's small fire glowed.

"It's up to Patamon," Reth asked. "We're doomed."

"Stop being pessimistic," Amari said. "Patamon's going to win."

"I'm not being pessimistic I'm being realistic. Patamon's lost every fight since we've been here, he's by himself against six of these Coredramon, two Unimon, and an Airdramon, and he can't Armor Digivolve. He can't win."

"He'll win. Don't doubt him. Patamon, show them what you can do!" Amari started shouting and cheering for Patamon. Reth and Elizabeth looked at each other shocked. Patamon was getting hurt, but he kept fighting narrowly dodging direct attacks.

"As long as I know you're fighting with me," Patamon said as he hovered before the nest facing down his oppenets again, "you don't have to worry about me losing. You have a fighting spirit, I can feel it, and it's what keeps me fighting. Can you believe that?" Patamon waited for the Digimon before him to make their move. He gritted his teeth as he tried his best to hover.

"I can," Amari said clenching his fists. Amari's D-AVD vibrated and a chip emerged. Everybody was so busy watching what was happening, nobody noticed.

Patamon flew at the first on on his left and headbutted a Coredramon. Another Coredramon used his tail to slam him away. He got hit, but he flew around that one, tackled a third one in the stomach, and bit a fourth one in the eye. He flew in front of the Unimon and paused with two other Coredramon behind him.

"Aerial Shocker!" The Unimon used their attacks. Patamon flew up to avoid them, and the attacks hit the two Coredramon. He performed three air somersaults and to avoid the Unimon's attacks. He flew behind the Airdramon hiding himself behind it's head and holding onto it. Everybody watched him. The Airdramon was going wild, and the other Digimon followed trying to get at Patamon.

"I didn't know Patamon had it in him," Elizabeth said.

"Did you see him bite that Coredramon in the eye," Reth shouted. Amari watched and cheered him on, getting into the fight. He went silent for a second. Patamon's tired, he thought, he's been doing this too long, but I can count on him to keep us safe. I have to realize though that he's counting on me too. Standing by silent isn't going to help our situation, I'll let him know I'm supporting him every step of the way.

"Are you okay," Elizabeth asked Amari. Patamon backflipped off the Airdramon and flew backwards from all the Digimon as they fired their attacks.

"Spinning Needle!"

"Aerial Shocker!"

"Blue Flare Breath!"

"Patamon," Elizabeth shouted grabbing on to Reth.

"Patamon run," Reth shouted.

Amari watched know that this wouldn't be the end of Patamon. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

If I learned one thing growing up, Amari thought, no matter how bad things get, you keep believing things will be okay. This can't be the end of our journey. I refuse to believe it. We'll go further than this. We'll win this battle and move forward.

"I'm counting on you Patamon," Amari said. "I know you can win! No doubt on my mind!"

"I'm going to win," Patamon said facing Amari, and then facing his opponents as their attacks began to overtake him. Amari nodded. The chip exploded. Amari's D-AVD emitted light. A stream of data traveled around Patamon, protecting him. Among the attacks, everybody saw a Digi-Egg appear before him.

"The Digi-Egg of Hope," Elizabeth said.

"Patamon," Amari said, "you can Armor Digivolve." The Digi-Egg radiated light.

The Digi-Egg exploded into data and covered Patamon's body. Beams of light shot from him.

= Amari's D-AVD read: Digi-Egg of Hope, Digitize! Armor Digivolution Activate!

"Patamon Armor Digivolve To -," Patamon shouted.

* Patamon appears surrounded by a black background. The Crest of Hope appears underneath him and glows gold. It becomes data as a halo emerges from it. After the halo surrounds Patamon, a golden light engulfs him, along with the data, until he's consumed. Shooting stars rain down from the heavens. Then, a flying horse creature emerges from the light and rests among the shooting stars.*

"- Pegasusmon, Shining Hope!"

= End Armor Digivolution (See Footnote)

"The Coredramon are attacking," Maddy said. "We're going to die."

"We're not going to die," M said. Maddy went silent.

"Is this the end for us," Kudamon asked.

"No," Ashur said, "I'm not going to let you guys die. You don't deserve it. Maddy, you don't have a mean bone in your body. And M, you're too crazy to die."

"We're in the dark here," M said.

"Not yet," Ashur said holding his lit lighter.

"What can we do," Maddy asked. "We don't have our Digimon, we can't fight, and we're trapped."

"We won't see it coming," M said.

"That doesn't matter," Ashur said. "I'm not going to allow you to die. Our Digimon might do the fighting, but we're not useless." We can't just count on them all the time, Ashur thought. We have to count on ourselves. We're here because they can't do this alone. We can get ourself out of this mess, he thought.

"What about you," Maddy asked.

"You're not dying either ho," M said.

"Doesn't matter if I live or die," Ashur said facing the blockade. The Coredramon continued to slam into it. I'm probably the reason we got in this mess, he thought. "What matters is our group saving the Digital World. One of us was bound to have to make a sacrifice."

"That doesn't have to be you," Maddy said.

"We can find a way," M said.

"Without anybody having to make a sacrifice," Maddy said staring at his back.

"We have to face them," Ashur said. "They're blocking our exit."

"Whatever your decision," Kudamon said, "I'm here."

Finally, the Coredramon made a whole in the wall. Hawkmon, Strabimon, and Drimogemon got ready to fight. Things look bad, Ashur thought, but I'll take care of this, I have to, even if it means...

"Stay here," Ashur told them all. He tossed his lighter to Maddy. "You're in the dark now, but don't be afraid."

"A glimmer of light," Kudamon said.

"Drimogemon," Ashur said, "Hawkmon, Strabimon, do whatever it takes to drill and dig to safety. We'll do what we can." They nodded. Maddy lit the lighter as Ashur leapt through the small hole with Kudamon. Maddy wondered why he was so willing to sacrifice himself.

"Ashur," M yelled as she ran to the hole as well. When Ashur fell through it, he missed getting hit with an attacked. M moved just in time. A Coredramon caused rocks to fall from the ceiling and block her way. Ashur landed on the ground from the hole. The Coredramon eyed him when he stood up. Ashur stood up and stared into the darkness. Ashur faced down the Coredramon as they prepared to blow him away.

"We have to make sure the others are safe," Ashur said. "We'll have to fight. Stall for time. Anything."

He didn't feel his D-AVD vibrate. A small chip emerged.

"You're willing to sacrifice yourself," Kudamon said. "You barely know them."

"I probably deserve this," Ashur said, "but in the end, doesn't matter. I want them to be okay, and I want your world saved." Kudamon felt a certain sadness from Ashur, as he stared down at the ground, but also a sense of peace. The chip exploded.

"Green Flare Breath," The Coredramon fired. Kudamon leapt from around Ashur's neck into the attacks.

A stream of data traveled around Kudamon until it became a transparent Digi-Egg, the same symbol from the chip. The Digi-Egg hovered in front of his body as he hovered between the attacks and Ashur. The Digi-Egg prevented the flames from consuming Kudamon and Ashur.

"You do not deserve this," Kudamon said. Ashur watch Kudamon. Together, the D-AVD and the Data chip emitted brilliant light.

The Digi-Egg exploded into data and covered Kudamon's body. Beams of light shot from him.

= Ashur's D-AVD read: Digi-Egg of Light, Digitize! Armor Digivolution Activate!

"Kudamon Armor Digivolve To -," Kudamon said under his breath.

*Kudamon appears surrounded by a black background. The Crest of Light appears underneath him and glows silver. It becomes data as a pair of large white wings unfold from it. The wings clasp around Kudamon, along with the data, until they encase him in a kind of cocoon. The wings open up and bright light radiates from inside. The wings unravel into falling feathers. Then, a winged-snake creature emerges from the light as the feathers fall around him.*

"- Quetzalmon, Blinding Light."

= End Armor Digivolution (See Footnote)

To give you a sense of Armor Digivolution:

* Digi-Egg of Hope Clip

* Digi-Egg of Light Clip


	5. Team Effort

I don't know how I feel about this chapter. If you all read it, let me know what you think.

Another Character Update:

Digimon Protectors (DPs):

DP: M

Partner: Lunamon

Armor Digivolution: Tylomon w/Digi-Egg of Reliability Data Chip

DP: Reth

Partner: Hawkmon

Armor Digivolution: FlameWizardmon w/Digi-Egg of Courage Data Chip

DP: Amari

Partner: Patamon

Armor Digivolution: Pegasusmon w/Digi-Egg of Hope Data Chip

DP: Ashur

Partner: Kudamon

Armor Digivolution: Quetzalmon w/Digi-Egg of Light Data Chip

DP: Maddy

Partner: Salamon

Armor Digivolution: Pucchiemon w/Digi-Egg of Kindness Data Chip

DP: Elizabeth

Partner: Strabimon

Armor Digivolution: Flybeemon w/Digi-Egg of Knowledge Data Chip

Digimon Protectors

Episode 5: Team Effort

"Aerial Shocker!"

"Tear Shot!

"Puppy Howling!"

Unimon dove through the central cave with Lunamon and Salamon on his were blasting it apart. Six Coredramon (Blue), four Unimon and five Airdramon occupied the cave. Hearing Salamon's shrill howls, they started banging into the walls while debris fell all around them.

"We need to concentrate on releasing the Unimon," Salamon said.

"I will play decoy," Unimon said. "Can you release my brethren?"

"We're on it," Lunamon said. Lunamon and Salamon leapt from Unimon's back.

Lunamon and Salamon hid themselves in cracks of the cave as Unimon charged into the infected. Unimon rammed his body into the Airdramon and fired at the Coredramon (Blue). Unimon saw his brethren behind bars with their legs and mouths chained. They appeared frail and weak. Unimon grew angry and blasted the bars off each cage. Six of his brethren were infected. Only four remained. Unimon was getting attacked from all sides while Lunamon and Salamon watched and waited. Unimon charged through the Coredramon (Blue) blocking his way out. They unleashed their flames. Unimon leapt over them and flew from the cave. The Coredramon (Blue) followed him, but the Airdramon and Unimon stayed behind.

"I'll distract the infected Unimon and Airdramon," Salamon whispered to Lunamon. "You free the captured Unimon." Lunamon nodded.

Salamon stepped from her hiding spot before the Airdramon and Unimon. Lunamon snuck toward the cages of the captured Unimon.

"Puppy Howling!" A shrill howl erupted from Salamon's mouth. The Airdramon and Unimon were not pleased. The howl drove them crazy until they spotted her. They fired off their attacks in direction, but Salamon ran behind a cave wall and kept howling.

"We're with Unimon," Lunamon whispered to them. "We're here to free you. Can you all fly?" The Unimon nodded.

After unchaining all four Unimon's mouths, the Airdramon spotted Lunamon at work. The Unimon all fired their attacks. Lunamon quickly broke the chains from around their legs. The Unimon got on their feet. One of the Unimon picked Lunamon up and threw her on his back. Together, the four Unimon charged from the cave. They rammed the infected Unimon and Airdramon from their path. Salamon jumped onto a Unimon's back. They flew from the cave, and the Unimon and Airdramon fired their attacks following in pursuit.

"Unimon asked us to help rescue you," Lunamon said. "If you could help us escape, we'd appreciate it. We and our partners were captured too. If you can help us escape, we can cure your infected."

"You can cure the infected," Lunamon's Unimon asked. "How? It's impossible."

"If you assist us," Salamon said, "you'll see it's possible."

They watched Unimon outmaneuver the Coredramon (Blue) to the best of his ability but their flames were relentless. Seeing Unimon, the other Unimon agreed to do their part.

"We have to get to Amari and the others," Salamon said. Lunamon agreed and gave the Unimon directions to their location.

"Salamon look," Lunamon said. Lunamon pointed in the others' direction. They saw a strange Digimon in the sky.

"He finally did it," Salamon said shaking her head with a short smile on her face. "Patamon Armor Digivolved."

Rays of brilliant light burst through the cracks of the blockade.

"Hawkmon, Strabimon, Drimogemon," M shouted. "Break it down!" She pointed to the blockade. They were about to do what Ashur told them, but once they saw the look on M's face, they attacked it.

"Iron Drill Spin!"

"Feather Strike!"

"Light Slash!"

Drimogemon threw his drill into the blockade, creating a large opening, and Hawkmon and Strabimon crashed through the rest of the blockade.

"Do you think he's okay," Maddy asked, clutching the lighter beside M.

"He is," M assured her, "but he won't be when I get a hold of him."

"Pegausmon," Amari said holding his D-AVD in his hand, "He's an armor level vaccine type with Star Shower and Equus Beam as his attacks."

Pegasusmon flapped his wings and hovered before the infected.

"I Armor Digivolved from Patamon," Pegasusmon said. "Now, I'm on a whole new level!"

"Wait right here," Pegasusmon told them before he flew off. They looked confused until they decided to follow him. He flew to the nest. "Hop on, I want you to have a front row seat while we take care of them. Fight with me?"

Amari thought for a moment, nodded, and then climbed on his back. Pegasusmon flew back, and they stopped and surrounded him. Another chip, containing a Tentomon image, emerged from Amari's chip exploded and sent data into Pegasusmon's body. They fired their attacks. Pegasusmon flew upwards, avoided their attacks, but they followed still surround him. He spread his wing, and sparks started to crackle across them.

"Super Shocker!" Electricity shot from his wings. He flew around the circle, avoiding attacks, and hitting every infected with each flap of his wings. "Armor Digivolving rocks! I'm good, aren't I?"

"I have to admit it," Amari said. "You are." Each of the nine infected Digimon twitched from the shocks. They tried to move and attack, but before they could do much, they started falling from the sky. "We have to get to them." Pegasusmon flew to each one, and Amari used the Download Effect to cure them.

"Here comes more," Pegasusmon said, but he noticed the six other Coredramon (Blue) were chasing and attacking Unimon. He also Reth, Elizabeth, Lunamon, and Salamon with the rescued Unimon. He headed towards the others.

"Pegasusmon," Amari said, "I know I said we would leave, but if we have a chance to cure all these Digimon now, we should take it."

Pegasusmon knew Amari wanted to regroup, even though he didn't say anything about it.

"I won't let you down," Pegasusmon said. "You should know. Your confidence in me, combined with your fighting spirt, gave me this upgrade. Now, as Pegasusmon, we're going to save everyone."

"Fighting spirit," Amari said remembering their earlier conversation. I didn't think it was a good thing, he thought.

"It's a good thing," Pegasusmon said. "You do whatever it takes to make sure things always turn out the best way. You believe in it and fight for it."

It is a good thing, Amari thought.

"We can cure the infected," Pegasusmon said turning to the recently cured Digimon, "but you must fight with us. Will you fight?"

"We must save our kind," the six Coredramon (Blue) agreed.

"Some of our brethren are free," the Unimon of the group said . "We will free the rest, help take back the mountain, and end this."

"I will do everything I can," the Airdramon said.

They flew off to take care of the other six Coredramon (Blue), five Airdramon, and four Unimon. Instead of following them, Pegasusmon flew to the others. With the Coredramon (Blue) taking on each other, the Unimon flew to join Pegasusmon and the freed Unimon. Amari was surprised Pegasusmon didn't charge into battle.

"My brethren," Unimon said, "you're free." He bowed to them. "I apologize for putting you through all of this. It was my mistake and foolishness. You should escape while you can. I will stay here and fight to free the rest."

"Get up," the Unimon holding Lunamon said. "We will stay together and finish this now."

"You won't have to fight if you just fly Elizabeth and Reth to the battle sites," Pegasusmon said.

"We can cure them," Elizabeth said.

"Just don't fly too fast," Reth said to the Unimon he was on, "or I might have a heart attack and fall off of you. Nobody wants that, especially me."

"Lunamon and Salamon," Pegasusmon said, "you two should search for the others."

Amari smiled to himself. Pegasusmon was using his head.

"I'm impressed," Salamon said. "You're actually thinking." She whispered to Salamon. "We'll see how long that lasts."

"Don't say that," Lunamon said back with a chuckle.

"What did you say," Pegasusmon asked.

"Nothing." Salamon said with a short laugh. Pegasusmon glared at her.

"We'll handle things here," Amari said. "You should start your search at the lake and go from there. We'll meet up as soon as possible."

"Sounds like the right course of action," Salamon said. "We'll go."

"Is that okay Unimon," Amari asked them all. The Unimon turned to his brethren.

"You reunited us" the Unimon with Lunamon said. " I can see you and your teammates can handle this situation. We'll follow your orders."

"Should I stay and fight," the Unimon asked his brethren.

"Yes. Do what you do best." Unimon nodded.

"Back to the action," Pegasusmon said.

"I'll lead the way," Salamon said. Lunamon and Salamon left. Pegasusmon, Unimon, Elizabeth, and Reth went to work.

The light caused the Coredramon (Green) to halt their attacks and turn away, even Ashur had to look away. Another chip, containing an Agumon image, emerged from Ashur's D-AVD. Ashur stared in amazement after the light began dying down. The blockade behind him fell to pieces.

"Don't you ever run off again," M shouted. She stepped through the rubble, Maddy and the Digimon behind her, about to choke Ashur until they saw the new Digimon as it began growing dark again.

"Who is that," M asked.

"Kudamon," Maddy questioned. Ashur checked his D-AVD.

"Quetzalmon," Ashur said, "an armor vaccine type. He is the incarnation of the sun and wind. He uses Toltecan Wind and Fossil Wave, attacks with nasty side effects."

After the chip exploded, data went into Quetzalmon's body. Quetzalmon laid on his back and held up his tail. "Pepper Breath" For a moment, his tail glowed red before it burst into flame.

"Now that we can see," Quetzalmon said, "Toltecan Wind."

With a few flaps of the wings behind his head, he sent gusts of wind and wind energy at each of the four Coredramon (Green) before him. The Coredramon were blown back through another blockade. For a moment, the tunnel went quiet. Then, the Coredramon (Green) got up and started fighting and slamming into each other.

"They're confused. Here's your chance."

Ashur, M, and Maddy ran up to the Coredramon (Green) and used the Download Effect. Quetzalmon slithered behind them casting the fire's light. After curing the Coredramon (Green), M and Maddy speaking with them, Ashur went and stood before Quetzalmon.

"Quetzalmon huh," Ashur said. "You look badass." A short laugh escaped Quetzalmon.

"You have much hidden inside," Quetzalmon said seriously. "I sensed the struggle within you. Because of it, combined with your willingness to sacrifice yourself for the others, I was able to obtain this form."

"The struggle within me," Ashur questioned. He laughed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not sure. You'd have to tell me. All I know is you activated them both, and I'm sure it has something to do with your Digi-Egg."

"You said both, but I only got one Digi-Egg, does that mean I have another one?"

"I can't say for certain, but without activating them both, I would not have Armor Digivolved."

"That's doesn't make sense," Ashur said.

"But it's what I felt from within you, an internal struggle between two forces." For a moment, they shared a silence.

"I'll have to ask Elizabeth about it later. Thanks though, for saving our asses."

"I had too," Quetzalmon said in a low voice. "I couldn't let you think it was your time to go. Our situation wasn't your fault. You deserve to live. You know that, right?" Ashur remained silent. "We make a good team though, don't we?"

"We do," Ashur said.

"Are you okay," Maddy asked the Coredramon (Green) she cured.

"I'm fine, thanks to you."

"I didn't do anything," she said with a smile, "but you have to help us. The rest of the Coredramon (Green) are infected. We have to cure them before they come after us."

"If they find us," M said, "you'll get reinfected, and we might be dinner."

"We'll do anything to free the rest of our clan," the Coredramon (Green) beside M said.

"Come on bitches," Ashur said, "get it in gear. Quetzalmon's our light. He'll guide us out of here." He bent low to Quetzalmon. "And if worse comes to worse, you'll be our ride out of here."

"Agreed," Quetzalmon said. Maddy ran up to Ashur and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay," she said. M came up and grabbed a hold of his neck.

"Don't do that again," M said. "I have to make sure you all don't die from stupidity. What you did was stupid, but Kudamon Armor Digivolved, so I can't be too mad."

"I'm lucky," Ashur said laughing.

"You're blessed," M said.

"I don't know about that," Ashur said with a frown. Quetzalmon noticed an uneasy expression on his face.

"Here's your lighter back," Maddy said. She took his hand to give it to him, but he pulled it back.

"You keep it. Just in case we ever find ourselves in another dark situation."

"Won't you need it to smoke up," M asked. Maddy laughed.

"Yeah, I will. When those times come, I'll come borrow it from you." Ashur said to Maddy with a smile.

The Coredramon (Green) walked ahead since they could see in the dark. Quetzalmon slithered a head of his group. Hawkmon and Strabimon walked along with him. M and Drimogemon walked together with Ashur and Maddy bringing up the rear.

"I'm kind of surprised though," Ashur said as they walked.

"Surprised about what," Maddy asked.

"You were scared of the dark, but you weren't scared to talk with Drimogemon and Coredramon (Green). Thanks to you, Drimogemon didn't tear us a new one."

"I wasn't scared of the Digimon because," she paused thinking of her answer, "I think because me being helpful was more important. I was nervous, but I didn't have time to be scared."

"Guess that makes you our Digimon Ambassador," Ashur said with a short laugh.

"If I concentrate on my goal," Maddy said more to herself than Ashur, "I can reach it."

"What's your goal?"

"To save this place," Maddy said, a little surprised he heard her.

"I should've know that," Ashur said. "We have the same goal." They smiled together and continued to walk.

Every time they reached a blockade Quetzalmon blew it apart. Eventually, they reached the place leading to many different tunnels.

"We need to get back to my buddies," Drimogemon told M.

"I understand," M said. "If the Coredramon (Green) followed us down these tunnels, your buddies could be in trouble."

"I'm not worried. I just want to get to them. We made it almost impossible to reach our Underground Cavern."

"That's why there are so many tunnels."

"Some of them are dead ends. You have to know where you're going to reach us."

"We should hurry though," a Coredramon (Green) stopped and said. "We Coredramon (Green) have excellent vision in the dark. Plus, we can easily find prey with our keen sense of hearing."

"Meaning," M said, "we need to get a move on. Drimogemon will lead the way."

"Worst-case scenario," Hawkmon said, "the infected Coredramon (Green) are attacking the Drimogemon. While the Coredramon (Green), Quetzalmon, and Drimogemon fight, I suggest Strabimon and I search the tunnels for an escape route back to the lake."

"We do need to find the others," Maddy said.

"Since I'll be fighting," Queztalmon said, "I'm going to DeDigivolve to conserve my energy."

"Go ahead," Hawkmon said, "Drimogemon will lead us the rest of the way." Drimogemon agreed.

"Will you fight with us," Strabimon asked him.

"My buddies and I don't sit around when there's work to be done," Drimogemon said. "We're going to fight to protect our home."

"We're glad to have you," Ashur said.

"Good suggestion Hawkmon," M said. "Ashur, Maddy, and I should be able to take care of things here. Reth and Elizabeth might need you two. I don't remember seeing Amari. Did he even get captured? Is he okay?"

"He is," Strabimon said.

"Patamon won't let anything happen to him," Hawkmon said. "He's bullheaded sometimes-"

"most times," Strabimon added.

"but when it comes to Patamon, that's not always a bad thing," Kudamon said. Ashur took hold of his two Data Chips as Kudamon wrapped himself around Ashur's neck.

"Searching for an escape route without a Drimogemon would be a mistake on your part," Drimogemon said. " I think I can get you all out of her in no time, but we'll have to get back to the Underground Cavern first." Drimogemon started walking off.

"We're all set then," M said. "Everybody know what's going to happen. After we cure all the infected, Drimogemon will get us to the lake, and we'll search for the others."

With Drimogemon taking the lead and the Coredramon (Green) following their ears, they made their way to the Underground Cavern. The more they walked the louder the sounds of fighting became. After while, they found themselves before the battle between the infected Coredramon (Green) and Drimogemon. The rock mounds of the Drimogemon, their homes, were under attack, and the Drimogemon were having a hard time fighting back because the Coredramon (Green) could fly. In the center of the large Underground Cavern, rushing water transfered from a water source above them to an Underground Lake below them.

"They need help," Maddy said. Drimogemon tried to go help fight, but Maddy stopped him. "You have to stay here."

"We're going to need backup," Ashur said. Eight Coredramon (Green) were attacking the cave. M was in deep thought.

"Drimogemon could you take Hawkmon and Strabimon out of here," M said.

"I could take you to the tunnel that leads back to the base of the mountain," Drimogemon said, "but you wouldn't make it back in time." Drimogemon was trying not to panic.

"Should we abandon that plan and stay and help fight," Hawkmon asked M.

"No," M said. "Ashur's right. We might need the others. Let me think."

"Where does this water source lead," Kudamon asked eying it.

"We think it leads to a lake on the mountain, but we've never bothered to check it out. We don't swim."

When M heard Drimogemon's words, he gave her ideas for a plan.

"Maddy and I will stay here," M said. "Ashur, how long can you hold your breath?"

"Not long," Ashur said, "seeing as I'm a smoker with asthma."

"What are you thinking," Kudamon asked M.

"If you could fly through the water," M said, "you might end up back at our campsite. The others might be looking for us there if they're all right. Then, you could bring them here."

"Instead of Ashur going," Maddy said, "Hawkmon and Strabimon should go with Quetzalmon." Ashur and M turned to her. When they turned their attention on her, she stopped talking.

"If you got something to say ho," M said, "say it."

"If we can get everybody back to their partners, I think everybody will be okay."

"You're right," M said. She turned her attention on the Coredramon (Green) who were watching the madness with Drimogemon. "Coredramon (Green), if you could fight your clan and send them into the Underground Lake, Maddy, Ashur, and I can standby to cure them."

"We can do that," Coredramon (Green) said. The four of them flew into action.

"M," Maddy said. They turned in Maddy's direction and four infected Drimogemon were headed towards them. Maddy watched as their Drimogemon went to fight them. "Drimogemon! We have to help him."

"Would it be safe to leave you behind," Kudamon asked Ashur. "I don't want you disregarding your worth again."

"I'll try not too," Ashur said with a smile. "You sure you can do this. You said you weren't a fan of water.

"You said you'd get me in water before you left here. You were right." Ashur laughed. "If I have to do this, it must be done." Ashur nodded in agreement. Then, he sighed.

"I smoke because it's one of the only things that makes me feel good about my life," Ashur said in a slightly lower voice than usual, " and sometimes, even who I am." He shrugged. "Nothing everybody needs to know. It doesn't bother me that much."

"Since we have an understanding," Kudamon said, " you can understand that's not acceptable. As your partner, I'll have to take the place of your smoking."

"You can try," Ashur said with a hearty laugh.

"Drimogemon got infected," Maddy said.

"We're going to climb down to the Underground Lake," M said to Maddy. "Ashur, follow behind us once you cure the Drimogemon."

"We'll take care of the Drimogemon," Ashur said to her. "Alright, Digitize! Digi-Egg of Light!" The chip exploded. "Armor Digivolution Activate!"

"Kudamon Armor Digivolve To Quetzalmon, Blinding Light!"

"Toltecan Wind," Quetzalmon said. He blew the Drimogemon into the cave wall, and they got up and began attacking each other. While Ashur cured the Drimogemon, Quetzalmon stared up at the water. Hawkmon and Strabimon stood beside him.

"Something wrong," Hawkmon asked Quetzalmon.

"No," Quetzalmon said, "I'm fine." He turned to Hawkmon and Strabimon. "You can go ahead. Strabimon will come with me." Hawkmon nodded and flew off.

A Coredramon (Green) fell into the Underground Lake. M and Maddy climbed into position. They heard the splash of water. Maddy cured the Coredramon (Green), but M watched as two other Coredramon (Green) were infected and a few Drimogemon too.

"Quetzalmon," M shouted, "you have to go!"

Ashur jogged up to Quetzalmon. He continued to stare at the water. Strabimon went, leaned against the cave wall, and closed his eyes to wait.

"What's going on," Ashur asked.

"I'm not a fan of water," Quetzalmon said in a low voice after a bit of silence.

"I'll come with you," Ashur said.

"No, you'd be in danger."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Ashur said. "Let's go. No time to argue."

Quetzalmon hid a smile. He wrapped around Ashur. Strabimon opened an eye and saw things were settled. Quetzalmon picked him up, and the three of them flew toward the water source. Before they entered it, Ashur closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Lunamon and Salamon along with the Unimon arrived at the campsite.

"They're not here," Lunamon said as they landed on the ground.

"If I remember correctly," Salamon said, "the Coredramon (Green) took them through the forest. We should search it."

"We Unimon will search from the air," Unimon said.

"Thank you," Lunamon said. After Lunamon explained to the Unimon who they needed to find, she and Salamon hopped from the backs of their respective Unimon and entered the forest.

Hawkmon did his best to work his way through the water. The fact he couldn't see where he was going and he was holding his breath made his efforts even more difficult. He made a mistake thinking he could fly through this situation. Not being a swimmer made it worse. He couldn't help think of the how Ashur, Strabimon, and Quetzalmon were doing. Even though he was determined to make it to Reth and the others, he didn't know if he would. Determination wouldn't be enough.

Having seen an infected Gesomon drown countless Digimon, Kudamon had developed an aversion to water and tried to keep out of it as much as possible. Back then, he was helpless to do anything about that situation. Now, as Quetzalmon, he wasn't going to let Ashur, Strabimon, or himself drown. Carrying Ashur and Strabimon against the current wasn't getting them anywhere. He turned around to check on Ashur and Strabimon, opening his eyes for a quick a moment before closing them again. Ashur and Strabimon were doing their best to hold their breaths. He had to hurry. Instead of using his wings to fly through the water, Queztalmon decided to use his attack to propel them forward. Toltecan Wind, he thought to himself. Even though it was hard to flap them under water, Quetzalmon was able to produce his attack and move rapidly through the water. After the fourth attack, Ashur lost his breath and they collided with Hawkmon. Ashur and Strabimon fell lose. Quetzalmon opened his eyes and they burned. With blurry vision, he slithered behind them all and used his attack to blow them forward as he was slowly losing his own breath. After five flaps, Hawkmon, Ashur, and Strabimon exploded out of the lake. Quetzalmon lost his breath.

Strabimon was the first to catch his breath as they were falling back towards the lake. When they crashed into it, Strabimon quickly swam Hawkmon and Ashur to the shore. Strabimon looked around and didn't see Quetzalmon anywhere. After Ashur and Hawkmon started coughing up water, Strabimon ran and dove back into the lake.

One of the Unimon spotted the small group and went to find Lunamon and Salamon.

Ashur tried to catch his breath, but he couldn't stop coughing. At the same time, he was searching for Quetzalmon who was nowhere to be found. He stood up, drenched and walked to the water, coughing as he fell to his knees waiting for Quetzalmon. He was worried, even if he didn't want to admit to himself. Ashur saw the Digi-Egg of Light Data Chip appear beside him. He picked it up as he slowly started breathing regularly. He stared at the water still waiting. Strabimon popped back up, and Kudamon phased through beside him.

"For a second," Ashur said coughing and laughing, "I didn't know if you were going to make it."

Strabimon swam towards the shore, and Kudamon made his way back around Ashur's neck.

"You can see why," Kudamon said in his familiar position, "I'm not a fan of water. It's deadly and has the potential to take lives."

"I agree it's dangerous," Ashur said, "but hey, we handled it as a team."

"True," Kudamon said with a short smile while resting his head on Ashur's shoulder.

"We need to find the others fast."

"Hawkmon," Strabimon said shaking himself dry.

"I'm fine," Hawkmon said flapping his wings to dry them off. "Once my wings are dry, I'll be good to go."

"You guys," Lunamon shouted waving down at them. The two Unimon, Lunamon, and Salamon came to the ground. Lunamon and Salamon hopped off the Unimon and went to Ashur and crew. "Why are you all wet?"

"We came from an Underground Cavern under the lake," Ashur said. "We came up to get reinforcements. If you're here, the others must okay, where are they?"

"They're in a battle against the Coredramon (Blue)," Salamon said. "We came to find the rest of the group."

"We're trying to get everybody back together."

"First," Kudamon said, "Hawkmon, Strabimon, you, and Lunamon have to get to your respective partners."

"Unimon," Salamon said, "would you take Hawkmon and Strabimon back to the group?"

"Follow us," the Unimon said.

"Kudamon and I will have to lead you back through the lake," Ashur said. Kudamon sighed.

"How are we going to get to them through the lake," Lunamon asked looking out at the water. "Maybe I should ask how you all got here from underground?"

"We came straight through it," Strabimon said. "That's how you'll get back."

"Kudamon," Ashur said. "We had to go against the current to get here but going back should be easier."

"This is Swimmon Lake," a Unimon stepped forward. Everybody turned to him. "The Swimmon share two lakes and regulate the flow between the two. Since the virus appeared, it might have sent them underground, or they went to the other lake because they usually switch lakes around this time of year."

"You probably haven't seen them because they like to blend with the water," the other Unimon said.

"If the Swimmon regulate the flow of the lakes," Ashur said, "why aren't either one of them empty?"

"Neither lake ever runs out of water."

"That explains it," Ashur said.

"We don't have time for this conversation," Strabimon said.

"Strabimon's right," Lunamon said.

"Lead the way Unimon," Hawkmon said. A Unimon allowed Strabimon to get on his back.

"Follow me through the center of the lake," Kudamon said. Kudamon was hesitant to allow Ashur go back through the lake. Ashur continued to cough every few minutes. He turned to Ashur. "Maybe, you should stay here." He said these words in a low voice Ashur could only here.

"I'm a good swimmer," Ashur said, "despite what happened earlier. I just can't hold my breath for very long because of smoking. I used to swim competitively," Ashur paused, "but then I gained weight." He laughed. "It'll be easier for you to phase. Just remember to catch me when we get out of this thing." Kudamon laughed softly. "Hawkmon, Strabimon, we'll meet back here."

"Of course," Hawkmon said. The Unimon, Hawkmon, and Strabimon went towards the skies. Kudamon, Lunamon, Salamon, and Ashur swam toward the center of the lake.

"If I'm going to be doing a lot a swimming here," Ashur said, "I might have to give up smoking for a while." As Hawkmon and crew disappeared from sight, Ashur took a deep breath, and he and the others dove underwater. He swam with his eyes open until he saw Kudamon disappear through the bottom of the lake. After he, Lunamon, and Salamon passed through, the water current took them away.

Amari, Pegasusmon, Reth, Elizabeth, and the Unimon managed to cure the Unimon and Airdramon, but the Coredramon (Blue) kept infecting the rest of the Coredramon (Blue) they had cured. Pegasusmon and Unimon tried to keep them busy, but all 12 Coredramon (Blue) were now infected. Reth and Elizabeth sent the Unimon and Airdramon away to keep them from getting infected again. The Coredramon (Blue) hovered together before Amari and Pegasusmon, Unimon, and Reth and Elizabeth on their Unimon. The Coredramon (Blue) heard a voice in their heads.

"What are you doing," the voice asked them.

"We're trying to catch breakfast," a Coredramon (Blue) said.

"Stop playing with the enemy."

"We're not playing," another Coredramon (Blue) spoke up. "These humans have allies. They're tougher than they look.

"You allowed the Unimon and Airdramon to go free."

"Unimon and Airdramon are tasty," a third Coredramon (Blue) said, "but we want to get our teeth into these new main dishes."

"If you don't destroy these humans, I'll destroy all of you. Do you understand?"

"We understand," the Coredramon (Blue) said in unison.

Are they coming up with a plan of attack, Elizabeth asked herself watching the Coredramon (Blue) talking amongst themselves.

"We should have asked the other Unimon and Airdramon to stay and help," Elizabeth said.

"You're right," Reth said, "but we couldn't put them at risk. The Coredramon (Blue) are too dangerous."

"That's why we must fight from a distance," Unimon said. "At their choosing, they're flames can destroy or infect a Digimon."

"They can also DeDigivolve our Digimon," Reth said, "but maybe that only happens if the Coredramon (Blue) get a direct hit."

"We shouldn't test that theory," Elizabeth said.

"You're right again," Reth said. "We can't lose Pegasusmon."

"They're coming." The Coredramon (Blue) charged at them.

"Everybody attack," Pegasusmon said. He flew above the group. The three Unimon fired off their Aerial Shockers, but the Coredramon (Blue) easily dodged them. As they flew together closer to the group, Pegasusmon spread his wings. "Stay in position." Reth and Elizabeth glanced up at Pegasusmon.

"You've been waiting for them to charge," Amari said.

"You got me," Pegasusmon said. "Star Shower!" A cluster of stars shot from his wings. Six Coredramon (Blue) avoided the attack, but the other six were hit.

"Attack again now," the Unimon said. "Aerial Shocker!"

Reth, Elizabeth, and Amari swooped in on the Coredramon (Blue) Pegasusmon injured to cure them, but the other six Coredramon (Blue) went on the offensive. Four Coredramon (Blue) were healed. Elizabeth saw Strabimon, Hawkmon, and the other Unimon. Elizabeth's Unimon turned to avoid a Coredramon's flames.

"Elizabeth," Strabimon said to himself looking in her eyes with a serious expression.

"Don't tell me," Elizabeth said to herself, "I know." She smiled already taking her D-AVD and second Data Chip in hand.

"Gabumon, Digitize! Blue Blaster, activate!

Two Coredramon (Blue) almost set her on fire, but Reth's Unimon tackled them out of the way. He then flew down to Hawkmon. Strabimon's Unimon flew up to the two Coredramon (Blue). He, Strabimon, and Elizabeth's Unimon attacked.

"Aerial Shocker!"

"Blue Blaster!"

Two pale blue balls of energy combined with streams of blue flames to blast the two Coredramon (Blue). They returned fire with their own flames. An explosion blew all four away.

"Hawkmon," Reth said, "you're alive. That's always a good thing. Are the others okay?"

"Lunamon, Salamon went to take care of them," Hawkmon said.

"What about M and Maddy and Ashur," Reth asked.

"They were okay when I left them, but we can't go to them until we finish this battle."

Two other Coredramon (Blue) were flying toward them.

"Blue Flare Breath!"

"I guess we better get started then," Reth said taking his D-AVD and second Data Chip in hand. Hawkmon nodded in agreement. "Digitize Now, Biyomon! Spiral Twister, activate!"

"Aerial Shocker!"

"Spiral Twister!"

The green spiraling inferno with the pale blue energy ball leading the way exploded with the waves of blue flames.

Strabimon had his Unimon fly through the explosion. Unimon attacked one Coredramon (Blue) while Strabimon jumped on the head of the other one. Strabimon grabbed his head and blasted the Coredramon (Blue) on both sides from his clawed hands. Elizabeth cured the Coredramon (Blue). Strabimon let himself fall and his Unimon caught him before they charged the second Coredramon (Blue). The Coredramon (Blue) fired his wave of blue flames. Strabimon leapt off Unimon again over the flames. Unimon went low while Strabimon turned in the air and grabbed the Coredramon (Blue) around the neck. He wrapped his legs around the Coredramon (Blue) and Strabimon blasted him in the head. He let himself fall once more and Unimon was their to get him. Elizabeth cured the Coredramon (Blue).

"Strabimon," Elizabeth shouted, "you were amazing. That was awesome!" A short smile crossed Strabimon's face. "You're an ass, but you're a total BAMF!" Strabimon frowned and shook his head. Elizabeth laughed, and even a short laugh escaped him.

After the second explosion cleared, the two Coredramon (Blue) couldn't find Hawkmon, Reth, or the Unimon. Hawkmon appeared above one of them. Coredramon (Blue) breathed blue flames while Hawkmon dived in a spin through them as he unleashed a green spiraling inferno to surround the Coredramon (Blue). Hawkmon flew around him until he was facing him and hit him with his Spiral Twister. Reth cured the Coredramon (Blue) as the second Coredramon (Blue) struck the Unimon with Strike Bomber, slamming Unimon with his tail. Reth fell off Unimon but held to the Unimon's neck trying not to panic after seeing the ground was nowhere in sight. With Reth holding on, Coredramon (Blue) allowed his flames to emerge from his mouth. Unimon fired a final attack. The flames overcame it. Hawkmon flew in and slammed Coredramon's (Blue) head, and then fired a Spiral Twister. After Reth climbed back on top of Unimon, he and Unimon swooped down and cured the Coredramon (Blue).

"Thanks Hawkmon," Reth said taking a deep breath. "I almost thought that was end for me. I almost had a heart attack. You did great. You're good at what you do."

"I have to be good," Hawkmon said. "I can't let you have a heart attack." They laughed. "Now, we can go to the others."

Hawkmon and Strabimon arrived, Amari thought. They must have met up with Lunamon and Salamon. So far, everybody was okay.

"Equus Beam!"

"Aerial Shocker!"

Pegasusmon and Unimon flew up to the individual Coredramon (Blue) and at point-blank range fired their attacks. Pegasusmon's second attack came from his forehead, a beam of green energy. Together, he, Amari, and Unimon cured the last four Coredramon (Blue).

"Pegasusmon," Amari said, "we managed to cure them."

"Did you expect anything less from me," Pegasusmon said.

"You need to learn to be humble," Amari said.

"If I'm ever not this good, I'll learn." Amari quietly laughed while he shook his head. Hawkmon, Reth, Elizabeth, and Strabimon gathered together. The Unimon and Coredramon (Blue) flew before Unimon Amari met earlier headed the group.

"Thank you Amari," Unimon said bowing. "If it weren't for you, I never would have succeeded in my mission."

"You shouldn't thank me," Amari said. "Without you or Patamon, I couldn't have done anything. You saved my life."

"Though I'd like to take all the credit," Pegasusmon said, "Amari you helped pull this off. Tell the Unimon it was no big deal. Forget it, I'll tell him. It was no big deal." Amari just shook his head. Unimon laughed a little himself.

"I also should thank you for your assistance," Unimon said to Pegasusmon.

"It was nothing. Fighting is what I do." He got a little close to Unimon and said in a low voice. "But maybe, from now on, I'll try to use my head a little more too though. Got to pick and choose your battles, right?"

"Right," Unimon said. Amari heard and smiled to himself.

"Thanks from all of us," a Coredramon (Blue) said. "We can return to our lives now."

"Watch yourselves," Elizabeth said. "You may be cured, but you could still get infected again."

"I never thought we'd see humans," another Coredramon (Blue) said. "Who are you?"

"We're known as the Digimon Protectors. We came from the Real World, and we're going to rid your world of the virus."

"We'll work with the Unimon to protect the mountain and make sure none of us are infected again," the first Coredramon (Blue) said.

"That might be difficult considering the bad blood between us," a second Unimon said.

"We can't express the sorrow we feel for what we've done," a third Coredramon (Blue) said. "We can only try to work for forgiveness."

"We cannot blame the Coredramon (Blue) for what has happened," the first Unimon said.

"He's right," Amari said. "We Digimon Protectors are going after the source."

"Let us find the Digimon behind this," Hawkmon said, "while you keep yourselves safe."

"The Digimon behind this," Elizabeth said, "we're going to defeat whoever it is. That's why we're here."

"Quick question," Reth said, "who sent you after us?"

"That's a good question." Elizabeth turned to him before she thought for a moment. "Was it a fox Digimon?"

"Yes," the first Coredramon (Blue) said. "She sent us after you, but she's working for another Digimon."

"We spoke with him," the second Coredramon (Blue) said, "but we don't know anything about him. He spoke with us in our heads and controled us in the same manner."

"She's his main servant," the third Coredramon (Blue) said. "She's supposed to make sure everything goes well. Since it hasn't, you'll probably get a visit from her soon."

Amari, Elizabeth, Reth, Pegasusmon, Strabimon, and Hawkmon listened carefully.

"We'll have to get ready for her," Elizabeth said.

"First," Amari said, "the others."

"Time to leave," Strabimon said.

"M, Maddy, and Ashur are dealing with a situation," Hawkmon said. "We need to assist them." Amari nodded.

"Unimon," Amari said, "I don't mean to put you in anymore danger, but could you and your brethren take us back to our campsite?"

Unimon looked to the other Unimon. They quickly agreed.

"Will you need us," a Coredramon (Blue) asked before they flew off.

"We'll take care of it," Pegasusmon said. "We've got me."

"He Armor Digivolves," Elizabeth said, "and his ego inflates." Reth and Amari laughed. Pegasusmon frowned.

The group says their goodbyes, and the Unimon fly them off.

"Master," the fox Digimon said, "the Coredramon (Blue & Green) have taken care of our problems."

"Except they haven't," the fortress Digimon said. "The Coredramon (Blue) have all been cured, and the humans are about to regroup."

"I'll go back to them," she said with a bow.

"Yes, we've played with these humans long enough. Wait for them to leave the mountain, and then destroy them yourself."

"Yes Master." She nodded and bowed out. As she left, the fortress Digimon sat on his throne.

"They defeated a number of infected," he said to himself. "I need to send more and overwhelm them. No, my most obedient servant won't fail me. How though? How are these humans beating my virus?"

"I can answer that question," The wind blew and he heard a voice within it coming from the balcony. He went to his balcony. "The devices, D-AVDs the humans are calling them, are curing the virus."

"It's you," the fortress Digimon said.

"We expected the Digital World to retaliate," the voice said. "Time to move forward."

"I haven't finished yet."

"With the humans here, your plan is done. I'm trying not to see you destroyed. The Digital World brought the humans. If you still desire more power and living to use it, we have to abandon your selfish goals for the ones we set out to accomplish in the first place, or did you forget our original plan?"

"We are working toward the same goal," the fortress Digimon said. "If you're stepping in now, you must have gained new information or have decided to change the plan."

"I've done both," the voice said.

"You've got my attention. Tell me what you want to do."

M and Maddy watched as the cured Coredramon (Green) were reinfected and the Drimogemon were infected. 12 Coredramon (Green) and nine Drimogemon were against them. The Drimogemon they had met earlier came to their side.

"You weren't lying," Drimogemon said. "If the virus is this bad, things must be worse on the surface."

"Sorry we couldn't prevent your buddies from getting infected," M said.

"It's okay," Drimogemon said. "I need to get you out of here. You might not be able to save my buddies, but you might be able to save the Digital World if I get you out of here."

"We're not going anywhere. Ashur, Quetzalmon, and the others are going to come, and we need to be here to fight and cure the infected."

"They might be too late," Drimogemon said looking up. Some of the Coredramon (Green) and Drimogemon were destroying and infecting the Underground Cavern. He, M, and Maddy watched as the other Coredramon (Green) and Drimogemon headed in their direction. The falling water and lake started turning off-white.

M stared them down, clenching her fists and trying not to shake or show fear, with Drimogemon prepared to take them all on, and Maddy behind her holding on to her arm.

"They're going to come," Maddy said.

"I know," M said glancing from the infected Digimon to the falling water every couple minutes. Lunamon's going to come, she thought.

"Green Flare Breath," three Coredramon (Green) breathed waves of green flames.

"Drimogemon we've got a jump," M shouted. M grabbed Maddy and they jumped into the lake. Drimogemon followed behind them. M and Maddy came to the top, but Drimogemon didn't.

"Drimogemon," Maddy said. She started to panic. "He can't swim." They watched as he stopped sinking, several pairs of eyes appeared, and he came to the top.

"You're heavy," they heard a voice say.

"Every thing's good,"Drimogemon said. "I wouldn't have jumped if I didn't know the Swimmon would take care of me."

"Swimmon," Maddy questioned.

"We're the inhabitants of the lakes," a Swimmon said amongst a school of Swimmon. "The one on the mountain, and the one down here too."

"Did we eat any of you," Maddy asked shocked.

"No, fish inhabit the Digital World too. Besides, we were down here this time of year. We wanted a change of scenery."

"No time for chatter," Drimogemon said. "We're in trouble."

"We see," the Swimmon said. "We'll lend a hand, er a fin." Maddy giggled.

"It's about time," Drimogemon said with a laugh.

"If you want us to help faster, next time, have a crisis when we're not sleeping."

The Coredramon (Green) blew more flames and the Drimogemon started causing more debris to fall into the lake. With many Swimmon holding him up, Drimogemon started drilling through the large debris while M and Maddy swam out of the center to the side.

"Good thing I swam when I was younger," M said.

"I did too," Maddy said. "I was on a swim team. How about you?"

"You're trying to keep your mind off how scared you are," M said.

"Is that a bad thing," Maddy asked.

"I was on a swim team too. Now, I'm wishing I hadn't given it up." A short laugh escaped them both as debris fell around them.

"Swimmon," the main Swimmon said, "attack!"

More Swimmon appeared from the lake and others appeared from the falling water.

"Brine Pistol!" Some Swimmon, from the lake and falling water, spat water they inhaled from their gills at the Coredramon (Green) and Drimogemon. They blasted the debris away and attacked the infected Digimon.

"Slash Fin!" Other Swimmon dove from the falling water and cut at the infected and the debris landing back into the lake.

They weren't doing much damaged to the Coredramon (Green), but they kept them busy with their assault. Kudamon came from the falling water. Ashur came out of it along with Lunamon and Salamon.

"All right, Digitize," Ashur shouted as he fell coughing taking the Data Chip from his pocket, "Digi-Egg of Light! Armor Digivolution Activate!"

"Quetzalmon"

Quetzalmon took Ashur onto his back as Ashur caught his breath.

"M," Lunamon shouted as she fell. M looked up glad to see her.

"Salamon," Maddy shouted, "you're here!"

Quetzalmon managed to grab Salamon before four Coredramon (Green) chased after him. Lunamon dove into the water and swam to M's side.

"For a rabbit," M said, "you're really good at diving and swimming."

"Rabbits don't swim in the Real World," Lunamon asked.

"None that I know of," M said with a short laugh. "Let's get this over with." Lunamon nodded with a smile.

"Gomamon, Di-Gi-Tize! Marching Fishes, activate!"

Lunamon left M's side and summoned a small army of regular fish with the Swimmon. Quetzalmon dropped Ashur and Salamon off near M and Maddy. Ashur helped Maddy from the lake.

"No Armor," Ashur asked M as she climbed from the lake herself.

"No," M said, "Lunamon can take them without Armor Digivolving. Besides, I don't want her Tidal Wave attack to destroy the Drimogemon's cavern worse than the damage already done."

More debris was falling from the cavern's ceiling and walls.

"Maddy, we need to stop the Drimogemon from drilling," Salamon said.

"Okay," Maddy said. "We need to get Drimogemon from the lake too. Please, Palmon, Digitize. Poison Ivy, activate."

Quetzalmon flew above trying to outmaneuver the 12 Coredramon (Green) chasing him. They fired their flames, and he used the falling water as his shield. The Swimmon and fish extinguished flames and kept the Coredramon (Green) from getting to close to Quetzalmon. Ashur watched Quetzalmon wondering why he wouldn't attack back. The Coredramon (Green) outnumbered him. He had to strike.

"Quetzalmon," Ashur shouted. "What are you doing?"

Ivy shot from the walls and ceilings reaching for the Coredramon (Green), and jets of water came from every direction. The Coredramon (Green) avoided it all while slamming into the cavern walls to cause more debris to fall. Salamon grabbed and tied down the Drimogemon to the walls and ground and squeezed the breath out of them. Four were on one side of the cavern and five were on the other side of it. M and Maddy cured the first four, and Salamon let them go. Then, Maddy and Salamon went to cure the other five. Lunamon used her fishes to blast Coredramon (Green) to the wall with the Swimmon's help. Lunamon managed to hit four of them while Salamon used ivy to tie another four to various places across the cavern walls. Quetzalmon went and swept up Ashur as the last four Coredramon (Green) chased him.

"What's going on," Ashur asked. "Why haven't you been fighting back?"

"Too many," Quetzalmon said. "As long as I kept them busy, I knew the rest of our team would dwindle their numbers, and I could keep you all safe without getting taken out of the action. If they defeated me, I didn't want to think what would happen to the rest of you. If anything happened to me, I didn't want you to blame yourself."

"You're worried about me," Ashur said, "after what I said earlier. You don't have to worry about me. Nothing's wrong."

Ashur held on tight as flames flew around him. Ashur's hat caught on fire. Quetzalmon went through the falling water, quickly putting the fire out, but met with a Coredramon (Green).

"You say that," Quetzalmon said, "because you don't want to acknowledge anything is wrong ." He went to his right and was met with another one. "As long as you believe nothing is, you can be their for others." He flew around to find himself before another one. "I'm slowly starting to understand." Even after going back through the water, the fourth one hovered before him. "You try to be a light for yourself and others, and darkness isn't a weakness for you but a strength." That's why he felt at peace, Quetzalmon thought. With the remaining Coredramon (Green) having them surrounded, Quetzalmon finally attacked.

"I don't really understand what you mean," Ashur said with a laugh.

"You will," Quetzalmon said with a short laugh himself. "Fossil Wave." Flapping his wings and blasting the Coredramon (Green) with wind and wind energy, the Coredramon (Green) became petrified, turned to stone, and fell into the lake below. M climbed down near the lake and cured them. Quetzalmon had Ashur cure the Coredramon (Green) tied to the walls.

"Not bad," Drimogemon said to M. "You guys did it."

"I told you we would," M said. "If Ashur ho hadn't taken all day," she said loudly, "we would've done it sooner.

"I was trying not to drown," Ashur said laughing as he and Quetzalmon, with the Coredramon (Green) following behind them, landed beside M and Drimogemon." I got here didn't I. It all worked out." M laughed.

"I'm just playing," she said.

"The Swimmon really came through," Maddy said walking up to them returning from curing the other Drimogemon. They followed behind her.

"Yeah," M said, "they helped get the situation under control. I would've gotten it under control given more time." Many Swimmon now occupied the lake.

"But we're glad you guys showed up with the assist," Lunamon said elbowing M. M gave her a 'I would've' look.

"The situation got taken out of our hands," Drimogemon said, "so we're glad you guys showed up. Thanks."

"Just doing our duty," the main Swimmon said. "This is our home too. Though, I'm wondering why the water turned white."

"Swimmon," Maddy had her D-AVD in hand as Salamon watched the Swimmon swim around, " rookie level vaccine type tropical fish Digimon. They can blend with their surroundings. Some occupy the sea, but others find their homes in smaller bodies of water. Nice to meet you Swimmon."

"Nice to meet you too," the Swimmon said, "but who are you? You're a human? Why are you here?"

"We can answer your questions," Quetzalmon said.

"Sorry," Maddy said, "I should've paid more attention. I can explain everything."

Everybody listened to Maddy's story about their group, the Digimon Protectors, and the Shadowbyte Virus with occasional help from the others. The Drimogemon, Coredramon (Green), and Swimmon listened attentively.

"You don't have to worry though," Maddy said with a smile. "When we're done, we're going to make everything right."

"We're lucky we weren't infected," a second Swimmon said, "but what will we do about our lakes?"

"I wonder why they weren't infected," Salamon said.

"Probably because an infected Digimon didn't infect them," Lunamon said. "That's what I think."

"That could be the reason," Salamon said, "or maybe they haven't been exposed to the infected water long enough."

"We shouldn't take any chances," Quetzalmon said.

"If we can cure the Digimon," Maddy said, "shouldn't we be able to cure the environment too?" Maddy turned and asked the others.

"We can try it," Ashur said.

Maddy stepped forward to try and cure it, but nothing happened.

"One D-AVD can cure an infected Digimon," Salamon said.

"If the environment contains more Data than a Digimon," Quetzalmon said, "more than one D-AVD is necessary."

Ashur and M stepped on each side Maddy, and together, they activated the Download Effect. White Data streamed from the lake, the falling water, and the cavern into the three D-AVDs causing the water and cavern to return to their natural form. Maddy hugged Ashur and M at the same time with a broad smile.

"After seeing all this," the main Swimmon said, "I'm sure we'll have to do our part to protect the lakes."

"We'll keep an eye on the surface," the main Coredramon (Green).

"The Digital World is in your capable hands I guess," the main Drimogemon said to the DPs.

"Don't look for trouble," M said. "You can get infected again, and then, we'd have to come back and cure you again."

"Nobody wants that," Ashur said. "We got to go though. We need to get back."

"To make sure the others are okay," Maddy said.

"Back through the water," Ashur said. He and Quetzalmon sighed.

"You'll have a smoother and quicker ride if we help out," the main Swimmon said. "Matter of fact, I'm sending half the school up top with you to watch for signs of trouble. We'll change the current of the water."

"How are you going to change the current," Ashur said not understanding.

"A switch."

Ashur, M, and Maddy glanced at each other and started laughed.

"That's a way to do it," Ashur said. A Swimmon left the lead Swimmon's side diving below. After a little while, the water changed direction.

"Jump into it," the second Swimmon said, "and swim up."

"I'll go first," M said. "I've finally found a use for these googles." She pulled them around her eyes. "Don't get into trouble." She turned and said before jumping into the water rushing upward.

"Thanks for everything," Lunamon said. "See ya." Lunamon jumped after her.

"You were all a big help," Maddy said. "We couldn't have done it with you. Thanks. Sorry for your tunnel Drimogemon."

"Don't worry about it," Drimogemon said. "I'll make it better than ever, and you can come see it."

"Okay," Maddy said waving. She gazed at the water. "I wonder if I can hold my breath long enough." She whispered to Salamon.

"You'll make it," Salamon said. Maddy counted to three, and they jumped together.

"Are you going to DeDigivolve," Ashur asked.

"No," Quetzalmon said, "I'm going to make sure you all make it safely to the top."

"It was a wild ride," Ashur said standing beside Quetzalmon as they stood before the water, "but I knew you had my back."

"I knew I'd get you to open up." Quetzalmon said with a short laugh.

"I knew I'd get you in water." Ashur laughed with him. He went serious for a second. "You might've been right. " Quetzalmon didn't say anything in return. Remembering what he said earlier, a team only works well if they understand one another on a personal level, am I correct, he only nodded. "We're out of here." Ashur yelled to the Digimon. He jumped into the water, and Quetzalmon flew in after him.

The Coredramon (Green) returned to their part of the mountain through the tunnels with the Drimogemon as their Drimogemon they had met started working on repairs to the cavern. The main Swimmon split his school up and sent the rest behind the DPs.

As Amari and crew arrived, they saw the lake had changed.

"The lake's been infected," Hawkmon said. "They went through the lake earlier to get to the others."

"When you say through it," Reth said.

"They dove down through it. An Underground Cavern exists underneath the lake."

"Have I mentioned I can't swim." Hawkmon gave him a look. "I can't. I can only swim well enough to save my own life. At least, that's what I tell people." Hawkmon shook his head.

"If the lake was infected," Elizabeth said, "do you think...?"

"No," Strabimon and Reth said. Reth and Strabimon glanced at one another.

"M won't let anything happen," Reth said with a smile. "Don't worry, or you'll make me worry, and I'm a worrywart. Once I start, I might not be able to stop."

After a short laugh, Elizabeth nodded.

"We're going in," Pegasusmon said hovering over the lake. The Unimon hovered next to him.

"Hawkmon," Amari said. "Can you lead the way?" Hawkmon nodded.

As they prepared to enter the lake, the water began to change from off-white.

"The virus is leaving the lake," Elizabeth said. "Maybe the others are curing it?"

"Is that possible," Reth asked.

"Why not. We never tried curing the infected environment. Our D-AVDs seemed designed to draw out the virus from infected Digimon. Why not the environment."

"We should wait," Strabimon said.

"If they're curing the lake," Hawkmon said, "they could be on their way back."

"Should we risk it," Reth asked.

"You're worrying."

"What I tell you," Reth said to Elizabeth.

"Don't blame me," Elizabeth said.

"I'm not. I'm just saying." They laughed.

"I say we go," Pegasusmon said.

"We'll wait," Amari said. Pegasusmon heard Amari and gave him a look.

"We could do it that way." He said in a calm manner.

Amari, Pegasusmon, and the Unimon landed on the ground. Reth, Hawkmon, Elizabeth, and Strabimon followed. Everybody watched the lake and waited.

The Swimmon swam ahead of the group through the barrier. M followed them, and the others followed behind. The Swimmon helped take them to the surface. M was the first to pop out of the water. She pulled her googles back over her head and took a deep breath. Lunamon popped up beside her.

"We can breathe again," Lunamon said.

"Amen," M said taking deep breaths of fresh air. Maddy and Salamon came up next with Ashur and Quetzalmon coming out last.

"I think I'm done swimming for awhile," Maddy said.

"At least now we know," Ashur said, "the D-AVDs are waterproof."

"I could've gone without knowing," Salamon said spitting out a mouthful of water. Ashur laughed.

"Hey," Reth shouted. "You're back!"

"Shut up ho," M shouted back. Reth frowned.

"Who's that," Reth noticed.

Quetzalmon gathered them out of the water, they grabbed onto him, and he flew them to the rest of the group.

"Quetzalmon," Elizabeth said as they landed. "Kudamon Armor Digivolved using the Digi-Egg of Light."

"Amari," Maddy said, "Is that Patamon?"

"Patamon Armor Digivolved using the Digi-Egg of Hope."

"I don't care who Armor Digivolved," Reth said. "I'm just glad we're all back together in one piece. Not breakfast.

"Lunch," Elizabeth said.

"Or dinner," M finished.

Maddy turned and waved goodbye to the Swimmon as they waved back and disappeared under the water blending with it.

"Who are they," Reth asked.

"The Swimmon who helped us out."

"The Unimon helped us out," Reth said.

"This Unimon," Amari said directing everybody's attention to him, " made it possible for us to regroup."

"He and his fellow Unimon did a lot for us," Elizabeth said.

"Do you need anything else," the Unimon asked Amari.

"Would this be considered a part of the deal," Pegasusmon asked with a short laugh.

"No," Unimon said smiling back, "just a friend doing you a favor."

"We should be fine from here," Amari said. "We're headed to Mecha City."

"Let us at least take you off the mountain," Unimon said.

"We don't want to endanger you," Amari said.

"The faster you get off the mountain," Unimon said. "The faster you and the rest of the Digimon Protectors can finish this."

"If he wants to help," M said, "let him help."

"To not draw attention to ourselves, we'll only take you to the base of the other side of the mountain. Climb on a Unimon." They each boarded a Unimon, and the Unimon flew them off into the sky. They landed, and Unimon dropped them off. Pegasusmon and Quetzalmon DeDigivolved. Patamon flew around Amari while Kudamon returned to his spot around Ashur's neck.

"We have a lot of work to do," one of the Unimon said. "We might have to find a new home after we find the rest of our brethren."

"No you won't," Maddy said. "We'll cure the mountain."

"You guys cured the lake," Elizabeth said.

"Took all three of us to do it," Ashur said.

"If we're going to cure the mountain," M said, "it'll probably take all of us."

The DPs took their D-AVDs in hand. They held them up and pressed the button on their sides. At first, nothing happened. Then, the mountain began to shake. Streams of the virus came from it and spread among the six D-AVDs. After the Download Effect had finished, they stood before a mountain returned to its former glory ripe with vegetation and flowing water.

"This is our home," the Unimon said.

"Keep it safe," Maddy said.

"Goodbye Unimon," Amari said.

"Nice working with you," Patamon said. "We're out of here people. Let's move it." Lunamon and Salamon shook their heads.

M walked off with Lunamon at her side. Reth, Hawkmon, Elizabeth, and Salamon followed. Maddy, Salamon, Ashur, and Kudamon along with Amari and Patamon brought up the rear.

"Fight hard," Unimon said before he lost sight of them, "but don't forget to use your heads. The Digital World's future depends on it." He and his brethren returned to the home they thought they had lost for good. They made plans to bring the rest of their brethren back home.

The DPs saw Mecha City growing closer and saw the fortress farther in the distance. As they walked, they explained to each other what happened after they were split up.

"Everything happens for a reason," Reth said.

"What do you mean," Hawkmon asked.

"If Elizabeth hadn't fought and cured that Airdramon, Unimon wouldn't have been there to save Amari. And if Patamon and Kudamon had Digivolved before today, who knows where we might have ended up. Everything worked out the way it was supposed to."

"That's a way to look at things," Hawkmon said.

"What matters most," Salamon said, "is we survived."

"It's been a long day," Elizabeth said. "I'm tired, but we're almost to Mecha City, and that's a good thing."

"When we reach Mecha City," M said, "I know we're going to run into more trouble."

"We will. We should probably rest for the night once we get close enough."

"Does anybody need to rest? I mean, our morning was pretty hectic, but I think we can still go, even though some of us are soaked. I'm okay to keep going."

"I vote we keep going," Ashur said. "It's better than waiting for trouble to come and find us."

"I'm good to go on," Reth said. "Nothing better to do."

M glanced at Amari who only nodded.

"It's not really about us," Elizabeth said. M, Ashur, Reth, and Amari turned to her. They all stopped. "I mean, we help, but our Digimon do most of the work. If anybody needs to rest, it would be them. To Armor Digivolve, we can't push them too hard."

"I agree with Elizabeth," Maddy said. "We shouldn't push the Digimon too hard."

"If they work too hard, Elizabeth started.

"We might win some battles," Reth said, "but we won't win the war."

"That's what I mean."

"Who needs to rest," Patamon said, "I don't need to rest. I'm ready to Armor Digivolve again, so everybody can see how good I am." Lunamon frowned.

"You shouldn't worry about us," Hawkmon said.

"We're fine," Salamon said.

"I believe we should rest though," Kudamon said. "We've had a busy morning and none of us has eaten."

"We should definitely stop to eat," Reth said.

"You're always thinking about food," Maddy said smiling.

"I love a good meal."

"We'll have to gather some food," Strabimon said.

"Where would we gather some food," Elizabeth asked with a slight frown. "We're in the middle of nowhere." They appeared to be standing in a barren wasteland. Everybody realized their surroundings did look a lot worse. The whole area was infected.

"The mountain. We'd go back for food and bring it back to you."

"That's an option," Elizabeth said, "but we don't want to backtrack."

"We might find food in Mecha City," Amari said.

"If we met with the Digimon that protects the city," Reth said, "explain to him who we are and what we're doing here, maybe he'll offer us room, board, and late breakfast. Brunch, I love brunch. What?" M was giving him the eye.

"Remember," Salamon said, "Seasarmon said the virus originated over the mountain. We might not run into any more friendly Digimon."

"The Digimon we're looking for could be infected," Lunamon said. "That's a possibility."

"How about this," M said, "we keep going until we get near Mecha City, and then we stop and take a break, get some food, before we actually enter the place."

"I don't know," Elizabeth said. "I mean, that's a good idea, but I think we should just stay here for a while before we move on."

"I know it'll get more dangerous from here, but I think we'd do better finding some kind of spot around the city, so we won't be so out in the open."

"The farther we get from the mountain, the less chance we have of eating for awhile."

"Whatever you decide to do," Strabimon said, "we'll get you fed."

"We Digimon are resourceful," Lunamon said.

"So are we going," Patamon asked. M started walking with Lunamon beside her. Ashur and Kudamon followed them. Reth, Hawkmon, Amari and Patamon went next with Maddy and Salamon along with them. Elizabeth and Strabimon brought up the rear with Elizabeth deep in thought. They walked in silence toward Mecha City.

I made the right decision, M thought. If, or when, we run into trouble, our Digimon said they'd be okay, but I don't want to be wrong. If I am, things are going to get hectic.

I wish it weren't so quiet, Reth thought. I hate silence, strongly dislike it. Whenever it's too quiet, I feel the need to talk for everybody. Somebody needs to break the silence before I explode.

I want to say something, Amari thought. I don't know what to say. I have nothing to say. When you don't have anything to say, you're better off saying nothing at all.

I think it's weird, Ashur thought, I'm here in this place. But at least here, I get a break. That's awesome.

I wonder how I should feel, Maddy thought. About this place, about these people. We're strangers. I'm scared. We have to count on each other, especially our Digimon. With all the anime and manga I've read and watched over the years, I'm glad this happened to us though, to me. Even though I'm afraid sometimes, being here is fun.

I'm sure we're going to run into the fox Digimon soon, Elizabeth thought. If we fight and win, we could get some answers about the Digimon in the fortress. I should let the others know this won't be over any time soon.

If we do run into trouble, Lunamon thought, I'll fight my hardest to protect M and the others. M's not worried because I told I'll work hard for her.

Reth needs to take this seriously, Hawkmon thought. If he doesn't, will he be able to handle the challenges ahead?

I'm proud of Amari, Patamon thought. I know he'll learn quickly and become the great fighter I know he can be. Then, he'll be as great as me.

Because of our recent ordeal, Kudamon thought, I'm gaining a better understanding of Ashur. With continued observations, I can learn more about him, and we can become a stronger team.

Maddy grows a little stronger every day, Salamon thought, but she probably doesn't realize this.

She's thinking, Strabimon thought. If she thinks too much, she'll worry. She needs to know no amount of thinking will prepare her for the future. Worrying won't help anyone.

I can't help think about Chloe, M thought. If she doesn't make it while I'm here, but she will make. I know Chloe, this won't beat her. Besides, I'll make it back to her. Lunamon will make sure of it.

I hate meeting new people, Reth thought, or I mean, I strongly dislike meeting new people. M's cool though. Long as she's around, I won't get all nervous and shut down. I wonder if she even likes me. I wonder if Hawkmon likes me. I'm not much of a fighter, but I'll do my best to be a good partner. If he needs and wants my help, I can't let him down.

Patamon can be a handful sometimes, Amari thought, but he's only himself. He doesn't apologize for who he is. He works hard for himself and to save his world, but I also think he works hard for me.

Being here, Ashur thought, that's not the weirdest thing. Kudamon's seeing through me, figuring me out, understanding me. I don't know which, but I don't know how I feel about it. Lying around my neck, watching and listening to everything I do and say. Kudamon's either a creeper or he really just wants to know what I'm all about.

Salamon could do better than me, Maddy thought, but I'm glad she's my partner. She really watches out for me. She doesn't need me, but I need her. Even though I get scared and feel pathetic, I'm going to do better for her.

In all the seasons, Elizabeth thought, I never remember anyone having a partner that was such an ass. Strabimon kind of reminds me of Jenna, Cassie and Addy. Yeah right. What he did for me the other day was nice. We work together. We have a working relationship. Because of that, I think, he at least respects me.

To think, Lunamon thought, a couple days ago, I thought we might lose the Digital World, but each day, I see we're going to be the solution to the Digital World's problems.

Our mission is to save the Digital World, Hawkmon thought. I will strive to complete this mission regardless of the obstacles placed in our way.

Now that I can Armor Digivolve, Patamon thought, I'm going to fight harder than ever, but I won't get carried away. If I do, I won't be able to fight anymore, not for anyone, and I won't let that happen.

Were we Digimon chosen to assist these humans, Kudamon thought, or were these humans sent to assist us? Something to ponder? No, these questions don't matter. Working together has made it apparent. Without each other, we won't be able to bring about peace. I must continue to observe the humans and their interactions with us.

I never thought I'd encounter humans, Salamon thought, but they've arrived in our world. We've become the catalyst for ending the Shadowbyte Virus. After seeing all the destruction it caused, I'm glad I'll see it to its end.

I miss her, Strabimon thought, but she chose her path. They would have made better partners, or been worse than we are, they might have been too similar. She'll accept the consequences of her actions. Knowing her, she already has.

"I've been thinking about a few things," Elizabeth said. She grabbed everyone's attention. "I should've mentioned this earlier. We found out the fox Digimon is working for someone. Most likely the Digimon in the fortress."

"She's supposed to make sure everything is going according to plan," Reth said, "but she's been failing miserably."

"She's his servant. Since we keep overcoming what he throws at us, we'll probably have to fight her soon. She's the trouble that's kind of been on my mind."

"Understandable," Reth said, "she's probably his main servant for a reason."

"Waiting around for her to strike," M said, "wouldn't have been the best idea."

"If we keep moving," Ashur said, "maybe we can find her before she finds us."

"We won't run into her," Amari said, "We haven't run into her yet, but she's been watching us since we arrived. She could be watching us now."

"Let's not talk like this," Maddy said, "it's making me a little scared."

"I'll change the subject," Elizabeth said. "The other thing on my mind is about the D-AVDs. M, Maddy, and Ashur cured the lake of the virus, and together, we cured the mountain. Our D-AVDs absorbed massive amounts of the virus, but I think, they were able to do that because the massive amounts of virus were in one place."

"I think I see what you mean," Reth said as if thinking out loud to himself. "This whole area is infected, but we wouldn't be able to cure it because the virus is spread out over the area. Now if Mecha City is infected, and we cured it, we would cure the whole area because we cured the source of the virus for this area."

"That's what I think."

"That makes sense," M said. "I mean, we can test that right now."

"You two understood all that," Ashur said looking at Elizabeth and M.

"It was a jumbled mess," M said with a laugh, "but yeah." Elizabeth laughed with her. Reth frowned.

They took out their D-AVDs and tried to cure the area, but nothing happened.

"We have our answer," Amari said.

"Mecha City must be infected," Elizabeth said.

"I think that was a given," Strabimon said, "considering the state of things." Elizabeth was about to frown but she didn't.

"You're right," she said with a nod.

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions," Kudamon said. "The powerful Digimon that occupies the place could have protected the city."

"Maybe not the city," Lunamon said, "but the Digimon that live there might be okay."

"We just proved," Hawkmon said, "the city has been lost."

"But we know how to get it back," Ashur said. Everybody nodded in agreement.

They drew closer to the city. The group stopped when they saw they only had a mile or two to go but a Digimon was walking toward them. A fox Digimon.

"She looks like Kyubimon," Reth said.

"That's not her though," Elizabeth said.

"Her name is Youkomon," Strabimon said. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"I was about to say that," Elizabeth said finding it odd her D-AVD didn't react.

"Youkomon is a champion level data type Digimon," Strabimon said. "She's a bewitching fox possessing immense spiritual power."

"She's headed this way," Maddy said.

"I suggest we don't play around with her," Hawkmon said.

"If she's showing herself now," M said, "she must be ready to face us. Everybody Armor up."

Before they had a chance, they watched Strabimon take off.

"Strabimon," Elizabeth said a little surprised. Strabimon ran with a serious expression on his face. The group watched Youkomon stop walking when she noticed Strabimon headed toward her.

"Strabimon was right," Amari said. "She has two attacks Homura Dama and Jaenryuu, literally Flame Ball and Evil Flame Dragon."

Youkomon sat as Strabimon stopped running and walked to meet her. Youkomon became a different fox Digimon. The group had ran after him. When they saw her change, they immediately stopped.

"What's going on," Lunamon asked. "Did she just DeDigivolve?"

"Has she been the one watching us," Salamon asked.

"Does Strabimon know her," Hawkmon asked.

"Seems that way," Kudamon said, "but I doubt Strabimon would associate with someone working with the enemy."

"Unless he doesn't know she's working with the enemy," Ashur said.

"Let's get started," Patamon said about to fly off.

"No," Amari said, "we should wait. They're talking."

"What is he doing," Elizabeth half yelled. Ashur and Reth went to each side of her.

"You got to calm down," Reth said.

"Apparently," Ashur said a little surprised about what he was about to say, "he's dealing with personal business."

"We Digimon did have lives before you arrived," Kudamon said.

"We had lives before the virus came," Hawkmon said.

Hearing these words, the DPs realized each of their Digimon had their own personal stories, their own reasons for fighting. All this time, they thought they're Digimon were just working for a unified cause, but they now knew there was more to it.

"If anything happens," M said, "you all should be ready to Armor Digivolve."

"I'm already ready," Patamon said.

"You got your wish," the fox Digimon said. "You made it, and you're fighting for our world."

"After you left me for dead," Strabimon said, "I needed a hobby." She laughed. A short smile crossed Strabimon's face. After a brief moment, a serious expression returned to it. "We both know it was supposed to be you."

"You could have stopped me. You let me beat you."

"I could have, but I'm the same as always."

"You are. I'm the one you've never been able to beat, but I can give you one more chance." They were silent for a few moments.

"No speech about how much better you are than me," Strabimon said.

"No, not this time."

"Why," Strabimon asked.

"I know I'm going to win, and I'm going to miss you." They glanced into one another's eyes. "I know you're wondering why it had to be this way, but you don't want to say anything as to not look weak in my eyes." A soft laugh escaped her this time. "Like I told you before, I'm doing this because I want power. I want to see the Digital World change. If this is the way for it to happen, I will work hard for it and support my Master. I will fight and defeat you. And if necessary, I will defeat you all." She looked passed him at the group watching them from a short distance.

"We're known as the Digimon Protectors. Our mission is to stop your master. My mission is to stop you." Strabimon ran at her, jumped into the air with a flip, and came down on her. She stepped to the side, avoided Strabimon, as he crashed his leg into the ground.

"Shouldn't we help," Lunamon asked.

"Strabimon can take of himself," Salamon said.

"We'll step in if it gets out of hand," Hawkmon said.

"She DeDigivolved to Renamon," Elizabeth said. "Renamon is one of my favorites. She's a rookie data type Digimon. Her most awesome attack is Diamond Storm, and if that doesn't cut it, she uses Touhakken to increase her fighting abilities. If she's ever in a bind, she uses Kohenkyo. It's an ability that allows her to teleport, even though she's already pretty fast."

"Too bad we have to fight her," Reth said. "She'd be a big help on our side. She was a great fighter in season three."

"I'm so glad you're around," Elizabeth said. "Your Digimon knowledge makes me happy." She and Reth laughed.

Strabimon came up from the ground with a side kick and a roundhouse kick, but Renamon dodged them both. She saw an opening and grabbed his neck. Strabimon knocked her arm away and front kicked her in the chest away from him. Before she fell back, she stopped and rushed him with a flurry of punches. Strabimon dodged several of them, but Renamon wasn't trying to hit him. She got behind him, grabbed his neck, put her foot in his back, and jumped up and backwards. She dropped him on his head. Strabimon got back on his feet, a bit dazed, while Renamon stood watching him.

"Don't think I never cared," Renamon said. He nodded.

"I hate you're making me do this," Strabimon said. She nodded.

They nodded in response to one another because they understood each other's thoughts and feelings.

Renamon rushed at Strabimon a second time. Strabimon grabbed her arm she extended to punch him and tossed her. She landed on her feet. Strabimon grabbed her arm again, twisted it, flipped her, and slammed her back into the ground. He sat on top of her chest and pinned her arms to the ground.

"You've chosen this path," Strabimon gazed in her eyes.

"I have."

"You knew it would come to this."

"I did," Renamon said, "and I also know how this fight between us is going to end."

Knowing what she was about to do, Strabimon went to grab her neck.

"Kohenkyo," Renamon whispered in a breath.

Strabimon only managed to grab a few leaves. Turning into leaves, she teleported behind him. He had a second to react, but in that second, she was faster.

"Touhakken," she whispered in another breath.

He saw a pale blue light before raging blue flames engulfed her fists and feet. She came at him with a flurry of punches and kicks. Most he blocked, but the flames still burned his body. She front kicked him to the ground, but he rolled into a handstand and came to his feet. She had her arms at her chest until she extended her arms as if to embrace him. A cloud of shards appeared before her.

"Diamond Storm" She fired the shards upon him.

He closed his eyes, crossed his arms to draw light into his claws, and unleashed his attack.

"Light Slash"

The two attacks met between them. They caused an explosion. Strabimon had to dodge the several shards that he missed with his attack. Renamon appeared behind him. Strabimon sensed it. He turned around, punched her in the face, grabbed her, and threw her up in the air. He jumped after her crossing his arms. Renamon crossed hers as well. She teleported behind him. Knowing she would teleport beforehand, Strabimon faced her.

"Light Slash"

"Diamond Storm"

The two attacks met again. The explosion sent Renamon to the ground. Once again, several shards escaped his attack. They hit him and exploded sending him to the ground as well. When the smoke cleared, Strabimon was back on his feet. Youkomon ran toward him.

When the group saw Youkomon, they knew it was time to take action. Elizabeth wanted to know what was going on inside Strabimon's head.

"Digi-Egg of Reliability, Di-Gi-Tize! Armor Digivolution Activate!"

"Digitize Now, Digi-Egg of Courage! Armor Digivolution Activate!"

"Digitize, Digi-Egg of Hope. Armor Digivolution Activate."

"Alright, Digitize! Digi-Egg of Light! Armor Digivolution Activate!"

"Please, Digi-Egg of Kindness, Digitize. Armor Digivolution Activate!"

"Digi-Egg of Knowledge, Digitize! Armor Digivolution Activate!"

"Tylomon, Surging Reliability!"

"FlameWizardmon, Flaring Courage!"

"Pegasusmon, Shining Hope!"

"Quetzalmon, Blinding Light"

"Pucchiemon, Glowing Kindness!"

"Flybeemon, Illuminating Knowledge!"

Flybeemon flew as Youkomon attacked. She sent several fireballs in his direction, and he dodged them in the sky. She took to the skies gliding on her four feet that burned with flames. She stopped when she saw the rest of the DPs and their partners approaching.

"You may have beat me as Renamon," Youkomon said to Flybeemon, "and even gained the power to Digivolve yourself, but I was never worried. With the power of the Shadowbyte Virus, the real fight is about to begin. Our past is over, but our future is before us."

She glided toward them. Flybeemon went after her.

"Lightning Sting!" Youkomon used the flames from her tails to nullify the attacks.

"I got it," Pucchiemon said. "Heavy Beam!" Pucchiemon got a direct hit.

Youkomon stopped, came to the ground, and sat. The DPs watched as she licked her paw.

"I didn't think it would be that easy," FlameWizardmon said.

"I don't think it will be," Reth said.

Youkomon became a fire, a flame clone, and Youkomon stepped out of it. She rose into the air.

"Homura Dama!" A giant flame sphere appeared in the sky and multiple fireballs rained down from it on the Digimon. Tylomon hovered before the group and water swirled around her until it became a wave behind her.

"Tidal Wave!" Tylomon put out the flames, and Youkomon emerged through the wave. Quetzalmon used his Toltecan Wind to paralyze her. She dropped to the ground. Another flame clone and Youkomon was back on her feet. Pegasusmon flew toward her.

"Star Shower," Pegasusmon shouted. As Youkomon tried dodging the attack, Pucchiemon added with her Talon Arrows and Flybeemon joined her with his Lightning Stings. Shooting stars, heart-shaped arrows, and bolts of lightning rained from the sky. When she fell, they watched her emerging from another flame clone, but Tylomon used her Shark Fin Blade to cut her up. She fell to the ground and as she got up, Quetzalmon petrified her with Fossil Wave. In case Youkomon used another clone, FlameWizardmon finished the attack with his Magical Ignition. Flames passed over her stone body.

"Good work," FlameWizardmon said. The five other Digimon came to his side.

"Somebody come cure her," Tylomon said.

"You guys," Maddy said. "We have a problem." The DPs watched as Maddy stared at her D-AVD. They huddled around Maddy.

"What's the problem," M asked her.

"She's not infected," Maddy said. M checked her own D-AVD. Youkomon wasn't infected. "We can't fight her."

"What do you mean we can't fight her," Elizabeth said. "If she's working for the Digimon that started the virus, we have to stop her."

"That means we have to destroy her," Maddy questioned. The DPs looked up as Youkomon emerged from the smoke and fire.

"I'm different from the rest," Youkomon said. "With my spiritual power, I have control of the virus. Your team isn't strong enough to defeat me or my Master." She looked at Flybeemon when she said the last part.

"Tylomon," M shouted, "she's not infected! You'll have to go all out! All of you will!"

"What," Maddy asked. "Pucchiemon, don't! M, she's a Digimon. We can't destroy her. Wouldn't that make us the bad guys?"

"What else can we do with her," M said, "we can't just wrap her up and hope she never breaks free. That won't work."

"M's right," Elizabeth said. "Sometimes, this is the best way. If we don't destroy her, she's going to destroy us, and then no one will be here to save the Digimon or the Digital World."

Maddy knew they had a point, but she knew she had one too. She didn't want to argue. She felt alone. She was starting to wish she hadn't said anything.

The Digimon glanced at one another.

"What do we do," Quetzalmon asked his teammates.

"We fight," Pegasusmon said.

"I agree," Pucchiemon said, "but I don't want to go against Maddy's wishes. If we destroy Youkomon, the act would upset her."

"We can't destroy her," Flybeemon said.

"We have to at least protect them and ourselves," Tylomon said. "Tidal Wave," Tylomon went before the group and unleashed a tidal wave on Youkomon. Youkomon lit up the flames on her array of tails combined with white Data.

"Our fight won't be fair," Youkomon said, "if I'm outnumbered. Jaenryuu." A giant dragon formed from the flames. Using its wings as a shield, it evaporated the tidal wave. Flapping its wings, flames and white Data fell to the ground in six piles. Six other Digimon emerged from them. Three stood on each side of her.

"Hey," Reth said, "stop jumping down her throat. She's right." Reth came and wrapped an arm around Maddy's shoulders. "We can't just destroy Youkomon. That would be like murder. Am I right?" Reth turned to Amari. Maddy felt a little relieved.

"You both make good points," Amari said. "We don't want to destroy Digimon to accomplish or goal, but we don't want Digimon to destroy us either. If that happened, we wouldn't be able to accomplish our goal at all."

"You're no help." Amari frowned. "Ashur, what do you think?"

"I don't want to get involved," Ashur said watching the fight. "Besides, our Digimon just met with some new company."

"Too late, you're already involved."

"What do you suggest we do ho," M said to Reth.

"I don't know." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. M sighed shaking her head. Reth frowned. Ashur had his D-AVD in hand.

"Who are they," M asked Ashur going to his side.

"Flarerizamon," Ashur said. "They're fire dragon Digimon. They're data type champions, and they have a lot of attacks: Fire Tower, Blaze Buster, Raging Inferno, and Flame Hit."

The DPs watched as their Digimon faced Youkomon and her group.

"Raging Inferno," The six Flarerizamon called out in unison. After fire surrounded the Digimon and DPs, flames spontaneously appeared within the surrounded area.

"I can put out the flames," Tylomon told the others, "but that'll make me the first target. "

"I'll assist you," Quetzalmon said.

"You all should get the others to Mecha City."

"Fire Tower," the six Flarerizamon said in unison. Fire towers surrounded all six Digimon partners.

"This looks bad," Reth said. "We're all in trouble."

"The Digimon," Maddy said.

"We need to get out of here," M said. "If we can get inside Mecha City, maybe we can escape her."

"Something tells me she won't just let us escape," Reth said.

"I don't think she'd lose us easily," Amari said. A fire cropped up next to Elizabeth. Amari grabbed her out of the way.

"We can't leave our partners either." FlameWizardmon walked from the fire that cropped up beside the group."FlameWizardmon?"

"You're surprised," FlameWizardmon questioned. "Fire's my element." Reth nodded seeing as that made some sense. "You all are going to run for Mecha City, and we'll meet up with you as soon as we can."

The giant dragon formed from flames crossed the skies toward the DPs. Tylomon, Pegasusmon, Quetzalmon, Pucchiemon, and Flybeemon emerged from their towers charred.

"That was uncalled for," Quetzalmon said.

"Let's put out these flames," Tylomon said. Using Wind and Water, Tylomon and Quetzalmon extinguished the flames before them.

"Go," FlameWizardmon said. "I'm going to take care of the dragon."

"We'll leave it up to you," Reth said. M led the way, and everybody followed, except Ashur.

The dragon blew flames, and FlameWizardmon separated them to fall on the sides of the group.

"Wait," Ashur said. "The Flarerizamon are infected. If we defeat them, Youkomon should be easy to take care of. We have to stick around to cure the Flarerizamon."

"All right," M said, "but we have to tell our Digimon."

"We can't destroy her though," Maddy said.

"We won't," M said. "We'll just take her out. Make it so she can't follow us or do anyone any harm."

FlameWizardmon extended his arm and hand out to the dragon concentrating on it. He snapped his fingers and the dragon exploded.

"I'm on it," FlameWizardmon said, and he ran toward the other Digimon. "We've got a plan," FlameWizardmon said running up to them. "We take out the Flarerizamon, and then, we'll handle Youkomon."

"Flame Hit," The Flarerizamon shot barrages of high temperature flame bullets across the area. Two more dragons crossed the skies.

"I'm for it," Pegasusmon shouted. "I'm sick of holding back. We'll take them one on one."

"Someone's going to have to keep Youkomon busy at the same time," Pucchiemon said. "She won't just sit around enjoying the show."

"Maybe she will," Quetzalmon said. "That's all she's been doing so far."

"I'll watch her," Flybeemon said.

"Same here," FlameWizardmon said. "I'll make sure her dragons don't cause us any trouble while we fight." FlameWizardmon prevented the bullets from hitting any of them. He stopped the dragons from coming any closer. When a third dragon flew upon them, he could only hold off the onslaught.

"I'll take your Flarerizamon," Pegasusmon said flying into action.

Three of the Flarerizamon used Raging Inferno, and the area was engulfed in flames again. Youkomon watched amused while the Flarerizamon stood at her sides.

The DPs stood together trying to decide their next moves as well as avoiding the many three dragons blew flames, and FlameWizardmon kept them from scorching the others. Pegasusmon, Quetzalmon, and Pucchiemon took the offense against the three Flarerizamon on the left while Flybeemon and Tylomon took the Flarerizamon on the right. Youkomon caused three more Flarerizamon to appear from flames behind FlameWizardmon.

"Amari, Ashur, Maddy," M said, " you three should take the left. Elizabeth, and I, we'll go right. Reth, you stick with FlameWizardmon. We can do this without becoming barbeque people." Even though fire was everywhere and they were finding it harder to breath, the group nodded in agreement and split to their respective Digimon.

"In our quest to prevent the Digital World from stopping our plans," the voice said, "it seems the Digital World prepared for us.

"It couldn't know our main objective," the fortress Digimon said.

"It doesn't. It's only trying to preserve itself because we're weakening it with the virus."

"We've scoured the Digital World searching for them, but we haven't found anything."

"I'm starting to believe they're not here. And if they're not here, that only leaves the Real World. We must search for them there."

"We would need to reach the Real World," the fortress Digimon said. "No Digimon has ever made it to the Real World. No way exists to get there."

"Fortunately, that's not true."

"The humans are proof."

"Yes, they've come to defeat you, the menace destroying the Digital World. If we let them believe they've destroyed you, we can follow them back to the Real World when they leave. With the information I found in the records, a gate to the Real World exists. To go home, they'll have to go through it."

"Impressive," the fortress Digimon said, "you found the records, but we can't just let them off the hook. The humans and the Digital World would become suspicious."

"We won't. We'll need your virus to weaken the Digital World even more. We'll need to keep them busy. I'm working on a way to get us to the Real World without the gate. That means I need to gather more Data. If I can manage it, we can destroy the humans, prepare for your departure, and reach our destination. There, you'll continue the search on your own. Until then, they cannot be destroyed."

"Meanwhile, my servants will attack them to keep them distracted, and Youkomon will keep an eye on them."

"We'll speak again in the future," the voice said.

"Youkomon," the fortress Digimon said, "let them defeat you."

The fortress Digimon explained the situation to Youkomon in her head. She learned the new plan and understood her role.

"Yes Master," she said.

Fire towers sprouted from the ground. Pegasusmon, Pucchiemon, and Quetzalmon dodged them. Star Shower and Talon Arrows came from the sky. They were met with the Flarerizamon's flame bullets. While Pegasusmon and Pucchiemon kept them busy, Quetzalmon came in low.

"Fossil Wave," Quetzalmon flapped his wings until the Flarerizamon and their flaming bodies became stone. Amari, Maddy, and Ashur cured the three Flarerizamon. Ashur started coughing and Amari and Maddy made sure he was okay.

"FlameWizardmon," Reth shouted to him, "more Flarerizamon!"

"Blaze Buster," the three Flarerizamon behind FlameWizardmon breathed in the fire from their own bodies to throw out even more destructive flames. FlameWizardmon leapt over the flames behind the Flarerizamon losing his hold on the dragons. They immediately blew flames down on the area aimed at FlameWizardmon and Reth.

"Oh shit," Reth said falling to the ground. "Sorry God."

FlameWizardmon jumped to Reth's side, quickly concentrated, and crashed the three dragons into the three Flarerizamon. After an explosion, the three Flarerizamon lie flat on the ground. FlameWizardmon fell to his knee exhausted.

"Are you okay," Reth asked him.

"Of course," FlameWizardmon said with a slight smile. "Go cure the Flarerizamon." Reth nodded and ran off.

Flybeemon fired lightning stings down on Youkomon.

"Homura Dama," Youkomon combated the bolts of lightning with fireballs.

The Flarerizamon unleashed their flame bullets. Tylomon caused a tidal wave to crash on the Flarerizamon. The bullets went through the wave but took out the Flarerizamon. M and Elizabeth cured them. All the Flarerizamon burst into flames and disappeared after they were cured.

"What happened to them," Maddy asked.

"I think they returned to wherever they were summoned from," Amari said, "or maybe they weren't actually Digimon."

"Just creations from Youkomon's fire," Ashur said, "like the dragons but combined with the virus."

Quetzalmon put out the remaining flames. The DPs and the Digimon gathered together, except for Flybeemon.

"We'll attack together," Flybeemon said.

"We'll go in," Quetzalmon said. "You all should run for the city."

"Can I catch a lift," FlameWizardmon said to Pegasusmon.

"Let's go," Pegasusmon said. The Digimon took off, and the DPs ran towards Mecha City. Youkomon played as if she was going to stop them, creating another dragon, but FlameWizardmon destroyed it.

"Tidal Wave!" Tylomon summoned a wave and it crashed on Youkomon, but Youkomon made her way through it with a flame clone. After emerging, FlameWizardmon attacked.

"Magical Ignition!" FlameWizardmon worked his matchsticks. He drew a pentagram and circumscribed it with a circle in the air. He struck his design to life from a distance and a burst of flames engulfed Youkomon. Pegasusmon hit her next.

"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon caused shooting stars to blast her from within the flames. When Youkomon hit the ground, Pucchiemon was up.

"Talon Arrows!" Pucchiemon let her arrows rain down on her.

"Toltecan Wind" Quetzalmon paralyzed her on the ground.

"Lightning Sting!" With a final bolt of lighting, Youkomon fell unconscious.

The Digimon gave her a last look before they went after their partners. Flybeemon was the last to look away. We'll meet again, Flybeemon thought, we always do.

The DPs ran into the city and found they passed two giant metal doors, and they watched their Digimon come after them. The DPs saw Youkomon's body lying on the ground.

"Why couldn't we let Pucchiemon use Heavy Beam," Maddy asked.

"That wouldn't have slowed her down," Elizabeth said. "At least now, we won't have to worry about her for a while."

The Digimon entered the city and saw the doors. Pucchiemon and Flybeemon slid the doors shut, and FlameWizardmon welded them together.

"A precautionary measure," FlameWizardmon said, "Not that it will keep her from following us."

"We'll worry about her later," M said.

"She can't get in," Pegasusmon said, "but we can't get out."

"We'll find another way out," Pucchiemon said.

"Right now," M said, "we'll search for that Digimon." The Digimon DeDigivolved and went to their respective partners' sides.

"Why did you run off," Elizabeth asked Strabimon. He didn't reply. The group, who heard them, started talking amongst themselves. Elizabeth spoke low. "You can talk to me. I'm a good listener. Tell me what's going on." Strabimon still didn't say anything. "Strabimon," Elizabeth said in a fierce but concerned whisper.

"I would," Strabimon said in a calm, stern manner, "but, from what I know of you, you wouldn't understand."

Elizabeth wanted to start shouting but she didn't. She thought about what Strabimon said and wondered what he meant. She was going to ask him, but he walked off. She thought she'd talk to him later. The others were walking away as well. As he walked, Amari was thinking about the fight. Elizabeth started walking and to get Strabimon off her mind she started thinking about the fight. She couldn't shake something. Amari noticed Elizabeth, with a certain expression on her face, walking behind him when she wasn't keeping up with the group.

"Elizabeth," Amari said, "what's on your mind?" Everybody turned to her.

"I'm worried," Elizabeth said. "Something doesn't feel right."

"I agree with you," Amari said. "She could've created more Flarerizamon."

"She could've put up more of a fight," Patamon said.

"She could've created more flame clones," Salamon said.

"But she didn't," Elizabeth said.

"She's not our problem now," Ashur said. "We can worry about her later. We have other stuff to do."

"We know from the Coredramon (Blue) Youkomon's just a servant," Elizabeth said. "The Digimon in the fortress can speak with his servants in their heads, we know that too. If Youkomon could've taken care of us, but she let us win because of the fortress Digimon, I'm worried he has something worse planned for us. We should've finished her off."

"It wouldn't have been the right thing to do," Reth said.

"We took care of her," M said. "If the fortress Digimon is planning something, we'll just have to be ready. We'll get stronger, we'll find this Digimon, who might be able to help us, and we'll go from there. In the meantime, we'll stay alert. For now, it's all we can do." M turned from the others and started walking away with Lunamon.

"Well said," Lunamon whispered nodding her head.

Maddy hurried up to M and Lunamon with Salamon.

"We need to hurry and take care of the virus," Maddy said. "I don't want us to have to fight anymore Digimon who aren't infected."

"You might want to start getting prepared for it," Salamon said. "Before this is all over, we might not have a choice."

"I don't know if I can prepare for it."

"You never know," Lunamon said. "You might not have to. But if you do, you'll figure it out."

Reth wrapped an arm around Elizabeth, and they walked together.

"We can't worry," Reth said, "remember?"

"I know," Elizabeth said.

"Everything worked out for the Digidestined. At the end of every season, things worked out for them ."

"I just hope everything works out for us. I don't think fighting the fortress Digimon will end this."

"There's always a Digimon behind the Digimon," Reth said.

"Exactly," Elizabeth said, "so Youkomon didn't let us beat her without there being a good reason."

Amari and Ashur walked together with Patamon and Kudamon.

"Looks as if our adventure," Kudamon said, "is going to grow more difficult."

"Probably," Ashur said with a short laugh. "If it does, we won't be able to do anything to stop it."

"The more difficult it becomes," Patamon said, "the more action we'll see."

"Whether it becomes more difficult or not," Amari said, "we'll still have to overcome anything that comes our way."

The group walked along under a giant metal boxed area. The DPs realized the metal box explained the metal doors. As they walked, they saw the city before them.


	6. Searching

**Digimon Protectors**

**Episode 6: Searching**

The fortress Digimon sat on his throne. Youkomon stood up and her body burst into flames. Renamon emerged from her body's flames and walked toward Mecha City.

"Master," Renamon called for him, "the humans and their Digimon partners have escaped into Mecha City."

"Follow them," he told her. He watched Renamon on his screen. "Watch them carefully. If we are to succeed, you can't lose them. Gather information about the humans, and tell me anything that could take us to their world."

"Yes Master Boogeymon," Renamon said.

"We must each do our part if things are to go as planned," Boogeymon told her. A stern expression crossed his face as Mecha City appeared on his screen. No humans are going to stop us, Boogeymon thought.

Renamon nodded to herself in agreement and teleported past the giant metal doors.

The group walked in silence. The DPs and Digimon admired the odd-looking city while they wrestled with their thoughts. The DPs and their respective partners walked beside each other and tried to be on their guard while mulling over their situation.

M and Lunamon were at the front of the group with Maddy and Salamon. M took in her surroundings. Different buildings reached high in the boxed area, and she saw platforms high above her with buildings on top of them. Bridges and chains connected platforms and held them together, securing them in their places. Now that the group was inside Mecha City, they saw for themselves the city was infected. The Shadowbyte Virus made everything appear rusted and off-white.

This place is huge, M thought. How many infected Digimon could be here, and where should we start our search?

The different sights amazed Lunamon. I can't believe I've never visited this place, she thought. It's nice, strange, but nice.

"Have you ever been here before Lunamon," M asked her.

"No, but I wish I would have," Lunamon said. "I think this place would've been fun. I'll want to see it after we've taken care of the virus."

We're here to search for a Digimon, Maddy thought, but who are we searching for?

Maddy doesn't want to hurt other Digimon, Salamon thought. I'll have to do my best to respect her wishes. As Pucchiemon, I'm the only Digimon with the means to do so.

Reth walked behind them while Hawkmon flew beside him. He took in the city's strange design and liked its layout, but the others were on his mind. We're all so quiet, Reth thought. What is everyone thinking? Are they thinking about our last fight, thinking about the group, thinking about me?

Hawkmon realized no Digimon were in sight. If we're ambushed here, we won't be able to escape, he thought. We'll have to find this Digimon soon. He noticed Reth's downcast eyes. He wondered if something was wrong.

"How are you?" Hawkmon asked him, getting his attention.

"I'm fine," Reth said with a slight smile. Hawkmon didn't believe him, but he didn't push the issue because his mind was on the lack of Digimon in the area. He decided to keep watch and wait for a sign of infected, but he kept wondering what was bothering Reth. He didn't understand why he found that important.

Amari and Patamon followed behind them with Ashur and Kudamon. After Amari heard several nasty coughs come from Ashur, he turned to check on him.

"Are you okay?" Amari asked with concern.

"I'm okay," Ashur said, waving him off and coughing a few more times. "The smoke from the fire is messing with my asthma. That crazy bitch Youkomon trying to kill us was more than my lungs could take." He coughed as he laughed, which made Amari chuckle.

"Hey," Elizabeth and Strabimon called out from the rear. Ashur stopped laughing and turned to them. He saw the stern expressions on their faces. Elizabeth and Strabimon glanced at each other before Strabimon turned away from her and returned to his thoughts.

"Watch your language," Elizabeth said in a low voice, giving Ashur a serious look. She acknowledged Youkomon was a touchy subject for Strabimon. After glancing at Strabimon, Ashur acknowledged that same fact.

I never thought of it, but what would happen if any of us got sick, Amari asked himself. If Ashur had an asthma attack, we wouldn't be able to do much for him. He has his inhaler, so he's okay for now. Who is this powerful Digimon and where is he, I have to focus on the answers to these questions.

Even though the place was brightly lit, Patamon kept his eyes on the areas' shadows. Where are all the Digimon, Patamon thought. They're probably watching us and waiting to attack, but I'm ready for them.

I'm glad I've got my inhaler, Ashur thought after using it. He noticed how grim everything appeared: not only the city but the mood of his fellow DPs. He wondered if the others were starting to doubt if they could save the Digital World. Looks like that fight took a lot out of all of us, he thought.

Will the Digimon we are searching for cooperate with us or will we only run into trouble, Kudamon asked himself.

Elizabeth and Strabimon fell farther behind deep in their thoughts.

Youkomon's going to come after us, Elizabeth thought. She's not done with us. I can't think of a reason why she'd give up because I can't get what Strabimon said off my mind. Why does he think I wouldn't understand what he has to say?

Dwelling on the past won't allow me to save the Digital World, Strabimon thought. It won't allow me to protect Elizabeth. I can't lose focus again. Not for her.

"I have a quick question," Reth said, jogging to the front of the group. He caught everyone's attention and started walking backward to speak with them. "Why is everybody so quiet? What are you all thinking? We should talk."

Nobody said anything. They weren't sure how to answer his questions.

"Nothing really," Ashur said. "I was just thinking about how we got our asses handed to us, but we shouldn't let it bring us down. We're still alive, and that's a good thing."

"I was think about our search," Amari said.

"You don't really talk Amari, so you don't really count," Reth said. Amari glared at Reth, and Reth laughed. "I'm kidding. Don't give me that death stare."

"We have a lot on our minds," M said. "Don't you? If you leave Amari alone for a second, you might try thinking about our current situation."

"I was just kidding," Reth said. "Besides, like I told Elizabeth, I can't worry. Worrying will only stress me out. And why should we worry? As long as we're together, I don't think we need to worry about any problems. Anyway, walking in this group in complete silence is killing me. You guys are compelling me to speak."

"I wish the silence would compel you to think," M said. "Why don't you figure out a way to find the Digimon Seasarmon told us about?" Lunamon, Maddy and Elizabeth couldn't help laugh. Reth frowned and sighed.

"If you're not going to worry, you should at least try to prepare yourself for whatever we might face," Hawkmon said.

"Worrying won't get me anywhere and wouldn't know how to prepare for something like infected Digimon trying to kill us," Reth said. "Unfortunately, we humans can't do anything."

"He's making sense," Ashur said. "Other than allowing you all to Armor Digivolve and Downloading the virus, we don't really contribute." He address this to the Digimon of the group.

"You might not see that as important, but without Armor Digivolution, we wouldn't be able to fight," Salamon said. "Without the Download Effect, we wouldn't be able dispose of the virus."

"Those are pretty big contributions if you ask me," Lunamon said. Reth didn't know how to respond.

"And that makes even more sense," Ashur said.

"The others might not want to talk," Hawkmon said. "You should respect that."

"Since we're a group, wouldn't it be better if we shared what we were thinking," Reth questioned everyone. "Then, we could be on the same page. Aren't we supposed to be doing this together?"

"We are working together," Salamon said.

"You might have everything under control, but some of us might be trying to process all this," Elizabeth said.

"Nothing against the group," M said.

"To know what move we should make next, we must carefully construct a plan of action," Kudamon said.

"Being a few steps ahead of our enemies will increase the chance of our mission's success," Hawkmon said.

"I get it," Reth said with a sigh. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to make conversation, lighten the mood, something."

The group stopped and Reth turned around to see a tall tower they had reached. The tower appeared as a skyscraper among the other buildings around it. Standing in front of the tower, two doors slid open. Lunamon leapt onto and inspected a nearby map. M walked up to read the map with her.

"It's an elevator," Lunamon told M. "Looks like there's a second floor to this place. We're on the Ground Level, and the second floor is the Sky Level."

"That means we've got a larger area to cover," M said, sighing and turning to the group.

I have an idea, Maddy thought. We should probably split it, but that would probably be stupid. Salamon said I should speak up more. Oh, I want too, but I don't want to sound stupid.

"I hate to say it, but we should split up," Elizabeth said.

I should have said something, Maddy thought.

"No!" M and Reth half-shouted at the same time.

"You never split up," M said. "Girl, haven't you ever watched a scary movie? We split up, and then death starts knocking on our door. Hey, hello, you ready to go? I don't have time for that." Ashur and Amari laughed.

"One by one Digimon would start picking us off," Reth said. "We have to stay together." As soon as he said these words, M seriously started to consider Elizabeth's suggestion.

"If we don't split up, we're going to be here forever," Ashur said. He glanced over at the map. "Because according to this map, this place is huge."

"We don't know who we're trying to find," Maddy said. "Labramon didn't tell us who the Digimon was."

"We'll probably know him when we see him," Ashur said.

"If we run into the biggest, baddest mother fucker in here, that's probably him," Reth said. Sorry God, he thought to himself.

"That's putting it bluntly," M said. She addressed the Digimon. "Do you all have any ideas?"

"I have no idea about the Digimon who ruled here," Lunamon said. "I lived too far from this area to hear a lot about it."

"No one outside this area would know," Salamon said. "People only knew a powerful Digimon protected this place, and that he kept to himself."

"He wasn't able to protect it from the virus," Strabimon said.

"If he's as powerful as they say, a battle against him would be unfavorable," Kudamon said.

"I'll take him on," Patamon said.

"I rather he not be infected," Lunamon said. "I don't even want to imagine how that fight might go."

"You don't think we'd be strong enough to handle it?" Salamon asked her.

"I don't want to find out," Lunamon said.

"I just find it odd a powerful Digimon protected this place but nobody bothered to find out who that Digimon was," Reth said.

"Sometimes, you don't ask questions if it might put your life in danger," Strabimon said. Reth, Maddy and Elizabeth stared at Strabimon.

"Stop trying to scare them," Lunamon told him.

"I'm not," Strabimon said. "I'm telling them the truth."

I don't think we should split up because we don't know anything about this place, Amari thought, but at the same time, we'd find the Digimon faster if we did split up.

"Think about it this way," Reth said. "We haven't run across one Digimon since we've entered the city. There's a good chance some infected Digimon could outnumber and ambush us. Not only that, but Youkomon could be following us and waiting to strike. We don't know another way out of here, and even if we wanted to escape, we can't because we can't leave until we find this city's leader."

"I agree with Elizabeth," M said. "We should split up." Reth turned to face her and his mouth had dropped open.

"Are you kidding me," Reth half shouted at her. "That's a terrible idea!"

"If we split up in two groups of three, I think we'll be fine," M explained.

"M you were on my side three seconds ago," Reth said. "Why'd you change your mind?"

"I gave it some thought," M said. "We have a lot of ground to cover. If Youkomon is still a threat, we have to find this Digimon as soon as possible."

"We don't know what else is in here," Reth said. "If we get ambushed, we're screwed."

"Didn't you make me the leader," M asked jokingly. Reth ignored her.

"Doesn't anyone agree with me on this," Reth said turning to the others.

"As long as we're with our partners, I'm sure we'll be fine." Amari said.

"He's totally right," Patamon said. "As long as I can fight, you don't have anything to worry about."

"We're in danger either way, so whatever we decide I'm for it." Ashur said.

"Because you did agree to make M the leader, you should listen to her." Hawkmon said.

"You too Hawkmon," Reth questioned and turned to him.

"If you have a leader, you follow orders." Hawkmon said.

"Not to say you can't have a differing opinion," Lunamon said.

"That's not how I see it, but I see where you're coming from," Hawkmon said.

"I think we should split up," Salamon said. "If we do run into trouble, we can keep in contact with each other via the D-AVDs."

"If you're afraid, that's understandable," Elizabeth said. "To an extent, we're all afraid. We just can't waste time."

Suddenly, Reth felt like everyone was against him.

"I mean, I am a little worried about my own safety, even though I'm trying to ignore those feelings," Reth said, slightly bowing his head," but I'm more worried about you guys' safety. I don't want anything to happen to anyone." Reth looked to M. "And I know I threw you into the leadership position, but just because you're the leader," He turned to Hawkmon. "doesn't mean we as a group shouldn't be allowed to voice our opinion."

"Listening to your leader will cause less problems," Hawkmon said. "Your leader has to make the best decision to ensure the safety of the group. You need to listen and let M do her job."

I agree with you Reth, Maddy thought. She wanted to say something, but she felt this had become a tense situation. She was afraid to get involved.

"Hawkmon," Lunamon said, shocked by his tone of voice.

"He needs to hear this," Hawkmon said. "He's being irrational."

"I was just kidding about the leader comment," M said. "You guys all have a say. I considered your argument Reth, but I decided splitting up was a better idea."

"That's fine," Reth said. "What do I know anyway? We'll do it your way. After all, you are in charge."

"Reth, I don't think it's like that," Maddy said under her breath.

"Don't take it personally," Elizabeth said.

"We're trying to complete our mission," Hawkmon said.

"You don't need to worry about us either," Elizabeth added. "We all have partners for a reason. They're here to protect us."

"I'm sorry then," Reth said glancing at her. "I won't worry about anybody."

"All right, we'll split up into two groups," M said. "Elizabeth, Maddy and I will stay down here. Reth, Amari and Ashur will take a ride on the elevator."

I was an idiot, Reth thought. I worried about everybody because I considered them friends, especially after everything we've been through. I'll find this Digimon myself, then I can go home and be own my own again. You never stay where people don't want you, and they definitely don't need me.

Everybody listened as M explained how they should keep in touch with the D-AVDs. Reth listened as he walked toward the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Hawkmon hovered before the elevator as Reth boarded it. Reth looked at him but didn't say a word. "Reth?"

"Wait," M said. "Hold on, where are you going?"

"I'll find the Digimon," Reth said. "The sooner I find him the sooner I can get this over with," Reth paused. "And we can go home." Before the gang could react, he pushed a button. Hawkmon managed to slip into the elevator before the doors closed and it headed upward.

"What was that," Elizabeth exclaimed. "First, he doesn't want to split up, and then, he takes off on his own. If Youkomon gets a hold of him, he's a dead man."

"We're not even sure Youkomon will come back," Ashur said.

"Oh she's coming back," Elizabeth said. "It's not a matter of if. It's a matter of when. We should've destroyed Youkomon when we had the chance."

I should've said something, Maddy thought, and we couldn't destroy her, it wouldn't have been right. Maddy felt so disappointed in herself. She stared at the elevator doors with a somber expression on her face. She felt frustrated, felt like Elizabeth was intentionally trying to hurt people's feelings. She turned around to face Elizabeth, and Salamon and the others were surprised by the expression on her face. Before Maddy could decided whether she should say anything, Strabimon walked from Elizabeth's side. He stopped between Elizabeth and Maddy before he spoke.

"You're an idiot," Strabimon said with his back to Elizabeth, arms crossed and shaking his head.

"What?" Elizabeth questioned him. "First, you don't want to talk to me. Now, I'm an idiot."

"You don't understand anything or anyone," Strabimon said. "You only understand what you want to understand, which is why you are the way you are and no one can get close to you. That's why I won't talk to you." He walked a few steps before he leapt off and up a nearby building. Elizabeth stood with a shocked expression on her face. She looked as if she were about to cry or yell for a moment, but then, she stomped after Strabimon in silence. She and Strabimon needed to talk. We need to understand each other, Elizabeth thought, or I don''t know where our partnership will go from here. She wanted him to explain himself about everything. With her D-AVD in hand, she took notice of Strabimon's dot and ran after him while she tried to keep from crying.

M, Maddy, Amari, Ashur, Lunamon, Salamon, Patamon and Kudamon glanced at each other as Elizabeth ran out of sight.

"M," Maddy said. "We have to go after Reth."

"We need to go after Elizabeth too," Ashur said.

"We will," M said. "I can't let anything happen to them. Everything will go as planned."

"What just happened," Patamon exclaimed, surprising the rest of the gang.

"I believe the group had its first disagreement," Kudamon said.

"I think a better word would be fight Kudamon," Lunamon said.

"What do you mean everything will go as planned," Amari asked M.

"M, Lunamon and Maddy and I will stay on this level to start our search," Salamon said.

"While you, Patamon, Ashur and Kudamon will continue the search on the upper level," Lunamon said.

"We'll try to catch up with Reth and Hawkmon," Ashur said, gesturing to his part of the team.

"And we'll give Elizabeth and Strabimon some space," M said. "Keep an eye on them from a distance."

"If anything happens, we'll be in contact," Amari said and held up his D-AVD.

"We're good to go then," M said.

Ashur pushed the elevator button, and he and his group waited for the elevator to return. M and her group started jogging after Elizabeth and Strabimon.

"What are you doing?" Hawkmon asked. Reth didn't say a word to him or look at him. "Why did you leave like this? You do realize going off on your own is even more dangerous than splitting into two groups." Reth remained silent. The elevator traveled upward, and Hawkmon glared at Reth while Reth started at the wall, thinking and concentrating on ignoring Hawkmon. They did this for a little while until the doors behind Reth opened. Reth stepped between the doors but glanced back at Hawkmon before he left the elevator.

"You don't have to come with me," Reth said. "I'll have better luck searching on my own. You can stick with the group. They might need you." Reth left, and Hawkmon followed, flying behind him. The elevator doors closed, and the elevator traveled downward.

"That would be ignorant," Hawkmon said, not quite understanding why Reth was upset or acting this way.

"You are here to carry out a mission. We, as a group, are supposed to do this together. You said this yourself."

If our mission puts the group in danger, Reth thought, we need to do things differently. If I do it, it'll get done, and that'll be all she wrote. Hawkmon started to grow angry as he didn't appreciate being ignored.

"You're wasting time Reth," Hawkmon said. "Your self-centered actions could cause trouble for everyone."

Reth started to feel angry, and he hated that emotion. He refused to feel that way. He stopped walking.

"Self-centered actions," Reth said, his voice louder than usual. He turned to Hawkmon. "You're supposed to be my partner. You can't see that I don't want anything bad to happen to anyone. We barely took care of Youkomon, and you guys wanted to split up. That didn't make sense, especially since she could still be out there! All I did was care about everyone's well-being, but you don't care Hawkmon, you only care about the mission. I understand, I do, but if we're dead, bottom line, that's it. That'll be the end of this story." Reth walked off while he muttered to himself. "Nobody cares anyway. Why should I care? I won't care. The faster I find this Digimon the faster I can leave this all behind and go back to reality."

Hawkmon hovered as he watched Reth walk. He refused to see Reth's point. Yes, they all needed to stay alive to save the Digital World, but they had to make hard decisions if they wanted to save the Digital World. Hawkmon realized Reth was letting his emotions get in the way of his job, and he had to make Reth see that was dangerous. Hawkmon wondered how Aquilamon would handle this situation.

Reth reached a bridge. If the city is boxed in, Reth thought, maybe that Digimon is somewhere near the center of all this. If he created the dome to protect the city, he's got to be in here somewhere. He could be in one of these building, but the center is the best and easiest place to look. He took his D-AVD in hand and accessed the map. He used it to make his way toward the center of the Sky Level.

Amari and Ashur got on the elevator. As they traveled upward, they and their partners remained silent. Amari and Ashur only glanced at each other.

"That was intense," Patamon half-shouted. Amari frowned and slowly shook his head. Patamon, he thought, sometimes you're too much.

"Elizabeth, Reth, Hawkmon and Strabimon appeared a bit on edge," Kudamon said." The conversation escalating the way it did was unsettling." The elevator went silent for several minutes.

Ashur felt kind of awkward with Amari because he didn't talk much. Amari felt kind of awkward because he didn't know what to say.

"Reth and Elizabeth made good points," Amari said, " and M made what she felt was the best decision."

Ashur tried not to appear surprised to hear Amari speaking.

"Did you see Maddy," Ashur questioned. "I thought she was going to punch Elizabeth after Reth left."

"I noticed," Amari said. For another couple minutes, they were silent. "I've heard rumors about you," Amari broke the silence. "People at school have talked about you many times."

"If we're on the same page, I know what they've said," Ashur said. "There not rumors. It's not really a secret. It's true." Amari didn't say anything. "Is that why you're not really saying anything? Are you nervous around me?" Amari chuckled.

"No," Amari said, shaking his head. "When you don't talk much, you become a pretty good listener. People start to not even notice you're there. When that happens, you find out a lot of things, but you wonder if the things said are true. We're alone, I wondered, so I asked."

"Why don't you talk much?" Ashur asked.

"Makes life easier," Amari said, questioning his response as he said it. "I enjoy learning about other people, and you learn a lot just listening. Other than that, I don't have much to say."

"I don't believe that last part, but I don't really know you," Ashur said and smiled. "Maybe if we talk more, I'll find out if that's true or not."

"Maybe," Amari said.

"I don't know why Reth was arguing anyway," Patamon said, changing the subject while hovering near Amari's head. " He sounded like he didn't think we Digimon could take care of you guys."

When the elevator stopped, the front doors opened, and the group walked out of the elevator on the opposite side of the tower.

"Reth's reasoning had nothing to do with our ability to fight," Kudamon said. "He seemed more concerned with our division. Our battle with Youkomon could have meant the end for us, and we were united. How easily she could defeat us if we were divided?"

"I don't think that was the whole reason behind his argument," Amari said, thinking about what transpired between the group. "After the whole conversation, he left. He decided to put himself in danger and search on his own without even Hawkmon."

"What I don't understand is what happened between Elizabeth and Strabimon," Ashur said. "Those two have gotten into it before, but Strabimon basically said fuck you Elizabeth and left her ass."

"I think their problem is more obvious than the one between Reth and Hawkmon," Amari said,"or at least the root of it is."

"Maybe the root of one of their problems," Ashur said and laughed briefly. "Youkomon."

"Aren't we supposed to be looking for Reth and Hawkmon," Patamon said. "Not to interrupt, but I don't think they could have gotten that far ahead of us. Ashur and Amari realized their path led to several other paths across chains and bridges to other platforms. Amari accessed the map on his D-AVD.

"The D-AVD says they're behind us," Amari said. "Are they on the other side of the tower?"

"They are," Patamon said.

"The elevator let us out on the wrong side," Ashur questioned. "Should we even go back for him?"

"He's our comrade, of course," Kudamon said.

"You're right," Ashur said, "I only mean, maybe he needs some time to himself. He sounded like he spends a lot of time trying to ignore all this crazy shit that keeps happening to us. Sometimes, you want to be or need to be alone to figure shit out and clear your head."

"You sound like you've felt this way before," Kudamon said.

"Once or twice," Ashur said with a shrug, "but I don't let shit bother me that much. We're in a fucked up situation. There's nothing we can do about it."

"Except fight," Patamon said.

"What he said," Ashur said. A short laugh escaped Amari, and then he slowly shook his head thinking Ashur was too much of a character. We need to keep adjusting so quickly, Amari thought. With the way things are right now, does it seem like we keep barely making it by?

"And think of it this way," Ashur said, taking Amari from his thoughts. "Hawkmon isn't going to let Reth out of his sight. This way we have more people searching for this fucking Digimon, we don't know, who rules this place."

"That might not be a good idea," Amari said. "I agreed with Elizabeth about Youkomon. I believe she's close and waiting to attack us."

"How about we follow these bridges over in his direction, search on our own, and if we run into him, we run into him," Ashur said. "You can keep an eye on them with the D-AVD. Anything crazy start happening, we can hop on Pegasusmon and Quetzalmon and go kick some ass."

"Come on Amari," Patamon said. "I'm itching for action, and we probably can't even go back the way we came."

"You two are not thinking clearly," Kudamon said. "M trusted us to go after Reth, and if Youkomon is on the loose, we would not want to be responsible for anything tragic that could happen."

"All right," Ashur said. "I just don't think he's going to want us around."

Amari led the group back to the elevator, but they couldn't figure out a way to get to the other side. The group hadn't noticed before, but six buttons were on a panel in the elevator, but neither Patamon nor Kudamon recognized the symbols written on them.

"We should try all the buttons," Patamon suggested.

"We don't know were this elevator could lead," Kudamon said. "We don't want to lose our way." The group stepped out of the elevator.

"Plan B then," Ashur said. "We'll armor up and fly over. Ready?" Amari nodded.

"Alright, Digitize! Digi-Egg of Light! Armor Digivolution Activate!" Nothing happened. "Kudamon, you didn't Armor Digivolve? Something wrong?"

"I'm not sure," Kudamon said. "Try again." Ashur repeated the process, but Kudamon remained the same.

"You better give it shot," Ashur said to Amari, disbelieving nothing had occurred.

"Digitize, Digi-Egg of Hope. Armor Digivolution Activate."

"Are you kidding me," Patamon said. "I just got the power to Armor Digivolve, and now I've lost it!"

"We'll try again," Amari said. And even though they tried, they ended up with the same result.

"We're screwed," Ashur said as Amari turned to him.

"We better let M know," Amari said. He went to the talk icon, clicked on it and held the D-AVD to his mouth. "M, can you hear me?"

"M, we've got some bad news," Ashur added.

Renamon watched Amari, Ashur and their Digimon board the elevator. She saw Amari, Ashur and their Digimon emerge from the front of the tower. She teleported across the buildings above M and Maddy and walked as she saw Reth and Hawkmon walking along on the bridges at the back of the tower. She didn't see Strabimon or his human, so she decided to follow his scent.

"Is Reth okay," Maddy asked.

"Of course he's okay," M said. "He's just crazy." Saying those words, a concerned expression spread across her face as she thought back to Reth's reaction to the group's conversation.

"I should've said something," Maddy said. M glanced over at Maddy.

"What do you mean," Salamon asked her.

"I should have listened to your advice Salamon and spoke up," Maddy said. "I thought it would be a good idea to split up, but I didn't say anything. Then, when Reth argued with Elizabeth about what we should do, I agreed with him, but I was to scared to say anything. And I think the reason he left is because he thought no one was on his side." M sighed.

"You know I saw his point," M said. " That's why I agreed at first that splitting up was a bad idea, but I thought about it and realized we are strong enough to split up. I trusted in our Digimon and our abilities as partners. If Elizabeth is right, and Youkomon isn't too far behind, finding this strong Digimon as soon as possible is in the Digital World's favor, especially since we have no idea what the fortress Digimon is planning."

"We made her our leader," Salamon said. "M only tried to make the best possible decision considering our situation."

"I know," Maddy said. "I just don't feel good about it."

"Neither do I to a certain extent," M said. "My decision caused him to run off, but at the same time, I'm mad at him for just leaving. That doesn't make our situation better. It makes it worse."

"What do we do about Elizabeth and Strabimon," Lunamon asked. "Strabimon seemed really upset."

"He was already upset," Salamon said. "The group conversation only intensified what he was feeling."

"Elizabeth was the one to suffer," M said.

"Strabimon was vicious," Lunamon said.

"That's why we're keeping our distance," M said. "No matter how upset Strabimon is, I don't think he'd let Elizabeth get hurt."

"I agree," Salamon said.

"They need to talk or something, but first, they need to find some peace of mind," M said. They were silent for a few moments. "Are you okay though Maddy?"

"Yeah, why do you ask," Maddy replied.

"You didn't look okay earlier," M said. "You looked like you were about to choke a ho."

"I didn't like what Elizabeth was saying, and I'm confused about Youkomon," Maddy said. "We can't destroy uninfected Digimon."

"Even though we're a group, we're not always going to agree on things, and that's fine," M said. "But on that second note, we're going to have to just cross that bridge when we come to it. Elizabeth is right, as long as Youkomon's alive, she's a threat. The good thing is, while we have some time, we can try to figure out a way to save her. But-"

"But you have to realize," Salamon said, finishing for M. "If she isn't stopped soon, we're putting ourselves and other Digimon in danger." Maddy nodded her understanding.

M felt her D-AVD vibrate. She pulled her D-AVD from her case and held down a button when she saw her screen read Amari.

"M, can you hear me?" M heard Amari's voice. "M, we've got some bad news." She heard Ashur's voice a few seconds later.

"I can hear you guys," M said. "What's happened? Is Reth alright?"

"We think so," Ashur said. "Somehow, he ended up on the other side of the tower, but he's with Hawkmon, so we're not worried about that."

"We can't Armor Digivolve!" M heard Patamon shout through the D-AVD. M stopped walking. Everybody did.

"Patamon, that's a terrible joke," Lunamon said.

"He's not joking," Amari said. "Ashur and I were going to try and fly to Reth, but neither Patamon or Kudamon can Armor Digivolve." M took a deep breath. It's going to be one of those days, M thought. I can't panic, even though this is some bullshit.

"Okay, okay, okay," M repeated to herself. "First, Maddy and I are going to try, so hold on."

"Do you think that's true," Maddy asked.

"I hope not," M said. "Go ahead." Maddy nodded.

"Please, Digi-Egg of Kindness, Digitize. Armor Digivolution Activate!" Salamon turned to M when nothing happened and shook her head.

"Oh no," Maddy said.

M held out her D-AVD, and she watched her Digi-Egg of Reliability Data Chip emerge from it. She grabbed it out of mid-air with her left hand and crushed it in her hand. "Digi-Egg of Reliability, Di-Gi-Tize! Armor Digivolution Activate!" She watched as the data of the Data Chip returned to her D-AVD. She and Lunamon's eyes met. M didn't know what to say.

"This isn't good," Lunamon said. M took a deep breath.

"Amari," M said.

"I hear you," he replied.

"Lunamon and Salamon can't Armor Digivolve either," she said. "That's four out of six. Get in contact with Reth, and we'll let Elizabeth know. We might need to regroup as soon as possible."

"Elizabeth might know what's going on," Ashur said. "She knows more about this stuff than we do."

"When we get a hold of her, we'll ask," M said.

"If anything happens," Amari said, "contact us as soon as possible."

"You too," Maddy said.

M started walking fast as she worked with her D-AVD. Maddy, Lunamon and Salamon followed as M started jogging. Answer, M thought.

"Elizabeth girl, I need you to pick up," M said.

Renamon had watched Elizabeth from afar. She had watched her stop and cry for a bit.

What don't I understand, Elizabeth had asked herself. She was a mix of anger and sadness. I can't know unless you say something. You're so cryptic.

Renamon watched Elizabeth find a ladder and climb up the side of a building. Renamon noticed Strabimon walking across the buildings and keeping his distance from Elizabeth. He turned and looked back at her once but didn't turn back again afterward.

He hasn't sensed me, Renamon thought. That's good. As she watched Elizabeth trying to catch up to Strabimon and failing, she thought of a plan. If I take Strabimon's human from him, I can learn the information I need without prolonging matters, Renamon thought. Renamon believed the humans had a reason for trapping themselves within Mecha City, and she wanted to find out why for her master.

"Strabimon," Elizabeth shouted. Elizabeth's voice brought Renamon from her thoughts. "We need to talk!" Strabimon kept walking and Elizabeth kept talking. She couldn't follow him anymore as he had leapt across to another building. "I know you say I don't understand, but I won't understand if you don't talk to me." Strabimon stopped.

Master, Renamon thought as she called to him, I might need assistance soon.

"You've learned something," he said.

"No, but I will soon if I have your loyal servants by my side," Renamon said.

"As soon as you do," he said, "I better hear from you."

"Yes Master," she said. Renamon immediately felt herself gain control of the infected Digimon that were stationed in the area. "Mekanorimon, Gridmon, keep the humans and Strabimon busy."

Elizabeth stared at the back of Strabimon and waited for him to turn around. She took a few steps to get closer to him but stopped when she felt her D-AVD vibrate. She took it from its case, and she saw M's name on the screen. She held the button and heard M's voice.

"Elizabeth girl, I need you to pick up," M said.

"M, what is it?" Elizabeth asked. Elizabeth had no idea that Renamon had teleported behind her.

"I just got done talking with Amari," M said, "and guess what, the Digimon can't Armor Digivolve."

"Your Digimon can't Armor Digivolve," Renamon questioned. "Your unfortunate situation works in my favor."

"Elizabeth, who is that," M asked. Elizabeth slowly turned around.

"Renamon," Elizabeth said in a quick whisper, taking a step back. "Strabimon!" Elizabeth tried to run but Renamon grabbed her. Strabimon quickly turned and saw a smirk on Renamon's face right before she and Elizabeth disappeared. Before he could think about where they might have gone, three infected metal Digimon, Mekanorimon, flew toward him.

"Elizabeth where are you?" M jogged and searched everywhere for a sign of a fight, and she wasn't getting anything from Elizabeth's end.

"What happened," Maddy asked.

"I think Renamon got Elizabeth," M said, "but that doesn't make sense." M was talking more to herself than to Maddy. "Strabimon wouldn't let that happen. I know he's got some sort of past with Renamon, but they didn't seem to be working together, but if I was wrong.-

"M," Lunamon said calmly, putting a hand on her leg. "We just have to get to her."

"We'll follow the map," Salamon said. She heard Maddy gasp. She turned and looked in Maddy's direction. Lunamon and M saw them too: four infected Digimon.

"Gridmon," Salamon said. Maddy read through the information her D-AVD provided.

"Gridmon is a champion level virus type Digimon," Maddy explained, " and uses Protocol Bomb and System Crash to attack."

"Gridmon use System Crash to freeze a Digimon's data, and Protocol Bomb to blow them to pieces," Lunamon said.

"M, our Digimon can't Digivolve," Maddy said. "What should we do? Should we run?"

"We should," M began. The Gridmon walked toward them, raised their hands and fired.

"System Crash," The Gridmon said in digital, monotone voices. Beams of green energy shot from their hands and passed by M, Maddy, Lunamon and Salamon as they ran in between two buildings.

"Even though our Digimon can't Armor Digivolve," M realized, "they can still fight." M released her second Data Chip from her D-AVD, and then held up her Gomamon Data Chip. "I need to get to Elizabeth. I can't let anything happen to her."

Lunamon saw that M was very worried.

"We will," Maddy said with a short smile. "Salamon." Salamon ran from where they were back toward the Gridmon. Maddy, M and Lunamon followed her. Maddy watched as her second Data Chip emerged from her D-AVD and grabbed it. "Please, Palmon, Digitize. Poison Ivy, activate."

"Poison Ivy," Salamon said. Before the Gridmon could attack again, she bound them to the ground. M read the map.

"According to the map, Elizabeth is this way," M said while pointing toward the center of the dome. "If she's with Renamon, we need to hurry before anymore Gridmon show up." No sooner she finished the words, three more Gridmon came from behind them.

"Run," Lunamon told M.

"Maddy let's go," M said. She and Maddy jogged off as Maddy watched their Digimon with concern. M stopped for a moment and turned back to watch Lunamon. "Gomamon, Di-Gi-Tize! Marching Fishes, activate!" Lunamon turned and smiled at M, and then, Lunamon and Salamon stood together. M and Maddy continued toward Elizabeth. Salamon bound the Gridmon, but three more showed up.

"Protocol Bomb," the three new arrivals fired off large amounts of data, which exploded and sent Salamon flying back. Lunamon barely dodged the attack herself.

"Marching Fishes," Lunamon said. She drew a sphere of water above her forehead with her Tear Shot attack and fishes emerged from the sphere and blasted the Gridmon back. She went to Salamon, made sure she was okay and the two followed after their partners.

"Maddy tell Amari the second Data Chips still work," M said as she followed her D-AVD's map.

"Ok," M said and worked her D-AVD to contact Amari. "Amari, the other Data Chips work. You can use them to stay safe."

Hawkmon flew behind Reth as he followed the map. They walked in silence and thought.

You only care about the mission, Hawkmon repeated in his head. What else can I care about? My world is being destroyed. I need to stop its destruction, stop the Shadowbyte Virus. What did Aquilamon say? He said, If something's important to you, it must be done.

Nobody ever understands where I'm coming from, Reth thought. Nobody ever listens to me. If I were the leader, maybe they'd listen, but I don't want to be the leader because I'd have to be responsible for everyone and make the right decisions and I'm usually wrong about everything. Am I wrong about this? I probably shouldn't have left the group.

Reth watched his D-AVD zoom out when Elizabeth's dot appeared at the center of the map. He found that odd. He immediately thought something bad happened.

"Hawkmon I think Elizabeth's in trouble," Reth said.

"What happened," Hawkmon asked as he hovered before him.

"The D-AVD just showed her appearing at the center of the map and Strabimon's not with her," Reth said. "We should go to her." Hawkmon had a puzzled expression on his face. "What?"

"I thought you were angry with her," Hawkmon said. Reth smiled.

"I don't get angry Hawkmon," Reth said. "And even if I did, I wouldn't let anger stop me from helping someone." He went silent for a second. "Even if they don't care about me." He muttered this under his breath but Hawkmon heard it. Reth's D-AVD began to vibrate. He read Amari across the screen before he heard something that grabbed his attention.

"Disc Breaker" Hawkmon and Reth heard a few digital, monotone voices. They turned to find four flying infected metal Digimon shooting discs at them. They sliced through parts of the bridge and exploded. Reth took off running with Hawkmon behind him.

"Reth," Hawkmon called.

"I'm already on it," Reth said bringing his Data Chip into his hand. "Digitize Now, Digiegg of Courage! Armor Digivolution Activate!" He stopped running when nothing happened. He started running again as he watched the metal Digimon continuing their assault. Reth tried again and got nothing. "I don't know what's happening, it's not working, and this isn't a good time. Is this the virus? Are these infected Digimon preventing you from Armor Digivolving?"

"I don't think so," Hawkmon said. "There must be something else." The information on the Digimon appeared on Reth's D-AVD.

"Mekanorimon is a champion virus type that uses Twin Beam and Disc Breaker to attack," Reth said. "Okay, we'll try Data Chip number 2." Hawkmon tackled Reth, and he skid across the ground as several discs zoomed pass them and exploded seconds later. "Thanks."

"Use the chip," Hawkmon said as the four Mekanorimon drew near.

"Digitize Now, Biyomon! Spiral Twister, activate!" As another round of discs came at them, Hawkmon destroyed them with a spiraling green inferno. Reth hopped to his feet with his heart beating fast. What was I thinking, he thought. I can't do this alone. Reth watched as Hawkmon kept the Mekanorimon busy. He can't do this alone, he thought. I feel useless. I can't fight with him I can only run. Afraid. Reth literally shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. Doesn't matter now. Have to get to Elizabeth and find out if she's okay.

Amari started trying to get in contact with Reth.

"He's not that far," Ashur said."We'll run into him eventually."

"He's not picking up," Amari said.

"If he's mad at us, I don't think he would," Ashur said.

"This is important," Amari said.

"He wouldn't know that," Kudamon said.

"Why would Reth be mad," Patamon asked. "He's the one that ran off."

"If I recall, you ran off once as well," Kudamon said.

"You got me," Patamon said, "but I ran off for a good reason. He ran from his problems with the group. You shouldn't run from your problems, especially stupid ones."

"What are you saying Patamon," Ashur asked. "We don't know why Reth left."

"What we do know is that his leaving is causing trouble for everyone," Patamon said.

"We haven't run into any trouble," Ashur said. "We can't Armor Digivolve. That's not Reth's fault. If Reth hadn't left, we might not have known until it was too late."

"We do need to find him before any of us run into trouble," Amari said. "I'm going to try him again."

"I'll check the map," Ashur said.

"Reth, can you hear me," Amari asked.

"Hey Amari, I can't talk right now," Reth said. "Hawkmon and I are under attack, and Hawkmon can't Armor Digivolve."

"None of the Digimon can," Amari said. "I talked with M and Maddy, and she's contacting Elizabeth. We need to regroup."

"I think Elizabeth's in trouble," Reth said. "I'm headed to where she is. We should meet there."

"Elizabeth's dot is at the center of the map," Ashur said, "and M and Maddy's dots are headed for hers. They're moving fast."

"I think I know why," Patamon said. Four infected Mekanorimon appeared flying in from behind.

"Those are Mekanorimon," Kudamon said. Patamon and Kudamon flew in to distract the Mekanorimon while Ashur and Amari headed toward Elizabeth's dot.

"We'll meet up with Elizabeth," Amari said.

"Agreed," Reth said. "I'm sorry all this happened."

"You don't need to apologize," Ashur said, "but we do need to stay alive. We'll chat with you later."

"Agreed man," Reth said. Breathing hard from running, he managed to laugh. Amari's D-AVD vibrated. He saw Maddy was contacting him.

"Amari, the other Data Chips work. You can use them to stay safe," Maddy said.

"Thanks for the heads up Maddy," Ashur said. "Alright, Digitize! Agumon! Pepper Breath Activate!"

Kudamon passed around and through the Mekanorimon, confusing them and shorting a few of their circuits, and then unleashed several fireballs from his mouth.

"Infected Digimon are after us Amari, and we think Renamon kidnapped Elizabeth. We're going after her," Maddy said.

"We're headed in that direction too, so is Reth," Amari said. "We're under attack, and Reth is too, but we're all going to meet there."

"Okay," Maddy said. "Be careful."

"I might not be able to Armor Digivolve," Patamon shouted, "but I can still take you down." Patamon slammed head first into a Mekanorimon and sent them both flying backward. Patamon was a little dazed.

"Don't try that again," Amari said. "Digitize, Tentomon. Super Shocker Activate."

After Kudamon set them ablaze, Patamon shot electricity from his wings and stunned the Mekanorimon. Two of them dropped to the ground below, but the other two dropped in front of them on the platform. Amari and Ashur cured them.

"Thank you," the Mekanorimon said in a robotic tone. "The virus has left out systems."

"No problem," Ashur said.

"Glad we could help," Patamon said. "They weren't that tough," he whispered to Kudamon. Kudamon slowly shook his head.

"Odd to see a human in our world," the second Mekanorimon said.

"Humans were brought to our world to destroy the virus," Kudamon said. "For the moment, however, we need your assistance."

"How can we help," the first Mekanorimon asked.

"Could you answer some questions for us," Amari asked. Neither Mekanorimon responded. Ashur and Kudamon noticed the red glow of the optic circles on their chests grow faint. It appeared as if they shut down.

"We might have lost them," Kudamon said, examining their bodies. "They appear to have ceased to function."

"They're dead," Ashur questioned.

"No," Kudamon said. "They're not able to operate at the moment. I believe the optic circles on their chests indicate they're still alive."

"Well, we don't have time to wait for them to work," Patamon said. "Forward march!" Patamon took off.

"He's right," Amari said. "If we can help it, I don't want to run into anymore Mekanorimon, and we need to get to the others."

"Especially Elizabeth," Ashur said. "Do you really think Renamon's got her?"

"If she has her, the question becomes," Kudamon began.

"Where's Strabimon," Amari finished.

"I doubt he'd let Renamon take Elizabeth without a fight," Kudamon said, wearing a worried expression.

"And I doubt Renamon took Strabimon down," Ashur said, checking the map. He realized Strabimon was far off from the others; a nonmoving dot.

"We'll find out soon," Amari said. He ran after Patamon, and Ashur, with Kudamon around his neck, decided not to say anything, sure that Strabimon was all right, and followed Amari.

Elizabeth found herself hanging from the center of a collection of chains. Renamon had bound her wrists over her head with some spiritual energy. Elizabeth didn't want to move for fear she would drop to the ground. With her heart beating fast, she closed her eyes to calm herself down until she heard Renamon's voice above her. Renamon was standing on the chains above her.

"You don't have to be afraid," Renamon said. "I won't hurt you if you answer my questions."

I knew you were going to come after us again, Elizabeth thought. She didn't want to say anything to anger Renamon.

"I'm not worried," Elizabeth tried to say without showing fear but failed. "Strabimon will come."

"I doubt it," Renamon said. "From watching earlier, you two seem to be having some trouble. However, that doesn't concern me. Why are you humans here?"

Elizabeth didn't say anything. She tried to think. She didn't want to fall. She didn't want Renamon to kill her. She wished Strabimon was with her. She tried not to shake or cry. If I keep it together, Elizabeth thought, everything will be okay. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't argued with Reth. A couple tears streamed down her faced, but as they did, she realized crying wasn't going to keep her alive.

"Do I need to repeat my question," Renamon asked.

"No, I heard you." Elizabeth said.

"Good, I'd hate for this situation to go badly," Renamon said. A smug expression crossed her face as she crossed her arms.

"Before I answer," Elizabeth said, trying to stall for time, trying to figure out what to say until Strabimon showed up. She hoped he showed up. Then, she realized that this was a perfect opportunity to find out some information. Not only about the Shadowbyte Virus and the fortress Digimon but also Strabimon. "Can I ask you a question?"

"No," Renamon said. "You must not understand your life only has meaning at the moment because you can be of use to me. If you're of no use, I can kill you and go after one of your friends."

"They're not my," Elizabeth began, but she stopped to think. We've only been together a short time, Elizabeth thought. Is that what I didn't understand Strabimon, what you and Reth were trying to get me to see? "Is that what Strabimon was to you? Was he your friend? By the way he's been acting, I assume it was more."

Renamon held to a chain and lowered herself face to face with Elizabeth. Elizabeth felt like her heart was trying to escape from her chest, and she could hardly breath. Renamon brought a shard to her free hand. She pressed it against one of Elizabeth's arm and drew the shard slightly across it until blood showed. An angry, hurt expression crossed Elizabeth's face.

"Start telling me what I want to hear," Renamon said, "before I move to your face."

"You bitch," Elizabeth said and used both legs to kick Renamon. Renamon dropped but teleported herself back above Elizabeth. "When Strabimon gets here, he's going to kick your ass."

"Strabimon won't be joining us," Renamon said, reaching for and grabbing Elizabeth's hair and pulling her head back. She held the shard to Elizabeth's neck. "No one is coming for you. They're all preoccupied with the infected Digimon I've sent after them. You're going to die today human. If you want to cling to life, if I were you, I'd start talking." Elizabeth took a deep breath. Use your brain, Elizabeth thought. Don't panic.

"You already know why we're here," Elizabeth said. "That's why you were trying to destroy us in the first place, but then you decided not to destroy us for whatever reason. Strabimon changed your mind." Elizabeth was talking fast, but she was trying to give Renamon what she wanted and trying to get something in return.

"Strabimon had nothing to do with this," Renamon said. "Don't say his name again. What I want to know is what you're doing here in Mecha City."

"Our Digimon can't Armor Digivolve so we came here looking for help," Elizabeth was impressed on how the lie came out like the truth.

"You came for HiAndromon," Renamon said, "but he wouldn't be able to help you. He's long gone."

I figured an Andromon would come into this picture sooner or later, Elizabeth thought, trying not to seem giddy. I hope I get to meet him.

"You're master doesn't have him," Elizabeth ventured. Renamon pressed the shard into Elizabeth's neck. Elizabeth's eyes started to water. "I only asked because I thought maybe you couldn't Digivolve to Youkomon and he might be able to help you." She said in a quick panicked breathed.

"Don't worry about me," Renamon said.

"I'm not worried about you," Elizabeth said, "but I'm sure Strabimon would be. He still cares about you." Elizabeth felt the anger rise in Renamon. Elizabeth closed her eyes tight and took a sharp breath, knowing it was the end for her.

"Light Slash!"

Elizabeth opened her eyes to see Strabimon riding inside a Mekanorimon. Renamon had teleported and avoided the attack.

"You're here," Elizabeth said, almost bursting into tears. A short smile spread across Strabimon's face. He winked at her before his expression became serious again. He leapt from the Mekanorimon onto the chain Elizabeth hung from and hurried toward her, but Renamon reappeared near Elizabeth with the shard at her neck.

"I wouldn't come any closer," Renamon said, "Now that I think about, I'm glad you're here. You can answer a few questions for me, so I can see if this human has been telling me the truth."

"This is who you are now," Strabimon said. "You can't fight me and beat the truth out of me. You have to hurt the ones who are trying to save our world."

"I already know I can defeat you," Renamon said. "You'll take any beating I give you. But this way, I can make you suffer. I can get the answers I want from you."

Elizabeth watched Strabimon. She couldn't read the expression on his face, but somehow, she felt this confrontation was tearing him up inside. That's what she believed anyway.

"Elizabeth!" Elizabeth looked down to see M and Maddy.

"We don't need any more distractions," Renamon said. Renamon summoned a gang of Gridmon to block M and Maddy's path.

"Elizabeth!" Elizabeth turned her head and saw Ashur and Amari.

"Strabimon," Patamon shouted. "We wondered where you were!" Renamon summoned a gang of Mekanorimon to attack Ashur and Amari.

"Let her go," Strabimon told Renamon. "This is between you and me."

Reth and Hawkmon ran onto the scene.

"Elizabeth," Reth uttered under his breath. He saw Renamon at Elizabeth's neck, and he was afraid for her. He felt guilty, but he didn't want to feel guilty. He wanted to do something.

Renamon saw Hawkmon and summoned more Mekanorimon to attack. Elizabeth saw Reth and was a little surprised he had come.

"You can't Digivolve Strabimon," Renamon said. "There would be no reason for us to fight." That's when Elizabeth got an idea.

"You can't Digivolve either," Elizabeth said. "Think about it. If we were able to Digivolve despite the virus, and now we can't, that means you can't either."

"Be quiet human," Renamon said.

"If you don't believe me, try it." Elizabeth winked at Strabimon who had a confused expression on his face.

Renamon didn't say anything, but she tried to Digivolve to Youkomon. When Strabimon saw the shocked expression on Renamon's face, he tackled her. Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hawkmon I'm sorry," Reth paced back and forth.

"Sorry for what," Hawkmon asked, trying to fight off the Mekanorimon that surrounded him. He maneuvered around them and used their own attacks again each other, using his own when needed. He wondered why Reth was pacing.

"When you fought Tuskmon," Reth said, "we agreed to fight together. But since that day, you've been doing all the work. When you weren't on my side, for some reason, I felt betrayed, and that was stupid. By your actions, you've shown that you're always on my side. You were right. If I had listened, things would have turned out better than this." Reth walked to the edge of the platform.

"What are you going to do," Hawkmon asked. Reth, hands shaking, bent down and placed his hands on the platform's edge.

"I'm going to get Elizabeth," Reth said.

"You're going to risk your life for her," Hawkmon said.

"It seemed to me no one could care less if I was around or not," Reth said, more to himself than to Hawkmon. "It seemed no one cared what I had to say. That made want to go off on my own, made me not want to care about them, but I don't or wouldn't want anything to happen to them, so I'm going to Elizabeth now." Reth's heart beat fast and he tried to ignore the fact he was so high up as he crawled out along the chain. "I'm afraid, I didn't lie I'm terrified of heights, but..." I have to hurry, Reth thought, before any infected Digimon knock me off this thing. I need to concentrate on something else, so I don't think about how I'll die if I hit the ground.

Elizabeth watched Reth, and she understood what she hadn't understood before. Hawkmon finally understood the reason behind Reth's actions as well.

"You don't need to apologize to me," Hawkmon said. He called out in pain when he was hit with Twin Laser. Hawkmon slammed into a nearby building, but he kept flying, kept fighting back. "You had the right to be heard," Hawkmon worked from his mouth. Reth got worried and looked back. Hawkmon stern expression told him to continue. "You just shouldn't have run away. I'm starting to believe what you said to me once. Everything happens for a reason. We were separated for a reason, and we'll find out the reason for all of this."

Reth smiled to himself and looked up from concentrating on the chain to eyes met.

"Elizabeth," he shouted at her, "I'm coming." He laughed nervously. "As fast as I can." Elizabeth smiled.

Reth felt his D-AVD vibrate violently. Reth's Data Chip, the Digi-Egg of Courage, emerged from his D-AVD, and he saw it. "Digitize Now, Digi-Egg of Courage! Armor Digivolution Activate!"

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve To...FlameWizardmon, Flaring Courage!"

"I'm glad you're back," Reth said. Elizabeth saw FlameWizardmon. For a moment, she wondered how Hawkmon managed to Armor Digivolve, but seeing Reth crawling toward her, trying not to look down, the answer came to her.

"Magical Ignition," FlameWizardmon took out the group of Mekanorimon in one blast of fiery flames, but several others appeared behind him. FlameWizardmon realized he had to keep the Mekanorimon from attacking Reth. He had no choice in the matter because he couldn't get away to help Reth. "You can do this," he told Reth.

As Reth crawled along the chain, holding on with his arms and legs, he traveled upside down at this point, so he could concentrate on the ceiling instead of the ground. He had seen M and Maddy along with Salamon and Lunamon. Salamon would bind the Gridmon to the ground and Lunamon would blast them back, but the Gridmon caused major explosions that had M, Maddy, Salamon and Lunamon on the run. He had seen Ashur and Amari as well. Kudamon was burning Mekanorimon from the inside out and Patamon was stunning and dropping Mekanorimon to the ground below, but the Mekanorimon kept slicing and blasting through the bridges and chains. Neither teams could manage to cure their infected or help Reth and Elizabeth. For all he or Elizabeth knew, Hawkmon was the only Digimon who was able to Armor Digivolve at the moment.

Elizabeth watched Strabimon and Renamon, who were battling amongst the chains. Reth would hold on for his life everytime they shook them. Renamon teleported across the chains, and Strabimon would leap after her or fire off his attack to keep her from retreating back to Elizabeth.

"I don't care how much you try to hurt me," Strabimon shouted, "but you won't hurt these humans. Light Slash!"

Renamon used Diamond Storm for the attacks to collide and cause minor explosions that shook the chains and blew a few apart.

Elizabeth saw that Strabimon's attacks worked on Renamon because she wasn't infected. She wondered if there was a way to save Renamon or if she was too far gone. Did she want to be saved, Elizabeth asked herself. From the look of the vicious battle, Elizabeth didn't think so.

"Reth you might need to hurry," Elizabeth said. "They're breaking some of the chains."

"Thanks for letting me know," Reth said, seriously. "I don't think either of us wants to fall to her our death." He and Elizabeth watched as a few chains swung free.

"You're not mad at me," Elizabeth asked when Reth reached her. "You don't hate me? I told you not to worry about us, but here you are, overcoming your fear of heights to rescue me. Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not overcoming anything," Reth said. "I'm just getting us out of here. And I'm doing this because, even if you don't consider me your friend, any of you, I consider you mine."

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said, trying not to tear up. "I'm sorry. You just had everybody's best interest at heart."

"If you're sorry, then I am too," Reth said. "I was thinking with my heart, and you were thinking with your head. This could have all been avoided." Reth and Elizabeth laughed.

"You might have trouble with getting me out of these chains," Elizabeth said. "Renamon created them from her spiritual power."

"You're bleeding," Reth said.

"Yeah, Renamon cut me," Elizabeth said. "She could've done worse."

"Let's not think about it," Reth said. "We'll take care of it later. I'm pretty sure how I'm going to get you out of these chains."

"Oh yeah," Elizabeth said, knowing what Reth was thinking.

"The D-AVD," they said at the same time. At that moment, they dropped some as more chains were cut. Elizabeth and Reth exchanged fearful glances.

"I'm going to lift you up, so you can get on top of the chain," Reth said.

"Okay," Elizabeth said. Reth let his legs drop and faced Elizabeth. He hooked an arm around the chain, grabbed Elizabeth's leg and lifted as best he could. They were both breathing hard and hoping this didn't turn out badly. When Elizabeth was about on the chain, Reth pulled himself up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my arm hurts like a hooker, but I'm okay," Reth said. He smiled and so did Elizabeth. He pulled out his D-AVD and tried to download the chain around Elizabeth's wrists. Nothing happened at first, but then a light shone from his D-AVD and destroyed the chain. Elizabeth rubbed her wrists for a second, and then hugged Reth.

"Thanks," she said, trying to hold back tears. They held each other for a moment. A short laugh escaped Reth.

"Let's get off this thing before I pass out and fall to my doom," Reth said. A short laugh escaped Elizabeth.

Another chain was destroyed. Reth and Elizabeth felt themselves drop again. They held onto each other as well as the chain beneath them.

"Disc Breaker" A Mekanorimon unleashed his attack on FlameWizardmon. FlameWizardmon managed to destroy a couple of the discs that shot at him, but he missed one. He turned to watch it cut through Reth and Elizabeth's chain. Reth and Elizabeth took a sharp breath as they fell sideways and started to plunge head first toward the ground.

"Close your eyes," Reth worked out of his mouth. He closed his own. "Hold on to me tight." He told Elizabeth. Oh my God, Reth screamed in his head. I can't believe this is how I'm going to die. Calm down, everything will work out. Everything will work out, Reth repeated in his head.

"Elizabeth, Reth!" Maddy screamed. M watched in horror.

"Oh shit!" Ashur couldn't believe what was about to happen. Amari stared in disbelief.

Lunamon, Salamon, Patamon and Kudamon weren't fairing well. They were exhausted, and the Mekanorimon and Gridmon were beginning to outnumber them.

"Strabimon," Elizabeth shouted. Her call grabbed Strabimon's attention, but before he could do anything, Renamon teleported in front of him. She grabbed is face with a paw, engulfed in blue flames and her spiritual power, to burn his face and shove him off the chain on which he was standing.

FlameWizardmon watched Reth fall. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how he would get to him. As he knocked back the final Mekanorimon, he jumped onto a nearby chain. A flash brought back memories of his leader.

"Our mission is the most important thing," Hawkmon remembered he said.

"That's true," Aquilamon said. "However, as your leader, the one in charge, we're going to do what I say. We're going to take care of the Digimon who've been affected by this plague."

"Why are we wasting time on this," Hawkmon shouted. "If we complete the mission, we can take care of everyone."

"I see your point," Aquilamon said. "I do. If you were in charge, I'd follow your lead, but I'm the leader here, and because of who I am, I have to take care of those who are suffering."

"You took the attack," Hawkmon said. "Why? I could have protected myself."

"You're important to me," Aquilamon said. "I had to protect you."

"You'll get infected now," Hawkmon said.

"True, but I'm not worried."

"Why?"

"If something's important to you, it must be done. I had to protect you because you're important to me, and I know you'll complete your mission and save everyone because that's important to you. As your leader and your friend, I have faith you'll do it."

"You have a lot of faith in me," Hawkmon said. Aquilamon struggled to hold onto himself as the virus took control.

"I do," Aquilamon said with a sharp breath. "Now, go."

You are just like him,FlameWizardmon thought. You're just like me. I thought Aquilamon only saw me as this punk kid who didn't know anything, but he saw me as his equal, a friend. You were hurt because I wasn't on your side. I didn't see that you were just being who you were.

FlameWizardmon DeDigivolved to Hawkmon. As Reth, Elizabeth and Strabimon plummeted, Hawkmon dove after them. a few Mekanorimon followed due to Renamon's command.

You were hurt because you didn't see me as just a partner but also as a friend, Hawkmon thought. As your partner and your friend, I won't let you down.

Hawkmon felt strange as he flew. Reth felt his D-AVD vibrate. He slowly opened his eyes. He saw Hawkmon firing green flames at the Mekanorimon as he dived after him. The Mekanorimon were firing red lasers all over the place. Reth saw a Data Chip emerge from Hawkmon's body. The chip exploded and Reth saw the Digi-Egg of Friendship. Half of it became a stream of data that traveled toward Reth. It wrapped around his hands and created two fingerless gloves, one of which was emblazoned with the Crest of Friendship.

"Patamon," Amari said. "Go after them." He held his D-AVD in his hand. Patamon took off. Amari jumped on the nearby rail of a bridge. "We're going after them. Are you with me," he asked Ashur.

"I'm with you," Ashur said. "Kudamon, let's do this." Ashur took his D-AVD in hand.

"Hope," Amari said, after taking a deep breath.

"And Light," Ashur said. As the Mekanorimon behind them unleashed several discs, Amari and Ashur jumped.

"Digitize, Digi-Egg of Hope. Armor Digivolution Activate."

"Alright, Digitize! Digi-Egg of Light! Armor Digivolution Activate!"

"Patamon Armor Digivolve To...Pegasusmon, Shining Hope"

"Kudamon Armor Digivolve To...Quetzalmon, Blinding Light!"

Quetzalmon gathered them on his back and flew as fast as he could, but the three of them watched as data became a large bird made of lightning and proceeded to wrap itself around Reth and Elizabeth. Reth noticed that the large bird resembled Thunderbirdmon, but he ignored that and closed his eyes to pray things would turn out okay.

M and Maddy ran. Salamon and Lunamon, who where frozen from the Gridmon attacks, were carried toward the center. The Gridmon caused explosions behind them. They watched as Reth and Elizabeth were embraced by the bird made of lightning as well.

M, Maddy, Salamon and Lunamon, Amari, Ashur, Quetzalmon and Pegasusmon watched as the Mekanorimon lit up the air with explosions, Hawkmon flew as fast as he could toward Strabimon and grabbed him. Hawkmon tried to fly him toward Reth and Elizabeth, but an explosion blew them into the lightning formed bird. Hawkmon, Strabimon Reth and Elizabeth crashed through the center of the boxed dome's Ground Level.

M's heart skipped a beat. Pegasusmon saw M's group as the Gridmon prepared to fire Protocol Bombs. M couldn't breath.

"M," Maddy said, breaking down. "They might be okay." Maddy was crying, but she kept wiping her tears away. She helped M get on Pegasusmon. Pegasusmon immediately flew them into the darkness, Amari, Ashur and Quetzalmon followed quickly behind, but before the Mekanorimon and Gridmon could follow, the large hole the crash created repaired itself. Renamon watched frustrated but then teleported after them.

M held onto Maddy. Maddy cried. Amari and Ashur strained to see through the darkness. At that moment, the room was lit up. The DPs and their Digimon shielded their eyes. After a few moments, they opened them and waited for what they would see.


	7. Discovering

**Digimon Protectors**

**Episode 7: Discovering**

When the lightning-forged bird crashed into the ground, M, Maddy, Amari, Ashur and their partners only saw the light cast by the lightning that struck. The light went out, but Quetzalmon lit his tail so the team might find the others.

M strained to see. A part of her didn't know if she wanted to find them. If they were dead, she would never be able to forgive herself.

Maddy held onto the frozen Lunamon and Salamon and tried to hold back her tears, but they kept coming. She worried about Lunamon and Salamon, who could only move their eyes due to the Gridmon attacks, and she worried about the others. Please let them be okay, she thought. Please.

Amari couldn't help think this could have all been avoided. If Reth hadn't left the group, this might not have happened. He was mad at Reth for causing the very trouble he had wanted to prevent, but he realized this wasn't the time to be mad at him. Even with the fire Quetzalmon provided, the group couldn't see much below.

Ashur felt tense. He couldn't see anything or anyone. They can't be dead, he thought. He didn't believe it. Even though a feeling gnawed at him, he decided to wait until they reached the others before he thought the worse.

Renamon stood and waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She had teleported herself under Mecha City, and even though she had come to Mecha City a few times in the past, she had never uncovered this place. She wasn't even sure what this place was.

"Master, I have news," Renamon called to Boogeymon with her thoughts.

"Speak," Boogeymon instructed.

"Questioning one of the humans, I learned their group is searching for HiAndromon," Renamon reported. "And if we're lucky, a couple of them might be dead."

"Killing them isn't a part of the plan," Boogeymon said. Renamon sensed his anger.

"We don't need all of them, " Renamon said. "I trust your colleague will find a way to the Real World, and if he doesn't, several humans are still left."

"Less trouble for us," Boogeymon said. "However, no one knows where HiAndromon is. The humans search in vain."

"After a frontal assault, I stand in an area of Mecha City we never discovered in our search for him. I believe they'll lead us to him."

"Do you know if we were to infect HiAndromon the Digital World would be as good as ours," Boogeymon said more to himself than to Renamon.

"Master, if I might, I have a better idea," Renamon said. "If they do meet with HiAndromon, he could be key to our reaching are primary goal. I suggest we find out what else we can learn before we take action."

"That's a great idea, and if he proves useless, we can still infect him."

"I'll report back to you as soon as I can," Renamon said.

Renamon's eyes had adjusted but she saw nothing. She saw no sign of the humans, their Digimon or Strabimon. She stood in a large empty room. She didn't quite know where she was, so she didn't want to risk teleporting. Instead, she walked, staying alert, across the cold metal.

Boogeymon was pleased. He thought back to his colleague, who might be wrong. I might be able to conquer the Digital World, travel to the Real World and find what we're searching for, Boogeymon thought. I chose well when I chose you as my servant Renamon. He smirked. With the DPs preoccupied, he was now free to gather more data and regain the areas he had lost to them.

"Don't worry, you're still alive," said a voice Reth heard. Reth couldn't believe he was alive. He opened his eyes and saw that Elizabeth lay on top of him. They still held on to each other, hearts beating fast and breathing heavily.

Elizabeth didn't know what to think. She was alive, and she heard the voice too. She didn't recognize it as Reth's or anyone else's from the group. She opened her eyes, and they met Reth's. He smiled.

"We're alive," Reth said. He laughed. "Now that we actually lived through that ordeal, I can say it was a little fun, but I don't ever want to do it again." Elizabeth sat up and smiled.

"Did you hear that voice?" She asked him.

"I did," Reth said. He placed his hands on the floor to lift himself up, and lightning shot from his hands across the floor and spread up the walls. Suddenly, the area was lit up.

"Hope you didn't mind, I thought we should shed some light on our situation," the voice said.

Reth and Elizabeth stared at each other with questioning and slightly fearful expressions on their faces. Reth held his hands up to examine them. He and Elizabeth looked for the source of the voice until Hawkmon and Strabimon caught their attention. Hawkmon stood beside Strabimon, who sat with a hand to his face.

"Are you all right?" Hawkmon asked him.

"She took me off guard," Strabimon said. "I think she thought the fall would kill me, so I'm fine. What about Elizabeth and Reth?"

Hawkmon turned his head as Elizabeth and Reth stood and crouched beside them.

"We're fine," Elizabeth said, crouched at Strabimon's side. "Are you okay?" She slowly placed her hands on his arm.

"I made it," Strabimon said. "It's good to see you did too." A short smile crossed Elizabeth's face.

Hawkmon and Reth stepped back and stood beside each other to give Elizabeth and Strabimon a minute.

Hawkmon and Reth didn't say anything to each other for a few moments. Neither knew what to say to the other.

"I know the reason behind this," Hawkmon said. "Two reasons, I believe."

"The fall to our doom?" Reth questioned.

"Yes," Hawkmon said with a slight smile. "Even if we don't agree, don't ever doubt I'm not on your side."

"Actions speak louder than words," Reth whispered to himself, but Hawkmon heard him.

"Where'd that come from?"

"A lesson an old friend helped me learn once, and I forgot about it."

"From now on, you might want to remember it, it's a good one," Hawkmon said with a slight smile.

"You're right."

"And the other reason, we might be strong as a group, but our partnerships should also be strong."

"I agree," Reth said. "I think our partnership has grown stronger having gone through this. It was definitely an interesting and wild ride." A brief laugh escaped Reth, and Hawkmon smiled. "I have a quick question though. What exactly happened?" Reth held up his hands and showed off his gloves.

"I can explain it," the voice said as Hawkmon examined them. Hawkmon and Reth glanced at each other and wondered where the voice came from.

"I'm going to kill you!" Hawkmon and Reth turned upward toward M's voice and the rest of the group.

"I know you say I don't understand, but I want too," Elizabeth said. "I don't want our relationship to always be like this," she paused, "because we're going to be together for awhile."

"You're right," Strabimon said. "I should have explained myself. Then wasn't a good time."

"You seemed upset," Elizabeth said. "I wanted to be there for you."

"I was angry. Fighting against Renamon is a fight in itself, one against memories, one against the past." Strabimon turned to Elizabeth with a fierce look on his face. He turned from her and went silent for a moment. "You didn't seem to understand that or why Reth didn't want to split up, which made me more angry."

"You said from what you know of me, and your anger built up and you lashed out at me," Elizabeth said, with downcast eyes.

"I shouldn't have lashed out at you, and I apologize for that, but you have a lot to learn not only about yourself but also other people," Strabimon said. "I do too."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Strabimon and rested her head on his shoulder. She had a distant look in her eyes as she thought about what Strabimon said, but a slight smile crossed her face as well.

"I know what you mean, even though what you've said kind of hurts," Elizabeth said.

"It shouldn't," Strabimon said. "We have some growing to do. We'll grow together." He didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Renamon's going to continue to be a problem for me."

"For us," Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth, Reth, way to stay alive!" Strabimon and Elizabeth glanced upward hearing Ashur's voice. They saw the rest of the group arriving.

"We'll talk more later," Strabimon said. Elizabeth gave Strabimon a gentle hug of understanding. Elizabeth didn't notice it, but a brief small smile crossed Strabimon's face. She held on for a few seconds.

"Thank you so much for coming after me," Elizabeth whispered, preventing herself from crying. "I thought..."

"I will never let anything happen to you again," Strabimon said in a serious tone. "I promise."

"I believe you," she said and let him go.

Pegasusmon barely touched the ground before M had hopped off him and ran at Reth.

"What's wrong with you!" M punched Reth several times in the arm. "You run off and almost die. You're such a crazy ho!" She punched him some more and shook him a bit.

"Ouch, ouch, hey," Reth said. He held his arm and backed up away from M. "Stop hitting me crazy."

Maddy walked up behind Reth and hugged him from behind.

"You're okay," Maddy said. She had given Salamon and Lunamon to Ashur.

"Everything worked itself out, but I'm not sure how, and now, I keep hearing voices," Reth said. He smiled and hugged Maddy back in appreciation. She let him go and went to take back Salamon and Lunamon from Ashur and look after them.

"I'm glad you're okay too," Maddy said to Elizabeth. Maddy didn't know if she should hug Elizabeth, the two had their differences, but they nodded and smiled at one another. They could have died, Maddy thought, so she wanted to put the negative feelings from earlier behind her.

"I'm glad you're okay, but this could have all been avoided if you hadn't run off," Amari said, jumping off Quetzalmon and walking toward Reth. "You split up the group and put everyone in danger." Nobody said anything. Surprised, they simply listened to Amari speak. They could see that he was angry.

"Why is everyone jumping down my throat? If you ask me, I proved a point, even if I risked my life to do it. I wasn't the one who wanted to split up, remember? I did make a mistake, and I'm sorry I just took off, that was a mistake, but Elizabeth and M wanted to split up in the first place."

"Things could've gone worse," Amari said. "It was Elizabeth's idea and M's decision, but you put everyone in danger by not standing by your own idea. You and Elizabeth could have died. You have to take responsibility for your own actions to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"It was my idea...," Elizabeth said.

"And it wasn't a bad one," Reth said. "He's right. I really am sorry you guys." Reth turned to all of them to try and express his apology. "Trust me when I say, I won't be running off on my own again."

"We all make mistakes, and we all have flaws," Ashur said. "Without them, people would be boring and life would be dull. Forget it, and let's just go from here." Amari glanced over at Ashur and thought what he said was profound. Reth did the same and thought the same.

"Wow," Patamon said, after DeDigivolving, grabbing Amari's attention.

"What?" Amari asked him.

"I think that's the first time I've seen you pissed," Patamon said. "You really spoke you're mind there. I almost thought you were going to punch him. You try to fool everybody with that quiet guy act, but I saw it from the beginning, your fighting spirit."

No, Amari thought. He glanced at the others and saw they were all looking at him.

"He makes a good point," Reth said.

"Reth, don't agree," M said.

Amari felt both nervous about and a bit embarrassed by Patamon's words, but no one could tell. Patamon bumped his arm.

"Don't think about it too much," Patamon said.

"I apologize," Amari said.

"You don't have to apologize when you're right," Reth said and laughed.

"I'm just glad you two are okay," M said. "From now on, we don't split up unless forced by outside elements, which usually happens anyway. We've got new problems."

"Lunamon and Salamon are frozen from attacks," Maddy said.

"We don't know where we are now either," Ashur said, looking around the area.

"I'm sure we're still in Mecha City, but I think we're underneath it and this is just another part of it," Amari said, exploring explanations.

"We did pass through the hole in the floor, so I don't think you're too far off," Ashur said.

"Let's concentrate on our problems at hand, Salamon and Lunamon," M said. She walked over to Maddy, who was holding them close. "Sorry about that you two, things got out of hand."

"Try the D-AVD," Elizabeth said.

"It's been useful so far," Reth said.

M and Maddy took their D-AVDs in hand and held them before Salamon and Lunamon. Nothing happened.

"Act as if you're using the Download Effect," Elizabeth said. M and Maddy pressed the side button, and nothing happened.

"We can't count on the D-AVDs for everything it seems," Amari said.

Reth held up his hands remembering how they lit up the room. He walked over to Salamon and Lunamon and placed his hands on them. A slight discharge of lightning allowed both Digimon to move again.

"I didn't know humans could do that," Lunamon said.

"They can't," Salamon said.

"How did you do that?" Maddy asked him, surprised like everyone else.

"Reth you said you were hearing voices," Hawkmon said.

"Yeah, I heard you say that too. What's that about?" M asked. "Have you finally lost it?"

"Not voices just one voice," Elizabeth said. "He hasn't. I heard it too."

"I think it's a Digimon," Reth said. "I'm not sure though, but I know it involves these." Reth held up his gloves.

"Your right one has the Crest of Friendship on it," Elizabeth said.

"That's because they appeared when the Digi-Egg of Friendship Data Chip emerged from Hawkmon," Reth said.

"The Data Chip came from Hawkmon? Not the D-AVD?" Elizabeth questioned. Reth nodded. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I am a Digimon," the voice said. "I'm Thunderbirdmon, or I was until Hawkmon sent me to help you. Together, I'm Drazimon."

"Where is your voice coming from?" M asked, looking to her left, right and back to Reth.

"I'm here with Reth," Drazimon said. "You could say I'm his living armor."

"He doesn't look much different," Patamon said.

"I feel different, "Reth said.

"You didn't want to be useless anymore," Drazimon said. "Wait until you see what you can do."

"That's new," Elizabeth said. "How did this happen? This is totally crazy. You got a second Digi-Egg too." She stopped to think. "Is this a new form of Digivolution?" She asked herself more so than the others.

"That means we'll all get a second Digi-Egg," Ashur said under his breath to Quetzalmon. "We'll find out what you felt came from inside me."

"We can't be sure it was another Digi-Egg," Quetzalmon whispered back. "The Digi-Egg came from Hawkmon not from Reth."

"Yeah," Ashur said, thinking about those words. If it's not a second Digi-Egg, Ashur thought, what the hell could it be?

"I think we should carry on this conversation somewhere else," Strabimon said. He felt strange. He glanced around the room but saw nothing.

"I'd agree with you, but this is the safest place at the moment," Quetzalmon said. "We don't know what lies for us in wait."

"You're right, but I can feel Renamon nearby, and we lost track of her."

"She might have followed us," Amari said.

"I hope she did," Patamon said.

"Quetzalmon, why haven't you DeDigivolved?" Ashur asked him, noticing that Quetzalmon hadn't become Kudamon.

"I'm not sure I should. We couldn't Digivolve before, and I don't want to risk not being able to again."

"Drazimon, is that why you appeared?" Elizabeth said, remembering the Digimon couldn't Armor Digivolve. "You bypassed whatever was keeping our Digimon from Armor Digivolving?"

"No," Hawkmon said. Everybody turned toward him.

Renamon wondered the room for awhile and stopped when the room lit up. The room she thought was empty was full of inactive Digimon. She recognized them as the citizens of Mecha City.

This is where they went too, Renamon thought. HiAndromon went into hiding with his people. Now that I've found them, I can infect them.

Renamon heard a sound behind her. She wasn't afraid when she saw the Digimon, but she knew it was a Digimon she couldn't defeat. She immediately teleported upward, hoping she'd arrive somewhere nearer her targets.

"Intruders have infiltrated The Pit," the Digimon spoke to his team through a communicator. "Locate and remove them from the premises."

"Thunderbirdmon is an Armor Digimon, and Hawkmon did Armor Digivolve to FlameWizardmon. Whatever was stopping us before, we overcame," Reth said. "The questions are why were we stopped in the first place and how did we overcome it."

"I'm a part of Hawkmon and I'm a part of Reth," Drazimon said. "Reth called to me, and Hawkmon sent me to Reth. Friendship was the catalyst. When I became Reth's armor, I took a different form."

"Some kind of symbiotic relationship," Amari said.

Renamon appeared in the middle of the group.

"So you all made it," Renamon said.

"Renamon," Strabimon said. Elizabeth took her D-AVD in hand along with M, Maddy, Reth and Amari. They tried to activate Armor Digivolution, but the four Digimon failed to Digivolve.

I wish you hadn't DeDigivolved Patamon, Amari thought.

Strabimon leapt at Renamon. She dodged and teleported a few feet away from him.

"Wait for it," she smirked. Seconds later, four Digimon stepped through the walls.

"The Digimon still can't Armor Digivolve," Ashur said.

"That doesn't matter," Salamon said. "Even if we could Armor Digivolve, Clockmon have power over time. If we have to fight them, our chances of winning are slim to none."

"But we can still use the other Data Chips," Ashur said. "Slim is still a chance."

"Clockmon," Elizabeth said. "We should get out of here."

"And go where?" M asked her.

"They're not infected," Maddy said.

"We might be able to speak with them before they attack," Amari said.

"We got to kick Renamon's ass before," Ashur watched as Renamon teleported behind each Clockmon and infected them. "Fuck you too bitch!"

Reth laughed, and Amari slightly smiled as he shook his head. Ashur couldn't help laugh a little himself. Elizabeth frowned at him. Ashur looked from her to Strabimon and back to her.

"She's a formidable foe," Reth said.

"I'm sorry. I know we can't destroy her, but can we please kick her ass," Ashur said.

"This could be a good thing or a bad thing," Lunamon said. "If they Digivolve, they might be stronger but they'll be easier to fight because they won't have power of time. If they don't-"

"we're screwed," M said.

"This sucks," Patamon said. "I just Digivolved. Why can't I Digivolve again?"

"That's a good question," Amari said.

"Clockmon can stop time with their Chrono Breaker attack," Quetzalmon started. "They can reverse time with their Reverse Gambit attack. With Time Buster and Tempus Fugit, they can speed up and recover time for themselves respectively, and Lost Time allows them to steal time from their opponents."

"They're data types and only champion level Digimon," Salamon started.

"But with minimal effort, they can take us all down," Quetzalmon finished.

"Lost Time doesn't sound good at all," M said.

"What should we do?" Maddy asked her.

"Maddy, Salamon, bind them to the ground," M instructed. "Quetzalmon, confuse or petrify them, whichever works. We can try to cure them before they do anything crazy."

"Please, Palmon, Digitize. Poison Ivy, activate."

"They came through the walls," Ashur said. "We should blast our way out of here or go back the way we came."

"We can't go back the way we came," Elizabeth said. "I found out from Renamon who we're looking for, a Digimon named HiAndromon, and I think we can find him somewhere down here."

"It was nowhere on the map," Lunamon said.

"If this place was hidden, I'm inclined to agree with you Elizabeth, this HiAndromon might be down here," Quetzalmon said. "However, this isn't a conversation we should be having now."

Strabimon tried to run after Renamon but couldn't catch up with her as she infected the Clockmon. After she infected the four of them, Renamon teleported behind Strabimon, and he turned to face her. Strabimon fired off a Light Slash but Renamon teleported, avoided it and returned to the same spot.

"The Digital World brought the humans to make things better," Renamon said, "but they're only going to make things worse." She sneered before Strabimon leapt at and missed her as she teleported and didn't return.

"Poison Ivy," Salamon said as she had ivy erupt from the floor and wrap around the Clockmon.

The hands on the clocks that acted as the second faces for the Clockmon started rotating counterclockwise while they glowed blue.

"Reverse Gambit," each Clockmon said. The ivy unraveled itself from around the Clockmon and disappeared back into the floor.

Quetzalmon flew toward one of the Clockmon. The Clockmon turned toward him.

"Fossil Wave," Quetzalmon used his attack to petrify the Clockmon, but even though he succeeded, the other three Clockmon used Time Buster to increase their speed. The hands on the clocks that acted as the second faces for the Clockmon started rotating clockwise while they glowed green. Then, one of them used Tempus Fugit on the Clockmon to make it as if he had never suffered Quetzalmon's attack. The hands rotated in separate directions. Quetzalmon hovered above them and wondered what he should do next.

"The good news is the Clockmon didn't Digivolve after becoming infected," Lunamon said, " but the bad news is-"

"We've got it," M said. "Gomamon, Di-Gi-Tize! Marching Fishes, activate! We've got to hit them hard and fast."

"That's what he said," Ashur said with a chuckle.

"Ashur you must want me to punch you a few times too," M said, giving him a look. "Stop laughing and get with the program."

"I thought that was funny," Reth said with a laugh.

"You would," M said, giving Reth a similar look. Reth turned to see Hawkmon staring at him with a serious expression on his face.

"This does prove something though," Elizabeth said. "We can't Digivolve, Renamon can't and the infected can't either, so the problem isn't tied to us."

"The problem must be tied to Mecha City," Amari said.

"Sorry, I'll get serious," Reth told Hawkmon. "It's one thing after another here in the Digital World. Digitize Now, Biyomon! Spiral Twister, activate!"

"Spiral Twister," Hawkmon said. Spiral flames spun through the air at the four Clockmon.

"Marching Fishes," Lunamon said. Using her Tear Shot, she summoned fish into the sphere and they fired jets of water at all four Clockmon.

Quetzalmon fired Toltectan Winds down upon them. Strabimon jumped and dived behind one of the Clockmon. With one Reverse Gambit, the attacks returned to their respective Digimon.

The DPs dropped to the floor as jets of water and flames returned in their direction. Quetzalmon tried to avoid it but got hit with the wind and wind energy of his attacks and got confused. He ended up backing up hard into a wall and falling toward the ground. The DPs stood on their feet.

"Here's your chance," Drazimon told Reth. Reth knew he could join the fight but he was trying to avoid it. He realized he had some power now, realized Drazimon was a part of him, but that didn't stop him from being afraid.

"Hey Quetzalmon," Ashur jogged toward him. " You got to snap out of it." Quetzalmon could only spasm as he tried to fly from a nearby Clockmon and regain his senses.

"Ashur don't," Quetzalmon tried to say but failed as it came out a jumbled mess.

"Elizabeth," Amari said.

"I know" Elizabeth said.

"Salamon try again," Maddy said.

"Digitize, Tentomon. Super Shocker Activate," Amari said. Patamon flew around trying to distract Clockmon. Knowing his attacks wouldn't be effective, he had waited for Amari, so now he could finally attack. He dived low, passed a Clockmon and managed to shock and paralyze him only to have another Clockmon use Tempus Fugit to cure the paralysis.

"Gabumon, Digitize! Blue Blaster, activate," Elizabeth said. Strabimon was dodging the hammer blows from the Clockmon he was facing. He had waited for Elizabeth, and unleashed blue flames from his hands. The third Clockmon was engulfed in flames, but the fourth sped and appeared behind Strabimon.

"Chrono Breaker," he said. The hands on the clocks stopped across from each other and glowed red. He stopped Strabimon and knocked him away with his hammer. Strabimon lie on the floor unmoving.

"Shit just got real," Ashur said, seeing what happened to Strabimon. The words came out of his mouth, and Ashur found himself staring at a Clockmon.

"Chrono Breaker," the Clockmon said. He swung his hammer. Quetzalmon threw himself on top of the Clockmon.

The third Clockmon used Tempus Fugit to recover. All four Clockmon regrouped.

Ashur, M thought. She took a deep breath, trying to process what was going on and think at the same time.

"They got Strabimon and Ashur," Elizabeth said.

"I can't believe the Digimon's attack worked on Ashur," Maddy said. "If he would've gotten hit by that hammer..."

"Don't think about things like that," Amari said.

"Salamon, get Ashur, Strabimon and Quetzalmon out of the way, and see if you can bind the Clockmon again," M said.

Reth and Hawkmon stood together, and Hawkmon heard Reth take a sharp breath and hold it.

"Don't panic," Hawkmon instructed Reth. "Breathe. We haven't lost yet."

The ivy erupted from the ground a second time all over the floor. Salamon pulled Ashur, Quetzalmon and Strabimon to safety as walls of ivy began to converge on the Clockmon. Patamon swooped in to use his attack to paralyze the Clockmon.

"Chrono Breaker," a Clockmon said, and Patamon passed and dropped into the ivy. Another Clockmon reversed Salamon's attack. Then, the four of them sped to regroup around the DPs.

Jets of Water, Flames and Ivy were unleashed by Lunamon, Hawkmon and Salamon.

"Think," Drazimon told Reth, "and you and I will act."

One Clockmon reversed all the attacks back toward the DPs.

"Lost Time," a second Clockmon said. The hands on the clocks glowed yellow before they momentarily disappeared.

I want to protect them, Reth half-shouted in his head, staring down a Clockmon and running toward it, and I want to protect myself. Reth felt his D-AVD vibrate violently.

"Lightning Force," Drazimon shouted. Reth stopped as Drazimon unleashed a lightning-forged bird that sped around the group and acted as moving shield. None of their partners returned attacks managed to hurt them. Lost Time, however, made the Lightning-forged bird disappear.

"Digitize Now, Digi-Egg of Courage!" Reth took his D-AVD in hand. "Armor Digivolution Activate!"

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve To...FlameWizardmon, Flaring Courage!"

Reth continued his ran at the Clockmon he had his eye on and jumped as he tried to remember some of the Tae Kwon Do he practiced when he was younger. He watched the Clockmon as he soared over it, but he didn't stop to think about how he managed that. When he landed on his feet, he ran back toward the Clockmon leapt and spun into a lightning-laced kick. Before Clockmon could reverse the attack, Lunamon hit him in the back with a stream of water.

"Blitz Kick," Drazimon shouted. The Clockmon was shoved forward by Lunamon and sent flying by Reth and Drazimon.

M, stunned for a second at the craziness that had just happened, ran toward the Clockmon Reth hit. It was cured in a second. M wasn't the only one surprised by the turn of events. Reth made a great distraction for the rest of the group.

"Magical Ignition," A burst of flames engulfed a second Clockmon. Once the flames died down, FlameWizardmon had Amari, carrying Patamon, run in and cure it. Elizabeth was at Ashur and Strabimon's sides. They weren't moving. They weren't breathing. They were just still.

Salamon went to bind the other two and Lunamon blasted them. The Clockmon managed to reverse their attacks but weren't prepared for Quetzalmon, who regained his senses, to fire off a Fossil Wind, petrifying them both. Maddy used her D-AVD to cure the last two Clockmon.

"Time to take my leave," Drazimon said.

"What if we need you?" Maddy asked.

"Reth will know what to do," Drazimon answered. A stream of data came from within Reth and a Data Chip formed and hovered before him. It was pulled into the D-AVD. Reth felt a little light-headed. He almost fell to his knees but Amari held him up.

"For some reason, I feel really tired," Reth said, eyes half open. He glanced at his D-AVD.

"The Upload Effect," Reth said.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"My D-AVD says Upload," Reth held up his D-AVD to her. "Thanks," he told Amari, sitting down and then lying down.

"Sounds like another function of the D-AVD," Amari said.

"I was able to Armor Digivolve again," FlameWizardmon said.

"The D-AVDs are strange pieces of technology," Quetzalmon said.

"We don't know anything about the D-AVDs," M said.

"They're definitely handy though," Lunamon said.

"They're not working on Ashur and Strabimon," Elizabeth said. She stood trying to undo the Clockmon's attacks, but the D-AVD was not working for her.

The Clockmon gathered together. M, Lunamon, Maddy and Salamon, and Amari with Patamon gathered before them.

"Thank you for curing us," the lead Clockmon said. "We're glad you finally made it."

Because she had infected the Clockmon, Renamon now knew what they knew. She teleported herself to the patrol room where the Clockmon had kept watch over Mecha City's civilians. She infected the Clockmon that was keeping watch. She watched the DPs and Clockmon via the viewing screens and listened through the Clockmon's communicator. Knowing where he was, Renamon would watch and wait until the DPs met with HiAndromon and see if she learned anything. Then, whether she learned anything or not, she would unleash Mecha City's civilians as newly infected and go for HiAndromon herself. Renamon smiled to herself as she watched the DPs and their Digimon.

"What do you mean?" Maddy covered her mouth, saying the words before she even thought about them. "Wait, don't answer that. We need your help. Our friends..." Maddy glanced back toward Strabimon and Ashur and then at Patamon in Amari's arms.

"Can you help them?" M watched the Clockmon nod in unison. The lead one stepped forward and used Tempus Fugit on all three incapacitated DPs. M sighed with relief. Seeing Ashur in his state reminded her of Chloe. A sadness crossed her face for a moment. She watched as the DPs started moving again. Lunamon noticed M's expression.

"I know you've got a lot on your mind," Lunamon said. "You can talk to me about anything. I can help."

"Now's not the time," M said.

"M," Lunamon said, placing a paw on her leg.

I almost lost so many people today, M thought. I can't believe they still want to follow my lead.

"Everyone's made it this far," M said. "Let's just be glad about that." And I'm going to keep it that way, M thought. Lunamon watched M turn her focus back to the Clockmon.

I've been letting M down, Lunamon thought. She can't count on me if I'm losing fights and getting put out of commission. I have to do better.

"You had me worried," Quetzalmon told Ashur as he sat up.

"We're having too many close calls these days," Ashur said.

"Don't run after me in dangerous situations," Quetzalmon said. "You're supposed to be in my care." He whispered his last words, so Elizabeth wouldn't hear. "I won't allow you to sacrifice yourself for me or anyone else."

Ashur couldn't find any words to say.

"Listen to him," Elizabeth said. "We don't want to lose anyone on this adventure."

"Booboo, I'm not going anywhere," Ashur said, half hugging her and laughing. She laughed with him.

"Are you okay?" Amari let go of Patamon, and he left his arms and hovered before him.

"I'm great," Patamon said. "All I know is we need to figure out how I can Armor Digivolve again because that was ridiculous. It's not a real fight when your opponent has control over time, so I don't count this as a loss, but I want to be back at the top of my game again." Amari slowly shook his head.

"Strabimon," Elizabeth said.

"I'm all right, but Renamon is gone." Strabimon said.

"Renamon is not a threat," the lead Clockmon said. "We have someone watching, and if she becomes trouble, he'll notify us."

"She can infect him like she infected the four of you," Strabimon said.

"I will go to the patrol room then," a second Clockmon said. He spoke to the lead Clockmon. "We can't risk Mecha City's civilians being infected. I will alert you if I find myself in a situation that requires assistance." The lead Clockmon nodded, and the second Clockmon walked off and through the nearby wall.

"Thank you," M said. "Now, we can go back to Maddy's question. You're glad we made it?"

"And that Clockmon, he said something about Mecha City's civilians," Lunamon said. "Are they down here?"

"You're the humans HiAndromon said would come to destroy the virus," the lead Clockmon said.

"And yes," the third Clockmon said, "HiAndromon brought Mecha City's civilians down here to protect them from the virus."

"Was HiAndromon the one who brought us to the Digital World," M asked.

"No," the lead Clockmon said. "However, he might know who did."

"He was told about the virus beforehand and about the humans that would assist us," the third Clockmon said.

"Clockmon," the fourth Clockmon said addressing the third, "we should return to our positions. We can't risk the virus spreading down here." The third and fourth nodded to the DPs and took their leave.

"So HiAndromon is here?" Elizabeth questioned. The Clockmon nodded. "We need to see him. Can you take us to him?"

"Of course, he's been awaiting your arrival," the Clockmon said.

"You wouldn't happen to have food, water or a bathroom anywhere nearby," M asked. "We've had a long day."

"Yes, we can stop by our break room on the way to HiAndromon's vault," Clockmon told her. "I can only imagine."

"Good thinking," Ashur said. "I could eat. I could smoke too."

"You could but you won't, smoke I mean," Elizabeth shot him a look.

"You all have a break room?" Elizabeth questioned.

"We five Clockmon were tasked by HiAndromon to watch over the civilians while they and he were frozen in time," Clockmon said. "We didn't know when you all would arrive. HiAndromon had this all built to protect his people. Because we didn't have enough supplies for everyone, HiAndromon gathered enough for us five and put us in control."

"You all had a tough decision to make," Amari said.

"Deciding between becoming mindless slaves or becoming statues," Patamon said. "Something tells me the decision wasn't that tough."

"Is Reth okay?" Maddy asked. She watched him lying on the floor.

"He's fine," FlameWizardmon said. "He's asleep." Maddy couldn't help giggle. "I'll let him sleep for now."

"Good idea," Maddy said.

"I have so many questions for HiAndromon," Elizabeth said. "He's a Mega level Digimon. If he had been infected, we would've been in deep trouble. He would've destroyed us."

"I don't really know what Mega level means, but I'm glad we don't have to fight him and find out," M said.

"Before you take us to HiAndromon or the break room, I wondered if you could explain why the Digimon can't Digivolve here in Mecha City," Amari said.

"And maybe why they did and then couldn't after DeDigivolving," Ashur said.

"The reason involves HiAndromon's Code," Clockmon said. "HiAndromon created it as one of the precautionary measures along with the metal dome. Some Digimon wanted to try to protect the city and stayed behind. The metal dome was built to isolate the code and prevent the virus from entering. In case they were infected or the Digimon here underground were, his code would prevent the virus from causing them to Digivolve and become more dangerous. Sometimes, it might also shutdown a Digimon and prevent it from functioning. This effect, however, varies from Digimon to Digimon."

"I'm sorry to say this but the virus did get into the city," M said.

"We had to fight some infected Digimon and after we cured them, they did shutdown," Amari said.

"If they hadn't shutdown, maybe they might have brought us here." Ashur said, thinking about how things could have turned out.

"I doubt it," Clockmon said. "HiAndromon erased their memory so they wouldn't remember his plans. It was the only way he thought to prevent the enemy from finding our whereabouts. He didn't know much about the virus, but he didn't want to leave anything to chance."

"That doesn't explain how some of the others managed to Digivolve or how Reth managed to undergo some sort of process," Salamon said, more to herself and the others than to Clockmon.

"I don't have an explanation for those occurrences," Clockmon said.

"But I think I do," Elizabeth said, thinking back to what happened earlier. The group turned their attention to Elizabeth.

"Yeah she does," Ashur said. "She does know more about this place than any of us." Elizabeth smiled.

"Hawkmon, Patamon and Kudamon were able to Digivolve despite HiAndromon's Code because of who Reth, Amari and Ashur are," Elizabeth said. The group seemed a bit confused. "Ashur, Amari, when were Patamon and Kudamon able to Digivolve?" Ashur and Amari glanced at each other and then explained jumping after her and Reth. Elizabeth explained how his coming after her triggered Hawkmon's Digivolution. " I'm not completely sure, but I believe the Digimon were able to Digivolve and Reth became Drazimon because, because, I can't find the words."

"Amari wouldn't accept that we were about to lose you four," M said. "Ashur didn't think twice about sacrificing himself if that meant saving you all. And even though he was afraid, Reth came after you because he had too and because he sees you as a friend. I think you're right. I think that's definitely who they are and why their partners were able to Digivolve."

Everybody was looking at M, except Reth who was sleep. They were a little surprised by her words. She laughed a little.

"She might seem like she's always keeping Reth in line or cracking jokes," Lunamon said, "but she's always watching over you guys." M turned to Lunamon and her eyes grew a bit wide. Only Lunamon noticed.

"You're an interesting group of people," M said as her reason for Lunamon's words, turning back to the others and shrugging. Everybody kind of was at a loss for words.

"That became sort of," Elizabeth started but Salamon finished.

"A power. Something that has been happening since you all arrived."

"The intensity of recent events allowed for Armor Digivolution to bypass HiAndromon's Code," Quetzalmon said.

"And to take it further, together, we created a new power," FlameWizardmon said, glancing over Reth. Everyone glanced at each other for a few moments silently agreeing with one another that what was said was truth. "Reth, get up."

"Did I fall asleep?" Reth said, stretching.

"You did," M said.

"I can sleep anywhere," Reth said. "Sorry about that. I wonder if this is worse than the time I fell asleep vacuuming."

Everybody laughed, except Lunamon.

"How did you manage to fall asleep vacuuming," M said while laughing.

"I was that tired," Reth said.

"What's vacuuming?" Lunamon asked M.

"Something you should hope you never have to do," M said.

"Time to get up," FlameWizardmon said. "The rest of us are going to rest up a bit before we go to see HiAndromon." Reth hopped to his feet. "I'll brief you on what you missed."

"Clockmon, we didn't mean to keep you waiting," M said. "Lead the way." Clockmon nodded and walked through the nearby wall. The others followed.

Because she knew he was coming, Renamon reinfected the Clockmon that came to the patrol room. After seeing the other Clockmon depart, she saw that two of the large rooms were now left unguarded. After watching the DPs head toward the break room, in order to prepare for her upcoming plan, she teleported to infect some of Mecha City's civilians. She decided she would hurry. She didn't want to miss the meeting with HiAndromon.


	8. Meeting

**Episode 8: Meeting**

When the team reached the break room, they were surprised by how much it looked like a break room. The room contained a few tables surrounded by several chairs, cabinets, a sink, a microwave and a refrigerator.

"We don't have much variety," Clockmon said, opening the refrigerator. "We froze our food in time to preserve it. We stuffed it all in here to store it and keep it cool." The DPs checked inside the refrigerator. It was full of meats as far back as the eye could see. It was not a normal refrigerator.

"Something tells me we can make it work," M said. Everybody agreed.

"Would you mind sharing it with us?" Maddy asked. "If you can't share with us, we'd understand."

"You've come far to assist us," Clockmon said. "We can share a meal with you. We have plenty. Please, allow me to serve you all a fine meal."

"I'm not going to argue with that," Ashur said.

Clockmon started preparing the meals, and Lunamon helped. The DPs sat at the tables.

Lunamon saw M sit down. Glancing over at her once in a while, Lunamon noticed M appeared deep in thought. While she helped Clockmon, Lunamon couldn't help be angry with herself. She had almost let M down. She was supposed to be giving it her all, but the group nearly had lost four members. She wondered how M could rely on her when she was failing her. Glancing over at M, Lunamon remembered her family.

M had many things on her mind. Almost losing four teammates made her question herself. She was used to having people rely on her, she was used to doing things her way and being in control, but never to this extent. Lives were in danger. These thoughts made her wish Chloe were with her but also reminded her of Chloe's condition. Everything had gotten out of hand. If she had decided to take care of Renamon as Elizabeth suggested earlier, this situation could have been avoided. On the other hand, Maddy had made a good point. They were brought to the Digital World to protect and save. As Salamon said in so many words to Maddy earlier, the time would come where saving wouldn't be possible. Renamon wasn't trouble. She was a dangerous threat. M decided she'd have to make a decision about Renamon. After they rested awhile, she would discuss it with the group. M was pulled from her thoughts when she found Amari watching her with a concerned expression on his face.

"Until Lunamon told us you watch over us, I hadn't thought about what your acting as leader meant," Amari said. "I imagine its stressful. I imagine you keep a lot inside so as not to bother the rest of us. When you thought we'd lost the others, you probably thought of your best friend. I wanted to tell you, don't let it overwhelm you."

M didn't say a word. She listened. Having Amari around brought her peace. Despite his craziness, Reth kept her on her toes and made her smile. Elizabeth was like her ace, always ready to voice her opinion and give M ideas of what she would and wouldn't do next. Ashur seemed to ground the group, which kept her grounded as well, and Maddy acted like a moral compass.

The battles and danger did worry and concern her, as it should, but M enjoyed the people she was with. Getting to know them and having them as a part of a team was one thing and definitely interesting, but she had started to see them as friends. Losing any of them would make her feel guilty, and she guessed break her heart. She began to think of them as she thought of Chloe, and she never thought she'd care about others as strongly as that. No, she thought. They were under her care. Her job was to protect them. Her job was to care. Thinking of the Digi-Egg of Reliability, they were relying on her after all.

M watched as Amari didn't expect a response. He only frowned at Patamon who had sprawled out on the table and gone to sleep.

After hearing Amari's stern words toward Reth and the words he had for her, M's theory about Amari proved correct. It wasn't that Amari didn't speak. Amari spoke when he had something important or valid to say, which usually proved insightful.

"Thanks," M said. Amari glanced at her, and he nodded. M glanced around at the room at the others. Just like that, Amari enabled her to let go of a few of her worries. She noticed Elizabeth wasn't in the room. She saw a sign that read restrooms. She thought this was odd, but things about the Digital World were starting not to surprise her so much. She got up to look for Elizabeth and make sure she was okay.

"Are you scared?" Patamon asked, opening an eye and peering at Amari. The question confused Amari.

"Scared? What do you mean?" Amari asked.

"Ever since you became my partner, I've been trying to figure you out," Patamon said. He rolled onto his stomach and watched Amari listen to him. "You've got a spark in you, I knew that when we met, but you're scared of it."

Patamon noticed the short silence that followed his words.

I wouldn't say scared. I have to remain calm. If I don't, Patamon interrupted Amari's thoughts.

"Don't think about it too hard," Patamon said. "I only brought it up because I wanted you to know you can't hide that other side forever. You shouldn't. Better you learn to use it than hide from it." Patamon yawned, rolled over on his back and closed his eyes to sleep.

"It's a problem," Amari admitted softly.

"Only because you see it as one," Patamon said. "If I know anything about you, it's that you can solve your problems. Use that brain of yours. You're good at that."

Amari watched Patamon trying to sleep. I thought I had solved my problem, Amari thought. Maybe that was Patamon's point. I should find a better solution because being here might warrant one.

"I'm worried about you," Kudamon said as he lay around Ashur's neck. Kudamon wanted to have a private conversation with Ashur after he was hit with one of the Clockmon's attacks.

"You don't need to worry about me Kudamon," Ashur said with a sigh.

"You put yourself in danger, and the consequences of your actions could have been fatal," Kudamon said.

"You think it's a bad thing for me to risk myself to protect the others?" Ashur questioned.

"I do when I believe part of the reason you do it is because you don't care about your own safety," Kudamon said.

"Kudamon, you're making me want a cigarette," Ashur mumbled under his breath. Kudamon was stressing him out. "We don't need to talk about this. If any of the group gets in trouble, whether that's you or anyone else, I'm going to do something." Kudamon didn't know how to respond. "Besides, you don't have to worry. I live for other people. Nothing's going to happen to me."

Kudamon wasn't sure how he felt about Ashur saying he lived for other people. The way he said it Kudamon thought he should worry more, but what weighed on Kudamon's mind was what he sensed from Ashur. Something was within Ashur that he couldn't quite understand.

"I can still sense it," Kudamon said. "That worries me as well. I can't tell whether it's good or -"

"There's nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so. Shakespeare. One of my favorite lines. Until it becomes a problem, if it even does, let's forget about it."

"I don't think I can do that."

"Because we can't do anything about it, I rather we drop it. I understand you're worried about me, but I don't like when people worry about me. I trust you to watch my back Kudamon, so trust me when I say you don't have to worry about me." A few moments of silence passed between them.

"I'll trust you," Kudamon said.

"Good," Ashur said. "Get some rest. As awesome as you were today, you deserve it." He smiled. Kudamon nodded and closed his eyes and lay his head on Ashur's shoulder. The conversation with Kudamon had Ashur wondering what made him care so much. He reminded Ashur of his best friend at home, who always seemed to know when things weren't right with him. Unlike him, Kudamon was more persistent in trying to get answers out of him. He wondered if Kudamon understood keeping up that persistence wouldn't get him anywhere. If anything, Ashur thought, it would make things awkward between them.

With their conversation, Kudamon realized he couldn't say anything that would get him anywhere with Ashur, but he could do something. He'd watch over Ashur and make sure nothing happened. If Ashur ever wanted to talk, Kudamon would be there.

Kudamon's eyes opened when Reth came and sat down at their table. He'd been inspecting the food earlier. Ashur and Kudamon were a bit surprised when he sat with them.

"I'm not here to bother you or anything," Reth said. "I wanted to check on you."

"You're not bothering me, but you don't need to check on me," Ashur said with a short laugh. He noticed a short smile cross Reth's face before his expression seemed to become more serious.

"When we we're falling, I thought that was it," Reth said. "I was afraid, but that's nothing new I'm always afraid. You should be a gone right now, but you don't even seem affected by what could have happened."

"I should've died so many times," Ashur said. "I'm not scared of death anymore. I can't be. I'm not going anywhere."

"I kind of wonder what you mean by that," Reth said curious about Ashur's words.

"I can tell you," Ashur said. "Alcohol. Drugs. Work. School. Family stuff. Luck has never really been on my side. If we had time, I could tell you plenty of stories."

"Never would've guessed you had a tough life," Reth said.

"My life's not tough," Ashur said. He shrugged. "A bunch a random shit happens, but I wouldn't say it's tough."

"I meant I've heard about you," Reth said. "You're a pretty popular guy at school, even with rumors flying around. I just never would have guessed you had so much on your plate."

"Doesn't bother me," Ashur said and smiled. "That's life. You live it and deal with it."

"I kind of don't believe that's true," Reth said with serious expression on his face, catching his eye. A lot of shit has happened to me Reth, Ashur thought. You probably wouldn't believe most of it. People have suffered because of me. Not a damn thing you can do about shit. Ashur smiled.

Before another word could be said between them, Maddy came from behind Ashur and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a short hug.

"Don't scare me like that again," Maddy said.

"Where'd M go?" Lunamon appeared beside Reth and asked.

"I'm not sure," Reth answered.

"She went to the bathroom," Amari said.

"Oh, alright," Lunamon said. "Food's almost ready." She headed back over to assist Clockmon.

"After what happened in the tunnel, I get nervous when you run off," Maddy said. Ashur and Kudamon only heard her words. All these people worrying about me, Ashur thought. I need to smoke, but if Elizabeth finds out I'll have to hear her bitching. Ashur sighed. I can't have Maddy worrying about me though.

"You were nervous about me?" Ashur questioned grinning. "I was nervous about you. I saw that look on your face."

"What look?" Maddy was confused.

"When it looked like you might start boxing with Elizabeth," Amari said, a short laugh escaped him. Maddy blushed a bit from embarrassment.

Kudamon, who had been listening to these exchanges between Ashur and the others, remembered a past conversation between himself and Ashur. Kudamon remembered saying Ashur would never get him in water and Ashur saying he would never get him to open up. He found it interesting that they had kept their words. Ashur had gotten him to travel through water, and he had gotten Ashur to speak a bit about himself. Ashur didn't mind people knowing about his life and past. When he and Amari spoke, when most of the group spoke to him, he was upfront and honest. What Ashur didn't want them to know, Kudamon thought, was the essence of who he was. That's when Kudamon realized what it was he had sensed in Ashur, Darkness. Kudamon couldn't make sense of it. If Ashur had this Darkness settled inside him, how could he wield the Digi-Egg of Light? When Kudamon concentrated on it, he felt the Darkness within Ashur was different from the Darkness spreading across the Digital World. It wasn't cold. harsh. permeating negativity. Kudamon found this odd yet interesting. He wondered what it said about Ashur.

"I got angry with her," Maddy said. "I feel like she doesn't care. That she doesn't care about the Digimon or us, especially you guys."

Maddy had been sitting at a nearby table earlier when she saw Elizabeth leave the room. Her mind had been on her own behavior earlier and the events that lead the group to this place. Maddy admired Elizabeth for being such an outspoken person, but she began to think Elizabeth pushed people away for no other reason than to be mean.

"She cares," Ashur said, standing up from the table. He was headed for the bathroom. "She's got issues, who doesn't, but she cares."

Maddy nodded, even though she wasn't quite sure she believed that.

"In the future," Reth said before Ashur escaped. "Be careful." Ashur shook his head with a smile on his face and disappeared around the corner. He entered the men's bathroom, locked the door and leaned on the sink. He glanced at himself in the mirror with a short smile on his face. I wish I hadn't given away my lighter, Ashur thought. Besides Tad, not used to this much attention. I wonder if it looks like I've got a death wish. I'm thinking too much about this. Ashur got an idea. Kudamon could wield a fireball.

"Hey Kudamon, could you help me with a light?"

"You see what he did there?" Reth turned to Maddy.

"What?"

"He totally changed the subject on you," Reth said. I didn't even notice, Maddy thought. Stupid me. Reth noticed the change in her expression.

"He did it because he doesn't want you to worry about him," Salamon said, hopping up on the table.

"He did it to protect you," Reth said. "The guy's got a good heart. He didn't mean anything else by it." Reth smiled. "We've all got your back." Reth gave her a side hug. Salamon nodded in agreement.

Everybody wants to protect me, Maddy thought. That's how it always is. Salamon could tell something was on Maddy's mind. She would talk to her about it when she and Maddy were alone.

M walked to the restroom and found Strabimon standing by the door. He seemed to be deep in thought but focused on M when she arrived before him.

"Everything okay?" M asked.

"She's been in there for a little while," Strabimon said.

"I came to check on her," M said. She knocked on the door. "Elizabeth, it's me. Could you open the door?" There was nothing. The second time she banged on the door. "Girl, you better open this door." She heard movement. Elizabeth unlocked the door. "Strabimon, I know you and Renamon have history, but don't take it out on Elizabeth."

"I won't," Strabimon said. "Not anymore."

"And don't worry, I'm going to tell her to stop trying to kill you," M said with a short smile. Strabimon nodded.

M walked inside the bathroom and locked it behind her. M saw Elizabeth sitting on the toilet seat with her head bowed holding her arm with tissue on it. She noticed her glasses sitting next to the sink. Without seeing her face, she knew Elizabeth had been crying.

M took a knee, so she could see her face.

"What's wrong?" M asked. Now, M could see her eyes were red and watery.

"Nothing," Elizabeth said, rubbing her eyes before tears fell as a short laugh escaped her. "I'm just kind of a crybaby."

"I'm not sure I believe that," M said. "What happened to your arm?"

"Renamon did it."

"I'm sorry this happened," M said.

"You don't have to apologize. If I wasn't such a bitch, this probably wouldn't have happened. I almost died. And I couldn't help thinking, nobody would really care. I mean, my dad would, but my three so-called best friends would probably dance on my grave. I can't do anything about Renamon, and I know Strabimon wants to save her, but she might kill us first before we get a chance. And you guys are so nice to me and treat me like a person, and Strabimon basically made me realize I treat everyone like shit." Tears slowly fell from Elizabeth's eyes as she spoke and after she was done, she and M laughed. Elizabeth rubbed more tears away.

"Girl, you in here crying and tripping for no reason," M said. "Wake up! The only way we can do this, all of us, is together. You're one of the most vocal people here and know the most about what's going on with us out of all of us."

"But-" Elizabeth tried to speak but M wouldn't let her.

"No, your turn to listen. First, I don't think you're a bitch. I don't think anyone here does either. Even if they do, that doesn't matter. Be you. End of story. Second, I messed up, but I'm telling you now no one is going to die. I won't let it happen, so that's done. Three, we're either going to save Renamon or take her ass out and then save her later. She'll be our prisoner and maybe we can get some answers from her. We'll run that by Strabimon and the group." M stood up. She pulled Elizabeth to her feet and handed her glasses to her. "Four, you're my Ace. I think if you pay a bit more attention you'll realize some of your concerns are your brain playing tricks on you. We are going to handle this." M had a big smile on her face. "There's no other way it can go down." Elizabeth wiped her tears and eyes and put on her glasses.

"It's going to get tougher from here," Elizabeth said. M shrugged.

"Nothing in my life has ever come easy to me," M said. "Sounds to me like another challenge, one I'll be happy to complete."

With you as I leader, Elizabeth thought, I think we stand a pretty good chance. Jenna, Cassie and Addy would have laughed at me. They would have told me stop crying. They can barely stand me. Maybe, it's possible for people to like me for who I am.

"Ready to go meet this HiAndromon," M said. "I know you're excited about it."

"Yeah, I am."

"Okay then, we'll have a group meeting while we eat, and then, we're going to move ahead."

"Thanks for listening to all my crap," Elizabeth said. M waved her comment away, basically saying it was no problem.

"Any time unless we're under attack," M said. Elizabeth laughed.

M unlocked the door, and the two of them walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to talk to Strabimon, and then, we'll be out there," Elizabeth said. M nodded but before she left she had a few words to say.

"Elizabeth, one last thing, the thing I said about paying attention. Strabimon should be number one on that list. Deuces." M threw up a peace sign and turned the corner out of sight.

"Are you okay?" Strabimon asked, a look of concern on his face.

"I am now," Elizabeth said. "Everything before overwhelmed me, but M helped me sort things out."

"You could have talked to me," Strabimon said.

"Hey, you've got a lot on your mind too. I didn't want to add to your trouble."

"I can handle anything," Strabimon said. "Don't ever worry about adding to my trouble. What is it you need to talk about?"

Elizabeth watched Strabimon for a moment. After what M said, she remembered Strabimon building that wall around the spring and carrying her on his back. Strabimon had done his best to be there for her, even though they argued so much. Together, they work. Strabimon noticed a short smile that appeared on her face before her expression became serious.

"I thought the best way to take care of Renamon was to destroy her," Elizabeth said. "For what happened today, that was the reason I wanted to destroy her. I knew she would be back. Reth, Maddy and you made me give it a second thought. I still believe I'm right, but M has a plan." Strabimon didn't say anything. He continued to listen to what she had to say. "If you agree with it, we'll go through it."

"Tell me the plan."

"We'll defeat her, and then capture her," Elizabeth said.

"That won't work. She can Digivolve, DeDigivolve and Teleport. We could defeat her, but you're right. We'll have to destroy her."

"I'm sorry."

"I can't reach her. She made it up in her head to take this path. For this reason, she must suffer the consequences."

"This isn't what you really want."

"The needs of many outweigh the wants of one," Strabimon said. "This isn't about me. It's about the safety of the Digital World and all the Digimon that live here. That's what's important. I couldn't see that before, but after this ordeal, I see things clearly."

Strabimon watched over Elizabeth. I have to let Renamon go, Strabimon thought. She's become a threat to us all. I've lost her. I won't let the Digital World fall. I won't let Elizabeth suffer again.

I hate he has to say that, Elizabeth thought. I hate looking at the bigger picture, but I know our situation will get worse before it gets better. If we want to survive, we have to make the hard decisions. If want to save this world, we have too. Elizabeth wanted to make herself believe this, so she didn't have to feel bad about having Strabimon make this decision.

"Let's go," Strabimon said, heading back to the break room. "With Renamon nearby, we shouldn't be wasting this much time."

"You're right," Elizabeth said. "I'm right behind you."

Maddy glanced at Reth.

"Reth, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what's on your mind?"

"Why does everybody feel like they need to protect me?" Salamon heard this question and was surprised by it. She wanted to say something, but she didn't know how. She had never come across such a question. She wondered why anyone would ask it. Salamon protected others who couldn't protect themselves, to keep them safe. She wondered what Maddy meant by this, so she listen. "Do they think I can't protect myself?"

"I mean, I think we all try to protect each other. We're in quite the situation here in the Digital World, but if you're asking me specifically, I look after you because of this thing I do."

"This thing you do?"

"Before my mom got remarried, I was always worried something would happen to her, so I would always watch over her. I wouldn't want her to go anywhere alone without me. I didn't want anything to happen to her. Now, when I'm around girls, who are close to me that is, I worry about them. Want to keep them safe. I can't speak for everybody else, but for me, nothing to do with you protecting yourself. I'm sure you're perfectly capable. Like I said, it's just this thing I do."

"Anybody seen Ashur," M asked, entering the break room. She grabbed Reth's attention.

Maddy gave Reth a sort of admiring look for a moment. You really think I'm capable of protecting myself, Maddy wanted to ask, but she answered the question herself. I can, and I want all of you, especially you Salamon, Maddy glanced at her, to see that I can.

"He went to the bathroom," Reth said. "I think we were smothering him with our concern for his well-being." Reth gestured to himself and Maddy.

"That makes sense," M said. "He seems like the kind of guy who likes to keep things mellow. I was worried about him, but if you guys already talked to him, I won't bother him. I got to let him no one thing though." M jogged off for a second. She knocked on the men's restroom door. "Hey, you don't have to say anything," she said calmly before she exclaimed, "but if you ever run off into the middle of battle by yourself again, I'm going to cut you." She banged on the door. "You hear me." M heard laughing behind the door and coughing.

"You told me I didn't have to say anything," Ashur said.

"Don't get smart. I'm not playing with you ho. I don't need any sacrificial lambs in this mug."

"Alright, Alright," Ashur said after another fit of laughter.

M went back into the break room and sat with Amari who was laughing.

"You heard part of that," M questioned with a smile.

"A little," Amari said, smiling back.

"I got to keep these hoes in check Amari," M said. Amari shook his head smiling.

Elizabeth and Strabimon, Ashur and Kudamon walked into the doorway about the same time. Elizabeth glanced Ashur, and she smiled. He returned the smile. Then, Elizabeth's smile turned into a stern expression.

"You smoked," Elizabeth said.

"What are you talking about?" Ashur questioned with a smile. He went and sat with Reth and Maddy. Ashur smiled at Reth who smiled and shook his head. Elizabeth sucked on her teeth before she sighed.

Lunamon and Clockmon passed out the food. Everyone ate, and as they finished, M stood to address the group.

"We're about done eating, and then, we'll meet HiAndromon," M said. "Before we go, we need to discuss a few things." Everybody noticed a serious air about M, so they listened intently.

"Our situation is growing more dangerous," M said. "We've managed to make it through some tough times, but recently, we've cut it too close. We can't go home until we do our job. Whether we're friends or can't stand each other, that doesn't matter. We have to stay together. We have to work together. We came here together, so guess what, we're leaving together."

"Sounds like a plan," Reth said. Everybody noticed how calmly he spoke. Everybody noticed him gazing at the floor. He was thinking about the trouble he had caused.

"Everyone make it to the end," Salamon said. "It's our main objective."

"Like I've said before, this isn't a game," Elizabeth said.

"Doesn't mean we can't have fun," Patamon said, hovering upside down in the air.

"I agree with Patamon," Ashur said. "We've got to have a good time once in awhile."

"I hear you," M said. "We don't want to get burnt out. We don't know how long this journey will last. But you've got to understand, you've all got to understand, we've come to a crossroads. Renamon."

"You've made a decision about her," Hawkmon questioned.

"No," M said. "I wanted to talk about the situation with all of you. Then, I remembered I've heard all of your opinions on this particular subject. Even though I have a plan, I left the final decision in the hands of Strabimon, who it will affect the most. What do you have to say Strabimon?"

"I've thought about the safety of the Digital World," Strabimon said. "I've thought about the safety of our group. We must end her."

Maddy glanced at Reth with pleading eyes, and Reth turned toward M. Reth was conflicted. Maddy had a point and he agreed with it, but Elizabeth did too. He'd seen the consequences of leaving Renamon unchecked, but to destroy Renamon, he thought that was too much.

"Reth, Maddy," M said. "I know."

"I know," Strabimon said as well. "We don't have a choice."

"We can't jeopardize the future," Kudamon said. " I'm positive Strabimon explored all our options."

"It's either her or us," M said. "I choose us."

"M, have I ever told you you rock," Patamon said, turning right side up."

"Patamon," Amari said, shaking his head a moment. "If we think of something, another way, we'll take it. We have a little time."

"If we don't, she's going down," Patamon said.

"Patamon," Amari and Lunamon said under their breath.

"I won't stop you guys, but Salamon and I won't be a part of this," Maddy said. "Salamon, you'll do this for me, right?" Everybody noticed a change in Maddy's tone.

"As much as I can," Salamon said. "I'm sorry." Salamon noticed the sad expression on her face. Maddy wanted to cry, but she made sure she didn't. Tears wouldn't fix this.

Everybody watched as Ashur came and put an arm around Maddy and Reth grasped her hand.

"Remember your goal," Amari said, once he and Maddy's eyes met.

"If you want to go through with this, I'm on your side Strabimon," Lunamon said with a wink. "Nothing is harder than having to destroy someone you love."

When others are so easy to lose, you can't get too attached, Lunamon thought.

M glanced at Lunamon and wondered if she had heard her right.

"Strabimon," Maddy said. "I'm sorry." Strabimon and Maddy glanced at each other. He nodded.

"Should we go see HiAndromon now?" Ashur asked. "Renamon's not sitting around, and we want to make sure she doesn't find him first."

With Ashur's words, M realized she'd have to ask Lunamon about what she had said later.

"Clockmon, we've taken enough time," M said. "We should go. I apologize again."

"No, it's quite all right. The other Clockmon have things under control. To see Humans and Digimon interact, it's a relationship I never thought I'd see." Clockmon began to walk away. "Follow me. We'll see him now."

I'll destroy you myself before I let you kill the members of my team Renamon, M thought as she led the others by following Clockmon.

Renamon had managed to infect four Clockmon and many Mekanorimon and Gridmon. She had watched the group from the camera room and waited for them to make their move, so she could make hers.

The DPs and Digimon followed Clockmon to a giant circular door. Clockmon mashed his hammer at its center, using it as a key to unlock the door. The pinwheel-like handle spun after he removed his hammer. The team didn't notice as Renamon slipped in the corridor behind them. They traveled to the second door. The second door held a blue light at its center. It shot blue data around the room, which landed on the humans and were reabsorbed. The door split apart and allowed the team to pass. Renamon made it behind them as the doors shut. As she stayed hidden behind, Clockmon led them forward within a large circular room. Clockmon and the team stopped at the center. On the floor, they all saw a red light.

"Green means go," Clockmon said. Everybody was puzzled as they stood there. Clockmon turned to M. "Only you all can bring him forth." M nodded understanding.

She brought her D-AVD into her hand. Purple Data scattered from her D-AVD around the room. Everyone followed her lead. Reth, Ashur, Maddy, Amari and Elizabeth's D-AVD released Data too. Gray, Red, Green, Brown and White Data scattered around the room consecutively. From the Data, computers and different machines and equipment were created everywhere. As this happened, Renamon teleported to the beams overhead. Afterward, the data settled within the red light and changed it green. A tube rose from the floor. HiAndromon rose from his seat and emerged from the tube.

"You all arrived," HiAndromon said. "I'm glad to see everything is on track."


	9. Deciding

**Episode 9: Deciding**

With HiAndromon on our side, Renamon thought, we won't need the humans at all. She would infect him and rid her world of the humans.

The Digimon and their humans' efforts had been futile. Master Boogeymon had already reclaimed most of the land they had cured, and the Digimon they had saved were almost all in his possession.

The humans had been the Digital World's last-ditch effort. They had failed spectacularly.

She watched from above. HiAndromon had appeared. She planned to watch and listen for now. She ordered the small army she had gathered forward and had them ready to strike.

As the DPs spoke with HiAndromon, she looked over them. Her eyes fell on Strabimon. She remembered their time together. Before they parted ways, she and Strabimon had been inseparable.

Digimon fought to survive. Usually, Digimon went through life on their own. If not, they kept to themselves in groups, protecting each other from the dangers of the Digital World. Digimon fought to become strong. If they became strong enough, they didn't have to worry about danger. Others would bow to their will.

The clan she belonged to prided itself on destroying any challenge that came their way.

As time passed, Digimon began to tear her clan apart.

The Shadowbyte Virus came and her clan decided to take the virus into itself to become strong again. But in the end, her clan destroyed itself.

Renamon escaped the destruction. She decided to warn other Digimon of the virus, but they refused to believe her. And the virus always came and overtook everything.

* * *

"HiAndromon!" Elizabeth shook with excitement. "When I thought about the Digimon that might rule this area, I was sure an Andromon would be involved." She told the others before she turned her attention back to HiAndromon. "I have so many questions for you. So nice to meet you."

"Elizabeth, nice to meet you as well," HiAndromon said.

"You know my name?" Elizabeth questioned.

Forget about knowing your name, M thought. She wondered what he meant when he said, I'm glad to see everything is on track.

"I know all of your names," HiAndromon said. "The moment the six of you took possession of the Digivices, which I created, you became connected with them. The connection granted me access to your Data."

"We came to ask for your help concerning the fortress Digimon," Reth said.

Hawkmon was a bit surprised to see Reth serious and focusing the conversation on the important issue.

"What did you mean everything is on track?" M asked him.

"You created the Digivices," Elizabeth said, more to herself than HiAndromon. "We call them D-AVDs by the way, Digital-AntiVirus Devices. I came up with the name. You could answer our questions and tell us a lot more."

Strabimon slowly shook his head, seeing Elizabeth's curiosity had her engaged and left her distracted.

Elizabeth wasn't going to let anyone else get a word in, M thought.

"About the Digivices, about the Digi-Eggs, about Armor Digivolution, Ashur said, listing off things.

"This is not the best time," Strabimon said.

"I'm interested in hearing about access to our Data," Amari said. "What did you mean by that?"

Amari realized Strabimon was right, but the opportunity to understand their importance to this situation might not come a second time.

Hearing Amari's question made Elizabeth try to think of an explanation from her own understanding and knowledge base of Digimon and the Digital World.

"Nice name," HiAndromon said to Elizabeth. "Good question." He told M and Amari. He next turned his attention to the whole group. "I have so much information I would like to give you, so much I'd like to explain..."

"But we don't have the time for it," Strabimon said.

"Unfortunately, this location isn't secure," Hawkmon said.

"We Clockmon have everything under control," Clockmon said. "Relax for the time being. You have much work a head of you."

"We're sure you and the rest of the Clockmon do fine work, but Renamon is too unpredictable a foe for us to let our guards down," Salamon said.

"Take my word for it," HiAndromon said. "We're in no danger here."

Strabimon, Hawkmon and Salamon nodded and agreed but remained apprehensive.

"You were supposed to come to this place to meet with me," HiAndromon said, answering M's question. "That way we could discuss your next course of action."

M nodded, understanding.

"We became Data upon entering the Digital World, I think," Elizabeth ventured, trying to answer Amari's question. She paused and had drawn everyone's attention. "Our bodies are somewhere in a restive state while our consciousnesses have become digital, Data. This doesn't make us invincible. Because if our consciousnesses are destroyed, we're done."

"You were the one who unlocked the Digi-Egg of Knowledge," HiAndromon said. "You would know a bit about it. However, you can't know everything. The six of you, as the humans brought to this Digital World, don't abide by the same rules. You are here, mind body, and soul. You became Data, taking physical form."

"Are you saying there are other Digital Worlds too?" Elizabeth asked, eyes widening.

"Yes," HiAndromon said.

"I can't believe it," Elizabeth said.

"A lot of this is going over my head," Ashur whispered to Kudamon.

"Why us?" Amari asked. M glanced over at him, as she was about to ask the same question. "I don't mind being a part of this -"

"We don't really have a choice," Reth mentioned to Ashur.

"But I've wondered why we were the ones sent these Digivices," Amari finished.

"Same here," Ashur added. "We can't have been the ones most capable of pulling this whole save the Digital World thing off."

"We're the chosen ones, right?" Elizabeth asked. "We were the only ones who could pull this off. That's why we're here."

"Our world was in danger, and I believed after studying the history of the alternate Digital Worlds in our Digital Database that humans would be the key to our survival. My research allowed me to create these Digivices, which we used to bring you here and sustain you."

"Does that mean the Digivices could sustain the Digimon in the Real World too?" Elizabeth asked.

"Theoretically speaking, yes," HiAndromon said before he continued. "But that aside, the Real World and possibly the connection with all of you allowed the Digivices to work. You all managed to tap into all the functions I placed into them and proved I was correct."

"They're arrival proved we won't survive without human help?" Lunamon asked him.

"Exactly," HiAndromon said.

"He reminds me of Elizabeth," Ashur said to Reth. "The way he can just go, sound like he's making sense but leave me confused."

"Try to keep up," Elizabeth said and smiled. "This is amazing stuff. Everything he is saying makes sense because all the technological advances in our world helped create and sustain this world." HiAndromon confirmed her words with a nod.

"What about us?" Lunamon asked. "Why were we the Digimon that became their partners?"

"The answer is the same for both of you," HiAndromon said. "The Digimon who sent the Digivices through the gate made your arrival possible," HiAndromon said.

"That doesn't explain why. Will we ever get a chance to meet with him?" Lunamon asked.

"I can't say for sure, but I believe so," HiAndromon said. "He watches over you in a different capacity than I do, even I don't have much information on him. Your D-AVDs informed me of your arrival and your continued progress. However, I was incapable of communicating with you due to my confinement."

HiAndromon stopped speaking. Everybody noticed how his expression went from pleased with having the opportunity to meet and speak with them to serious.

"I assume you Digimon became a part of these efforts because you wanted to save your world and agreed to do anything to accomplish that goal," HiAndromon said.

The Digimon confirmed his assumptions as the truth.

"You weren't chosen for this," HiAndromon told the Digimon. He turned to the humans. "None of you were. You were called. Now humans, you have the option to stay or leave." HiAndromon glanced at Reth. "You do have a choice."

M, Reth, Amari, Ashur, Maddy and Elizabeth stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you saying we aren't destined to save this world? There's no prophecy guaranteeing our success?" Elizabeth questioned, sounding worried and concerned.

"I'm afraid so, and I'm afraid not," HiAndromon said.

Everybody saw Elizabeth take a step back. She looked scared and lost.

"I always thought we were meant to do this," Elizabeth said. "No matter what happened, I thought in the end we would survive and win. But if you're saying we just happened to be in the right place at the right time that means we could fail. We could all die."

Everybody noticed the sad expression HiAndromon now wore on his face.

"The rest of us didn't know that. We figured at any moment we could die," Ashur said. "No reason to let this news faze us."

"Ever since you arrived, you've undergone a series of tests, which you passed," HiAndromon said. "I believe they proved, you proved to yourselves, you will succeed."

"So we do have a choice," Reth said. "We could go home, now?"

M, Maddy, Amari, Ashur and Elizabeth were thinking the same question.

"You see that platform on the far wall," HiAndromon said. "After I built the D-AVDs, I built a transporter, knowing whoever arrived would come here."

"You were able to construct a gate to the Real World?" Kudamon asked.

"No, not exactly," HiAndromon said. "That would be impossible for me. The D-AVDs have connected you six to both worlds. A connection that we always thought was one-sided with our Digital Gate."

"Data from the Real World could only enter the Digital World and become a part of it," Salamon said.

"This transporter can take you out of Mecha City, or if you place the D-AVDs on the slots in the console panel, it will destroy them, severing the connections," HiAndromon said. "You would immediately return home." HiAndromon pushed a button on his forearm armor and he revealed the slots of which he spoke.

Elizabeth was taking deep breaths. Maddy was shaking a bit. Reth was pacing. Ashur was cursing under his breath. Amari was contemplating. M stared ahead.

"M"

M turned to Lunamon who had softly called her.

"What is it?" M asked.

"If you feel staying here would be too dangerous, you can leave," Lunamon said.

"Lunamon," Patamon exclaimed.

"I agree," Kudamon said. "If something were to occur, if we were unable to protect you and lost any of you, we would be unable to forgive ourselves."

"No, we can protect them," Patamon said.

"He's right," Salamon said. "If we fail, it's only because we allowed ourselves to fail."

"Our mission is to save our world, but we also will ensure everyone's safety," Hawkmon said.

"But you can't guarantee our safety," Elizabeth said.

This caused everyone to go quiet, knowing she spoke the truth.

* * *

Were they all going to leave, Renamon thought. If they did leave, that would make victory even easier. The end was near for them either this way or her way.

Seeing concern for on Strabimon's face for his human, her thoughts returned to the past.

Strabimon, a Digimon who had bested her in the past, came across her path again. He believed her words, but this did nothing to save his village. He decided to travel with her in her endeavor.

Strabimon and Renamon trained and became stronger. They tracked the virus, trying to figure out its origin. They thought they could stop it. They thought they could somehow save the Digital World.

Every village, city and town they watched fall to it pushed Renamon closer to the edge.

When she almost lost Strabimon, she decided they were fighting a losing battle. He had almost been destroyed and had fallen into a coma. She took him to Safehouse, fearing he wouldn't wake up from a Knightmon's sword he'd taken through his chest.

* * *

"You don't have to decide as a group," HiAndromon said. "I managed to finish three backup Digivices after I finished the initial six." He pushed another button on his forearm armor.

On the console panel near the transporter, two sides slid apart and a box rose and opened. Three Digivices sat within the box.

"Whoever decides to leave, can be replaced," HiAndromon said.

"Ouch," Reth said. "You didn't have to say it like that."

"I apologize, but that's the truth of the matter," HiAndromon said. "Nothing against any of you. I believe together you all are capable of saving our world, but the decision to stay should be made by you alone, individually. In any case, I came up with a contingency plan."

"And if we all decided to leave?" Ashur wondered out loud.

"I'll have to create more D-AVDs," HiAndromon said.

"Doesn't matter whether we stay or leave," Elizabeth said. She drew everyone's attention. "Either way, we would be in danger. Whatever happens to the Digital World will affect the Real World. I know that's one thing that's not different about this Digital World. Am I right?"

HiAndromon nodded.

"She's right," Amari said. "Before we came to the Digital World, we were experiencing technological difficulties."

"Many places were," Reth said. "I live 45 minutes away from the school, and the small cities near me were having problems too."

"You live 45 minutes away from the school?" Ashur asked.

"Yep," Reth said.

"Why?" Ashur asked.

"I am sure that is not important at the moment," Kudamon said.

"You're right," Ashur said.

"Because of that, I think we should stay," Elizabeth said. "I want to stay, I'm going to stay, but Maddy should leave."

Nobody said anything. They were too shocked to speak.

"I don't have anything against you Maddy," Elizabeth said. "It's just I believe things are going to get bad, worse. We already made a fatal mistake by not taking care of Renamon. You won't be able to handle this. You can't handle this place."

"She was brought here same as you were," Salamon objected. "She can stay. She can help."

"Do you all feel the same way?" Maddy asked, hurt and upset.

"It doesn't matter what we think," Amari said, making eye contact. "If you want to stay, stay."

"I'm going to leave," Reth said. "So if you don't want to leave alone, we can go together."

"I thought you wanted to stay," Hawkmon said, surprised and confused.

"I did," Reth said.

"Then why are you trying to leave?" Elizabeth asked.

"I almost got us killed," Reth said. "Don't you remember? Why would you want me around? I make bad decisions, more than I'd like to admit, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was the reason anybody died."

"Ashur should leave as well," Kudamon said.

"What?" Ashur had a what-the-fuck expression on his face. "No."

"Yes," Kudamon said.

"Kudamon?" Salamon questioned.

"Salamon, we've grown to know our partners," Kudamon said. "Ashur is reckless with his life. Even if it is for the benefit of others, I can't protect him if he has no regard for his own safety."

"Kudamon," Ashur said, not believing what he was hearing. "You need me."

"I don't need you if you believe your only purpose is to die for someone else," Kudamon said with restrained fury.

Ashur didn't believe that, but he could see why Kudamon thought that way.

"You're all going to stay," Amari said, drawing everyone's attention. They were surprised.

Everyone noted this was the Amari that reprimanded Reth earlier, serious and angry.

"Honestly, I think we should all go," M said. "That would be the smart thing to do. But..."

"We work well together," Amari said, taking the words from her mouth. "Our situation looks grim now, but we're all alive. We're strong. We don't have time to start over or replace people. We can save the Digital World."

"That's my partner!" Patamon was flying somersaults in the air seeing this side of Amari.

"You shouldn't have run off on your own, but we're not holding that against you," Ashur told Reth. "You make a mistake you just make sure you never make the same mistake again. That's it."

"People want you around," Hawkmon said.

"Depending on other people isn't a bad thing, but others won't always be there for you," Elizabeth told Maddy. "Some times, you'll have to be on your own and depend on yourself. And you have to see that the difference between right and wrong isn't always so simple."

"You are strong enough to do that," Salamon said.

"No sacrificial lambs," M told Ashur. "That's what I told you. You are important. You know this. Don't sacrifice yourself for us. If you need something constructive to do, protect us. Just have our backs."

"No matter what happened in your past, your life has meaning," Kudamon said.

Reth, Maddy and Ashur thought about their words.

"Have you decided?" HiAndromon said, after giving them a few moments. "Will you save our world from Boogeymon?" HiAndromon touched a button on his arm and showed a hologram of him. "Or go home?

There was silence.

"If it's any consolation, I can tell you this. You are the ones with the power to change everything."

"Really?" Reth questioned. "How so?"

"Digimon, the Digital World, Data, it all came from the ideas, the minds of humans," HiAndromon said. "As humans, you have unlimited potential. What you choose to do with it is up to you."

"I'm afraid," Elizabeth said. "I don't want to die here. But I know that this issue can become greater. I know it can potentially affect everyone here and at home. That's why I will stay."

"The Digital World needs all the help it can get," Amari said. "I will stay. I also think we should release those other D-AVDs, so more people can help."

"Well, I have to stay," M said. She snapped the goggles over her headband. "I'm the leader of this motley crew. I said I would get us to the end, and I will."

"Becoming a part of this was definitely an experience Amari, Hawkmon, but you need someone you can count on," Reth said. "The moment I was asked to fight, the moment I received the Digi-Egg of Courage, I knew I wasn't meant for this. There's nothing I can do that a replacement couldn't do better. Believe me."

Reth reluctantly went and placed his D-AVD on a slot in the console panel.

"I'm sorry everyone," Reth said. "Meeting you was great. For once, besides my family, I felt I had others on my side. You'll do fine without me. I believe in you."

"Elizabeth's right," Maddy said. "Elizabeth, Amari, Salamon, I can't kid myself. I can't change. I'm weak, afraid, and I couldn't handle killing a Digimon, even if they are evil. It would feel like murder, even though I know it would have to be done. Some people are strong. Some aren't."

With a sad expression on her face, Maddy placed her D-AVD on a slot in the console panel next to Reth's.

"Even though we're just kids, I know you guys can do this," Maddy said. "We want to protect you, want you to make to the end, by not being in the way."

"M," Amari said. He and Elizabeth turned to her, thinking she could convince Maddy and Reth, respectively, to stay.

"Out of my hands," M said. "I can't make their decision for them."

"But I will make this decision for Ashur," Kudamon said. "I stand by what I said." He took Ashur's D-AVD and placed it on the slot in the console panel.

"You would do whatever it takes to ensure the safety of the others," Kudamon said. "You are too quick to throw your life away. As your partner and friend, I must make this decision for you."

Ashur wanted to get angry and yell at Kudamon, but Kudamon reminded him of Tad. He reminded him of his past and of why he was reckless for the others.

Coming out hadn't been terrible for him. His real friends stuck by him and his family was pretty supportive. But it seemed to cause problems. Not for him but for everyone around him; Dad wrongfully went to jail, mom had to take care of four kids by herself, financial problems sprung up and his religious school wanted him gone.

With one older sibling away at school and the other dealing with the loss of their father, he got a job to help his family. School and work left him exhausted and drained all the time. His only outlet was hanging with his friends, which included drinking and drugs and all kinds of stuff he probably shouldn't have been doing but were fun.

Having been religious, he thought he was to blame for their suffering. Tad tried to convince him this wasn't true, but he refused to believe it. Ashur thought if he took himself out of the picture life would get better for his family. He tried but it never went through.

He had to provide money, support his mom, and be there for his friends, who seemed to always need him, had to live for them.

Becoming a part of this group and seeing the kind of people they were to become a part of this mission, he had to keep them alive, even if it took him out in the process.

Things might be bad in the Digital World, but if he stayed, they would grow worse than Elizabeth could imagine. The rest of the team would only succeed if he left.

"Whatever you say Kudamon," Ashur said. Without him around, the team wouldn't fall into terrible circumstances. "You're going to save the Digital World. I don't want to be trouble for the group, you'll face enough already, so I'll leave."

Reth, Ashur and Maddy stepped onto the platform. They watched as their Data Chips emerged from their D-AVDs and burst into Data; Courage, Friendship and Biyomon, Light and Agumon, and Kindness and Palmon. They watched the Data float around the room slowly dissipating.

Hawkmon, Kudamon and Salamon watched after their partners.

"I'm surprised you're not angry," Reth said to Hawkmon.

"Before I met you, I would have been," Hawkmon said. "But now, all I have to say is, everything happens for a reason."

Reth nodded in agreement.

"Now, you'll get a good partner," Maddy said to Salamon, trying not to cry.

"I already have a great partner," Salamon said. "One day, you'll see how great you are too."

"We had a good run," Ashur said to Kudamon. He smiled.

"I will never forget you," Kudamon said. "I could not, even if I tried." Kudamon chuckled.

M wanted them to stay, but she wouldn't say a word.

Amari wished he had been able to convince them to stay.

Elizabeth couldn't believe they were losing three DPs. She hadn't expected this turn of events. Something like this had never happened on the shows.

"You think you're liabilities," HiAndromon said. "You think you're beneath the others. You think you're weak. My advice to you all: change your thinking. None of those thoughts are true. Thank you for your service."

"We were happy to help," Maddy said, crying.

"Maybe we'll met again after this is all over," Ashur said.

"We've left your world in capable hands," Reth said, nodding toward the others but especially M.

HiAndromon pushed a button on his forearm armor. The D-AVDs burst into Data and dissipate. Reth, Ashur and Maddy disappeared.

"Now, we must discuss our course of action," HiAndromon said.

M sighed. She wanted to ignore what just happened, so her next immediate thought concerned Renamon. There was no way she was sitting idly by somewhere. She was planning, probably infecting Digimon. They had to cut this visit short.

" The enemy is here," M said. "HiAndromon, you are in danger. We shouldn't have come to see you without taking care of her. I don't know what I was thinking. Yes I do. I thought you could take her out, but if she infects you before you can make a move, we won't stand a chance."

"We must ask that you send us from this place and go back into hiding," Lunamon said, glancing at M and jumping onto her trail of thought.

"We know what we're going to do next," Elizabeth said.

"Go after this Boogeymon," Amari said. "Send for the replacements. Hopefully, we'll meet with them as soon as possible."

"Salamon, Kudamon and I will leave with them and await our new partners," Hawkmon said, obviously dismayed but trying to hide it.

"She's here," Strabimon announced, sensing Renamon's presence. Looking up, he saw her.

* * *

Finally, Renamon decided she wanted to be on the winning side. Fighting had led the Digimon to this calamity she believed. All Digimon deserved to be destroyed, so the world could be remade.

She tracked down the Shadowbyte Virus' origin to Boogeymon, and she convinced him to make her his loyal servant. From that moment, they dominated together.

When she learned Strabimon recovered, she was happy, but she had chosen her path and left her old life behind. She didn't want to go back.

Now that she and Strabimon were working against each other, one of them wouldn't survive.

Renamon returned from her thoughts, from her memories. What she had heard proved useful. She would take the Digivices, which could further she and her master's goals. With them, there was no need for the rest of these humans.

* * *

Renamon locked eyes with Strabimon when he looked up and saw her. She teleported to the box holding the backup Digivices. She closed the box and took it into her possession.

"The Digivices!" Elizabeth almost went for her, but Strabimon stopped her, shaking his head.

"How did she get in here," Clockmon questioned.

Suddenly, the small army Renamon had gathered began attacking the door.

"Humans, you never were going to save this world," Renamon said and smirked. "The moment you arrived you had become a part of a lost cause."

She placed her hand on the console and infected the equipment including the transporter.

"You should have left," Renamon said. She turned her gaze on HiAndromon. "You proved oh so useful HiAndromon, and you'll be even more so after infected."

"Clockmon, lockdown mode," HiAndromon said, thinking he was about to get infected.

"Yes," Clockmon said. He changed into Data that covered the door, sealing it off, and the walls. The room became an elevator and started to descend.

Strabimon leapt in behind HiAndromon as Renamon had teleported.

Renamon appeared behind HiAndromon, and Strabimon grabbed her by the neck as he used his Light Slash. Renamon broke his grip and bit into his neck, infecting him.

Everything happened so fast the DPs stared in shock.

"We were wrong," Elizabeth said. "I was wrong. They could still get infected."

Elizabeth's Digi-Egg of Knowledge emerged from her D-AVD and burst into Data. She watched the Data dissipate.

"What, why?" Elizabeth didn't understand what had just happened or what was going on.

Strabimon fell to a knee. Renamon bent down with him, looking him in the eyes. He looked away, toward Elizabeth.

"Your human was right," Renamon said. "You can't forget about me, and I can't forget about you. We made quite the pair. We will again."

"Run," Strabimon told Elizabeth.

Strabimon looked Renamon in the eyes with anger before he changed.

"Strabimon Digivolve To Fangmon"

Patamon went for Renamon as Amari took his D-AVD in hand. She teleported behind Patamon, grabbed him by the ear and infected him.

"HiAndromon get out of here," Hawkmon commanded.

"Patamon Digivolve to Devimon"

"If only she couldn't teleport, I could destroy her," HiAndromon said. "I regret not putting my code in this room. To the transporter."

Hawkmon flew at Renamon after she teleported before HiAndromon. She turned, avoiding Hawkmon, and infected him too.

"Hawkmon Digivolve to Saberdramon"

HiAndromon pressed another button on his forearm armor and burst into Data himself, which streamed into M, Amari and Elizabeth's D-AVDs.

"Kill the humans," Renamon said.

"Renamon!" M looked pissed. "I've had just about enough."

If we have the power to change everything, time to use it, M thought.

"Digi-Egg of Reliability, Di-Gi-Tize! Armor Digivolution Activate!"

M's D-AVD vibrated violently.

"Lunamon Armor Digivolve To...Tylomon, Surging Reliability!"

"You heard HiAndromon," M shouted. "To the transporter. Gomamon, Di-Gi-Tize! Marching Fishes, activate!"

Reth, Maddy and Ashur, I shouldn't have let you leave, M thought.

M remembered something Elizabeth had told them: only exhibiting a certain trait will activate a Digi-Egg.

Seeing the remains of the Data of Reth, Maddy and Ashur's Data Chips, M thought about their reasoning behind their decisions.

Reth felt not putting the people he considered his friends lives in danger was more important than staying behind.

M felt her ultimate act of kindness was to leave, so as not to hold them back.

Ashur felt he had to sacrifice his presence so as to light the way for them to move forward.

They each had the courage do what they felt was best for the group and the Digital World.

Even though their Data Chips had been destroyed, Reth, Maddy and Ashur had unknowingly activated them. M decided to use them.

"Digi-Egg of Courage, of Friendship, of Kindness and Light, Di-Gi-Tize! Armor Digivolution and Data Armor Activate!"

M held her D-AVD forward. It vibrated violently a second time. The Data she saw started to rush around the room.

Tylomon opened her mouth and fishes shot streams of water at Renamon. She teleported out with the box and returned as Youkomon without it. Youkomon tackled Tylomon before she shot more streams of water at her.

"Blast Coffin," Fangmon shouted, shooting beams of green energy from his mouth.

Salamon jumped to take the hit, but Pucchiemon took it instead. The beams encased Pucchiemon and began to enclose around her.

Everyone stared in disbelief, except M.

"Come on now," Pucchiemon said. "Maddy wouldn't want anything to happen to you guys. Isn't that right M?"

M smiled. Then, she laughed.

"Right," M said with a nod.

"Elizabeth, Salamon, get out of her now," Pucchiemon said. She smiled at Elizabeth. She turned toward Fangmon as the green energy engulfed her and exploded. Pucchiemon disappeared. Elizabeth grabbed Salamon, and they hurried onto the transporter. They disappear. Fangmon followed.

Tylomon wouldn't give Youkomon a chance to attack. She extinguished her every flame clone and cut through and at her, anytime she tried to remain still.

Knowing Tylomon could handle Renamon, M set her sights and concerns on the others. Even though everything seemed to be falling apart around her, she wasn't worried. Not only did they have the power to overcome, they weren't alone.

"Black Saber," Saberdramon shouted, readying black flames to unleash from his wings.

M watched Saberdramon, as he was about to rain down hell on them all. Then, she saw Quetzalmon slam Saberdramon into the ceiling.

"Ashur definitely would not stand for this," Quetzalmon told M.

"You're definitely right," M told him. Quetzalmon shared a look with Kudamon and winked at M before he wrapped his body around Saberdramon and threw his foe onto the platform. Right after, Quetzalmon disappeared.

With his attacks, Kudamon couldn't stop Devimon from going after Amari and trying to crush him. Devimon knocked him off to the side. Amari tried to run for the transporter, but Devimon wouldn't allow it. Devimon reached out toward him with his Death Claw. A lightning-forged bird forced Devimon back, electrocuting him.

"Reth saw you as real friends," Drazimon told M, stepping beside Amari with Reth's likeness. "Meaning, he'd always be at your side when you needed him most."

"Sounds like him," M said.

Drazimon nodded toward Amari. He Blitz Kicked Devimon when he tried to come after Amari again. Then, he disappeared.

"We should take our leave," Kudamon suggested.

Amari looked to M. The look on her face told him what she wanted him to do. He jumped onto the platform. Devimon followed after him.

They weren't alone, M thought, because even though Reth, Ashur and Maddy were gone, they still relied on her to keep everyone safe, to accomplish the goal. They felt like they couldn't help, but they still wanted to help.

A giant dragon formed from flames overhead, one of Youkomon's attacks. The moment she finished bringing it into existence FlameWizardmon came through it, breaking it apart, and dropped on top of Youkomon.

"She's all yours," FlameWizardmon said. "Finish her off for everyone."

Tylomon began flooding the room, damn near drowning Youkomon.

FlameWizardmon disappeared.

"Kill that bitch," M shouted as she swam and made her way to the transporter.

With a Shark Fin Blade attack, Tylomon caused Youkomon to revert back Renamon. Then, she dragged Renamon down into the water with her teeth and slammed her against the walls.

Drowning, Renamon realized she wasn't a match against Tylomon, especially in her element. That didn't stop her from struggling. Tylomon saw a pale blue light before raging blue flames engulfed Renamon's fists and feet. Renamon fought against her, but her attacks weren't effective. Tylomon tossed her forward and went at her with the final blow.

"Shark Fin Blade!" Tylomon charged.

They disappeared, having crashed onto the transporter.

The elevator stopped and a door opened. The water started to pour out.

Although wary about the infected transporter, M knew she had no choice but to use it. She swam, and then fell onto the transporter. She disappeared after them.

* * *

Reth, Ashur and Maddy were back in the storage room.

"We made it back," Reth said solemnly.

"Should we have come back?" Maddy asked. "I'm so worried about them already."

"No, we shouldn't have left," Ashur said regretful.

They all glanced at each other with looks of agreement.

Suddenly, someone was at the door. They saw the figure of a large woman unlocking it. She opened the door and saw them. The expression on her face was one of disbelief.

"You three, the three of you," the school's secretary said. "Where are the other three? Where have you been? You've been missing for four days!"

"Oh no," Maddy said, taking hold of Reth's arm.

"Oh shit," Ashur said.

"This isn't going to be good," Reth said.

They shared the same thought, how would they explain this?

* * *

"Yes Renamon," Boogeymon said to himself, gazing into the box, which held the three backup D-AVDs, "these will prove very useful."

"Based on everything we heard from HiAndromon," Boogeymon's colleague said, "I believe we've found our way into the Real World."


	10. Turning Point

**DP**

**Episode 10: Turning Point**

Elizabeth with Salamon in her arms found herself running through snow, but she kept running. She didn't stop, not until she and Salamon spotted a small group of Icemon.

"They might be able to help us if they're not infected," Salamon said.

Elizabeth didn't know what to think. Her mind raced with thoughts of the others, Strabimon becoming infected and losing her Digi-Egg of Knowledge Data Chip. She was scared and felt like her extensive knowledge of Digimon had let her down, let everyone down.

"Elizabeth" Salamon called her name and grabbed her attention. "Now is not the time to get distracted."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. She saw the Icemon weren't infected, appeared to be looking for food, so she ran toward them.

Salamon watched for Fangmon, knowing he would soon appear. A moment later, he did. At first, he wasn't sure where his prey had gone, but he quickly noticed them and ran for them.

"Fangmon's here," Salamon told Elizabeth.

"Help me, please!" Elizabeth grabbed the Icemon's attention as she drew close to them. Her heart raced, racing so fast she could barely catch her breath. She knew fear caused her heart's action. The five Icemon looked up with hunger in their eyes.

"Is that a human?" One of them questioned the others.

"Looks like three meals to me," a second said.

Elizabeth stopped at hearing their conversation.

"It will take all of us to take them down," a third Icemon said.

One of the Icemon started yelling, which drew more Icemon to their location. Five Icemon became 10. The five newcomers surrounded Fangmon and began to strike him with their attack, Ice Ball Bomb. Spheres of Ice hit him and exploded, freezing some of his body parts. The other five Icemon unleashed their attacks on Elizabeth and Salamon. Elizabeth dropped to her knees and closed her eyes tight, trying to think of a way out of this situation but having no luck. She started to panic, bending as low to the ground as possible, holding onto Salamon tight, managing somehow to avoid the danger.

"I'll fight them," Salamon said. "All of them." She tried to break from Elizabeth's arms, but Elizabeth held onto her.

"You can't." Elizabeth grit her teeth. She was on the verge of crying tears of anger and sadness, and she didn't want to cry. "If Fangmon infects you, I'm screwed, and I don't want to die alone, especially if I'm going to get eaten."

Amari and Kudamon found themselves in the midst of a blizzard. The strong winds and falling snow made it hard for them to see ahead, but Amari went forward.

"Devimon followed after us," Kudamon said. "His arrival is imminent."

Amari could barely hear Kudamon, but he picked up on what he said. He knew that Devimon wasn't far behind. The blizzard might give them some cover, but he wasn't sure that would be enough to prevent Devimon from reaching them. Knowing Devimon would appear at any moment, Amari decided they couldn't move at a slow pace, so he ran. From what he could tell, they were on a hill or the side of a mountain. The snow was deep and running through it proved a tiring chore.

He hated running. When he was a freshman, during P.E., his coach would make the class run a mile once a week and he hated every bit of it. He never said anything about it though, never complained or joked with people about the mile or the coach, whom they knew couldn't run it. He just ran it, which is what he would do know.

He had to get to safety. Even though his thoughts were on Maddy, Reth and Ashur, wondering if they made it back in one peace, and Patamon, if he'd be able to save him or return him to his old self, and Hawkmon and Fangmon, whether they would end up doing something they'd later regret, and Elizabeth and M, if the three of them would be able to reunite and see their mission through, he had hope.

He thought about them so much and so hard, all he wanted to do was yell out for them and hear them in return.

"Amari!" Devimon voice carried through the wind and snow.

Amari quickly turned back, to try and see if he was on their trail, and a few seconds later, he found that he was falling forward. He fell, a short distance, before he splashed through into an ice-cold river with a rushing current. He managed to swim to the top and keep his head above water as the river took he and Kudamon along.

"The river should carry us out of harm's way, but I wasn't built for water or swimming," Kudamon said, clinging to Amari. "I can't phase you through it either, but I won't leave your side."

"Amari!" Devimon sounded close, yet far away.

I can swim, I can manage, he wanted to say, to reassure him, but he concentrated on his swimming. Although he wasn't sure how he managed it, especially avoiding hitting rocks within the river, after a short while, he swam them to land.

He climbed from the water and collapsed, breathing hard. A short smile crossed his face after a little while. He couldn't believe he still had his glasses.

"Can you make it?" Kudamon said. Amari took a deep breath and nodded.

"I am here, even though I am unable to be of any use to you. I am here."

And those words were a comfort to Amari, who hadn't realized before how his heart raced. He couldn't voice it just then, but he wanted to thank Kudamon for being that something familiar at his side.

After lying there for a minute to catch his breath, he crawled and then walked. Almost slipping on some ice, he made it back to deep snow.

They might have avoided Devimon, but they weren't safe. Cold and wet, he slowly tried to make it somewhere because hypothermia had crossed his mind.

M sat before a fireplace. She was in a log cabin. She turned around and several Digimon were before her. After quickly searching for the others, she realized no one she knew was inside the cabin. The Digimon took steps toward her, and M scooted back. She grabbed onto her D-AVD, wanting to check for the others, contact them. Instead, she stared the strange Digimon down, even though she could feel her heart trying to escape from her chest.

She was afraid but more worried about the others. How could everything have gone so wrong?

"Megidramon, looks as if everything has gone our way," Boogeymon said. "The humans are about to meet their ends, allowing the Digital World to be mine, and our entry into the Real World is all but assured."

"With these D-AVDs, we can send Digimon to the Real World to search for the runes," Megidramon said.

"I've thought of a new plan," Boogeymon said. "With some humans of our own, we can use them to further our goals. We can find the runes and conquer both the Digital and Real Worlds."

"Try not to let your ambition get the best of you," Megidramon said. "When she returns, everything will be out of our control."

"Does that mean you disagree with my plan?"

"Do I disagree with chaos and destruction?' Megidramon chuckled. "Now that our victory is assured, not at all. Infect the D-AVDs, and we'll send them through my unfinished gate."

"An unfinished gate," Boogeymon said, thinking about it. "How do you plan to send Digimon to the Real World if your gate isn't finished?"

"Convert them to Data and send them inside of the D-AVDs," Megidramon said. "The D-AVDs we'll make it through, and with them, the Digimon will be able to make the trip."

"Should they be infected?" Boogeymon asked.

"No, we might lose control of them after they've reached the Real World," Megidramon said. "If my theory is correct, the virus' contact with the Real World will do all our work. We only need a few good Digimon to guide our humans."

"Youkomon is preoccupied, " Boogeymon said, thinking as he picked up each D-AVD and infected it. "I know who we'll send." He summoned three Digimon to his side.

"I have a mission for you," Boogeymon told them. "Find the runes while in the Real World and spread the virus to weaken it, so we can crossover and conquer it."

The three Digimon nodded, even though his we confused them.

"You'll need to DeDigivolve for the trip," Megidramon's voice said.

The three Digimon were alert and wary.

"Do what he says," Boogeymon commanded.

Megidramon cracked a hole in the fabric of the Digital World. He caused the D-AVDs to float toward the hole and forced the three Digimon to change into Data and stream into the D-AVDs.

The three D-AVDs went through his gate before he closed it.

The mysterious Digimon that guarded the Digital Gate stood before it with eyes closed. He watched over the remaining DPs, worried and concerned. When he sensed a disturbance behind the gate, he opened his eyes.

The virus had gotten through. He couldn't understand how that was possible. Then, he sensed D-AVDs. Renamon had stolen them, which meant they had made it to Boogeymon's hands. Boogeymon had infected them, but how had he gotten them past the gate? He didn't have that kind of power.

Even though the virus cloaked Boogeymon and his actions, the mysterious Digimon knew he was working with a powerful ally.

With HiAndromon gone, half the DPs out of action, the other half in life-threatening situations and the Digital World and its inhabitants falling to the virus, the end seemed near.

"ClavisAngemon" HiAndromon's voice called to him.

Yet, ClavisAngemon wasn't worried. He heard his name, but it was faint.

"ClavisAngemon" HiAndromon called again. Slowly, ClavisAngemon saw a transparent HiAndromon appear before him. "Finally, we meet in person."

"How is this possible," ClavisAngemon asked.

"To protect the remaining DPs, I had to break myself down into Data in order to escape infection," HiAndromon said. "I became a part of the D-AVDs still in our possession, and I was able to reach this place. This place which is outside of the Digital World, yet at it's center."

"I saw what transpired," ClavisAngemon said. He turned toward the gate. "Soon after, Boogeymon infected your D-AVDs and with help managed to send them toward the Real World."

"Terrible," HiAndromon said, slowly shaking his head. "After countless months of studying and researching, our efforts to save our world failed, and the Real World will soon be lost too."

"Have you so little faith?" ClavisAngemon questioned. "Our human allies are still with us."

"You're right," HiAndromon said. "I got ahead of myself."

"Boogeymon has an accomplice, one with great power," ClavisAngemon said. "Megidramon, a menace from the Digital World's past."

"More bad news," HiAndromon said.

"However, if Megidramon has awakened, our world and the Real World have a unique line of defense."

"What?" HiAndromon expressed his curiosity.

"Not what but who," ClavisAngemon said and revealed a short smile.

"Mrs. Watts, Is my mom here?" Maddy asked, taking a step toward the secretary.

Maddy realized she hadn't thought of her mom in the past few days. So much had happened, was always happening, when they had arrived in the Digital World she hadn't had much time to be homesick.

At that moment, she realized how much she just wanted to see her family.

Mrs. Watts, who had expected answers to her own questions first, had a serious expression on her face, which softened after hearing Maddy's question.

"After three days, your mother couldn't be here," Mrs. Watts started. "She couldn't understand what happened, why you were missing, why you would have left."

She was probably so worried, Maddy thought. She hated the idea that she made her family worry about her.

"Could you call her for me?" Maddy looked at her with pleading eyes. "I want to see her."

"Could you call our parents and all the other parents too?" Reth's face expressed a mix of nervousness, fear and worry but eventually settled on serious. "We need to talk to them."

"I'll do that now," Mrs. Watts said. "Don't disappear again." She left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Why do you want her to call all the parents?" Ashur heard Reth's question and it left him confused. "You don't plan on telling them about what happened."

"Actually, I do."

"They're not going to believe us," Ashur said.

"I know," Reth said. "That's why I don't want to say anything. If we start sprouting off this stuff, they're going to have us committed. Most of my family already thinks I'm crazy."

"You think they can handle hearing their kids lives are in danger, especially when they can't do anything to help them," Ashur said.

Reth sighed. He hated confrontation. He didn't want to argue about it or make this decision either. Keeping quiet and telling the truth both had their pros and cons, but he thought they should go with the truth.

If he learned anything in his household, growing up with his strict mom, he learned lying wasn't tolerated. She hated liars. Because of that, Reth did his best to never lie. Some times, he told little white lies but never to his mom.

"Look, I've watched enough TV and I've been whupped enough times to know, the truth will set you free and cause less complications," Reth said.

"Yeah, you have a point, but I know too that some times the truth makes things worse," Ashur said.

Ashur and Reth wished M were here to make the executive decision because neither wanted to make it themselves. The consequences for either choice made Reth shake his head and Ashur curse under his breath. Ashur turned to Maddy.

"We're going to have to vote on it," Ashur said. "I'm pretty sure the way you're going to lean, but we all need to have a say."

"Because either way, we're all going to suffer the fallout," Reth said.

Maddy did not like their attention on her. Whatever she would decide, they would do. Her breathing quickened. Before she started to panic, she thought about Amari and Salamon. She took a deep breath.

"There's no way we could lie about this," Maddy said, turning her gaze to the floor. After a moment, she looked back up, giving them both her attention. "We don't have to tell them everything, but they deserve to at least know what they're kids are doing and that when we left them, they were okay. I feel like if I was one of them...I'd want to know."

"I need a cigarette," Ashur said. "We don't have any proof, but I'm outvoted. I'm with you guys."

"So Ashur, you want to be the one to tell them?" Reth looked nervous. "The only reason I ask is because I'm not a big fan of public speaking, especially in front of parents who could potentially eat me alive."

I can't," Ashur said. "Maddy's mom knows me as a smoker, slacker, troublemaker... Basically, she'll probably use my reputation against us."

Ashur turned to Maddy. He and Reth saw her eyes grow wide.

"No, I should do it," Reth said. "I wouldn't let Maddy face that craziness. Just make sure to catch me if I hyperventilate and pass out." Ashur laughed and Maddy giggled. "Besides, I actually think I'm the best option."

"Why's that?" Ashur asked.

"We might not have proof, but my mom knows I wouldn't lie," Reth said. "If I can get her on our side, we're that much closer to convincing everybody else."

"They can't think all three of us would lie," Maddy said.

"That's true, but you're mom might think we made you say this stuff," Ashur said. "It's pretty ridiculous. With everything my family's dealing with right now, I don't know if Suzanne will be more angry at me or hurt for dropping off the face of the earth."

"What do you mean?' Maddy looked confused. "Who's Suzanne? What's going on with your family?"

"We're going through a rough time," Ashur said, almost under his breath. "I haven't been here to help, help Suzanne, my mom."

"You call your mom by her name?" Reth wanted to ask Ashur what he meant, but he figured the answer might be too much to discuss here and now.

"Yeah, that's just how it is," Ashur said.

"My mom would tackle me if I called her by her name," Reth said and sighed.

Ashur laughed, a hearty laugh.

"Your mom's starting to scare me," Maddy said.

"I don't think I'll ever not be scared of her," Reth said. "She's a great mom though. She's been there for me and done so much for me I couldn't ask for a better one."

Maddy nodded.

"I wondered why you would come back," Maddy whispered, though Ashur and Reth heard her. "I didn't think, I mean, despite what Kudamon said, you would've been a big help."

Ashur saw as Reth and Maddy gave him their attention. Reth glanced away. Ashur thought maybe that was because he understood his reason.

"It was a tough decision," Ashur said. "I thought my family would need me more."

Maddy nodded her understanding.

Mrs. Watts opened the door. They all turned to face her.

"I've called all the parents," Mrs. Watt said. "They're on their way. I'm going to have you wait in the teacher's lounge until they get here. School's in session, and we don't want to cause too much of a commotion. In the meantime, you can answer my questions."

The school's lunch bell went off.

"Is it just me or are you guys starving?" Reth didn't want them to get left in a room with Mrs. Watts, and he was in dire need of a snack, meal, something.

"It's just you," Ashur said. Reth frowned while Maddy giggled. "I could use some fresh air though." When Ashur said fresh air, he meant a cigarette. He figured someone he knew would be behind the school smoking around this period.

"I'm going go to the ladies room," Maddy said, a bit embarrassed. "Excuse me."

Reth, Ashur and Maddy quickly moved past Mrs. Watts. Reth was headed toward the cafeteria, Ashur behind the school and Maddy to the restroom.

"We'll meet back at the teacher's lounge as soon as possible," Reth said before being the last one to exit the office.

Reth wanted to go to the cafeteria but realized that might not be the best idea. If other people found out the missing students were back, they'd probably ask him many questions he couldn't and wouldn't answer.

Being as hungry as he was, he decided to head to his locker. He usually had a snack or two there for classes, which is usually why he got in trouble for eating in class.

He covered his head and slightly hid his face with the hood of his jacket, trying to keep people from recognizing him. Not that many people were in the hall, but he wanted to stay inconspicuous. He reached his locker, and after three tries, he got his complicated school lock off.

Inside, he found a bag of chips. He smiled to himself. Then, his smile faded. He remembered sharing a bag of chips with the others in the Digital World. He remembered Hawkmon.

I've made bad decisions before, Reth thought, but could this be the worst one I've ever made?

"Reth," a voice half-shouted. The female voice quickly brought Reth from his thoughts. He turned to see a familiar face.

"Chloe," Reth said with an added short laugh. "You're okay. The whole church was praying for you." They gave each other a hug. "I can't believe you're back at school already. You know what we always say, Jesus will work it out."

"I know," Chloe said. "I came out of my accident with just a minor concussion, I couldn't believe it, and I woke up the day you, the rest of the kids disappeared, along with my best friend. My first day back, and you guys return."

"You're friends with M." Reth had a curious expression on his face.

"Yes, I am," Chloe said.

"You know M?" Reth, puzzled, tried to work out the connection in his head.

"Yeah, she goes to a different church, but me and her go way back. Where is she?"

"She didn't come back with us," Reth said solemnly. "Please, don't ask me where she is. You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you."

"Reth, you're joking," Chloe said. "Tell me where she is."

"I wish I was," Reth said.

"You're not going to tell me," Chloe said. Reth shook his head. "Are you going to at least tell her mom?" Chloe had an expression on her face that told Reth she didn't understand this.

"I'm going to try," Reth said. "I'm meeting with her in a few. She's on her way to find out the news."

"I'm coming with you," Chloe said.

"What?" Reth glanced at her in disbelief.

"Listen, M and I have been there for each other through good times and bad," Chloe said. "I have a feeling her mom and granny are going need support, and I'm going to give it to them like M did my family when I was in my coma."

"You're a good friend," Reth said. "We're meeting in the teacher's lounge. I'll make sure Mrs. Watt's doesn't give you any trouble. M would probably want you there. I got to know her a little bit, and I have to say she's kind of amazing."

"She is, isn't she?" Chloe smiled and wrapped an arm around Reth's shoulder. Together, they walked toward the teacher's lounge.

Ashur headed behind the school where he could usually find the students who snuck away to smoke. As he walked, he heard two people talking.

"It's too bad we can't just leave," a guy said. Ashur recognized the voice, his friend Seth. "I've got too many bad memories about this place. I'm ready to pack it up and leave."

"Isn't that why we smoke?" An unfamiliar voice said. "That way we don't have to think about bad memories or the nonsense that is school."

"Guess you have a point," Seth said and a slight laugh escaped him.

"You're thinking about her," the second voice said. Seth didn't respond. "Hey, I'll be back. I'm going to grab a soda."

Ashur heard him walk off and rounded the corner as Seth blew smoke into the air.

"Hey man, can I bum a cigarette off you?" Ashur smiled as Seth turned toward him.

Seth laughed, and he and Ashur hugged.

"Back from vacation," Seth said. He pulled out his pack and held it out so Ashur could get a cigarette.

"If it was a vacation, it was a working one," Ashur said. "I need a light. I had to give my lighter to a friend."

Seth tossed his lighter to Ashur.

"Keep it, I can get another one," Seth said.

"Thanks man," Ashur said, lighting his cigarette.

"So does this mean you ran off with a sugar daddy?" He and Ashur laughed.

"If I had, I wouldn't have come back," Ashur said, after taking a drag and blowing smoke.

"Everything all right?" Seth had a look of his concern on his face.

"Yeah, I didn't run off," Ashur said. "A friend needed my help." He thought of Kudamon. " He wanted to look out for me, and I wanted to look out for him. Plus, you know the stuff with my family. That's why I'm back."

"But you regret coming back," Seth said.

"Fucked up, huh?" Ashur said and smiled. "I'm pretty sure my family needs my help, so I came back to help them, but he needs my help more."

"You want to help him over them?" Seth shrugged. "Why not? Go for it.

"It's complicated."

"Must be, you left town for four days," Seth said. "And you wouldn't do something like that if it wasn't important."

"Too late to help now," Ashur said. "I royally screwed up."

"Anything I can do?" Seth offered.

"I'm about to face Suzanne," Ashur said. "Just wish me luck."

"Alright man, but if you need anything, let me know," Seth said.

Ashur finished up his cigarette before he walked back for the teacher's lounge.

Maddy exited the rest room. She hadn't wanted to run into anyone, so she had used the basement bathrooms. She noticed some of the students that saw her pass by a few classrooms. They couldn't believe they had seen her. Some didn't believe they had.

But Maddy should leave; Maddy remembered Elizabeth's words. She left, thinking Elizabeth was right and made good points. Except, she hated she had left. She couldn't stop thinking about the others. She felt she had let Salamon down, Seasarmon too, even Drimogemon and the Swimmon. She was supposed to help make everything right, and she just left.

Walking up some stairs and turning the corner, she bumped into someone.

"I almost dropped my soda," he said, checking to make sure he hadn't gotten some on himself or the floor. "That was a close one."

"I'm so sorry," Maddy said. "I was thinking, and I wasn't paying attention."

At the same time, they recognized each other.

"Maddy"

"Leon"

She immediately hugged him.

"Everybody was worried about you, especially Jessica, Nina and Piper," Leon said. "They helped your mom look for you, checking out your local spots. Naturally, they came by the shop."

"I'm here now," Maddy said, letting him go. "I'm okay. Well, I'm not okay. Oh Leon, I -" She started to tear up.

"What's wrong?"

"I let Elizabeth make me think I couldn't handle that place, but I did," Maddy said. A touch of anger rose in her chest, which surprised her.

"Oh, all right," Leon said and smiled.

"I'm sorry," Maddy said. "You have no idea what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't," Leon said and laughed. Maddy giggled.

"Will you be okay?" Leon looked worried.

"I'll get better when I see my parents, my family and friends," Maddy said. "Then, I'm going to try and make things right. Somehow."

"With Elizabeth?" Leon looked a bit confused.

"Yes," Maddy said. "Everyone."

"This has to do with where you were the past four days," Leon said. Maddy nodded.

"I've got to go, but thanks for listening to me," Maddy said.

"Glad I could help," Leon said, still confused. "I guess I shouldn't mention I ran into you."

"Please don't," Maddy said. She gave him a quick hug, and he smiled. Maddy hurried to the teacher's lounge.

Reth talked Mrs. Watts into letting Chloe come to the meeting. Then, he told her his plan. She had refused at first, still wanting answers of her own, but after hearing Reth plead and beg, she agreed to do as he asked. Mrs. Watts waited in the office for the parents. Reth waited with Chloe for Ashur and Maddy to tell them the plan. When they arrived, he got up to talk to the two.

"Who is that?" Maddy glanced over at Chloe.

"That's M's best friend Chloe," Reth said. "We also go to the same church."

Maddy waved. Ashur threw a hand up as a greeting. Chloe nodded with puzzled expression on her face.

"We're going to wait in the storage room until all the parents get here," Reth said. "I think it'll be safer for us that way. Then, Mrs. Watts is going to bring my mom in to see me. We'll talk to her, hopefully convince her of the truth, and then meet with the other parents. What do you think?"

"That works," Ashur said.

"What about after we tell them?" Maddy wondered what they would do next. "How are we going to help?"

"I don't know," Reth said. He sighed. "Let's survive this first. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Something will come to us," Ashur said. "We don't have our Data Chips, Digimon or D-AVDs, but something will come to us."

They turned to Chloe, hoping she hadn't heard that last part. She hadn't.

"We'll see you soon," Reth told Chloe, and he, Maddy and Ashur left for the storage room.

They weren't in the storage room long before the parents started arriving, and they demanded to see their kids. Luckily, Reth, Maddy and Ashur knew Mrs. Watts was tough, and she wouldn't let anyone get past her.

Ashur and Maddy watched Reth pace nervously while his heart beat fast in his chest.

"Hey man, don't worry," Ashur said. "We'll be right with you in there."

"Yeah," Reth said. "Before that, I have to talk to my mom. That's going to be just as hard."

When Mrs. Yarrow arrived, Maddy could hear her behind the storage room door. She wanted to see her, but Ashur and Reth shook their head.

"Not yet," Ashur said.

Because he knew his mom would have to travel the farthest, Reth knew she'd be the last to arrive, and she was. Mrs. Watts opened the door to the storage room and let her inside.

Reth saw his mom. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen her in four days. She hugged him.

"You're okay," his mom said." I can't believe you disappeared on me." She looked him over. "I'm just glad you're back in one piece, so I can kill you myself. Where the hell have you been? I'm going to beat your ass, and then you're grounded for three months. No TV, no video games, no laptop. No nothing. And you're going to tell me where the hell you've been."

Maddy stared wide-eyed. Ashur laughed to himself. They watched, as Reth didn't even try to get a word in.

"Mom, I need you," Reth said as serious as a heart attack. "I need you to listen to me."

Ashur and Maddy watched Reth's mom go from concerned, angry, to concerned again. She was about to continue her onslaught but went quiet after hearing Reth and seeing the expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Mom, six of us disappeared on Saturday but only three of us returned," Reth said. "I have to explain to the parents why their kids aren't back, and my story, our story, is ridiculous. I need you to listen to me, believe me, us, because if you don't, they're going to tear us apart. I know you hate liars, and I promise you everything I'm about to say is the absolute truth."

"I believe you," Reth's mom said. Reth, Maddy and Ashur were surprised.

"I haven't told you anything yet," Reth said.

"I know you Reth," his mom said. "You're goofy, silly and eccentric, and I've rarely seen you this serious about something. So whatever it is you're about to tell me, I know it'll be true." She glanced at Maddy and Ashur. "You're going to verify his story, right?"

"Yes ma'am," Ashur said. Maddy nodded.

"We'll help him tell the story," Maddy said.

"Get started," Reth's mom said. "Those parents won't wait forever."

"Well, this how it started," Reth said. Reth, Ashur and Maddy told Reth's mom the story. They started with their arrival in the Digital World, continued with their four days' worth of adventures and ended with their return.

"Yes," Reth's mom said. "That will probably be a hard sell. You guys don't have any proof or evidence?" Reth, Maddy and Ashur shook their heads. "Don't worry. We'll get through this. Let's go."

The three followed Mrs. Watts and Reth's mom to the teacher's lounge.

"I'm going to go inside and temper the masses," Reth's mom said. "Then, I'll give you the floor. I'll try to make sure things don't get out of hand." She looked at Reth, who appeared on the verge of dying. "Calm down. You can do this. The truth is on your side." Reth nodded, no less nervous and afraid.

Mrs. Watts opened the door. Reth's mom went inside while Reth, Maddy and Ashur waited outside of it, waiting for their introduction. By this time, word had got around the school. Students passed by them, shocked. They tried to come up to them and ask questions, but Mrs. Watts shooed them away.

Three girls came up to Mrs. Watts.

"Mrs. Watts," one said. "We just want to know if Elizabeth's back."

"Yeah, we want to ask if she ran away for the attention," a second said.

"She's such a drama queen," the third said. The three girls laughed.

Reth kind of stared at them, so did Maddy and Ashur.

"Jenna, Cassie and Addy, get back to class," Mrs. Watts said. "Or I'll give you a week's worth detention." With that, the three girls scurried off.

"Were those Elizabeth's friends?" Reth asked confused.

"They were nothing like my friends," Maddy said.

"More like enemies," Ashur said. "Damn, I'd hate to deal with those harpies on a regular basis."

"I don't mean to say this based on my first impression of them, but they seemed like bitches," Reth said. "Not the good kind either. Sorry God."

Ashur laughed. Maddy sighed.

"But they kind of explain why she is the way she is," Maddy said, kind of under her breath. Reth and Ashur still heard her.

"What do you mean?" This took Reth's mind off of his future situation for a moment, curious to know.

"She thought Elizabeth didn't care about other people," Ashur said.

"But I think I was wrong," Maddy said. "It might be..."

"That she's so used to those three's disregard for her," Reth ventured.

"It's hard for her to trust people or see when people care about her, so she doesn't let people get to know her," Maddy finished.

"Keeps them at a distance," Ashur said.

"Maybe," Maddy said. "I'm probably wrong though."

"You might have a point," Ashur said and shrugged.

"Where's my daughter?" A man's loud voice took them off guard. "Where's Elizabeth?" The people in the room clamored for answers about their kids.

"Sir, please calm down," Reth's mom said. "Everyone calm down. I can't speak if you're all yelling over each other." Everybody in the room settled down. "Hello. My name is Lorena Simms-Barker. I'm Reth Hamilton's mother."

"Do you know where my granddaughter is Mrs. Barker?" An older woman almost pleaded to know. "I'm Gladys McKinney, Emilia's grandmother."

"Ma'am, Mrs. McKinney, everything will be explained soon," Lorena said and added a reassuring smile.

"She might know where Amari and the others are," a middle-aged woman who sat next to her said. "She spoke with the kids beforehand I believe."

"I did speak with them," Lorena said. "And I want you to know now, they are telling the truth. My son wouldn't lie about something this important, so I ask that you please not disrespect him or the others as they tell their story. Keep an open mind. I would not want things to get ugly in here."

Everyone in the room watched her with a serious expression on her face, and they were left confused and worried by her words. They were wary of her gaze.

"That's my mom," Reth told Ashur and Maddy. Ashur and Maddy smiled.

"Come on in you three," Lorena said.

Reth took a deep breath and entered the room. Ashur and Maddy followed. Mrs. Watts closed the door behind them. Lorena moved aside to give them the floor. Mrs. Yarrow immediately stood up with tears in her eyes, arms extended for a hug. Maddy started for her, but after a moment, stopped herself. A sad smile crossed her face as she gestured and mouthed for her mom to wait. Mrs. Yarrow stared dumbfounded and slowly sat down. Mrs. Barford stayed seated with a look of anger and joy on her face. She didn't move, seeing her son look to her and slowly shake his head. A look of worry then spread across her face.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Mr. Adams half-shouted. "Where's my daughter?"

Lorena shot daggers at him, and Mr. Adam's wife put her hand on his arm to calm him down.

"Emilia's not here," Gladys told her daughter, who sat on the other side of her.

"Stay calm," Amari's mother said. "Apparently, the kids have something to say."

"I-I d-don't know where to start," Reth stammered and stuttered. His heart beat fast and he took fast breaths. Seeing his father sitting with his reserved expression and demeanor at the table made him want to jump out the window.

Maddy and Ashur noticed Reth's I-want-to-die expression on his face.

"But you have to believe us," Maddy quickly threw out while trying to hide behind Reth.

"We wouldn't lie about this," Ashur said.

Reth could see M, Amari and Elizabeth in their parents. He took a deep breath as he realized he had to get this out.

"M, Amari and Elizabeth aren't here," Reth said. "When I say that, I mean nowhere in this school, state, world." Everybody noticed his change in demeanor. Reth was serious now. Even though his words shocked them all, they didn't say a word. "Four days ago, we were brought to another world. It was called the Digital World, and we were asked to save it."

"That's where we were," Ashur said. "A different world. That's why we were missing."

"We couldn't get back," Maddy added.

"Then, we were presented with the opportunity to come home," Reth said. "The three of us did, but M, Amari and Elizabeth decided to stay."

"When we left them, they were okay," Maddy said. "So, don't worry about them." Maddy remained behind Reth as she said this.

"When we were there, we made some good friends," Ashur said. "They're in good hands."

"And that's the truth," Reth finished.

"Are you serious?" Chloe was the first to speak her mind. "You honestly expect us to believe this?"

"This young woman has a point," Mr. Adams said. "This is nonsense. You know where my daughter is, I want a real answer."

Amari's mother looked to Lorena.

"As a mother, I am telling you my son would not lie about this," Lorena said to her.

"Maddy, did they put you up to this?" Mrs. Yarrow asked. "Because you can tell us the truth."

Ashur and Reth frowned.

"What are you trying to say?" Mrs. Barford turned her gaze on Mrs. Yarrow. Lorena was moments away from asking her the same question.

"I'd be more inclined to believe them if they had some kind of proof," Amari's mother said.

"I agree," Gladys said. "This is quite a story if I ever heard one."

"I want a real explanation," M's mom added. "This mess can't be true or real."

"Tell us the real story or I'm calling the police," Mr. Adams threatened.

Reth, Maddy and Ashur were panicking, Reth and Maddy more so.

"I thought this might not be a good idea," Ashur told them and shrugged.

"Well, we knew they wouldn't believe us," Reth said.

All the parents were arguing. Mrs. Barford was defending Ashur. Gladys and Amari's mom tried to reason the situation out. M's mom and Elizabeth's dad were adamant about having the kids put away or punished for these blatant lies. Elizabeth's mom tried to calm down the parents with Mrs. Watts and Lorena. Chloe watched Reth, Maddy and Ashur.

"Wait," Maddy started. No one could hear her.

"What are you doing?" Reth had a confused look on his face. Ashur shared the same look.

"Everybody quiet down!" Chloe drew the attention in the room on herself before she nodded toward Maddy.

"We do have proof," Maddy whispered to Reth and Ashur. Maddy looked directly at Amari's mom.

"You don't know me, do you?"

"No, not at all," Amari's mom said.

"I see," Reth said to himself, understanding. "Before we went missing, had any of you thought the six of us had anything in common?" Reth looked around the room to Chloe. Chloe shook her head. Everybody did.

"We weren't friends and we didn't hang in the same circles," Ashur said, his gaze on Mrs. Yarrow.

"But Mrs. Austin," Maddy said.

"Ms. Marie," Amari's mom corrected. She glanced at the man setting close to the back wall, Amari's father.

"Ms. Marie," Maddy corrected herself. "Your son is one of the sweetest guys I've ever met. He doesn't talk much, but when he does, it's like he says exactly what you need to hear. He's calm and reassuring. He believed in me when I've spent most of my life doubting myself." She paused for a moment. Something dawned on her. "He never doubted us, never doubted himself. Did he learn that from you?"

"Maybe," Ms. Marie answered, a smile on her face. She turned to her ex-husband. "Maybe, he learned it from you."

"He learned it from both of us," Mr. Austin concluded.

Mrs. Yarrow almost didn't believe what Maddy had said about herself, but when she thought about it, she realized it made sense.

"Who would know your daughter better than you," Ashur told Mr. Adams, catching on. "Elizabeth is damn smart, even if she doesn't think so. She has tons of energy, which I know she uses in ballroom dancing, but I also know she uses to make other people see her point. She's not a big fan of guys, but I can tell she's daddy's little girl. She'll always tell you what she thinks but not always how she feels. Despite that, we both know she cares a lot about other people and what they think of her."

Mr. Adams opened his mouth to say something, but no words came.

Mrs. Barford was surprised. She hadn't seen Ashur like this in a while. He seemed so engaged, passionate about what he was saying, as if fighting to make Mr. Adams hear him. Ashur always seemed nonchalant about life in general ever since his father went to jail but not about this.

"Knowing what she knew was a big help to me," Ashur said, thinking because it saved his life their first day in the Digital World. "To all of us."

Hearing this made Reth realize what they would do next in regard to the Digital World, but first, he had to speak about M.

"You're her Mema, right? Reth questioned Gladys.

"Yessir, I helped raise her," Gladys said.

"Well, you helped raise an amazing granddaughter," Reth said. "I mean, you already know everything she does around our school. Almost everybody knows her. She's involved in everything."

Chloe and Gladys glanced at each other and smiled, nodding in agreement.

"When we arrived in the Digital World, I kind of pushed her into this responsibility to watch over all of us, to get us home. And she did. I don't know where we would've been without her."

He looked to Ashur and Maddy, and they nodded in agreement.

"She's wild, crazy and hilarious," Reth said and smiled. "And she's absolutely someone you can depend on. She stayed behind, probably not because she wanted to exactly, but because she wanted to be there for Amari and Elizabeth. That's the kind of person she is."

Lorena was proud of Reth and how he was handling this situation. For once in his life, he was oddly calm and on the ball.

"That is my grandbaby," Gladys said. "I can't argue with you there."

"Are you saying you believe him?" Her daughter asked.

"I'm looking him in the eye, and there's no dishonesty there," Gladys said. "I see no dishonesty in any of them."

"My question is," Chloe started. "If they stayed behind, why did you three come back?"

"I was too weak to handle the place and make hard decisions," Maddy said.

"I felt I would make matters worse by just being there," Ashur said.

"I thought my erratic behavior would get everyone killed," Reth said. He caught his words immediately after he said them and cursed himself under his breath.

Lorena, Mrs. Barford and Mrs. Yarrow were shocked by their responses but saw the regret on their kids' faces.

"Are you saying their lives are in danger?" Mrs. Adams was worried.

Reth, Maddy and Ashur didn't say a word. Stupid me, Reth thought.

"They agreed you should know the truth," Lorena said. "They didn't want to say anything about this. They didn't want to worry you."

"But like I said, they're in good hands," Ashur said.

"Is there anything we can do?" Mr. Adams looked distressed. "You can do?"

After a brief silence, Reth broke it.

"Actually, there is."

Ashur and Maddy looked to him, surprised as the parents were.

"You gave me the idea Ashur," Reth said. "Remember, Elizabeth knew. And we've seen some of the show before."

"Hell yeah," Ashur said. He watched Suzanne shake her head. He realized his mistake. "Mr. Adams, we need to go to your house."

"What, why?" Mr. Adams, along with everyone, was confused.

"Research," Reth told him. He turned to Ashur and Maddy. "I feel like there must be away for us to get our Digivices back, and then, maybe we can get back to them. Maddy, you and I should go to Elizabeth's and try to see what we can find."

"Yeah, I mean, she talked about animes and mangas," Ashur said. "There has to be something. What should I do?"

"Keep watch over that computer," Reth said. "Make sure to watch for anything strange happening. Remember, our replacements will be leaving soon. If we can't find a way to get our Digivices back, maybe we can hitch a ride back with them."

"You want to go back?" Mrs. Yarrow was afraid for Maddy already.

"We should've never left," Ashur told her.

"I thought things would be bad if I stayed, but maybe, things will be worse because we left," Reth said.

"We don't want to take that chance." Ashur wore a stern expression.

"What computer?" M's mom questioned. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Reth, Ashur and Maddy remained quiet, as if agreeing silently this might be a bit of info they shouldn't let slip.

"He's talking about," Mrs. Watts started before she was cut off.

"Mrs. Watts," Reth said. "No offense, but the less people who know where it is the better the chance we have to get back to them."

"The computer we're talking about got us to the Digital World in the first place," Maddy explained.

"We don't know much about it, but I'm sure we can't let anything happen to it," Ashur said. Reth and Maddy agreed.

Maddy went and hugged her mom.

"I have to do this," Maddy said. "I hope you can understand."

Mrs. Yarrow was crying. Mr. Yarrow was comforting her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Does this mean you'll have to miss school?" Lorena said, half joking.

"Maybe a little, but I promise I'll make up anything I miss in summer school," Reth said. He smiled, then frowned. His mom chuckled.

"Do what you have to do," Mrs. Barford said. Ashur stood straight and gave her his full attention. For the first time, Reth and Maddy noticed that Ashur looked out of sorts. "This is something important you have to do. Not just for you but apparently for all these parents as well. You'll have to see this through."

"I know," Ashur said.

"I don't understand any of this," M's mom said.

"I feel there has to be a better explanation," Mr. Austin said.

"Reth," Mr. Hamilton called for his son. "Don't lie to these good people. They don't deserve this."

Reth hesitated but spoke.

"We're not lying," Reth told his father. "I'm not lying."

"It's in God's hands now," Gladys said. "We'll pray."

"We can't possibly leave our children's fate in their hands," Mr. Adams said. "They're kids themselves."

"Could you at least show us this computer?" Mrs. Adams asked. "Maybe, we can have it checked out."

"That's what we don't want you to do," Ashur said. "Check it out? We don't want to fuck with shit we don't understand."

Ashur caught his mom's disapproving stare.

"Language," she said.

"Let's not risk it, especially if it's the children's only way home," Ms. Marie said.

I'll help them," Chloe said. "Mr. and Mrs. Adams, Ms. Dunbar."

"I told you Chloe you can call me Felicia," Ms. Dunbar said, M's mom.

"They might not want you all involved, but maybe, they won't object to my helping them," Chloe said. She looked to them. "I don't know if I believe any of this, but I'm older than they are, and you can trust me to keep an eye on things. Maybe, I'll see what they're talking about with my own eyes, and I can further convince you this is all true, real."

"You think we should let her in on this?" Reth looked to Ashur and Maddy.

"If Maddy's going to be with you, it might help if we had another set of eyes out for the replacements," Ashur said.

"You said she was M's best friend," Maddy said. "Maybe that's a sign we can trust her."

"And maybe, it's a sign she's a replacement too," Reth said.

Reth, Ashur and Maddy turned their attention on Chloe.

"You think?" Maddy questioned.

"Is it too much a coincidence that she's M's best friend and she and I go to the same church?" Reth seemed sure. Ashur shrugged.

"A replacement?" Chloe looked skeptical. "Mind explaining yourself?"

"You might be going to the Digital World next," Reth said. "You might receive a device that looks like a cell phone, but you'll know isn't one, that'll be a solid color. You have a cell, right?"

Chloe reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She wanted to say something, to show how much she doubted everything they said, but the way they spoke slowly kept convincing her that maybe they didn't just make this all up to avoid getting in trouble.

"May I?" Reth extended a hand, and she handed him her phone. "If you get one of the devices I just described, call one of us." Reth gave her his cell phone number before he handed off her phone to Ashur and Maddy to do the same.

"Will it matter," Maddy hesitated, "if she has our numbers, I mean. When we left, it happened so fast."

"Hey, it's worth a shot," Ashur said. "We don't have much to go on."

"The Digivices could go to anyone," Reth said. "This is a small lead."

"There must be something we can do," Ms. Marie offered. "I'd like to see my son come home safely."

"I'm sorry," Maddy said. "There's not much any of us can do."

"The Digital World is made of Data." Reth tried to explain what he had learned and understood. "It's connected to our world. That's why we've experienced so many power outages and technological problems these days. Its trouble becomes our trouble. If things get better there, we'll know here. Other than that..."

"But the computer," Felicia demanded.

"Leave things to us," Ashur said.

"If we come across any information, if we hear from them, if anything happens," Maddy started.

"We'll come to you," Reth took the words from her mouth. "We won't leave you out of the loop."

"If we can use the help, we'll take it," Ashur added.

"What about an extra set of eyes for your research?" Mr. Adams suggested.

"The only reason I haven't asked for more help with the research is because I already have an idea of what I'm looking for," Reth said. "The faster Maddy and I find it the faster we can get back to school and help Ashur and Chloe keep an eye out for the replacements."

"When should we get started?" Maddy turned to Reth and Ashur.

"Now," Ashur said.

"We've got daylight to burn," Reth said. "Hey Theo" Reth turned to his stepfather. "I hate to ask this, but could you run back home and get my cell phone. I need to have it on me."

"I can do that for you, no problem," Theo said. "Where do you want me to bring it?"

Reth turned to Mr. Adams.

"I've give you the address to my home," Mr. Adams said. "You too Mrs. Yarrow."

"Almost forgot," Ashur said. Because they had Saturday detention, they had to leave their phones at home. "Chloe, you and I will finish the rest of the day off here. I'll stick close to the computer, so as not to draw attention, and you can go about the rest of your day."

"I'll bring your cell phone to the school," Mrs. Barford told Ashur.

"No," Mrs. Adams said. "No, we can't just accept this as the truth. They're lying. They have to be lying."

"Even if they aren't lying, Maddy I can't let you do this," Mrs. Yarrow do this. " I wouldn't let you...This isn't right. The three of you have played us for fools long enough."

"It would have been easier to just do things our own way," Ashur said.

"Honestly, I don't believe that," Reth said.

"Why can't you believe us?" Maddy clearly saw the pain and sadness Mrs. Adams felt.

"Because the alternative is knowing our daughter is in the middle of nowhere in danger and we can't do anything to help her," Mrs. Adams said hysterically, tears streaming down her face.

"Maddy," Mrs. Yarrow called for her. Everybody watched as Maddy walked to Mrs. Adams and embraced her.

Seeing that moment, the parents and Chloe realized this was no joke. This was not a story these three had come up with to avoid punishment. Three kids were in danger, and these three were going to do what they could to ensure their safe return home.

Maddy let Mrs. Adams go and turned to Reth, Ashur and Chloe, who went and stood by them.

"Looks like we've got work to do," Chloe said.

Known only to ClavisAngemon, a Digimon slept at the core of the Real World's communication network. He had been asleep for a long time.

Long ago, before he had gone into his slumber, he had enveloped the Real World's communication network with a barrier to prevent all anomalies from entering the Real World.

The Digimon had erected a powerful firewall created from his own Holy Flames. He vowed to protect the Real World but also vowed to protect the Runes of the Digital World, which had been sent there.

The first infected D-AVD passed through the barrier and was immediately purified.

The Digimon, whose power was connected to the barrier, stirred as he felt the Shadowbyte Virus' pulse. It was the second infected D-AVD that woke him. As it tried to pass through his barrier, the barrier tried to purify it but couldn't thoroughly complete the process.

The Shadowbyte Virus disturbed him. He had felt something this cold and destructive before.

The third infected D-AVD shattered his barrier altogether. Not only was the Digimon disturbed now, he was also worried.

The Digital World was in danger. If he was awake, it meant that danger was so great it had extended to the Real World. With that, he knew Megidramon was involved. He set himself to erecting his barrier once again before he turned his gaze upon the Real World to assist in any way he could.

"Guess that means we still have a chance," HiAndromon said.

"It does." ClavisAngemon nodded for emphasis.

"Well, if Boogeymon's goal was, is, to reach the Real World, the DPs that left might be needed," HiAndromon said. "I think if they knew what transpired after their departure they'd want to continue to help."

"After having watched over them since their arrival, I'm inclined to agree, but is it possible?"

"No, but I'm not going to let that stop me from putting my idea into action."

"Your idea?" ClavisAngemon looked puzzled but grew curious.

"Yes, yes, my idea could possibly work." HiAndromon looked past ClavisAngemon, his eyes on the gate. A short smile crossed his face, which caused one to cross ClavisAngemon's as well.


	11. Let No One Lose Heart

**DP (Digimon Protectors)**

**Episode 11: Let No One Lose Heart**

HiAndromon stood across from ClavisAngemon and began to explain how they might be able to return Reth, Ashur and Maddy's Digivices to them.

"When their Digivices were destroyed, the Data was left behind," HiAndromon said. "If we send that Data through the gate, maybe it'll reformat and become whole again, become real like before." HiAndromon crossed his arms, held his chin and nodded to himself. He looked sure of his plan.

"How would we send the Data through the gate?" ClavisAngemon asked. "Haven't we lost access to it?"

"I created the Digivices using part of my Data," HiAndromon said. "I should be able to pull the Data to this place and send it through the gate. Shall we get started?" ClavisAngemon nodded.

HiAndromon closed his eyes and his translucent body began to glow. A few moments later, gray, green and brown Data flowed from his body. ClavisAngemon watched as HiAndromon sent it through the gate.

* * *

M wasn't sure what she should do. Without Lunamon, she couldn't fight back against the Digimon coming toward her. She quickly took in her surroundings. She was in a log cabin that looked like something out of a nature magazine.

Woodwork was everywhere in the form of a dresser, a chest that had a quilt on it, and a long dining table with several chairs. The place had hardwood floors, but she sat on a rug in front of the fireplace. She felt the warmth of it at her back.

She noticed the door to her left. If she could get to it, she might be able to escape, but she knew they would come after her. She wouldn't get far.

"A human," one of the Digimon said. It looked like a troll or goblin. It had light blue skin and fangs. It wore clothes and a hat. She noticed it carried a large wooden club too. It reached out a clawed hand toward her. The group of them looked like they wanted to tear her apart. Would this be the last time she'd think of her family and friends? She pictured the faces of her Mema, grandfather, her mom, sister and Chloe.

She slowly got on her feet. Her hand, the one holding her D-AVD, shook. She glanced down at her hand and stopped it from shaking by clutching her D-AVD tighter. She was afraid, and she didn't understand why. She had had her moments since she'd arrived in the Digital World, but she'd never felt overwhelming dread, fear, like she did now.

The reason dawned on her. She hadn't had to be afraid before. She couldn't allow herself to be afraid or think about her own safety; not with Maddy holding onto her, Reth going on about all the danger, Elizabeth explaining situations and courses of action, Ashur making her laugh and Amari bringing her peace. And Lunamon. Lunamon always there to make sure everything turned out all right, doing her best to ensure she didn't lose anyone.

M gazed at the floor, thinking about how she was alone now, worrying about everyone. She thought about Elizabeth and Amari out there being hunted and Reth, Ashur and Maddy trying to handle things at home. She didn't see a way out of getting eaten, didn't see a way to save the others or their partners. She felt as if there were no options.

She should've assured Maddy, Ashur and Reth that she could take care of them, that they could save the Digital World. She should've kept the team together for Elizabeth, Amari and the Digimon's sakes. She'd failed everyone who believed in her.

She turned around and gazed into the fire. She hoped that surprised the Digimon behind her. She might have failed everyone, but she wasn't dead yet. She had an option. As long as there was a way, she would try because that was who she was. She took off for the door.

* * *

Salamon pulled from Elizabeth's grasp. When Elizabeth heard the sound of Salamon's Puppy Howling, she opened her eyes. The Icemon stopped hurling their attacks in her direction. Elizabeth crawled through the snow to Salamon. She could see Icemon going crazy trying to shut out Salamon's howl.

"There's a cave," Salamon looked ahead until Elizabeth noticed it. "Do you see it?" The Icemon were recovering. "We're going to run for it, past the Icemon. We'll let them take care of Fangmon and try to get to safety. Then, we'll contact the others. Keep it together until then."

Elizabeth didn't respond. She couldn't argue about Salamon's plan or come up with a better one. She told herself if she listened to Salamon everything would be okay. She kept telling herself this, so she would believe it.

"Puppy Howling!"

Salamon ran. She continued using her attack to disorient the Icemon ahead. Elizabeth and Salamon ran past them and into the cave. Torches hung along the walls and lit their way.

"Grab one," Salamon instructed. Elizabeth complied without a word. If she didn't try to add her two cents, try to be the boss, act like she knew everything, they might survive.

Salamon sensed something was wrong with Elizabeth. Of course something was wrong. Elizabeth had practically begged her not to leave her to die alone. That hadn't been something she expected from the Elizabeth she'd come to know. That was something she would have expected from Maddy.

From the little she had learned about humans, Maddy and Reth's reactions to the Digital World seemed normal. These humans had been removed from their homes, their lives, and brought to a strange place with strange inhabitants. They had been placed in dangerous situations and almost lost their lives many times.

Salamon had never wondered why M, Amari, Ashur and Elizabeth never reacted as strongly to their new situation like Reth and Maddy. She realized why they never did. If Elizabeth was any indication, they were about to change.

Maddy and Reth, especially Maddy, had made it so the others hadn't had to react so strongly. She felt and reacted how they had all wanted to feel and react, but she allowed them to stay calm, think clearly, be strong, for her, for each other.

Somehow, they worked as a team, but because they'd been separated, Salamon worried how everyone would function on their own. She wondered if their mission had become a lost cause.

Fangmon tore through the Icemon that had surrounded him without infecting or destroying them. With his sights set on Elizabeth and Salamon, he tore through the rest of the Icemon and followed them into the cave.

Elizabeth and Salamon hadn't run long before the torches along the wall disappeared and only their lone torch lit the way. They reached a set of stairs made of ice leading into an ice labyrinth. Far across the labyrinth there was another set of ice stairs. Salamon figured that was the exit.

"We can use this labyrinth to hide ourselves until we reach the other side," Salamon said, heading into it.

"Hold on," Elizabeth said. "What if we can't reach the other side? There's a Digimon in here I know it." They couldn't see inside the labyrinth, but Elizabeth was sure this was true.

"Then, we'll have to move quickly," Salamon said. "You're smart. Together, we can figure this out." Salamon noticed the doubtful look on her face.

"Apparently, I'm not," Elizabeth said. "I wasn't smart enough to keep our team from getting infected, I wasn't smart enough to focus on Renamon as a threat when we met HiAndromon, and I wasn't smart enough to keep my mouth shut, which is why we lost six DP. Strabimon and my Digi-Egg of Knowledge Data are gone. I'm not as smart as I thought I was."

"Maddy thought you were smart," Salamon said. "She admired you. Is this it then, are you done? You run into a tough situation and fall apart?"

Elizabeth clenched her fists. She didn't know why Ashur came to mind. Maybe it was because Ashur had believed her knowledge of the Digital World would come in handy. But had it been useful? Had she been useful? She had thought Maddy had been the weak link on their team. Salamon made her realize something she had already known, which was that Maddy had thought she was the weak link too.

With that realization, Elizabeth hated herself. She had treated Maddy like Jenna, Cassie and Addy always treated her. She and Maddy might've seen things differently, thought differently, but that didn't mean Maddy was a weak link. Elizabeth thought Maddy couldn't handle the Digital World, but if she thought she could handle it better, she was going to have to act like she could.

"No," Elizabeth answered Salamon.

"Elizabeth!" Fangmon entered the cave and started throwing himself at the walls while running toward her.

Hearing Fangmon, Elizabeth looked back. He was coming toward them fast, causing parts of the cave to fall from overhead. She glanced at the labyrinth to figure out some kind of path.

"All right let's go," Elizabeth said. She and Salamon ran into the labyrinth.

"Cure me!" Fangmon yelled through the cave. Eventually, he stood looking out over the labyrinth. From his position, Fangmon blasted through parts of the labyrinth. Ice fell everywhere.

Strabimon was somewhere in there, Elizabeth thought. As she and Salamon ran, Elizabeth wondered how they would escape the labyrinth and Fangmon and how she would help Strabimon.

* * *

Amari trudged through deep snow with Kudamon around his shoulders. Soaked from his fall in the river, the cold assaulted him aggressively. Violent wind and snow blew around him. He couldn't help shiver.

He held up his D-AVD so he could see it. He wanted to use it to get in contact with the others. If they were in trouble, he realized they wouldn't be able to answer, and if they were in hiding, he didn't want to draw attention to them. If they were dead… They weren't dead, so he didn't let himself follow that train of thought. Instead, he used the map icon to find out their locations.

The D-AVD's screen zoomed out twice, and he saw four dots. Two dots were far behind him, the third dot was far ahead and the fourth was far to his left. He was closer to the dot ahead of him because he had been heading in that direction. Even though reaching it still meant a lot of ground to cover, he decided to continue toward it.

He touched the dot and his D-AVD told him the dot represented M, the dots behind him represented Elizabeth and Salamon and the last one represented Tylomon. He looked over the screen, noting the D-AVD didn't have dots that represented Strabimon, Hawkmon or Patamon. With them being infected, he hadn't expected the D-AVDs to show their location.

He wanted to run, to keep warm, but that would only tire him out and cause him to sweat. Sweating while wet in the middle of a blizzard would be dangerous. Even though his shoes, socks and feet were soaked, taking them off wasn't an option because walking through the snow barefoot would be worse. He kept his head low against the snow and wind, his arms crossed against his body to keep warm and his D-AVD clutched in his hand in case someone contacted him.

The situation appeared hopeless he had to admit. Devimon was somewhere out there looking for him, infected Digimon could turn up at any moment and attack, and he and Kudamon didn't have the means to fight back or protect themselves against them. He didn't want to think about what would happen if he didn't get out of his wet clothes and out of the blizzard soon. The Digital World probably wasn't the best place to get sick. Not like he could start a fire or anything, so he would have to keep moving.

They never should have left. That's why things had turned out this way. When they were all together, Amari had never really worried. The six of them, 12 counting the Digimon, worked through each problem because they were focused on their common goals, saving the Digital World and surviving.

He felt like there was a drop in temperature, but he decided if he concentrated on his thoughts he could ignore how cold he was, how bad he felt.

M should've made them stay. He was angry with her, but he didn't want that. If them staying had been so important, he should have made them stay. He should've persuaded them. Why hadn't he said or done more? Because like M, he understood why they left.

Still shaken up by what happened in Mecha City, Reth didn't want to make another mistake that might get someone killed. Because of her fears and insecurities, Maddy thought she didn't contribute and held everyone back. Elizabeth hadn't helped her think otherwise. He didn't understand why Ashur left.

Why had Ashur left? Ashur would sacrifice himself for any one of them to ensure their safety and for the good of the Digital World. That was his impression of him. But that had been Kudamon's point, hadn't it? The DPs' main goal was to save the Digital World without losing anyone, and Kudamon seemed to think that Ashur was willing to sacrifice himself so easily because he didn't care about his own life. And Ashur left because Kudamon had been right about him.

Amari had never thought it would come to any of them giving up their lives for the mission. Even now, with them separated and in dire situations, he didn't think that way. He had slowed down considerably, he couldn't really see in front of him and couldn't really feel any of his body parts, but he trudged onward.

"Amari?" Kudamon asked with concern because Amari couldn't stop his body from shivering.

"We'll get to the others Kudamon," Amari said and his teeth chattered.

Kudamon didn't want to admit to himself that sending Ashur away might have been a mistake. Sending Ashur home was to protect him from himself, but it might not have been in the best interest of the group. Ashur didn't want others to see it, but he suffered. He was in pain. He ignored and avoided that pain instead of dealing with it. Kudamon hadn't been sure how to help and thought sending him back would allow him to work things out.

Thinking about it now, he knew that Ashur wouldn't deal with his pain on his own. He'd do what he'd done all this time, which was put on a smile and make it seem like he was all right and everything was all right.

If he had allowed Ashur to stay, he could have gotten him to talk about the things he kept buried. If he had allowed him to stay, Amari wouldn't be in this situation. Kudamon felt Amari shiver underneath him and watched his teeth continue to chatter. He could see that Amari was becoming more and more affected by the weather and the fact he had been submerged in water. Kudamon hated that there was nothing he could do to help him.

"Amari, we might be able to use those to provide you with some warmth," Kudamon said. He saw a small gathering of furry-looking trees. Amari stopped and looked.

"Amari!" Devimon shouted. Kudamon only got a chance to look to their right before Devimon swooped past and knocked them through the air in the direction of the trees. Amari hit the snow and it cushioned his fall. He struggled to get to his feet and ran behind one of the trees. Devimon swooped down in front of them.

"Death Claw!" Devimon extended his arm and slammed Amari into a tree, holding him there. Amari grabbed onto Devimon's arm and tried to break from his grasp. Kudamon left Amari's shoulders and began to attack.

"Bullet Whirlwind!" A bullet cartridge spiraled toward Devimon, but he swatted it away. The resulting explosion did nothing to him. Devimon tried to slam Kudamon against the snow, but Kudamon concentrated and allowed Devimon's claws to pass through him. Devimon managed to knock him into a nearby tree.

"Patamon!" Amari's yell carried through the wind and snow. It broke the silence around them and seemed to echo. To Kudamon, Amari's voice seemed to break out of his body violently with a force that shook everything around them.

* * *

Tylomon had Renamon in her sights. They had both been transported into a field of snow with nothing else around for miles. The minute Tylomon and Renamon landed in the field Tylomon continued her assault.

"Hydro Wave!" Tylomon's eyes glowed bright blue and the snow around her rose up behind her and became a huge tidal wave. She allowed it to collapse on Renamon.

Renamon lay in the snow coughing and twitching. She couldn't see around her and worked to breathe. She wouldn't let this be the end. Not when the humans and their Digimon were so close to being defeated. Not when change for the Digital World was on the horizon. Even if this meant retreating and coming back stronger, she wouldn't let this Digimon take her life.

"You've caused enough trouble for us," Tylomon said. "Shark Fin Blade!" Tylomon charged at her, but Renamon teleported. Tylomon turned around and searched for her. She was prepared to finish this fight with Renamon, but she soon realized Renamon had run away to save herself.

"I failed you," Tylomon whispered, thinking of M. Because she had failed her, Renamon would be back. She couldn't stand the thought of it. She looked around her again and wondered where she might start her search for M and the others. She was becoming exhausted and knew she wouldn't be able to hold her form for much longer.

Renamon was a problem to deal with later. She had to find the others before Saberdramon, Fangmon or Devimon did. If she didn't save Elizabeth, Amari and M, she'd never forgive herself. When she lost her sister, she refused to lose anyone else she cared about to the virus. Tylomon picked a direction and traveled across the snow as fast as possible.

* * *

"Wait!" The lead Digimon called to M. "HiAndromon sent you, didn't he?"

M stopped trying to work the doorknob but held onto it. She glanced at them. Even though they looked dangerous, M realized they weren't infected.

"HiAndromon had us here to await the arrival of the humans," a second one said. "We're the SnowGoburimon. We're here to help."

M didn't even bother to believe this might be a trap because she wanted to believe they were telling her the truth.

"Well, we definitely need help," M told them. She explained to them what had happened in Mecha City and how they were all separated.

"We can go search for them," the lead SnowGoburimon said.

"I'm not sure where they are, but I can find out," M said. She used the map icon on her D-AVD and the screen zoomed out twice to show her the five dots that represented her allies. None of them were near her location although two were closer than the others. She touched them and found they were Amari and Kudamon. The third dot moved quickly across the map, which she found represented Tylomon and the fourth and fifth dots were the farthest, representing Elizabeth and Salamon.

Tylomon was on the move. M wondered if that meant she had finished Renamon for good or if she was on the run. She had no way to contact her, but at least she could see she was still around. M showed the screen to the SnowGoburimon.

"Do any of you know where they could be from here?"

They shook their heads. "Then, I guess we'll go out and track them down."

She used her D-AVD to try and contact the others. She had to make sure they were at least alive.

"Amari, Elizabeth, if you can hear me, please say something," M whispered, knowing they could be in danger or in hiding. She didn't care where they were as long as she heard their voices. Her heart beat fast. She wanted them to be okay.

This reminded M of Chloe, the waiting. She had waited to hear if Chloe was alive and luckily learned she was only in the coma. She had to wait for her to come back, but that was a chance. If Elizabeth and Amari were still alive, that was a chance - to get to them and save them.

"M," Elizabeth whispered. "I'm here with Salamon."

"Are you two all right?" M asked.

"We're fine, but Fangmon is after us," Elizabeth whispered. "We're in some kind of ice labyrinth. I have a bad feeling about the place, but we're trying to make our way through it."

"I'll try to get to you as soon as possible," M said. She turned to the SnowGoburimon, and she could see the worried look on some of their faces.

"You know where she is," M said.

"We do," the lead SnowGoburimon said.

"The ice labyrinth is where we imprisoned our leader Hyogamon," the second SnowGoburimon said. "Soon after HiAndromon asked us to assist him, our leader began to think we would fight a losing battle. He wanted us to join him and help destroy the Digital World, so it could be rebuilt."

"Anyone who didn't comply would be destroyed," the lead SnowGoburimon said. "That's when we banded together and encased him in ice. Some of us were lost in the battle." He shook his head.

"We constructed that ice labyrinth to house him," the second SnowGoburimon said. "So no one else would have to deal with him ever again."

"If we need to get to her, we have a portal that will take us to the cave," the lead SnowGoburimon said. "We built it so we could make sure he never broke free. Would you like for us to take you there?"

M checked her D-AVD again. Amari and Kudamon were closer, but Tylomon was headed in their direction. They could cross paths, but she hadn't heard from Amari and Kudamon, so she didn't know if they were all right. Elizabeth and Salamon had Fangmon after them, and if Hyogamon broke from his cage, they wouldn't be able to fight against both of them.

She counted the SnowGoburimon in her head. The eight of them were ready.

"Can five of you go to the ice labyrinth and the other three come with me?"

"Yes," the lead SnowGoburimon said.

"Are you sure? We're dealing with infected Digimon, and I can't guarantee your safety."

"We know the risks," the lead SnowGoburimon said. "We would do anything to return the Digital World to the way it was before." All the SnowGoburimon nodded in agreement.

The second SnowGoburimon took off his coat and hat before giving them to M.

"Something tells me you might need them more than I will," he told her. "I'll come with you." He called the others to his side.

"The rest of us will head to the labyrinth," the lead SnowGoburimon said.

"Thank you," M said. Following her D-AVD, she and her three SnowGoburimon went after Amari and Kudamon and to reunite with Tylomon.

* * *

Elizabeth and Salamon ran. Fangmon had the cave and ice labyrinth falling apart with his attacks. The labyrinth's walls crumbled and icicles fell from overhead. Fangmon blasted through everything in his path. From her quick scan of the area along with Salamon's, they were able to stay ahead of him, but he was close to catching them.

As Fangmon tore past them, on the other side of an ice wall, Elizabeth and Salamon ran behind another wall and hid in the corner of a dead end. She thought she heard M's voice, so she responded.

Hearing M in return brought a smile to Elizabeth's face. She heard the worry in her voice but also her resolve. M planned to come for her, and she wasn't sure how M would manage it, but she believed her, believed in her. Somehow, at that moment, she truly believed the group had made the right choice about their leader.

She wondered if this is what it felt like to know a friend wouldn't let you down. Ever since she'd come to the Digital World, these strangers had treated her better than any of her friends ever had. That included Strabimon, and they argued most of the time. They might not be friends, but they were a team, and she and Strabimon were partners.

She could hear Ashur telling her she could figure out a way to save Strabimon, and she was going to do it.

"Elizabeth!" Fangmon's voice brought Elizabeth from her thoughts.

"We should get going," Salamon said. Elizabeth followed her. She started thinking about how to get Strabimon back. All she and Salamon had to do was weaken him, and she could cure him. The fact they wouldn't survive going up against him was the only problem.

Elizabeth took a look at her surroundings. She looked overhead. Seeing the dangerous icicles hanging there, she got an idea. That's when Fangmon decided to crash through the ice walls right in front of her. She and Salamon took off straight for the center.

Fangmon came from behind firing off attacks. Elizabeth and Salamon took a quick right.

"You can save me!" Fangmon growled.

"I know, I know," Elizabeth whispered to herself.

Fangmon's attacks hit a giant block of ice sitting in the center of the space they entered. Fangmon had blasted a chunk out of it and sent it until into the wall. He ran into the area and quickly laid his eyes on Elizabeth and Salamon.

"Salamon howl!" Elizabeth instructed. A look in Elizabeth's eyes told Salamon to oblige.

"Puppy Howling!" A shrill howl overtook the room. Elizabeth covered her ears.

"Don't stop!" Elizabeth told her. Salamon's attack seemed to vibrate and echo throughout the ice and slowly caused cracks to form in it. Fangmon started going crazy and slammed into the ice block. He fired off his attack that exploded the ice walls around them. The cave trembled. Elizabeth dropped to the ground with her head covered. Salamon ran around the room with her howl, drawing Fangmon's attention. A chuck of ice fell from the ceiling. Elizabeth watched. It landed on Fangmon, crushing him.

Don't die. That was the first thought that popped into Elizabeth's head. She jumped to her feet and ran to his side. Salamon stopped howling and ran to them. Elizabeth cured him immediately, but he didn't revert back to Strabimon and his breathing was labored. A moment later, a Digimon broke out of the giant ice block in front of them.

Elizabeth and Salamon looked up. Elizabeth recognized the Digimon. It was a hulking mass of blue with white and gray hair. It had teeth, sharp fangs, and a horrid face that would have terrified her if she hadn't seen it before. Although considering the situation she, Salamon and Fangmon were in, her body shook a little. It's fist were the size of Salamon. Ice protruded from its body and it wielded a large, long chunk of ice as a weapon.

"Hyogamon," Elizabeth said.

* * *

"Is this it Patamon?" Amari asked. "You're going to give up and let this virus beat you." Patamon was still inside Devimon somewhere. If Devimon knew enough to call for him, continue to track him down, Patamon was in there fighting. Except this time, Patamon understood he needed help.

Devimon began to crush Amari against the tree with one hand while he used the other to deflect Kudamon's attacks. Devimon eyed Amari and stopped crushing him when he heard him call out for Patamon. After a moment passed, he began again.

Amari tried to move Devimon's arm, but Devimon only crushed him harder. Amari's arms fell to his side. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He couldn't…

"Patamon," Amari called for him as he felt his energy draining from his body. Devimon halted his actions.

"Sword of the Ice King!" A deep voice bellowed. Amari barely saw as a tall, muscular man, who appeared to be crossed with a white lion, emitted a translucent but white energy from his sword. The energy sent Devimon into a tree, knocking him unconscious, and became ice that froze him against it.

Amari dropped to the ground. He crawled toward Devimon before he raised his D-AVD and used the Download Effect to draw the virus from him. Kudamon went to Amari's side as he collapsed into the snow, and the strange Digimon went to the tree and broke Patamon from the ice. Devimon had reverted back to Patamon. Kudamon noted this new Digimon was strong.

"I will not allow you to harm this human, and you will step away from that Digimon." Kudamon told the stranger.

The strange Digimon grabbed Patamon before he fell to the ground.

"I'm not here to harm anyone," the Digimon said. "I'm Panjyamon, and I came to rescue my son."

"You're Patamon's father?" Kudamon asked.

"Yes, and you're one of the Digimon trying to save the Digital World, correct?" Panjyamon said.

"Yes I am," Kudamon said. "Unfortunately, our enemy has the upper hand at the moment." He turned to Amari who held on to his D-AVD and breathed shallow breaths while barely conscious. Panjyamon lifted Amari off the ground and carried him in one arm while he carried Patamon in the other.

"Good thing I'm around then," Panjyamon said. "I'll help turn things around."

Kudamon could already see the similarities between the two, but Panjyamon and Patamon were definitely different. Panjyamon was a bit calmer.

"Amari needs to get to a fire," Kudamon said. "He and Patamon are partners. He's not made for this type of weather. We need to get him to safety."

"I hear you," Panjyamon said. "I figured he was his partner when I heard him calling Patamon's name. I know a group of Digimon who should be able to help us. They're not that close, but if we move fast, we should be able to cover the distance quickly."

Kudamon nodded and took to Panjyamon's shoulder before Panjyamon ran through the trees and across the field.

* * *

"Black Saber!" Saberdramon, the giant bird composed of black flames, began his assault on M and her small group. He unleashed black flames from his wings and they descended upon his opponents.

"He has the advantage!" M shouted. "Keep moving!" M and the three SnowGoburimon fought while they ran.

"Blizzard Strike!" All three SnowGoburimon opened their mouths and spit icicles at Saberdramon. Saberdramon took their attacks and swooped down toward them. The SnowGoburimon took turns trying to keep him back and running.

The snow made running tougher than it needed to be. M didn't know what she would do if Saberdramon managed to infect the SnowGoburimon, and they were determined to protect her.

Just as she was about to check her D-AVD to see how close they were to the others, she stopped where she was when black flames began to hit the ground all around her. She looked up toward Saberdramon, who was only mildly annoyed when hit by the SnowGoburimon's attacks. He was playing with them, or maybe… Hawkmon

Saberdramon let out a screech before he flew at her. M took off running again while the SnowGoburimon tried to stop him. Suddenly, M watched as a large, fast-moving Digimon came toward her with Amari in its arms and Kudamon on its shoulder. The Digimon jumped into the air and spun.

"Shadow Spin Kick!" A roundhouse kick from this Digimon sent Saberdramon straight into the snowy ground.

"Shark Fin Blade!" As Saberdramon tried to take back to the sky, M watched Tylomon slice past him. He dropped to the ground. Tylomon cut through his stomach and one of his wings. She stopped, and as she turned around to face the others, she DeDigivolved to Lunamon.

"I couldn't hold it," Lunamon said, trying to catch her breath.

Saberdramon struggled to take flight but couldn't. He only managed to fall in the snow. M used that opportunity to cure him. She watched him revert back to Hawkmon afterward. He didn't move. Lunamon looked to Hawkmon and to M.

M was relieved to see her. She wanted to run and hug her. That was what Maddy would do. Instead, she grinned and nodded to her. She turned to the strange new Digimon and Lunamon did too. They had been on the same page. Find out about this newcomer. M read the information from her D-AVD.

Panjyamon: an ultimate level vaccine type that uses Shadow Spin Kick and Sword of the Ice King to defend justice and protect those who cannot protect themselves. Its rigorous training in the cold has made it a mighty warrior and guardian.

Lunamon was relieved to see M just as much as she could see M was relieved to see her. After she helped M get information on the powerful Digimon standing among them, Lunamon went to Hawkmon's side. The three SnowGoburimon followed her.

"We're with M," they told her. "HiAndromon asked us to assist you all when the time came." Lunamon nodded that she understood. They picked up Hawkmon. "We'll get him back to the cabin and take care of him."

"He's an ally," Kudamon told M about Panjyamon. He went to her side. She didn't really hear him. She had her eyes on Amari, who looked near death. She walked over to him and placed her hands on his forearm. He was so cold. She took in a sharp breath and held it. She still had to worry about Elizabeth and Salamon. She had let Amari down. Misery was all she could feel.

M and Lunamon saw as M's Digi-Egg of Reliability Data Chip emerged from her D-AVD and burst into Data. They watched the Data dissipate. M stared at what had just happened, but she ignored it and focused on Amari.

"We have to get him to the cabin, now!" M snapped. Lunamon watched her with a worried look on her face.

"She's never like this," Lunamon said softly to the SnowGoburimon.

"We understand the situation," the lead SnowGoburimon said.

"We'll have to do introductions later," Panjyamon said. He laid Patamon on Amari and picked up M. He nodded his head toward his other shoulder for Lunamon. She obliged, leaping on top of it. "SnowGoburimon, I'll meet you at the cabin. Everyone else, hold on."

* * *

Fangmon reverted back to Strabimon. After the ice fell on him, his body hadn't had the energy to maintain the form.

"I'm here," Elizabeth said.

Strabimon remembered. He remembered when he first encountered Renamon after she had changed but before she had taken the virus into herself. He had been asked to save the Digital World by the mysterious being that summoned him, but he wanted that mysterious being to take Renamon, to save her by reminding her of her original goal.

Strabimon had gone to talk to Renamon as part of his plan. He wanted to persuade her to continue her fight for the Digital World again. He failed to get through to her and fought her instead. They fought a brutal battle, but his feelings for her caused him to hold back. He decided he would lose the fight, so he could prove to the mysterious being that Renamon should take his place.

When Strabimon let himself lose to Renamon, the mysterious being had become certain Strabimon would be an integral part of the Digital World's success.

"Strabimon, you would go to great lengths to ensure the good of all," the mysterious voice had told him. "This is why I asked you to become a part of this. So I ask you again to stand with the Digital World."

"I know, I know," Strabimon had said to him. He was saying it again in response to Elizabeth. He hadn't wanted to admit to it, but Elizabeth had taken Renamon's place. With his eyes half open, seeing Elizabeth at his side reminded him of when Renamon had been with him after a Knightmon had impaled him with its sword.

The difference between Elizabeth and Renamon was that Strabimon knew Elizabeth would always be there for him. She was a smart girl. He had known she would figure out a way to bring him back from the virus. If anyone would help him save the Digital World, it would be her.

"I knew…" Strabimon worked from his mouth.

"Don't try to talk," Elizabeth instructed with worry and concern in her voice. She and Salamon had pushed the ice chunk off his body. "Hyogamon's not infected, so Salamon's going to try and talk to him."

Salamon walked over to Hyogamon but the moment she did he used his ice chunk to knock her away. Elizabeth watched Salamon sail past them into an ice wall. She turned to Hyogamon and saw he looked pleased with himself.

"I have to thank you for getting me out of that rock, but now I've got to destroy you," Hyogamon said. "Weak Digimon and humans don't have a place in this world. They never will."

"Sorry I got to move you," Elizabeth said. Strabimon could see she was trying not to panic as she threw one of Strabimon's arms around her shoulder and tried to drag him away. "All we have to do is hold on. M's on her way."

Salamon had recovered quickly and went to keep Hyogamon distracted. When he swung his ice chunk at her a second time, she leapt onto it and jumped on his head. That's when she unleashed her attack, driving him crazy and causing the cave to tremble again.

"I knew…" Strabimon worked to say again as he watched how hard Elizabeth worked to get him away from the battle. Ice and debris fell around them.

Elizabeth watched five SnowGoburimon come running toward her. She stopped.

"M sent us," the lead SnowGoburimon said. Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief as the other four SnowGoburimon went to help Salamon. "Leave this to us." Elizabeth nodded and continued with moving Strabimon.

Hyogamon threw Salamon off his head. The SnowGoburimon tried to use their attack on him but Hyogamon jumped at each Digimon and smacked them away with his ice chunk. When the lead SnowGoburimon went to use his second attack Frostbite Strike, to try and encase Hyogamon in ice again, Hyogamon used his Snow Barrier attack to bring ice from around him to create a shield.

Hyogamon leapt in front of Elizabeth and Strabimon.

"I get to kill my first human," Hyogamon said. "Should be fun."

"Hey," Elizabeth said, trying not to fall a part. "You don't have to do this."

Strabimon felt strange as he regained enough of his strength to stand on his own two feet. Elizabeth noticed as his weight shifted from her. She watched him draw light into his claws before he unleashed it.

"Light Slash!"

Hyogamon blocked the attack with his ice chunk, but the attack managed to push him back. Elizabeth felt her D-AVD vibrate. She glanced at it before she looked back to Strabimon. He had his eyes on her. After using his attack, he had to steady his breathing so he could tell her what was on his mind. Elizabeth watched as a Data Chip emerged from his body. The Digi-Egg of Knowledge Data Chip appeared.

"I knew you would save me," Strabimon said. Elizabeth smiled. The Data Chip burst into Data. Hyogamon leapt at them, but the outline of a moth Digimon formed from the Data and hovered in front of them. Elizabeth recognized the Data as Mothmon. It raised its tail, which was a Gatling gun, and blasted Hyogamon back.

Elizabeth took her D-AVD into her hand. She looked down at the screen knowing something different was happening here because the Digi-Egg Data Chip had come from Strabimon.

= Elizabeth's D-AVD read: Digi-Egg of Knowledge, Digitize! Data Armor Activate!

She read these words and remembered when this happened to Reth. The Upload Effect…

"Mothmon Upload," Elizabeth said.

*Elizabeth appears surrounded by a black background. Mothmon's Data spins around her before attaching to different parts of her. It becomes armored boots, a long coat, and a Stetson hat. A Gatling gun appears. She holds it in her hands. The Crest of Knowledge becomes emblazoned on the side of her Stetson. *

A voice Elizabeth had never heard before spoke:

"Marshalmon, Knowledge's Impact!"

= End Data Armor sequence

"This is definitely different, but I understand it," Elizabeth said.

"Subzero Barrage!"

Hyogamon got to his feet and immediately threw large chunks of ice that he pulled from his body at Elizabeth and Strabimon.

"Hey don't get distracted," Marshalmon said. "We'll have time for that later."

"You're right," Elizabeth said. She wasn't afraid anymore. She knew what needed to be done. She raised the Gatling gun and shot all the ice before it reached her. She could feel the presence of Mothmon, and Strabimon was right beside her. The SnowGoburimon and Salamon gathered around her.

"If you can take him out, we can encase him in ice again," the lead SnowGoburimon said.

"That's doable," Marshalmon said. "Elizabeth has already got the hang of this, right?" Elizabeth nodded with a smile as she aimed the Gatling gun at Hyogamon. Hyogamon used another Snow Barrier, bringing the ice around him to protect himself. He laughed at Elizabeth and Marshalmon.

"Good luck," Hyogamon said.

"Gatling Storm!" Elizabeth as Marshalmon fired multiple energy blasts from the Gatling gun in rapid succession. The attack destroyed the barrier and sent Hyogamon into the cave wall behind him. When she finished, Hyogamon fell from it to the ground. The SnowGoburimon went to work.

"Frostbite Strike," they said, using their breath to encase Hyogamon in another block of ice.

"Yes," Elizabeth said, taking deep breaths. "That was intense. That was amazing." She laughed. "Thanks Marshalmon." She adjusted her glasses, so they didn't fall from her face.

"Don't thank me," Marshalmon said. "You did most of that. I just came with the assist. You know, thanks to Strabimon. He sent me to you." She turned to Strabimon and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're okay," Elizabeth said. "I'm sorry I had to almost kill you to save you."

"As long as the job gets done," Strabimon said with an added short smile.

"What happened?" Salamon asked. She stared at Elizabeth. Strabimon shrugged.

"Let's get back to the others," Elizabeth said. "They might need us. I'll explain later." The SnowGoburimon came back to the group.

"Thank you for helping out," Elizabeth told them. "We really appreciate you coming to help us."

"Not a problem," the lead SnowGoburimon said. "M was counting on us. We didn't want to let her down."

"She kind of has that affect on people," Elizabeth said. "Amari must have been in worst trouble if she went after him."

"We'll take you to our cabin," the lead SnowGoburimon said. "We can see if they've made it back there. Our portal will get us there in no time."

"Ok," Elizabeth said. "Can you walk?" She asked Strabimon.

"If you can manage, I can manage," Strabimon said. Elizabeth just smiled.

* * *

M had the SnowGoburimon put Amari by the fire. She took off most of his wet clothes, putting them by the fire to dry, took of his glasses and wrapped him up in the quilt. Patamon and Hawkmon were next to her on the rug in front of the fire still unconscious. Kudamon waited outside with Panjyamon. Lunamon was at M's side.

"He should be okay for now," M said. He would be okay. She had to believe that. "We've got to go after Elizabeth and the others. SnowGoburimon, can you take me to them?"

"Yes, we'll take you to the portal now," the SnowGoburimon said.

"Without the Digi-Egg of Reliability Data Chip, maybe we should take Panjyamon with us," Lunamon said. M could hear the sadness in her voice. Something told her, Lunamon felt horrible because she'd lost the ability to Armor Digivolve, lost the ability to help fight.

"You've helped save my life," M said. "Multiple times now. It's my fault the Data Chip is gone. Not yours. I got it once. Somehow, I'll just have to get it again. Besides, we've still got the second Data Chip. You can still fight." Lunamon nodded.

"You need me more than ever now," Lunamon said. "Armor Digivolution or not, I will not let you down." The look in Lunamon's eyes made M worry that she had lost Lunamon for a second. This was her first time seeing this side of Lunamon.

M had to have lost her to a memory of the past. She remembered some words Lunamon exchanged with Strabimon. That, along with Lunamon's expression, made one thing clear. Lunamon lost someone to the virus and blamed herself for the loss. Another thing too, Lunamon destroyed that someone, which made her hate herself. She planned to never lose anyone else again.

"We've got work to do then," M said. She and Lunamon followed SnowGoburimon out the door. "Kudamon, watch over the others." Kudamon nodded and went inside.

The SnowGoburimon lead M, Lunamon and Panjyamon toward the portal. As they arrived, Elizabeth as Marshalmon with Strabimon, Salamon and the SnowGoburimon came from the portal.

"M," Elizabeth said. She went up and hugged her, placing the Gatling gun at her side.

"Elizabeth?" M questioned, her gaze on the gun.

"Yes, but I've got Data Armor," Elizabeth said. "Same thing happened to Reth with Drazimon. We've got Marshalmon with us now."

"Nice to meet you M," Marshalmon said. "I look forward to working with you."

"You came just in time," M said. "Thank you."

"Actually, it was Strabimon," Marshalmon said. " It was Elizabeth too. Strabimon knew Elizabeth would cure him and once Elizabeth figured how she could and did, they called to me. I became Elizabeth's armor."

"Let's get Strabimon inside," Lunamon said. The SnowGoburimon helped him get to the log cabin.

"Thank you," M told the SnowGoburimon before they walked inside. "You helped us through a tough time."

"Glad we could help," the lead SnowGoburimon stayed with her.

"How's Amari?" Elizabeth asked. "And what is a Panjyamon doing here?" With the other Digimon headed inside, Panjyamon, Elizabeth, a lone SnowGoburimon and M stood together. "What happened?"

"I didn't get a chance to ask him," M said. She glanced at him.

"You were a little occupied, but that's all right," Panjyamon said. "Patamon's my son. I heard his human, this Amari, call out to him, and I knew he must be in trouble."

"How'd you know it wasn't another Patamon?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because my son is the only Patamon I know who would have a human calling out for him," Panjyamon said. "Besides, I sensed him."

"You two definitely sound related," Elizabeth said with a chuckle.

"Got to go Elizabeth," Marshalmon said. "If you need me again, you know what to do." Elizabeth's Armor became to Digi-Egg of Knowledge Data Chip again and went inside her D-AVD.

"Right," Elizabeth said, holding her D-AVD in hand. She watched another Data Chip appear in her D-AVD, a Garurumon Data Chip. She wondered what it meant, but that wasn't important right now. Elizabeth felt light-headed and nearly fell to the ground. M caught her and held her up. She felt exhausted.

"Don't fall," M said. "You all right?"

"The armor drains you," Elizabeth said. "The same thing happened to Reth." She took a deep breath and made sure she could stand on her own before M let her go. "I'm all right. Thanks. But I am going to need a nap. And Amari?" She looked to M. M sighed.

"I had to save him from Devimon," Panjyamon said.

"He must've fallen into some water," M said. "He was soaked, he's got a fever and he's unconscious. He's sweating, shivering. He's not doing good. He doesn't look good." M clenched her fists as she remembered so many people she'd seen die in her life, so many people she'd been close too. She'd lost friends and family. Why did she keep losing people? She didn't understand.

"He's still alive," Elizabeth said. She grabbed her arm and held it, pulling M from her thoughts. "You know what Amari would say. Something like, there's always hope. I mean he does have the Digi-Egg of Hope Data Chip. Let's give him some time to recover."

"We might not be able to do much for him, but we can transfer you to a place where you all can rest for a while," the SnowGoburimon said. "Red Rose Inn. It's where HiAndromon wanted us to send you next."

"From there you can take him to Safehouse," Panjyamon said. "My other son is there. Tell him I sent you and he'll do whatever he can to help."

"We're going to wait a little to see how Amari does," M said. "Then, we can go from there."

"Good plan," Elizabeth said with an added smile.

Panjyamon sat on the cabin's porch to wait for Patamon to wake up. The SnowGoburimon went ahead to make up some beds and gather some food. Elizabeth wrapped an arm around M's shoulder and gave her a little shake, seeming to say we'll make it. She placed her head on M's other shoulder, which caused a little laugh to escape M.

Everything might not be perfect, M thought, but they were on their way. They were together, even if only partially together. This was a start.


	12. True Blue

**Author's Note: I apologize for the long absence. I hope you like this new episode and provide feedback/criticism on anything, from the characters to the plot or any of the new developments. Let me know what you think/feel.**

**Digimon Protectors (DP) **

**Episode 12: True Blue**

Ashur sat in the storage room at the old desk, the one he sat at the day he and the others went to the Digital World. Four days ago, he only worried about his father and helping to support his family. Now, he worried about M, Amari and Elizabeth, their Digimon and Kudamon too. He wished he could smoke something, or at least do something besides sit and wait.

Before he had come into the room, Suzanne, his mom, had gone home quickly to retrieve his cell phone. He waited in the office for her to return, and he waited for what he knew was coming. When she did return and handed him his phone, they finally started a conversation that had been a long time coming but he thought would never come.

"I thought you left," Suzanne said. She had her arms crossed and spoke in the voice that made him feel like a little kid again. After she had come into the office, she asked Mrs. Watts to leave so she could speak with him alone. "At first, I thought you were hiding out at a friend's house, but after a couple days passed, after calls from the school, hearing from your job, talking to Tad, I thought you left."

"I wouldn't do that," Ashur said. They stood across from each other. He stood still, staring at her. Of course she would think he left, even though it makes no sense. He had never indicated he would do that to his family, but she came to that conclusion.

"That's what your brother and sisters said," Suzanne said. "Your father agreed."

"Is he okay?" Ashur said. He felt misery wash over him, thinking he caused his father to worry about him when he was in the middle of his own tough situation.

"He's fine," Suzanne said. "He actually might be getting out early."

For a few moments, Ashur forgot all his worries. That was great news, and he couldn't wait to see his father free.

"But what I questioned for the past few days and what you confirmed for me today is that you're not fine," Suzanne added.

"Mom, you don't have to worry about me," Ashur said. He tried to convince her with his smile. She wasn't buying it.

"I didn't worry about you and that was my mistake," Suzanne said. "I worried about your brother and sisters, your father, money but not you." Ashur wasn't sure how he should respond, so he looked away from her, at the wall, at the floor, anywhere but at her. "You seemed to like your job. You always had a smile on your face. You appeared happy. I didn't think I had to worry about you, but I think that's just what I wanted to believe."

"We don't have to have this conversation," Ashur said. "You have more important things to worry about. I'm doing all right."

Kudamon, Maddy, even Reth worried about him. Tad always worried about him too. He felt being gay had brought problems to everyone he loved, but he didn't want to tell them that. He just wanted them to know he was fine.

"When you started talking about that girl Elizabeth, trying to convince us of your story, I believed you," Suzanne said. Ashur looked at her, his expression asking her why.

"Because I saw the Ashur I hadn't seen in a while, the one that doesn't look like he's just going through the motions. I want that Ashur back, and I'll do whatever it takes to make that happen."

Ashur stood, trying not to fidget. He really wanted something to smoke now. This kind of talk made him uncomfortable. He didn't know what to do with it. The best thing for him to do at this point was get to his post.

"I have to-," Ashur started.

"I know," Suzanne said. "After you help bring those kids home, let's talk again." They shared a look, and not knowing how he should or wanted to respond, Ashur just nodded. Suzanne turned and left while Ashur went into the storage room.

In the storage room, Ashur sat and waited until he saw that the computer screen began to emit a bright light. The light became so bright he had to turn away but not before he watched three Digivices shoot from the computer. He watched three D-AVDs shoot from the computer and pass through the wall and ceiling, disappearing from sight. He turned back to the computer screen as it went dark.

* * *

Maddy followed behind Reth. They were headed out of the school to ride with Mr. and Mrs. Adams to Elizabeth's house. Some parents had gone home. Some parents were still in the teacher's lounge talking. Her dad had given her his cell phone until he could get hers to her and kissed her on the forehead before she left. Her mother, who wasn't dealing with this situation very well, he took home.

Chloe had gone back to class.

"I don't want to believe this but I do," Chloe had said. "I believe you. Keep me posted."

"I will," Reth said. "If anything happens-"

"Trust me, I'll call you in a heartbeat," Chloe said.

Ashur had gone to the storage room.

"You really think we'll be able to get back?" Ashur had asked.

"If we can get our Digivices back, yeah, I think so," Reth said.

Ashur didn't bother to ask his next question: what if we can't get our Digivices back? Whether they could get them back or not, they were going to do all they could to try and make it happen.

Maddy concluded coming back had been a mistake. What she wanted to do now was work toward getting back to helping the Digital World and keeping the others safe. If she had learned anything from Salamon, Amari and M, it was that you keep going. It was too bad she hadn't realized that before she decided to come home.

Maddy, Reth, and Mr. and Mrs. Adams exited the building. They stood on the walkway in front of the school as Mr. Adams went to get car. Not long after, Reth's mom came outside. After Reth had spoken with his father, she had talked with him. Maddy guessed their conversation was over.

"Are you going to be okay?" Reth's mom asked him.

"Yeah," Reth said but sighed shortly after. "I just feel like this is my fault." He seemed to have forgotten Maddy was standing beside him, but before Maddy could ask him why he thought that way, she saw her three best friends burst through the doors.

"Maddy!" The three of them called her name.

Maddy couldn't help herself or the huge grin that appeared on her face. She ran to her friends, Jessica, Nina and Piper. They embraced each other in a group hug. She shed a few tears. She hadn't known how much she had missed them until now.

"Where were you?" Jessica asked. Maddy could hear the anger and the relief in her voice. She had known Jessica the longest. They had lived next to each other most of their lives.

"Don't yell at her," Nina said. "She's back, and that's all that matters." She had met Nina her first day of grade school, and they had been best friends ever since.

"She's okay," Piper said. "She looks okay." Piper held her out to give her a once over. She had come into their group during their grade school years and settled in nicely. "Were you kidnapped? Did you runaway? Tell us what happened."

Hearing their voices again was enough for Maddy. For a moment, she felt as if she were back in her old life, before she had gone to the Digital World.

"No I didn't run away," Maddy said.

"Of course you didn't," Jessica said. "I told Piper you wouldn't do that."

"So you were kidnapped?" Nina questioned.

"No," Maddy said. "I wasn't kidnapped either. What are you guys doing out here? I don't want you to get in trouble. How did you know I was back?" Without knowing it, she had used the same tactic Ashur had used on her in Mecha City. She changed the subject. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell her friends her story. They told each other everything. The problem was it was a long story that was too long to tell at the moment and too unbelievable. They might not tell her she was talking crazy, but they might think it, and she didn't want them to justifiably question her sanity.

"Who cares if we get in trouble, you're back," Jessica said, hugging her again. Maddy wanted to ask if Leon had told them, but he wouldn't have. Plus, she didn't want them to know she had talked to him first.

"Nobody told us," Nina said.

"People have been talking," Piper said. "They said they saw you, Reth and Ashur."

"When I heard that bit of info," Jessica said, "I rounded up the girls, and we decided to look for you."

"When Mrs. Watts saw the look on our faces, she told us you were about to leave," Nina said. "You weren't going to see us?"

"I'm sorry," Maddy said, seeing the pain of that idea on her friend's face. "I wanted to see you guys, I really did, but so much has happened since I got back. I've been worrying about my friends, regretting coming back and trying to figure out a way to help. That's why we were leaving."

"Friends?" Jessica questioned. "Help, help who and why?"

"Why would you regret coming back?" Nina asked.

"And who is we?" Piper asked.

Piper's question was the one that surprised Maddy. What did she mean 'who is we'? Maddy turned from her group to find that Mr. and Mrs. Adams, Reth's mom and Reth were gone. Why would Reth leave without her? She needed to get a hold of him. She'd have to ask Mrs. Watts for the Adams' family home number, she thought.

"Maddy?" Nina questioned. "You look like something's wrong." Maddy turned back toward the school headed inside, her friends following her, until she saw an orange D-AVD emerge from the school's roof and hover in the air. A moment later, she figured out it had to be one of the backup Digivices. She watched it shoot off toward the back on the right side of school.

"I'm not trying to ignore you guys, I promise, but I've got to go," Maddy said. She ran toward the side of the school straight to the back.

"We're coming too," Jessica said. And these words warmed Maddy's heart; to know her friends weren't angry with her but following right behind her.

* * *

Am I am acting as leader now, Reth wondered. Because if he was, he didn't believe he deserved to be.

He had wanted to tell the parents the truth because he felt it was the right thing. He figured it would prove to make things easier for them to handle business rather than making up lies and sneaking around. He was relieved to be proven right.

Because of Elizabeth through Ashur, he got an idea that might help him, Maddy and Ashur. He remembered an episode of Digimon Tamers that involved Takato losing his Digivice. It was destroyed, but somehow, he managed to get it back. Reth believed if he saw that episode, saw how Takato reformed his Digivice, it would allow him and the others to reform theirs.

He wanted to go to Elizabeth's because she probably had all the episodes saved on her computer, but even if she didn't, he could look them up online. When it came to these digital matters, Reth thought doing them privately would be better than publicly. Trying to explain to anyone who saw him regain the Digivice at the school would just cause trouble and waste time they didn't have.

Reth wanted Ashur to be their leader. Ashur could deal with people. He was confident and likable. Like M, he saw Ashur as a natural. Others naturally migrated to and listened to people like them, and they weren't the kind of people to make terrible decisions on a regular basis like him.

But he thought the responsibility of leader falling on his shoulders made sense:

1) He was the one who put M in charge of their group and left when he had the chance, even though he said he would help her. So who better than him, to make sure he got himself and the others back to apologize for his mistake and set things right. 2) Chloe knew him. She trusted him because of their ties and his new tie to M. She and he knew each other, but they weren't friends. However, he had left her best friend in danger, so he had to let her see that M getting back safe was as important to him as it was to her. 3) He had the idea, so he had to see it through.

Ashur and Maddy followed along with the two leads they had: the replacements and his idea. Together, they would see where these leads led them. Chloe went to continue the rest of her classes, Ashur went to wait in the storage room with the computer and he and Maddy were headed out.

Before he and Maddy left the building with Mr. and Mrs. Adams, Reth had a conversation with his father.

"Reth," his father said. "Can we talk?"

Reth noticed his mother nearby. She was talking to some of the other parents.

"Yeah," Reth said. First, his father hugged him.

"I thought something had happened to you," his father said. "Glad to see you're back."

"You believe me?" Reth asked.

"It's a hard story to believe," his father said. Reth couldn't disagree with him. They shared a short silence.

"You have other people's lives in your hands," his father said. "I don't say that to put pressure on you or make you panic. I say that because it could be too much. You're sensitive, overly emotional, and I'm afraid you will become to invested and suffer the consequences from the stress of all this."

Reth had heard these words from his father in past conversations. When he was younger, he would get attached to people and care too much about them to the point he did not know how to function around them. He distanced himself from people to fix that. He worked to stand on his own. His father wanted him to know that you had to be independent to take care of yourself. Reth learned from his own experiences you had to be independent to protect yourself and protect others.

"I'll be fine with this dad," Reth said. He glanced toward Maddy who stood and waited nearby and thought of the others in the Digital World. His father followed his gaze before Reth looked back to him. "I have to be." He had slipped up a couple times in the Digital World, with Mecha City, with coming home, but he wouldn't slip up again. "I got to go." Reth headed for the door.

"Good luck," his father said.

"Thanks, I'll need it." He smiled while he gave his father a slight wave.

Reth heard his mom say something to him afterward. "What did you say to him?"

Reth and Maddy stood with Mrs. Adams as Mr. Adams went for the car. If he could not find a way to regain their Digivices, if they could not hitch a ride back with the replacements, anything that happened to M, Amari and Elizabeth would be on his hands. Without realizing it, his mother had come beside him. She must have read the expression on his face because she asked if he was going to be okay. He told her yeah but also told her he felt it was his fault. His mom looked confused.

"What are you talking about? How could any of this be your fault?"

Reth and his mom watched as a group of girls suddenly burst out of the school doors and called out to Maddy. They watched as Maddy ran toward them and they all converged into a group hug. He noticed how happy Maddy looked. Reth didn't expect anyone to burst out of those doors for him. If you were selfish, how could you expect anyone to have anything to do with you?

"Nothing mom," Reth said. "I'm just talking."

Mr. Adams drove up with the car. Mrs. Adams, Reth and his mom walked toward the curb.

"Ready to go?" Mr. Adams asked after rolling down his car window. "Where's Maddy?" Mrs. Adams sat in the front seat.

Reth opened the car door before he glanced back at Maddy He turned to face Mr. Adams. He would let Maddy spend some time with her friends. He could handle this by himself. He was used to doing things alone. Besides, since he brought them home, he needed to be the one to get them back.

"She's not going to come," Reth said. "I'm going to take care of this." He climbed into the car, but before he could close the door, he watched his mom slide in beside him.

"Can't fool me Reth Hamilton," his mom said. "This isn't your fault, and you're not alone. Now let's do what we need to do to get your friends home." Friends might be too strong a word to describe them mom, Reth thought. They probably don't see me as their friend. He looked at her and smiled, but thanks, he thought.

"Let's go Mr. Adams," his mom said.

When they reached Elizabeth's house, which didn't take long because it wasn't too far from the school, Mr. Adams led Reth to Elizabeth's room. It looked like a tornado hit it. Clothes, books, manga, video games and dance shoes were everywhere. He had to smile at it.

"I'll take it from here you guys," he told his mom and Mr. Adams. "If I need anything, I'll let you know."

"Are you sure you don't need our help?" Mr. Adams asked.

"I'm sure," Reth said, wishing he did have something for Mr. Adams to do so he wouldn't look so distressed.

"We'll leave you to it," his mom said. They went downstairs.

Reth stepped carefully around the stuff on Elizabeth's floor until he got to her desk. He sat at it before he turned on her computer. Luckily, Elizabeth's computer wasn't password protected. Once he hit the desktop, it wasn't hard to find the episodes. She had several folders entitled with the different seasons of Digimon. He clicked the folder entitled Digimon Tamers and went through the list of episode names. He went online to find episode summaries. He knew the episode he was looking for happened some time later.

Episode 34 Lionheart looked to be the one he wanted. He skipped through part of it and started to watch the rest. He watched as Jeri, one of the Tamers, lost her partner, which made him think of Hawkmon. He watched as Janyu, Tamer Henry's father, shared the same feelings as he did about people they cared about amidst the trouble of the Digital World. Then, he watched as Takato's Digivice fell to pieces. He went to the next episode 35 Give a Little Bit, which made him see that he had let Hawkmon down the most. Episode 36 The Battle Within was the next one he watched. _I wasn't strong enough to be your Tamer. Leomon, I'm so sorry,_ Jeri said. Those words hit home for him.

By the end of the episode, he watched as Takato received a new Digivice, which appeared to come from a renewed relationship with his partner Digimon Guilmon. Reth sat back in Elizabeth's chair. Watching those three episodes seemed to indicate that the only way for them to get their Digivices back were to reconnect with their partners. Purposely destroying their Digivices severed their connections. Seeing as their Digimon weren't here, the only way to reconnect with them would be to go back, which meant the only chance they had was hitching a ride back with their replacements. However, Maddy had brought up a good point. When they left for the Digital World, it happened in an instant. The same would probably happen again. Reth stared at the computer screen. A single thought ran through his head: There's no way for us to get back.

* * *

The Digimon who had slept at the core of the Real World's communication network had finished erecting his firewall. The three infected objects that had passed through earlier had found places among the humans. Megidramon and his forces were making their move, searching for the Runes, and if left unchecked, the Digital World and the Real World would fall together.

He could not pass into the Digital World himself. No Digimon could. Despite his power, he was powerless. He wondered how the Digital World fared, how ClavisAngemon was handling this oncoming crisis. He didn't have to wonder long for answers. He watched as three separate streams of Data flowed through his barrier, untouched by the cold and destructive force from before. He felt that these streams of Data had actually come through the Digital Gate.

"Magnadramon," ClavisAngemon called to him.

"Yes ClavisAngemon," he answered. "I am awake."

"Megidramon is back, spreading his evil to the Real World."

"Yes, I was made aware. He is extending his search for the Runes."

"Of course," ClavisAngemon said. "Boogeymon was just a distraction. A search for the Runes never crossed my mind."

"I have no dominion in the Real World," Magnadramon said. "I am afraid I am powerless to stop Megidramon's efforts."

"A colleague and I were handling the crisis befalling the Digital World at Boogeymon's hands, but this has become a much bigger ordeal," ClavisAngemon said. He paused for a few moments to think. "Imbue those streams of Data with some of your own, and we might still have a chance."

"What would that accomplish?"

"We have allies, human allies, and perhaps, if you will it, the use of your Data might give our allies the means to find the Runes before Megidramon can."

"These humans with whom you've allied us," Magnadramon said, "do you believe we can trust them?"

"Yes," ClavisAngemon said without hesitation, remembering all the DPs had done already.

"Very well," Magnadramon said. "They will be our fighting chance."

Magnadramon set some of his Data to purpose within the three streams. ClavisAngemon explained to HiAndromon the new developments, concerning Megidramon's plans and Magnadramon's assistance.

"We must make contact with the Real World Digimon Protectors," ClavisAngemon said. "They have to know what they must do."

"I'll do my best to ensure that they do," HiAndromon said.

* * *

Ashur went into the office headed for the hallway.

"What was that?" Mrs. Watts asked, looking surprised and afraid at the same time.

"Don't worry about it," Ashur said. "I'm on it."

He had to get to Chloe whether to see if she had a D-AVD or to call Maddy and Reth to tell them the D-AVDs had arrived. Because they hadn't had their cell phones, the trio hadn't exchanged numbers. Even though he could have relied on Mrs. Watts for communication, Chloe was a priority at the moment because she could be a new DP.

Running down the hallway, he glanced at his cell phone clutched in his hand. He checked the time. School was almost out. Soon the hallways would be filled. He didn't know what class Chloe was in. He should've asked Mrs. Watts to check. Maybe, he should go back and ask. He didn't know if he was too late. Maybe, he should've just waited with the computer to see if she would've gone through it like they had. Just as Ashur was stopping to turn around and go back Chloe came running from a side hallway toward him.

"Ashur," Chloe half-shouted out of breath. "Is this what you guys were talking about? I was in the middle of class, and it just came at me." Chloe held up a blue D-AVD, its screen lit up.

"Yes, that's it," Ashur said. "It's the D-AVD, aka the Digivice we were talking about. Did you call Reth?"

"No, I came straight out of class," Chloe said. "Everybody was staring at me, questions on the tip of their tongues, and I knew I couldn't explain what had just happened."

"Now you know how we felt in front of all those parents," Ashur said. "I can't believe you're still here, but that doesn't matter. It works for us. We'll just keep you from that computer until we get a hold of the others. Call Reth."

Chloe had dark skin and dark brown eyes, which were behind a pair of contacts. Her flowing hair, a mix of black and chestnut brown, was done in micro braids. She wore a zipped up beige hooded jacket, black t-shirt underneath it, a pair of jeans, and a pair of black Nike sneakers. A gold necklace with a heart shaped gold piece was around her neck and a pair of studs were in each ear. She was five feet and about nine or ten inches, tall, leggy, with a busty and thick figure.

Before Chloe could get to her cell phone, the D-AVD in her hand began to vibrate. A stream of Data came out of it and swirled around on the floor in front of them until Ashur watched it slowly become a Digimon. It became a blue insect, a beetle to be exact, that had two sets of arms and stood almost to Chloe's thigh on two legs. It had a large two-pronged horn sticking from its head, red spikes sticking from the shell on its back and green eyes. A yellow scarf hung around its neck.

"What is that?" Chloe asked. She looked to Ashur.

"It's a Digimon," Ashur said. "That's short for Digital Monster. Remember when I said we made some good friends in the Digital World? Well, this is one of that world's inhabitants, and now, your partner."

"My partner?" Chloe questioned. "What does that mean? This is crazy. I don't even know what to say."

"I'm here," the Digimon said, facing away from Ashur and Chloe. "After everything I've had to do to get here, I finally made it to the Real World."

The Digimon had the voice of a high-class woman or a woman with a slight British accent. Ashur could not decide which.

"Who are you?" Ashur asked, confused by her words. "And what did you have to do to get here? Didn't HiAndromon send you?" When he had arrived in the Digital World, he woke up to Kudamon. Kudamon never said he came from the D-AVD only that he had been waiting for him. However, the way the Digimon talked made him ask questions.

She turned around, saw Chloe but then recognized Ashur.

"You're one of the DPs," she said. "You won't send me back." She took off down the hall toward the doors, and the last bell of the school day rang.

"Hey wait, we need you," Chloe shouted, running after her. "Right?" Chloe asked Ashur, who was right behind her.

"Yeah," Ashur said. "Something's not right, and we need that Digimon if we want to find out what."

* * *

Maddy ran to see who might receive the D-AVD.

"Maddy, talk to us," Nina said. "What is going on?"

Maddy didn't get a chance to answer her because she along with her friends stopped when they came across Leon. Leon had a D-AVD in one hand and a cigarette in the other. She watched as the screen flashed on and off. He was looking at the D-AVD but quickly looked up when Maddy and the girls arrived.

"Maddy," Leon said.

"You don't need to panic," Maddy said and smiled. "I can explain that." Maddy wondered why he hadn't left yet.

"You can?" Leon asked. I can try, Maddy thought. Get a hold of the others at least. Suddenly, Maddy watched as a white substance emerged from the D-AVD and injected itself into Leon. She watched it slowly flow through his veins before white splotches appeared on his skin and his eyes whited out.

"What's happening to him," Piper asked in a fearful whisper. Maddy grabbed her before she ran to him.

"No, no, no," Maddy said, pulling her back. She was scared, but she knew whatever was happening she had to let it pass and keep her friends safe in the process. A second later the D-AVD vibrated. A stream of Data came out of it and swirled around Leon, then on the ground in front of him until Maddy watched it become a Digimon. It was an all black creature, except for part of its face, which was white. On its stomach, it has a white smirking smiling face. It has tail with an odd-shaped pointed tail. It wears an orange bandana tied around its neck and wears a pair of orange gloves. Its eyes were ruby red.

The Digimon looked at Maddy puzzled by her before it turned to Leon. Maddy watched as Leon's pupils returned and a few of the white splotches disappeared. Maddy went to him and held him best she could as his eyes closed and he fell unconscious. Even though his cigarette fell to the ground, he still clutched onto the D-AVD.

"Do I know him?" The Digimon said. "Do I know you?" He asked her. "Do you know who I am?"

The Digimon had the voice of a guy who was a Rock star, a voice that sounded a little rough, a little gravelly.

Nina and Piper stepped back, but Jessica did not move.

"What is that thing?" Piper quickly asked Maddy under her breath.

"Does this have something to do with your unexpected trip?" Jessica asked her.

"I'm going to call 911," Nina said, deciding to focus on Leon.

"I'll get someone from the office," Piper said, realizing Leon was more important than the creature she didn't understand. "Mrs. Watts can help him."

Too much stuff was going on for Maddy. She couldn't handle it. She wanted to cry. She didn't know what just happened to Leon. Ashur and Reth would know what to do, but she couldn't call them because she didn't have her phone or their numbers. She needed the others. She needed Salamon.

"No," Maddy said. She closed her eyes and shook her head. This stopped her three friends. "I'm sorry. I need you guys. Don't leave." She sat quietly thinking. Salamon is not here. No one is here. What are you going to do? The question repeated itself in her head.

"Leon needs help," Nina said.

"His name is Leon," Maddy said, speaking to the Digimon. " And he's your friend." She turned to him as she laid Leon on the ground. "You don't know him yet, but you will because you were sent to help and protect him." She stood up.

"A-all right," he said. Maddy sounded so sure he forgot his momentary fear of her and nodded his head.

"Yes Jessica," Maddy said. "This has to do with my trip. I couldn't say anything about it because it's too unbelievable unless you see it for yourself."

"You're right," Jessica said.

Maddy felt her body shaking and saw that Jessica noticed. She was on the verge of tears, but she wouldn't let them come.

"Nina, call 911," Maddy said. "But Piper, go to the office and tell Mrs. Watts to send out Ashur. He's a friend I met on the trip. Let him know I found one of the replacements." Nina nodded, and although confused by her direction, Piper nodded too. They were too stunned to question her. As Nina and Piper became preoccupied with their tasks, Jessica went and grabbed hold of Maddy as she sunk to the ground.

"You're okay," Jessica said. "He's going to be okay."

Some tears came afterword for Maddy but only a few. She took a deep breath. She didn't like having to tell people what to do. She turned to see the Digimon watching over Leon, which gave her a good feeling.

Leon had dark brown eyes and a light complexion, a bit lighter than Ashur's. His dark brown hair, with longish bangs, looked black to anyone who didn't see it in the right light. He wore a black t-shirt with the words "JESUS SAVES…" on the front and on the back "…AND ONLY TAKES HALF DAMAGE." On the back, a graphic was underneath the words. He had on a pair of jeans and a worn pair of Nike sneakers. He also wore a chain around his neck with a star circumscribed by a circle, a pierced right ear and a silver band on the middle and ring fingers of his right hand. He was sturdy guy, sort of built like and hairy like a bear, who was about the same height as Ashur.

"I can't get through," Nina said. "My call won't go through, and my phone just died." Nina looked to Jessica. Jessica took hers out, which was also dead. Piper came back outside.

"Ashur's gone," Piper said. "Mrs. Watts said something came out of that room, and he left soon after. She said she would find someone to send out here."

"I must protect Leon," the Digimon said. Maddy watched him turn around and look straight at her. "I must protect him from you Digimon Protector." The look in his eyes reminded her of Renamon. Maddy watched as the Digimon began to change.

"You guys have to run," Maddy said, standing up. Jessica stood with her. "We have to run."

"Impmon Digivolve To -"

Impmon Digivolved. She didn't see Leon's D-AVD react, and Impmon didn't look infected, so she wondered how it was possible. On top of that, Impmon's Digivolution was the most horrific thing she'd ever seen. It was nothing like Salamon's Armor Digivolution or Labramon's Digivolution. He looked like he was trying to escape his body. He tore through his skin. He yelled in pain. All of his pieces just seemed to meld together.

"Rippermon"

"Salamon I need you," Maddy whispered under her breath with closed eyes, covered ears and a tensed body.

"Oh My God," Piper said when the Digivolution was over.

Rippermon looked like the cross between a patchwork teddy bear and a nightmare. He had blades as ears, blades as claws and knives sticking out parts of his body. A tube connected from where his mouth should be to where his heart should be.

Maddy couldn't make herself move. Piper and Nina were headed back to the school, and Jessica was pulling Maddy along. The last bell of the school day brought Maddy back to reality. She thought of all the people she knew inside of the school, her classmates, the staff and the administration. He's only after me, she thought. She pulled away from Jessica and ran away from the school before she faced Rippermon.

"Where are you going?" Jessica said and ran with her.

"You will not hurt Leon," Rippermon said. He turned toward Maddy and Jessica. Piper and Nina stopped as they rounded the corner of the school and turned to look back. Maddy shook her head at them as they looked from Leon to her. She was shaking, but she could do something. If he wasn't infected, she could talk to him.

"Rippermon," Maddy began, "I would never hurt Leon because he's my friend too."

* * *

Reth stared at the computer screen. Every time he tried to do something on his own to benefit the group he failed. He tried to find HiAndromon, and he almost got himself and others killed. He left so the others could succeed but felt they were in danger. He thought he could get the Digivices back on his own, but he didn't. Independence looked a lot like selfishness, which wasn't what he was going for.

That's not me, he thought. I won't let it be. If he had gained anything from watching those episodes of Digimon, it was that he was a part of a team and his partner, Hawkmon, was the most important member of it. But he cared about all his teammates, so he was going to finally take Amari's advice, and make up for his mistakes for all of them. To do that, first, he needed to regroup with Ashur and Maddy. Then, he needed Hawkmon.

Reth ran down the stairs. Mr. Adams and his mom stood up from the couch. Mrs. Adams came into the room from the kitchen on the phone.

"Anything?" Mr. Adams asked, squeezing his palms out of nervousness.

"No, but we're not out of options," Reth said. "I need to get back to the school." He wished he'd gotten Ashur and Maddy's numbers. "Mom, call Theo and tell him to meet us back at the school. Mrs. Adams, call Mrs. Watts and tell her to tell Ashur I'll meet him and Maddy at the computer."

"That was Mrs. Watts," Mrs. Adams said, hanging up the phone. "She says Ashur ran out of the room not too long ago. She called because she thought you should know. She said something shot of the room just before he did."

"The replacements," Reth said. "Their D-AVDs must've come."

"Yes, replacement," Mrs. Adams said. "A girl came in shouting her friend fell unconscious and needs help, and Maddy needs Ashur because she found one of the replacements. You better hurry down there. School's about out, and that place will get hectic."

"Mr. Adams, we got to go," Reth said. Mr. Adams was out the door. His mom was off the phone. She and Reth left the house. Mrs. Adams followed. As Mr. Adams sped off, Reth rolled down his window and shouted to her.

"Don't worry! We're going to get Elizabeth back!"

They were at the school in a flash, so were a number of parents who had come to pick up their kids. Reth jumped out the car and ran pass some kids and toward the doors but stopped. He had no idea where Ashur or Maddy were.

"Mrs. Watts," his mom said, coming up beside him. "She might know where Maddy is."

"You're right," Reth said. "Thank you." They headed toward the office. Once there, they saw that Mrs. Watts was gone. A second later, Reth watched a stream of Data come into his hands before it became two items. One of the items was a gray D-AVD. It was like the one he had before, except this one had a dial wheel with a button at its center underneath the screen. Next to it were four directional buttons. D-AVD version 2, he thought. The second item resembled a blue tooth headset that you could hook onto your ear. It was gray too. He checked the screen of his D-AVD/v2. He had familiar icons but a couple of them were missing. He had the Map, Analyze, Download, and Talk icons, but he didn't have the Armor, Data Chip and Upload icons. However, he did notice two new ones, Radar and Scan icons.

"Cc-an-ou-ar-E?" A voice came from the D-AVD/v2. "Can—ou—hear me? Can you hear me? Anyone, Ashur, Maddy, Reth?"

Reth clicked the Talk icon. "I can hear you," Reth said.

"HiAndromon, is that you? I can hear you."

"If you all can hear me, you must stay in the Real World. You must-" HiAndromon's voice went out, "You must-" but came back in. "Find the Runes."

Reth waited, but he heard nothing else. Why did HiAndromon want them to stay, and what did he mean, find the Runes? Reth clicked the Talk icon again. He tried to get more from HiAndromon but got nothing, so he immediately tried for the others.

"M, Amari, Elizabeth," Reth called. "Can you guys hear me? Are you all right?" A silence followed. He repeated himself. The silence followed again. We're in two different worlds, Reth thought. We're too far away.

"Reth, is that you?" M's voice came through his D-AVD. "How is this possible?"

"HiAndromon sent back our D-AVDs, upgraded versions," Reth said. "How are you guys?" He wondered why he could hear her so clearly but barely made out HiAndromon, but besides that, he was glad he was hearing her voice. "Ever since we got back, I've had this bad feeling."

"We're fine. We're just waiting on the replacements." From the sound of her voice, Reth didn't believe her. "Where are Maddy and Ashur?" She threw out a question before he could push her about it.

"We separated to try and find a way back and wait for the replacements," Reth said. "I think the replacement D-AVDs came through. The replacements should be there soon, but I don't know if we're coming back. HiAndromon said we should stay."

"If that's what he told you, listen to him," M said. "We're fine here. I know you're probably worried about us, but you know I've got everything covered."

"I know," Reth said. I know you're lying, he thought, but he didn't want to argue with her over the D-AVD.

"We'll talk again. I have to go."

"All right," Reth said. He stared at the D-AVD/v2. Why would HiAndromon tell them to stay when clearly something was going wrong in the Digital World?

"Reth, can you hear me?" Elizabeth's voice came from his D-AVD/v2.

"Elizabeth, yeah," Reth said.

"She's lying."

"I know."

"I'm not going to give you the details. Just know, it's bad here. Are you coming back?"

"I'm not sure yet," Reth said. "HiAndromon sent an upgraded version of the D-AVDs and told us to stay."

"Yeah, I heard. If he told you to stay, he had a good reason."

"I agree, but you guys need us."

"Once the replacements get here, Hawkmon, Salamon and Kudamon will be back in action," Elizabeth said. "You won't have to worry.

Reth hadn't even given that a thought.

"Do you think we lost our partners when we lost our Digivices?" Reth asked.

"Honestly, I don't know," Elizabeth said. Reth wanted to curse out loud. Here was another thing to worry about, he thought. "But I worried trouble might reach the Real World. That might be why he wants you to stay." And another.

"You're usually right, and I don't even know where Ashur and Maddy are," Reth said. "I think they're with the replacements. Let me find them, and I'll get back to you. Keep me posted okay. Be safe."

"Will do," Elizabeth said.

Reth turned to his mom. "What do I tell their parents?" Reth asked her. Reth and his mom heard screaming. Reth turned toward it before he looked back to his mom.

"Hold your answer," he told her. "One problem at a time."

They hurried into the hallway to see the girl running from the back of the school, screaming about a monster. The ground shook for a moment. Reth knew it was trouble, but it couldn't be the trouble he thought it was. He glanced down at his D-AVD/v2. But it is, he thought. If HiAndromon sent us upgraded Digivices and told us to stay, somehow, a Digimon is here.

"Mom stay here," Reth said. "It's going to be dangerous out there."

She gave him her Like-that's-going-to-happen look. "Lead the way." With that, the two ran toward the back exit of the school.

* * *

Seth had snuck out of his last hour class to meet with his ex-girlfriend. A week ago, she broke up with him, calling him a loser and deadbeat and saying she could do better. They had been together for a year and had been really close, and suddenly, she kicked him to the curb. Through a series of texts, after she ignored phone calls and visits, she agreed to meet with him today and talk to him during her last hour cigarette break. He got out of the gym door and headed to the back of the school where she usually had it. When he got there, she wasn't there. He slunk against the wall of the school and let himself slide to the ground. She was his last good thing, and he had lost it.

His parents wouldn't stop fighting, and only did when it came to him. They liked to tell him about the other. His older sister, who was the golden child, liked to look down on him and insult his poor academic and athletic performances. He was a bad student and worse football player. The part-time job he worked to have a little bit of money didn't help matters. Customers and coworkers treated him like crap. His last ex-girlfriend left him before he had a chance to show her who he was. This one wanted to throw a year's worth of a relationship down the drain without even talking about it, claiming it was his fault. Even though he was a sophomore, he felt like he was done with life.

His classmates, his family and the world were shitty to him. What else was new? Like always, he couldn't do anything about it. He reached into his pocket for his lighter and cigarettes. He rather he had his pot but he left it at home. At least he had his dog Bailey. She'd cheer him up when he got home. She had a habit of giving him a reason to keep going. A boy and his dog, he thought. Apparently, there was nothing better. A moment later, some creature came from around the corner.

"Whoa," Seth said. He moved back and stood up. The creature was furry like a dog, had a tail like a fox and a look from the eyes that reminded him of Bailey. But this creature was not a dog or a fox and it was not Bailey. Seth watched it come a bit closer. It seemed to have something in its mouth. Seth carefully put his hand out, and the creature didn't move. Eventually, he met it, and the creature moved its head against his hand. Seth scratched behind its ears.

"What are you?" Seth asked no one in particular. He watched the creature place what was in its mouth at his feet and back up. It was some kind of device. Looked dead though. Seth reached down and picked it up. The moment he touched it he felt sick. He fell to his hands and knees. He couldn't let go of the device. His skin felt like someone was rubbing it with sandpaper. He watched his veins seem to flow with a white substance before all of his skin went white. His vision came and went. He couldn't yell or call for help. He could only breathe heavily.

"Your new master," the creature said. "Stand." Against his will Seth stood. "Because of that device, we're connected. I know everything about you, and I need you to survive. And although you don't think so, you need me. You want to change this world. We can do it, together." His vision steadied and his skin returned to its original color. "Regardless of your say so, that's what's going to happen."

Seth had steel blue eyes, a complexion like Ashur's, and a small goatee. He had medium-length shaggy brown hair that looked darker in the right light. He wore a white shirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of Converse. He was taller than Ashur and built like him, except he was more muscular with a bit of definition.

Seth watched the creature's eyes shift to the left. It turned.

"Looks as though Impmon has already started," it said. "Guess I should make my presence known."

"You're still here," his ex-girlfriend Amy said. "I didn't think you'd wait this long." She stood right behind him.

Seth heard her sigh. It was a sigh of annoyance, yet a sigh of regret. He believed she regretted her choice of words. That didn't matter though. He felt the anger he had held over their break-up in the pit of his chest. He tried to hold it back and concentrate on his pain like he usually did, but he could not. A voice was in his head, the creature's voice he assumed, that told him to release it. Seth felt his head turn slightly toward Amy.

"We had some good times, but I'm over you," Amy said. "You're just going to have to get over me." She reached out a hand to pat his shoulder, Seth believed. His hand moved. Had he moved it or the creature, he couldn't be sure, but he turned and grabbed her forearm to stop her.

"That's not going to happen," Seth said. He noticed a white splotch appear on her wrist before it disappeared. He let her go. "I'm happy you broke up with me because there's nothing I can do with a girl as heartless as you. Get away from me."

"Or you'll what," Amy said.

"I'll take it from here Seth," the creature said. Its feminine voice sounded sweet, seductive, yet harbored an edge. Seth could feel the devilish grin on the creature.

"Who said that?" Amy questioned, backing away.

"Dorumon Digivolve To -"

Seth turned to face her, the creature that called itself Dorumon. He had control but he wanted to see what Amy saw. She had a terrified look on her face before she ran. What Seth saw looked like something from a horror movie. Dorumon, who looked and reminded him of Bailey, was changing, and it looked and sounded as though the change was painful. Her veins mutated and her body melted. Her fur sucked into her body. One of her arms grew huge. She screeched in pain. Everything about her settled.

"Cyclomon"

Seth threw down the device, backed up and ran. Cyclomon came around the corner and watched Seth run.

"You can run, but we'll be seeing each other again real soon," Cyclomon said in Seth's head.

Seth looked back and saw Cyclomon open her mouth.

"Hyper Heat," Cyclomon shouted. She unleashed a beam of concentrated heat across the ground beside him that exploded the ground and sent him flying to the right.

Seth heard her laugh in his head. He raised his head. His body ached. His ears were ringing. His vision was a little blurry, but he looked back and made out two people. One of them was trying to distract the creature.

"Digimon Protector," Cyclomon said and Seth heard it in his head too. "Without your Digimon, you're nothing. Your life ends today."

"Mom, that guy," he shouted, running backward toward the nearby field. "You help him. Get out of danger."

"Reth," the older woman called after him.

"Hurry," Reth shouted back.

The woman ran toward Seth and offered him a hand. He reached out and took it as she helped lift him off the ground. Seth noticed a white splotch appear on her neck before it disappeared.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

He nodded before he turned toward Cyclomon and Reth. "But your son." They both watched after him.

* * *

Ashur watched the Digimon he and Chloe were chasing slam through one of the front doors. Chloe followed it, and he followed her. Next thing he knew, while standing in the doorway, he watched Chloe tackle the Digimon. He stared at the sight and laughed.

"Hey," Chloe said. "I don't know who or what you are, but I need your help, so you're not going anywhere." The Digimon struggled against her, but Chloe held on tight.

"Chloe," Ashur said, "that was crazy!"

"I might be a big girl," Chloe said, "but I can haul my butt when I need to." Ashur laughed. The Digimon stopped struggling.

"You need my help?" The Digimon asked, thinking she heard Chloe wrong.

"Yes," Chloe said, "I do."

"Maybe you can help me," the Digimon whispered. "Keep that DP away from me."

"Let's talk," Ashur said, having come close and heard her. "Figure out how we can help each other." He helped Chloe off the ground. She wouldn't let go of the Digimon. "But let's talk not talk here. People will see us." Ashur noticed cars begin to park in front of the school, so he ushered Chloe with the Digimon to the left side of the school.

"You can let me go," the Digimon said. "I promise I will not try and run. I realize I have no place to go."

"I don't trust you, but I want you to trust me so," Chloe set the Digimon on the ground. "My name is Chloe, and you are?"

"KoKabuterimon," the Digimon said.

"And what's a DP?" Chloe asked.

Chloe saw Ashur and KoKabuterimon look at each other.

"I can answer that," Ashur said. "It's what we called ourselves when we were in her world. We were the Digimon Protectors."

"So wait KoKabuterimon," Chloe said. "Why do you think he'll send you back, especially if he's a Protector?"

"Because I was sent by Boogeymon," KoKabuterimon said.

"Boogeymon?" Ashur questioned. "You work for the fortress Digimon, the Digimon who's been spreading the virus and trying to destroy the Digital World?"

"I was working for him, and I did it because...I had my reasons."

"Why would you work with someone trying to destroy your world?" Ashur asked. It didn't make sense.

"Because the Digital World isn't all it's cracked up to be," KoKabuterimon said, matter-of-factly. "It's a terrible place."

"What were your reasons?" Chloe asked, genuinely curious. KoKabuterimon stared at her. "You don't have to tell me. A lot of this stuff I don't know what it means, but if you were willing to leave the only home you've ever known for a different world -"

"And to infect and hurt tons of Digimon to do it," Ashur added.

"I'd like to know, what were your reasons?" Chloe finished.

KoKabuterimon gazed at Chloe.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone," KoKabuterimon said. "I lost all my family and friends to fighting before the virus came." She said these words to Ashur before she looked back to Chloe. "I wanted a new start. I figured if I worked for Boogeymon he would remake the Digital World, and if he didn't, I might find a way here to the rumored Real World. Either way, it looked like a win-win for me. To be in a safe peaceful place is all I ever wanted."

"You're not alone," Chloe said. "A lot of people want that. They want to be safe and happy."

"But what you've done to get what you wanted," Ashur started but KoKabuterimon finished.

"Is unforgiveable. But I regret nothing." She looked straight at Ashur. "You and the other humans came. You came to save a world you know nothing about. And I'm here to tell you right now, the Digital World isn't worth saving."

Ashur was shocked. He and the others had never questioned whether it was something they should do. They just did it. It seemed like the right thing. But if this Digimon fought like hell just to get the fuck out of dodge, could he and the others be in the wrong? Ashur didn't get long to think about that because a stream of Data came out of the air and entered into his hands. Two items had formed from the Data: a green D-AVD but different from his old one and something that looked like a blue tooth headset that was also green.

"I have so many questions that I think my brain is about to shutdown," Chloe said.

"Looks like we have a lot to talk about," Ashur said. "We'll have to meet up with Reth and Maddy."

"You said we needed to help each other," KoKabuterimon said. "How can you help me, and how can I help you?" Right after she said those words, the ground shook. Ashur, Chloe and KoKabuterimon heard a small explosion and saw dust and smoke coming from nearby.

"That must be one of my colleagues," KoKabuterimon said. "But I can't be sure. I've lost my link with them."

"Boogeymon sent more of you?" Ashur asked.

"Yes," KoKabuterimon said. "He sent three of us."

"If you work for Boogeymon, why are you being so -" Ashur started, searching for the right word.

"Cooperative," Chloe said. Yeah, Ashur thought, that's the word he was looking for.

"Now that I'm here," KoKabuterimon said. "Boogeymon means nothing to me."

Three Digimon were in the Real World working for Boogeymon, Ashur thought, which meant they weren't infected just working of their own free will, and he, Reth and Maddy were without their Digimon. How could they stop them? How could he do anything without Kudamon? He ignored that thought. If he didn't do anything, a lot of people might end up hurt or dead. They had KoKabuterimon. That was better than nothing.

"We better go see what's happening," Ashur said. Ashur, Chloe and KoKabuterimon ran toward the back of the school. Before they reached the back of the school, they ran into a scene: Reth trying to avoid the attacks of a Digimon and his buddy Seth with Reth's mom. Seth was holding Reth's mom from going out there to help him.

Ashur and Chloe went to Seth and Reth's mom.

"Ashur, Chloe," Reth's mom said. "I can't watch my son die."

"Ashur," Seth said.

"Seth," Ashur said.

"Later," they said at the same time.

Ashur noticed Seth give him a hard look afterword. He was going to ask about it, but KoKabuterimon drew his attention. She drew everyone's attention.

"That's Cyclomon," KoKabuterimon said. "Champion level. Virus type. She's a Cyclops monster obsessed with slaughtering anything that crosses her path."

"Can you stop her?" Ashur asked. "Can you fight?"

"No," KoKabuterimon said.

"Why not?" Ashur asked.

"If she discovers that I'm helping you, the Digimon Protectors, that I've betrayed Boogeymon, my life will be over. I can't fight because I won't. I won't get involved in this. I'm free." KoKabuterimon said.

"That's my son," Reth's mom said. "If you can save my son, please do it. It's asking a lot, but...he's my son."

"You're all we've got," Ashur said. And she really was. But Chloe didn't have any Data Chips, so KoKabuterimon couldn't Armor Digivolve, but maybe she could Digivolve. Renamon worked with Boogeymon, the virus a part of her, and she could Digivolve. She controlled it. Why not KoKabuterimon? "And you can fight if you Digivolve."

"Unfortunately, I can't Digivolve either," KoKabuterimon said. Ashur watched Seth struggling to hold Reth's mom back.

"Can't Digivolve?" Ashur questioned, watching Reth avoid barely getting hit but getting flung back by an explosion.

"You were right," KoKabuterimon said. "The virus allowed me to Digivolve, but apparently, I was cured in transit."

"How?" Ashur asked, looking to her for a second before looking back to Reth. She had shrugged.

Reth worked himself onto his feet but stumbled and fell into a ditch.

"Chloe talk to her," Ashur said. He took off as fast as he could toward Cyclomon and Reth, yelling after them to help any way he could.

* * *

_ "Salamon I need you"_

Little did Maddy know, but at that moment, Salamon heard her. Somehow, Maddy had connected with her. Salamon could hear what Maddy heard and see what she saw.

"Rippermon," Maddy began, "I would never hurt Leon because he's my friend too." She took a few steps toward Rippermon.

"Don't," Jessica said.

"I'll be okay," Maddy said, focusing her attention on Rippermon. "Rippermon doesn't want to hurt anyone. He just wants to protect Leon." Elizabeth couldn't be right. She could talk to Rippermon. She didn't have to use force or destroy him. They called themselves Digimon Protectors for a reason, and she wanted to live up to that name. "Leon is hurt, but if you let me, I can get him some help."

"No," Rippermon said. "If I let you live, you will hurt Leon. I have to stop you." He took a step toward Maddy. He kept flexing his blade claws.

"Piper, Nina," Mrs. Watts said, "I brought Mr. Moginot and Ms. Parks. Where's Leon?" She came from behind them. She immediately gasped when she saw Rippermon. Mr. Moginot, the History teacher, and Ms. Parks, the school nurse, didn't move.

"No you don't," Maddy said. She had been calming down but now her heart raced and hands shook. She saw Mr. Moginot. He and Ms. Parks were trying to get to Leon.

"Either you go or they do," Rippermon said. He turned around and knocked Mr. Moginot and Ms. Parks into the school wall.

"No!" Maddy reached out for them.

They hit the wall before they hit the ground. She ran to them to make sure they were okay. The ground shook, and she looked around. What was that, she asked herself, but seeing the hurt people in front of her, she realized it wasn't important at the moment.

_"She's had a long day," Salamon said. "She's asleep."_

_"Take care of her on your journey," Seasarmon said. "She's a sweetheart."_

_"You have my word," Salamon said, "I'll protect her always."_

Salamon remembered what she had told Seasarmon. What could she do? How could she protect Maddy when she was so far away?

"What will it be?" Rippermon asked.

Maddy tried not to cry. She felt so alone. Mr. Moginot and Ms. Parks were still breathing, but they lay there. She looked away, staring at the ground.

"Maddy run," Jessica shouted. Maddy looked up. Jessica was about to run to her. Nina cried as she held onto Piper. Piper was about to come to her too.

"Stay where you are," Maddy shouted. She didn't want anyone else to get hurt, not for her, but she didn't want to die either. A stream of Data came into her hands, becoming a brown D-AVD, different from her old one, and a brown device that reminded her of a blue tooth headset. She had her D-AVD back, but not Salamon. Salamon wasn't here. No one was. She had to do this. She had to save herself. She stood and walked toward him defiantly.

"_Because your mother died in battle, fighting for the safety of the Digital World, and you are her daughter, so like her in many ways, I would like to offer you the chance to take her place."_

"_I accept your offer."_

Salamon had watched her mother die in front of her, blown into Data before she could start her journey to meet the humans. Then the mysterious voice, which had asked her mother to come to the aid of the Digital World, came to her. She accepted his offer without hesitation. When she saw Maddy standing before Rippermon, she saw her mother, Mikemon, hurt from battle, who made the effort to stand on her feet and glare defiantly at Tankmon before he blew her into bits of Data.

"I can't die here!" Maddy shouted, startling Rippermon. She forced herself to stop shaking while staring into her D-AVD/v2. "I can't let Elizabeth be right about me. I have to help Leon. I have to see my new friends again. I have to save the Digital World. I can't die here because if I do Salamon would never forgive me."

Maddy clutched her D-AVD/v2, gazing into it. It vibrated.

"I will help Leon," Rippermon said. He pulled the tube from his mouth, which was still connected to his heart, and aimed it at Maddy. "Dark Heart." She read her D-AVD/v2.

Please don't let me watch her die, Salamon thought. Please. I have to save her. I told Seasarmon I would protect her. Mom. I'll do anything. Please. Maddy! Let me save her!

"No, I will help you," Maddy said. She raised her head and her D-AVD/v2.

A Data Chip emerged from Salamon's body. She recognized it as the Digi-Egg of Kindness Data Chip. A Data Chip emerged from Maddy's D-AVD/v2. She couldn't believe this Digi-Egg Data Chip had come to her, the Digi-Egg of Courage Data Chip.

"Go, Digi-Egg of Courage, Digitize! Armor Digivolution Activate!"

Both Data Chips exploded into Data.

Salamon watched as the Digi-Egg of Kindness Data Chip's Data split into two. Half disappeared while the other half formed in front of her into Mikemon, her mother. Mikemon nodded and took Salamon's paw. They became Data together and disappeared together.

Maddy saw the outline of a Digimon appear to her left. It looked like a giant chameleon. Using its tongue, it whipped Rippermon until he fell onto his back.

She saw the outline of two Digimon appear to her right. One was Salamon, which became whole, and the other she didn't know. It was a cute cat standing on two legs. The Digimon she didn't know stepped back, and a transparent Digi-Egg of Courage appeared before Salamon.

"Maddy," Salamon said, looking back to her. "I am here for you always." The transparent Digi-Egg exploded into Data and covered Salamon. Beams of light came from her body.

= Maddy's D-AVD/v2 read: Digi-Egg of Courage, Digitize! Armor Digivolution Activate!

"Salamon Armor Digivolve To -," Salamon shouted.

*Salamon appears surrounded by a black background. The Crest of Courage appears underneath her and glows orange. It becomes data as a field of fire passes over it. Salamon sinks into it, along with the Data, until she's consumed. A large flaming blade-like horn and second smaller one behind it comes through the field on a snout. A head comes through next, showcasing a mouth full of saber-like teeth and a pair of small horns over the eyes. Two powerfully built forelimbs with four-fingered claws follows. The dinosaur creature turns on two robust hind legs as it comes through. A row of small flaming plates extends along its back down to the tip of its long, heavy tail. Then, a ceratosaurus creature stands among the field of flames. *

"- Ceratomon, Blazing Courage!"

= End Armor Digivolution

Rippermon got back onto his feet. The ground shook again. No one paid it any attention. He took hold of his tube and aimed it at Maddy again. It spouted black flames. Ceratomon used its tail to extinguish the flames.

Maddy checked her D-AVD/v2, hoping to gain information on Rippermon and Ceratomon but found something else instead.

= Maddy's D-AVD/v2 read: Digi-Egg of Kindness, Digitize! Data Armor Activate!

"Chameleonmon Upload," Maddy said. She was curious to see what would happen.

*Maddy appears surrounded by a black background. Chameleonmon's Data spins around her before becoming a pair of winged shoes, five cards that come into her hands, each card with the Blue Card symbol (./Playtown-Toys/1116/web-digimon/_) on the back of them, and a hooded cape, the hood covering her head, fastened together at her neck by the Crest of Kindness symbol. *

A voice Maddy had never heard before spoke:

"Tarotmon, Kindness' Significance!"

= End Data Armor sequence

Maddy read the cards she held in her hand: Labramon, Seasarmon, Drimogemon, Swimmon and Mikemon. Each card illustrated the Digimon named, except for the Mikemon card.

She immediately looked up to the Digimon who arrived with Salamon. Somehow, she believed it was involved with the card.

"That's Mikemon," the voice she had heard said. "She's here to help too."

One minute Mikemon was watching the scene. The next minute she leapt at Rippermon.

"Paw Punch!" She shouted and sent him through the air and skidding across the ground.

"She's strong," Maddy said.

"You are too," Ceratomon said, facing her. "You standing against Rippermon for your friends, for the Digital World, for yourself brought me here and brought on a new form."

"I can't believe I did all that," Maddy said.

"You're stronger than you thought you were," Ceratomon said.

Maddy's D-AVD/v2 provided information about Ceratomon. She was an armor level, data type. She uses her Blaze Furnace to defeat her opponents, but if it doesn't finish the job, she always has her Burning Slash on standby.

"Ladies," Tarotmon said. "We've got work to do."

"You're right," Ceratomon said.

"Sorry," Maddy said.

"No apologizing," Tarotmon said with a chuckle. "Not necessary."

Maddy turned to Mrs. Watts, Piper and Nina, who were staring in disbelief. They weren't the only ones. Mrs. Watts had gone to get more teachers. People on the street were watching in their cars. No time to worry about that. "Mrs. Watts, Mr. Moginot, Ms. Parks and Leon are hurt. Please, take care of them. It's safe now." Mrs. Watts and the three other teachers with her carried Mr. Moginot, Ms. Parks and Leon away from the scene.

"W-we're going to go with him," Piper said. Maddy nodded.

Jessica ran toward Maddy.

"Are you okay?" Jessica said, shaking a bit herself now.

"I'm better now," Maddy said. "This is one of my friends. You don't have to be scared."

Ceratomon and Rippermon were having a standoff.

"We can't hurt him too bad," Maddy told Ceratomon. "He's confused. We just need too..." She paused. "If we could DeDigivolve him... You can help me make him understand."

"We can make that happen," Ceratomon said. Mikemon, who was watching Maddy, nodded in agreement. "He's a champion level virus type. With Dark Heart and Laceration, he uses the void where his heart used to be and his blades to attack. He shouldn't be too hard to take down."

"Laceration!" Rippermon made his blade claws giant and swiped. Mikemon leapt over them. Ceratomon dove to the right. Maddy turned and grabbed hold of Jessica. When she faced forward, they were looking down from on top of the school. Under the cape, they had moved up there. The ground shook a third time.

"Nervous, weren't you?" Tarotmon said. "Remember, I'm with you. We work together. Your thoughts become my actions."

"Okay then," Maddy said. "I'm going to do my best then." Jessica didn't know what to say. "Stay here." Maddy told her. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Maddy jumped from the building. Rippermon was spouting black flames everywhere, keeping Mikemon and Ceratomon back from him. Ceratomon could extinguish the flames coming at her, but Rippermon would knock her back with his blades. Mikemon watched trying to find an opening.

"Mikemon," Maddy called to her, holding the card in her hand. Maddy was going to tell her to drop on his head, but before she said it, Mikemon nodded toward her, as if she already understood. Mikemon ran and flipped through the air.

"Paw Punch!" She landed and hit him on the head. He stopped. She jumped off.

"Blaze Furnace!" Ceratomon launched all the flaming plates from her body into the ground around Rippermon. Her eyes blazed and a massive column of fire blazed from the plates. A moment later, flaming plates came from Ceratomon's back and replaced the ones she'd launched. The massive column flamed out and in its place was Impmon.

"Impmon," Maddy said. He was okay. He just looked worn out and exhausted. She went to go to him, but he stood and ran. Mikemon and Ceratomon tried to follow. "No, let him go. He's going to see his partner, my friend Leon. He won't cause any trouble."

The ground shook. Maddy noted that was the fourth time that had happened.

"Are you sure?" Ceratomon said. Maddy nodded.

"I think once they talk he'll be okay," Maddy said. "Leon will make him see I'm a friend and not an enemy." They watched Impmon disappear into the wooded area nearby. "Leon's a replacement, but he didn't go straight to the Digital World. We'll go see him after we talk to Ashur and Reth." Ceratomon DeDigivolved to Salamon.

"That is a plan I can get behind," Salamon said.

Maddy walked up to her, bent down and hugged her. Salamon accepted it with a small smile. Mikemon walked up to them.

"Thanks for your help," Maddy said.

Mikemon nodded. She turned to Salamon. "Good job," she said. "I'll see you again soon." Salamon nodded in return. Mikemon became Data before she became one with her card.

"Who was that?" Maddy asked.

"My mom," Salamon said.

"She's great," Maddy said.

"She was," Salamon said. Maddy was confused but quickly understood. "I'll tell you about her when we get the chance to talk."

"Okay," Maddy said. "Do you happen to know what happened to me? She glanced at the shoes, cape and cards." Salamon glanced too and shook her head.

"It isn't what happened to you," Tarotmon said," but what happened to both of you. Salamon wanted to fulfill a promise to always protect you, and you wanted to save Impmon and protect your friends. Your considerations for others despite your predicaments called to me, and I came, becoming Maddy's armor."

"I'm just glad everything worked out," Maddy said, a little taken aback by it all.

"Maddy?" Jessica questioned.

"Coming," Maddy said. "Almost forgot." She whispered this Salamon. Salamon smiled. Maddy jumped and was surprised to find she landed right on top of the building in front of Jessica. She giggled. "That was actually fun."

"Glad you enjoyed it," Tarotmon said.

"Hold on," Maddy told Jessica. Maddy grabbed onto Jessica, and they moved onto the ground.

"Maddy, you've got to explain what all that was," Jessica said when they were safe on the ground.

"I'll try to," Maddy said, "but I can't now. Can you go see about Leon? I have to find my friends and make sure they didn't run into anything like what we just did."

"Okay I will," Jessica said, "but we'll talk?"

"We will," Maddy said. Jessica watched after her as she left, not knowing what to think of this or Maddy, but she did as Maddy asked.

Maddy took her D-AVD/v2 from her side. She pushed the Map icon.

"You're worried about Ashur and Reth?" Salamon asked.

"Yeah," Maddy said. "The ground shook four times during all the commotion. The other replacement Digimon could have attacked Ashur or Reth. I want to find them." She saw two dots on the map not to far away.

"I have their location," Salamon said.

"I'll follow you," Maddy said. They headed off toward the other side of school, Maddy worried about but ignored all the people in the street who had watched and were watching them.

* * *

"Explain to me why you can't do anything," Chloe said. "Because I can't believe you would let someone experience the pain of losing someone after knowing that pain yourself."

KoKabuterimon felt she didn't need to explain anything. She was about to take off. She was surprised when Chloe grabbed her up.

"Look," Chloe said. " I realize you've done a lot of bad stuff to get here, so you probably don't care about me, that woman or her son, but you think this is some perfect place, and it's not. It has its good, bad, in-between and ugly like I'm sure your world does. Now, if you show me there's an ounce of good in you, I will personally show you all the good of this world I can. You can start over right here, and I'm sure the Digimon Protectors will take care of you." Chloe set her down. "But if you rather go, then go." Chloe turned her back on her and walked to Reth's mom. She tried to calm her down. They watched Ashur act as a distraction, taking the focus off Reth, but get knocked aside. He rolled across the ground.

When Seth realized he had control of his body, he immediately stopped Reth's mom from going to help Reth. He was sure this Reth guy, who he recognized from one of his classes, wouldn't want his mom to put her life in danger too.

When Ashur showed up, with a girl and creature, Seth was just relieved to see his buddy. He had questions for Ashur, and Ashur had questions for him, but they both realized they'd have to talk about it later. However, a moment later, he felt hatred in the pit of his chest toward Ashur. It wasn't his hatred though.

Everyone turned to the new creature when it spoke, but he turned to Cyclomon. It was her hatred.

Ashur, the girl, Chloe Reth's mom called her, and the creature were deep in discussion. He tried to keep Reth's mom from going to him.

"You have to let me go," Reth's mom said.

"There's nothing you can do," Seth said.

"Instead of letting him risk his life for me," Reth's mom said. "I can risk my life for him." Seth knew she was right. She gasped when an explosion threw Reth back. When Reth got up but stumbled into a ditch, Seth watched Ashur take off, shouting after Cyclomon.

"Two Digimon Protectors," Cyclomon said, and Seth heard in his head. "Two foolish humans." Cyclomon opened his mouth, and Ashur dove before he got hit with her attack. Chloe came to Reth's mom's side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"They'll be okay," Chloe said, even though Reth couldn't be seen, and Cyclomon must've anticipated Ashur's move because she jumped at him and knocked him aside with her strong arm when he got on his feet.

I'm sure they will take care of me, KoKabuterimon thought. After being set on the ground, KoKabuterimon was offended. This human had basically set her aside as if she was useless. At the moment, she was, but this human didn't know that.

"I can't do anything because I have no power here," KoKabuterimon said. Chloe turned to look at her. "Now that I'm connected to that device, to you, I'm useless. I couldn't possibly defeat Cyclomon."

"You're connected to me?" Chloe asked, thinking this conversation wasn't helping anyone, especially because it didn't make sense to her. She glanced at the device in her hand.

"Yeah, it's what's allowing me to exist in this world," KoKabuterimon said.

Cyclomon made her way toward Ashur. Seth heard the conversation between Chloe and the creature. He remembered what Cyclomon had told him. They were connected too, and if Cyclomon could control him, maybe he could control her. He was shocked to find the device he had thrown down had returned to his hand, but he planned to use it now. Seth clutched as he concentrated on her as hard as he could. He just wanted to stop her, keep her from moving. She slowed down but didn't stop She immediately set her sights on him.

"What are you doing?" He heard yelled in his head.

"He's a friend," Seth replied. "Can't let you do that."

"Or you'll what?" Cyclomon said.

Seth glanced at Chloe. "I'll had over this device to one of the Digimon Protectors and have them destroy it."

They were trying to gain control of the other. Seth and Reth's mom watched when they saw Reth climb out of the ditch and throw a rock at Cyclomon. It hit, and Cyclomon turned toward Reth.

"That's deep," Chloe told KoKabuterimon. "Strange, weird, odd but deep. Question is, does that mean I can help? Can I help you Digi-volve?" The word sounded strange coming from her mouth, whatever it meant.

"You would allow me to draw on your strength?"

"Would it kill me?" Chloe asked, a bit nervous for one second.

"No, I don't think so," KoKabuterimon said.

Chloe glanced to see Reth standing with Cyclomon headed for him.

"Then yes," Chloe said. "I'll do what it takes if it means helping them."

"Hmm," KoKabuterimon said, "you humans aren't quite what I expected."

"Stick around, you'll find we humans are full of surprises," Chloe said. She looked at the D-AVD, studied it for a second, before she clutched it. She held it out at KoKabuterimon. "KoKabuterimon. Digivolve."

"My pleasure," KoKabuterimon said.

= Chloe's D-AVD read: Digivolution

Chloe's D-AVD vibrated and emitted blue light.

"KoKabuterimon Digivolve To -, " KoKabuterimon said.

* KoKabuterimon appears surrounded by a black background. A Blue Light circles her before it goes high above her. A Blue Lightning Bolt comes from the light and explodes all the data from her body, leaving only her wireframe. The Blue Light begins to collect the Data that fell from her and swirl around her. The wireframe begins to change. She gains a humanoid shape covered with exoskeleton armor. She gains large clawed hands and feet. The shell on her back enlarges and conceals wings. The shell is now smooth except for one long spike near the top left of it. She gains another pair of arms positioned between her old sets. Her horn, which has split into two, has become attachments of these arms. Where her horn used to be, her scarf becomes a flowing bandana tied around her head. *

"- BrawlKuwagamon"

= End Digivolution

"KoKabuterimon?" Chloe questioned.

"Not anymore," BrawlKuwagamon said. "I Digivolved to BrawlKuwagamon. You told the truth. Humans are full of surprises. I've never taken this form. I've never felt strength like this, and you helped provide it." She was looking herself over.

Chloe glanced over and saw Cyclomon opening its mouth about to unleash its attack.

"Less admiring, more fighting," Chloe said. "They need you!"

"You're right," BrawlKuwagamon said. "But first, do we have a deal? Will you show me your world?"

"Yes," Chloe said, "we have a deal!"

"Good then," BrawlKuwagamon said, and she flew toward Cyclomon.

Seth and Reth's mom stared at the new creature and Chloe. Seth forgot he was trying to stop Cyclomon from attacking Reth. From the looks of things though, this new creature looked like it could take Cyclomon

Chloe's D-AVD vibrated and she saw a hologram of BrawlKuwagamon appear on it. She read the information on its screen. BrawlKuwagamon: The Elephant Beetle Monster

She's a peaceful Digimon that goes all out against any opponent that threatens harm against others or her peace. She excels at fighting and enjoys it but only uses her skills when prompted. After she softens them up, she finishes opponents off with her Kuwaga Lance or Night Assault attacks.

"She's going to handle this," Chloe said and smiled. Reth's mom looked bewildered. Chloe just came and hooked her arm around hers. The three of them watched, but only Seth noticed the people watching from the back parking lot.

Reth jumped back into the ditch as Cyclomon unleashed a beam of concentrated heat and an explosion went off. BrawlKuwagamon was on Cyclomon in a second. She back flip kicked her straight into the air. As Cyclomon fly into the air, BrawlKuwagamon went and kicked her to the side, caught up with her, kicked her back, caught up with her a second time, and uppercut her higher into the air before flying above her and front flip kicking her back toward the ground.

"Ko-Ka-bu-terimon!" Cyclomon shouted, watching her as she fell.

"I never liked you," BrawlKuwagamon said to herself as she watched Cyclomon fall. "Kuwaga Lance!" She pulled the spike from her back and launched it at Cyclomon.

Cyclomon hit the ground hard, so hard she had DeDigivolved to Dorumon. BrawlKuwagamon's lance hit the ground next to Dorumon's body. Dorumon rose, and she and BrawlKuwagamon glared at each other as BrawlKuwagamon flew down.

"Looks like I'll finally get to destroy you traitor," Dorumon said.

"I'm not worried," BrawlKuwagamon said. She launched another lance, but Dorumon became a stream of Data, avoiding the attack.

"Work with me Seth," Dorumon said in his head before she became Data, "and in the future, I'll spare your friend." Seth couldn't throw down the device. He should have thrown it again when he had the chance. She had his legs moving before he could even make a decision. As he took off toward his car to drive home, Dorumon streamed into his D-AVD. Thinking of Ashur, he agreed. He really didn't know what else he could do. He tried to fight her control, but he could only move his eyes.

Reth's mom and Chloe turned to see Seth was gone and watched the stream of Data pass by them. Reth's mom ran toward her son. Chloe wondered where Seth went but focused on Ashur and Reth, who needed her help.

BrawlKuwagamon tried to follow after the stream, but when she lost it, she DeDigivolved to KoKabuterimon.

Chloe went to Ashur, and KoKabuterimon followed her.

"Thanks," Chloe told her. She helped him get to his feet. He was conscious. "You didn't have to, but I'm glad you did. You're something else." KoKabuterimon didn't know how to respond. No one had thanked her for anything in a long time.

"Just make sure you honor our deal," KoKabuterimon said.

"I have no problem with doing that," Chloe said and chuckled.

Reth's mom and Reth caught up with Chloe and Ashur.

"We need to get out of the open," Reth said. He looked around, holding his middle. "All these people are watching us. They'll have questions we can't answer." He sounded as if he wanted to just collapse.

"Let's go to the storage room," Ashur said. "We can lay low there."

"True story," Reth said. "Thanks for saving my neck."

"We saved each other's necks," Ashur said. "Now, let's find Maddy and make sure hers is safe." Reth smiled, nodding in agreement.

Maddy, along with Salamon, had come onto the scene. Maddy read about the two Digimon fighting. They saw the battle between BrawlKuwagamon and Cyclomon. Because BrawlKuwagamon wrapped up things so well, they felt they didn't need to get involved.

"The fighting's over at least," Salamon said.

"But Ashur and Reth," Maddy said, seeing them laid out. Reth had crawled out of the ditch but stopped there. Ashur was still on the ground, not making an effort to move.

"I'll let you two take care of the rest," Tarotmon said.

"All right, thanks again," Maddy said. Maddy's Armor became the Digi-Egg of Kindness Data Chip again and went into her D-AVD/v2. She watched as a second Data Chip appeared next to it in her D-AVD/v2, a Togemon Data Chip. Maddy felt light-headed and fell to the ground. She felt exhausted.

"You okay?" Salamon said concerned.

"I'm okay," Maddy said. She got on her feet. "I'm really tired though. We'll get to the others and go inside."

"That's fine just take it slow," Salamon said. Maddy nodded.

"Chloe!" Maddy shouted. "Ashur, Reth!" She jogged up to them, which left her out of breath. "Are you guys okay?"

"Are you okay?" Chloe said with a short laugh. Maddy giggled and nodded.

"For the most part," Reth said.

"We're alive," Ashur said. "We're okay." Reth and Maddy smiled. "And now, we're headed to the storage room." Maddy nodded.

* * *

The front of the school was clear of people, but the street was full of parked cars and people who had watched them from a distance and were still watching them.

Reth, Ashur and Maddy were back in the storage room, but this time they were with Chloe, Reth's mom, Salamon and KoKabuterimon. Maddy was back on the stool she had been on the day they left, Ashur was back in the old desk and Reth was sitting in the chair in front of the computer.

"We should take you two to the hospital," Reth's mom said.

"I'm fine," Reth said. "My body just aches."

"Nothing a cigarette or a joint won't fix," Ashur said with a smile. Reth couldn't help shake his head with smile, thinking of how Elizabeth would react to that statement.

"With all those people out there, I agree with Ashur that we should stay put for a while," Reth said. "Besides, we need to talk about what happened."

Maddy, Ashur and Reth explained to each other what happened when they parted. Reth apologized to Maddy for leaving her, and she immediately accepted it. Ashur and Reth were fascinated by what happened with Maddy, surprised by Salamon's appearance and ability to Armor Digivolve and proud of Maddy for what she accomplished. He was happy to see that Maddy had gotten back Salamon, her rightful partner. Reth was more surprised by the fact she had got the Digi-Egg of Courage Data Chip. He didn't mention it though. He only recalled receiving Data Armor too when he had the Digi-Egg of Friendship Data Chip. Ashur explained Chloe, as one of the replacements, and KoKabuterimon, as one of Boogeymon's servants. He didn't mention saving a world they knew nothing about. That was a can of worms he didn't think they were ready to tackle right now. Reth told them about his attempt to get the Digivices back and his conversations with HiAndromon and Elizabeth. He didn't think telling them about M lying to keep them from worrying would add anything to the discussion, so he left it out. Ashur remembered Elizabeth saying whatever happened to the Digital World would affect the Real World, now probably meaning because the Digital World's problems were getting worse so were the Real World's.

"So they need us?" Maddy asked.

"But we need to stay here and find the Runes?" Ashur questioned.

"I'm not quite sure what their purpose is," KoKabuterimon said, "but I know they're important. After all, they are part of the reason we were sent here, to search for them."

"Cyclomon could attack again too," Ashur said. "We'd need to stay to watch out for her."

"What do we tell the parents now?" Maddy asked worried. She leaned against the wall behind her stool because she was still a little tired and sighed.

"Because I have one of these," Chloe held up her D-AVD, "do I get to add to the conversation?" She had been standing next to the window with her arms crossed listening.

"Every little bit helps," Reth said.

"You don't all need to go back," Chloe said. "Maybe just one of you."

"I know," Reth said. "I'm not trying to cut you off or try to tell anyone what to do. I'm not a leader, I'm not M, but I tend to over think things, and thinking it over, what I came up with is that you would be the best person to go."

Before KoKabuterimon could object, arguing about the deal she had made, Chloe spoke for them.

"We can't go," Chloe said. "In order to save you two," Chloe pointed to Ashur and Reth, "I made a deal with KoKabuterimon that I would show her our world, at least a piece of it. I can't screw her over." A human who sticks by her word, KoKabuterimon thought, even though she clearly wants to help. She watched as Chloe held her arms tense against her body.

"Why her?" Ashur questioned curious. "Why the two of them?"

"Maddy would be a great choice, but she's the only one here with the upgraded D-AVD that has her partner, who can Armor Digivolve, and has Data Armor."

Ashur also knew he didn't want to send Maddy on her own, even if Salamon was with her. He agreed.

"Then I'll go," Ashur said, volunteering.

"You can't," Maddy said, "not without Kudamon."

"I was thinking the same thing," Reth said. "Neither you nor I have our partners, and if we return to the Digital World where we first landed, how would we get back to the others if we ran into infected Digimon?"

"Chloe doesn't know the Digital World," Ashur said, "she has no Digi-Egg Data Chip, so KoKabuterimon can't Armor Digivolve, and we don't even know if we can trust KoKabuterimon." KoKabuterimon felt insulted. "I don't mean anything by it." He told her.

"You're honest," she said and nodded. She had to give him that.

"Plus, KoKabuterimon might not be able to Digivolve when she gets back," Ashur added. He and Reth looked to her. She nodded because it could be true.

A silence settled into the air.

Chloe turned around and looked out the window.

"Funny you mention M," Chloe said. "I keep thinking about her. She is great at managing, leading, but even she has her limits." Maddy, Ashur and Reth watched her looking out the window.

"KoKabuterimon, can I make you another deal?" Chloe turned around and bent to her knees to meet KoKabuterimon face to face. "I don't want to lose my best friend. She's like family, like a sister. If I promise that you can come back, that you can live with me, that my world will become your home, would you help me help my friend?" KoKabuterimon had seen many Digimon shamelessly beg and plead for their lives. Looking into this human's eyes, she saw that Chloe was doing her best to plead with dignity.

"I don't think you can make those kind of promises and keep them," KoKabuterimon said. "However, I think you and I can and will do great things together. So I think you will get me back. And I think I will make this deal with you."

"And if I can't get you back," Chloe said. She stood and turned to Maddy, Ashur and Reth. "They will." They stood.

"We will," Maddy said. Ashur and Reth weren't sure, but they didn't say a word.

"So how do I get there?" Chloe asked.

"Hold on," Reth's mom said. "What about your parents? What about food, water and supplies?"

"If I tell my parents, they won't let me go," Chloe said.

"The good news is," Maddy said. "We can talk to each other across the worlds."

"I know the place," KoKabuterimon said. "You won't go hungry or thirsty. I can make sure of that."

"And I you need anything, Salamon can help," Maddy said.

"I'll tell my parents when I get there," Chloe told Reth's mom. "Just tell them you couldn't stop me."

"Speaking of," Reth said. He pressed the Talk icon on his D-AVD/v2. "Elizabeth, M, Amari, can you guys hear me?" There was a long pause.

"I'm here," Elizabeth said. "M's busy with Amari. What's going on?"

"Where are you?" Reth asked. "How are things?'

"Time must be passing differently now," Elizabeth said. "It's been a day since we last talked. We're actually leaving a place called Red Rose Inn and headed to a place called Safehouse," Elizabeth said. "Things get better, but then they get worse. We lost Salamon. We're okay for now though. Why do you ask?"

"Got good news," Reth said.

"Salamon's here," Maddy said.

"We wondered where she went," Elizabeth said. "We didn't know what to think."

"And we're sending reinforcements," Reth said.

"We'll be happy to have it," Elizabeth said. "Thanks Salamon for all your help. We hope to see you again soon. Take care of them."

"And you take care of the others," Salamon said.

"I know where Safehouse is," KoKabuterimon said. She had spent plenty of time there. "It shouldn't take us to long to reach there, depending on where we land."

"Tell M her friend Chloe is coming," Chloe said.

"I-I will," Elizabeth said, a bit surprised to her a new voice. "This good news will do her some good."

"We'll talk to you later Elizabeth," Reth said.

"Keep out of trouble," Ashur said.

"Stay safe," Maddy said.

"We'll do our best," Elizabeth said. They ended their conversation.

Reth hugged Chloe. "If worse comes to worse, let us know. We might just have to all come back." Chloe nodded.

Ashur stuck out his hand, but Chloe hugged him. "It was a wild ride. Maybe we'll do it again some time." She and Ashur laughed.

Maddy hugged her too. "You make a great addition to the team. I know you'll get to them and turn things around."

"Thanks," Chloe said.

The three of them turned to KoKabuterimon.

"Thanks to you too," Reth said. "You've been great. We couldn't do this without you, seriously."

"You helped save both our lives," Ashur said. He gestured to himself and Reth. "I think that means you've put your past behind you, and what I'm trying to say is that I do trust you."

"I can't wait until you come back," Maddy said. "Then, I can get to know you."

KoKabuterimon stopped herself from thinking, where were you humans before? You might have come in handy during my darker times.

Reth, Ashur and Maddy, along with Reth's mom, backed up to the end of the room as far from the computer as possible.

"Just hold up your D-AVD near the computer when you're ready," Reth said.

Chloe and KoKabuterimon went and stood in front of the computer. She held up her D-AVD, and the computer screen began to get really bright.

"You won't regret this," Chloe said. KoKabuterimon chuckled.

"Chloe," KoKabuterimon said, "I never regret anything."

They both heard a masculine voice shout loud and clear.

"Digital Gate, Digitize!"

Chloe's D-AVD vibrated. The words "Digital Gate, Digitize" appeared on its screen. A whirling tunnel of light emerged from the computer. They felt themselves getting sucked into it like some kind of vacuum.

"This is crazy!" She shouted, and a second later, they were gone. The light the computer screen emitted gone too.

Reth, Ashur and Maddy glanced at each other before they glanced back at the computer, thinking similar thoughts, which Reth voiced.

"She has her work cut out for her and we have our work cut out for us, so we better get started."

Maddy pulled the headset item that came with her D-AVD/v2 from her pocket and held it, examining it.

"Time to find those Runes," Ashur said.

**Author's Afterword:**

You can use this site to check out any Digimon that wasn't created by me: .com/wiki/Digimon

I changed these Digimon's names because I didn't like the original names:

Cyclomon is Cyclonemon. Rippermon is Porcupamon. Chameleonmon is Chamelemon.

You can also check out: KoKabuterimon, Impmon, Dorumon and Mikemon.

I hope you enjoyed it.


	13. Eye For An Eye

**Digimon Protectors (DP) **

**Episode 13: Eye For An Eye**

Everybody was asleep, except for M. She stood leaning beside the fireplace and watched the fire burn. She glanced at Amari, who lay sleeping uneasily by the fire. Seeing Amari in this state reminded her of when she stood at Chloe's bedside. She stared into the fire and thought about the past.

When she was younger, while they played at the park, a stray bullet accidently killed one of her best friends. A few years after that, she lost her favorite uncle to cancer. A little bit later, another best friend committed suicide. She had been devastated, had fallen apart, especially after that last loss. However, she recovered and was able to start anew. All that had happened before she reached 14, all that before she had moved and changed schools.

But watching over Chloe before, then the others here and Amari now, she began to fear that her penchant for losing people she cared about had returned. She didn't want that. She didn't think she could handle it. She and Amari might not have been that close, but she had grown fond of him and the rest of her motley crew. She didn't want anyone to die.

Keeping the rest of the team here could have prevented this situation. It could have given them a higher chance of success. If she hadn't doubted herself, hadn't been afraid for the others' lives at that moment, things could played out differently.

She clutched her D-AVD in her hand and gazed into its screen. That is when she noticed a new icon, a Team icon, with DP as the symbol for it. She hadn't really checked her D-AVD since she had lost her Digi-Egg of Reliability Data Chip. That had been another thing on her list of bad things that had happened since Reth, Maddy and Ashur left. She noticed her missing Armor icon.

Curious about the Team icon, she pressed it. She smiled to herself when the screen took her to a second screen that showed three different D-AVD icons, the ones that belonged to and represented Reth, Maddy and Ashur. Did this mean what she thought it meant, that the rest of the team was still with her physically? If things kept going the way they were, she was sure she'd find out soon enough.

Renamon had gotten away. Lunamon had told her about it earlier. Before M had persuaded Lunamon to go to sleep, they talked. Exhausted from the day, Lunamon was determined to be there for her.

"You can't blame yourself for all that has happened," Lunamon said. "I know you're worried, so worried, but you know, or you should know, that we'll make it through this rough patch of our journey."

"I could have done more," M said.

"But that's in the past now," Lunamon said. She smiled, which made M smile too.

Even though she couldn't Armor Digivolve, M knew Lunamon would still protect her and the others with everything she had. Her partner was a reassuring presence. She wondered why she hadn't realized this before now. She nodded. "I feel like this is the first time we've really talked."

"Never had the time, but we do now," Lunamon said. "What else is on your mind?"

"Nothing much," M said.

"Your eyes always give you away," Lunamon said. "You have such expressive eyes. That's how I always know when you're trying to think or work your way through something. But if you're not comfortable confiding in me, I understand."

It's hard for me to talk to others, M wanted to say. We've been through enough, she thought. No reason not to say what's on my mind.

"Just a thought," M said slowly. "When you told me about Renamon escaping, I remembered something."

"Remembered what?" Lunamon asked, puzzled and curious.

"Something Maddy said," M said. "She said she wouldn't be able to take Renamon out because she felt it would be like murder. This whole time I've been determined to somehow take her out, kill her, to protect the others and the Digital World, your world, but also to spare Strabimon. What does that say about me?"

"It says you are trying to act in the interest of the greater good," Lunamon said. "There is no telling how many have been infected, how much of the world has been infected, how many and how much has been destroyed because of Renamon."

"You're right, but she wasn't always like this," M said. "I might not know her, but Strabimon did. Do I have the right, do we, to say her life needs to end?"

"We don't," Lunamon said, "but-"

M finished her thought. "She isn't who she was. And if it's not her who dies, it'll be us."

Lunamon nodded.

Nothing is harder than having to destroy someone you love. M remembered these were the words Lunamon had spoken to Strabimon when he had decided to destroy Renamon. As Lunamon went to lie down, M asked, "Lunamon, who was it you loved you had to destroy?"

Lunamon stopped a moment before she continued. She did not face M, only answered her question: "My sister."

"M," Elizabeth said. She had woken up and noticed M standing at the fireplace. She brought M from her thoughts. M faced her.

"Yeah," M said.

"I can stay up with him," Elizabeth said. "Remember, you'll need your rest too. And this is a pretty good place to get some while we have it." M glanced over Amari. "Please, I insist."

"All right," M relented. "I am tired."

"Before you go, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah girl," M said. "Out with it. Hurry up, I'm tired." She was messing with Elizabeth. They both shared a quiet laugh, not wanting to disturb Amari.

"Do you think it would be possible to recruit Renamon?" Elizabeth asked. M raised an eyebrow. "I know you probably can't believe that's coming from me, but ever since Maddy left, I've thought about what she said...about murder. Don't get me wrong. I still think we should take out Renamon and any evil Digimon we come across, but I'm not heartless. This sounds bad but what I couldn't get everybody to understand is if we don't do what needs to be done the evil here will destroy everything. That's why I was so adamant about taking care of Renamon. When we reach Boogeymon, at the fortress, we can't hesitate. But I've been thinking, with Renamon, maybe..."

M listened to Elizabeth and watched her when she paused.

"Are you doing all right?" Elizabeth had asked. "It's been a busy day."

After they had eaten a dinner provided by the SnowGoburimon, Strabimon walked out onto the porch. Patamon had left out before him to go and have a conversation with his father. Elizabeth waited for a few before she went to join Strabimon, who was sitting on the edge of the porch.

"Honestly, I am," Strabimon said. "Despite becoming infected, dealing with you-" He smirked. She frowned. "And realizing I've lost the Digimon I cared about most, I'm good."

Standing behind him, Elizabeth wanted to put her hand on his shoulder but decided it might not be the best idea.

"So, what has you out here?" She asked.

"My memories of her," Strabimon answered. "I want to share some of her story with you." Elizabeth sat behind him and gave him her attention, to show she was listening. "When I met Renamon, she was traveling the world to warn others about the virus. She was fighting against it." Elizabeth was surprised to hear that information, but she did not allow her face to show it. "Well, that was the second time. The first time I had traveled to her village, she challenged me to a fight and I won." He and Elizabeth shared a smiled. "When we met again, she had lost her village to the virus, and I was about to lose mine." She watched the smile on his face slowly disappear. "I believed her warning, my village did not, and it was lost. Afterward, we began to work together. We became a big part of each other's lives. We were good for each other, good together, but the longer we traveled and tried to fight against the virus, I could see the affect failing to stop it was having on her. Then, I almost died."

Elizabeth's eyes grew large. "And that changed everything."

"After she saved my life, it did," Strabimon said. "I guess she felt she had lost enough. I guess she felt if she couldn't even protect me, what else could she do? I don't know. What I do know is that I lost her. I tried to get her back. I tried to get the mysterious voice that called me to this mission to save our world to choose her instead, but I failed. Now, she'll meet her end at my hands." He laughed, but Elizabeth could see that it was a pained laugh. "No matter what she says or does, I still want to save her, even though I know she's gone." He looked to her. "I don't think that feeling will go away."

"You can't forget so easily someone who saved your life," Elizabeth said.

"Something like that," Strabimon said, facing ahead and looking out over the snowy field.

"Someone you..." She trailed off. She realized this was something more. Strabimon knew too. She wasn't sure it would be right to voice Strabimon's feelings when it no longer mattered if they were returned.

"It's been on my mind since the day you and I met," Strabimon said. "I knew I would have to face her and destroy her. It wasn't until you saved me, until the Ice Cave, that I realized..." He glanced at her for a moment before he returned his gaze to the field.

"What?" she asked in a quick whisper.

"You and I will accomplish what Renamon and I couldn't," Strabimon said.

"She wasn't always this way," Elizabeth told M. "And so, I think there's a chance she still cares about Strabimon, and I think that could be what brings her to our side."

"You think?" M asked.

"I know," Elizabeth said.

"You want us to try and recruit her?" M asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "Let's give her one chance, give her the opportunity to join us. If she doesn't, we end her on the spot."

M wondered if Lunamon would be upset with her for wanting to at least give this a try. "Let's do it then, or at least you can as Marshalmon, you can give her the ultimatum."

Elizabeth looked confused.

"I lost my Digi-Egg of Reliability Data Chip when I saw Amari like this," M said. "I'll still be right with you though."

She must've felt like she had not only let him down but also the whole team, Elizabeth thought. "We can do it.

"Which reminds me," M said with a yawn, "you said you would explain Marshalmon."

"If you're tired, we can discuss it tomorrow."

"No," M said. "Who knows what tomorrow will bring. Let's talk about it now while we have the chance."

"Ok," Elizabeth said. "That's fine. I wanted to ask you about something else anyway."

They took seats by the fire, tired of standing. M watched over Amari as Elizabeth spoke. He didn't look to be fairing well. She helped him drink some water.

"Remember when Reth became Drazimon," Elizabeth started. "He and Hawkmon created this new power. Reth said the Digi-Egg of Friendship Data Chip came from Hawkmon and mentioned The Upload Effect appearing on his D-AVD's screen."

"So, it's an uploading process?" M questioned.

"Yes, but it's more than that," Elizabeth said. "Our Digimon are providing us with Data Armor the same way we enable them to Armor Digivolve, provide them with Data Armor."

"In what way?"

"With their emotions, with who they are," Elizabeth answered her question. "The same way we do it. A strong response that ties to their being, a shared emotional response, either one or both become the catalyst for our Data Armor."

"I'll keep that in mind," M said. She glanced over a sleeping Lunamon. Then, she looked upon her D-AVD. We have the power to change everything, M thought. I have to believe in that power. "What was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"I wanted to ask you about what happened in HiAndromon's Lab," Elizabeth said. "How did you, what made you, call on the others' Armor Digimon and Reth's Data Armor? No team leader has ever done that."

"I can't explain it," M said slowly. She started to think about it, remembering everything that happened and how it came about. "Yes I can. I didn't really do anything. Before they left, Maddy, Ashur and Reth activated their Digi-Egg Data Chips. The Data was there. I just used my D-AVD in conjunction with the Data. I didn't know if anything would happen."

"But something did happen," Elizabeth said. "Thanks to your quick thinking, we got away."

"Turned out for the best," M said. "I remember getting fed up. I remember HiAndromon's words coming to me: You are the ones with the power to change everything. I was tired of us barely making it, tired of us not being able to really do anything for our Digimon. If I had to guess, those feelings of mine allowed me to gain the power of our team."

"What are you saying?" Elizabeth asked, not really understanding. M leaned over and showed her the Team icon. "Even though they're gone, it'll be like they never left. They're still with us."

M nodded. "Although I will admit, I'd rather them actually be here."

"Me too," Elizabeth said.

"Too quiet," M said.

"We don't have anyone to yell at with Reth gone." Elizabeth chuckled.

"Ashur's not here to be ridiculous," M said and smiled.

"And Maddy," Elizabeth said. "I'll have to apologize to her about what I said, telling her she couldn't handle this place. She did."

"You'll get a chance," M said. A few minutes of silence passed between them. "I'm going to get some sleep."

"Ok," Elizabeth said. "Night."

M left her with the fire and Amari. She lay down and was out in no time.

Patamon was the first to wake up the next morning. He flew over and hovered above Amari. When he went to sleep last night, he was confident that Amari would be okay after a good night's sleep. But it appeared as though he might be wrong. Amari looked no better than he did last night. He looked worse.

When he woke up the first time, after having been knocked unconscious by his father, he spoke with M, Elizabeth and Kudamon about Amari. Kudamon explained what happened, and M and Elizabeth told him that Amari looked to be in bad shape. He could see it on their faces, almost feel it. They were worried but not him. Amari had that fighting spirit. He would not let this beat him.

Now, he wondered if this was really serious. It could be that his father was right. To help Amari, he and the others might need his brother. His father had made the suggestion last night when he spoke to him: take Amari to Safehouse.

Panjyamon had walked while Patamon flew beside him. They were moving away from the log cabin to have this private conversation.

"What are you doing way out here?" Patamon asked. "Not that I'm not grateful you prevented me from killing my partner."

"Our home was lost," Panjyamon said. "We escaped here, the few of us that were left."

They shared a moment of silence for their fallen brethren.

Patamon stopped and landed on the ground in front of his father. He bowed to him.

"I failed," Patamon said. "You should have gone instead of me. You shouldn't have sent me."

"Now what would make you say that?" Panjyamon asked.

"I'm weak," Patamon said. "I wasn't strong enough to keep myself from getting infected or to protect my partner."

Panjyamon picked Patamon up and looked him in the eye.

"I couldn't go," Panjyamon said. "You know why. I had a clan to protect. Your brother couldn't do it. He decided to serve in a different capacity. So why did I tell that mysterious voice to take you instead? Because I knew you were capable. So you've had a couple setbacks. Are you dead?" He waited for Patamon to respond.

"No," Patamon answered.

"So what does that mean?"

"That I still have it in me to get the job done," Patamon answered.

"Right my son," Panjyamon said. "Take Amari to your brother. I think he can help him recover. You, continue fighting." He let Patamon go, and Patamon hovered before him. "We're going to save our world and take down every infected Digimon that gets in our way."

"Yeah!" Patamon exclaimed. They head butted each other. They headed back toward the log cabin in silence for a few. "Thanks." He didn't look at his father. He couldn't thank him enough for what he had managed to do for not only him but also the team. He wished he had been strong enough to do it himself.

"One day, you will be." Panjyamon said. "Until then, you got me."

Patamon hated when his father seemed to read his thoughts, but he smiled.

Everybody got up. Patamon watched M wake up first. She took the quilt she had used and covered Elizabeth with it, who had fallen asleep. Hawkmon, Strabimon, Lunamon, Kudamon and Salamon woke up as time passed. Elizabeth was the last one up, and she apologized to M for falling asleep. M told her it was fine. She couldn't blame her for falling asleep after all the stuff they had gone through the day before.

Patamon could not say if Amari was awake or was still asleep. He tossed and turned. He sweated and shivered. M and Elizabeth took turns wiping his forehead and giving him water. The SnowGoburimon got up and prepared breakfast. M sent everyone to eat. He watched her dress him. Patamon would not leave his side, and M did not try to force him to leave it.

Before Salamon settled to the table to eat, Elizabeth came to her.

"Salamon, can I talk to you for a minute?" Elizabeth asked.

By his expression, Salamon could tell Strabimon wondered what their talk could be about. Salamon nodded, and she and Elizabeth walked toward the back of the cabin.

"What did you need to talk about?" Salamon asked.

"I wanted to," Elizabeth said and paused. "I wanted to thank you and apologize."

Salamon thought that was odd, and the expression on her face must have given that away because Elizabeth quickly explained why.

"I want to thank you for bringing me back," Elizabeth said. "After I lost my Digi-Egg of Knowledge Data Chip and Strabimon to the virus, after I watched Renamon steal those three D-AVDs and Maddy, Ashur and Reth leave, I did not know how to function."

"Because you're not used to being wrong," Salamon said.

"Even when I might be wrong or others tell me I'm wrong, I don't believe it," Elizabeth said. "I've always felt strongly about my own ideas and beliefs. When I got here, people listened to me. They counted on my information, my knowledge. And when all that stuff happened, I felt so dumb. I didn't want to mess up again. All my thoughts kept getting interrupted by all my emotions, my fear, my doubt."

"What did I do to warrant an apology and a thank you?" Salamon asked. "You don't have to thank me for working to protect you. Regardless of whether you're my partner, I wouldn't let anything happen to you. If I had let anything happen to you, Strabimon would've killed me because despite what you might think, he cares about you. Besides that, I think Maddy would die if any of you were lost."

Salamon prided herself on being a Digimon of few words, but she felt Elizabeth needed to know these things in case she didn't.

Elizabeth nodded her understanding. She couldn't help thinking that Maddy had gotten a great partner, and that she was happy Salamon was a part of the team and had been with her when she reached a low point.

"You made me really see Maddy," Elizabeth said, answering Salamon's question. "I thought she couldn't handle this place, but she did. You were right, and I was wrong." She sighed as she remembered Jenna, Cassie and Addy. These three girls were supposed to be her friends. She found it interesting she hadn't thought about them much since she came to the Digital, that she didn't miss them either. The people and Digimon she was involved with here had her reevaluating those past friendships, her relationship with guys, relationships and friendships in general. "Back home, I have three friends that don't treat me very well."

"They don't sound like friends then," Salamon said.

"You make a good point," Elizabeth said. "What I'm trying to say is I treated Maddy like they treated me, like I was worthless. I'm sorry I didn't realize that sooner. I'm sorry I sent her away because of it. When I see her again, because I know I will, I'm going to apologize to her and make her see what you saw, how great she is."

"You're smart," Salamon said. "I told you that before. But I think what makes some Digimon, in your case some people, even smarter than the average Digimon, person, is the ability to admit when they're wrong and the ability to ask for help when they need it."

"I have a problem with both those things," Elizabeth said.

"But the fact you realize that is a good start," Salamon said. "I have a problem with them too. Maddy forced me to admit I was wrong about her and how I was treating her by being herself. And she does depend on people almost to the extreme. But I understand why."

Elizabeth understood why too. Maddy felt she couldn't do much on her own, so she counted on others who she thought could always do better.

"So, I want to say, I appreciate your apology, but I rather you be smart enough to know that you don't know everything," Salamon said. "You can still always learn more."

Elizabeth glanced over at Strabimon. When she first met him, she thought she had everything about him figured out. She learned though. There was more to him. There was more to Ashur, Amari and Reth. Guys weren't so terrible if you gave them a chance. She always thought no guy could be as great as her dad. Guys were too immature, too stupid and too much, but she had gotten to know these guys, and they made her realize that she might have been wrong about guys in general. She still had more to learn about others, about life. She turned back toward Salamon. "I will."

"All right then," Salamon said. She revealed a short smile. Elizabeth couldn't recall if that had ever happened before, which caused her to smile. "Let's go eat breakfast." Elizabeth nodded.

Elizabeth went outside after she finished breakfast. The Digimon were still eating. They wanted to make sure they ate as much as possible to have enough energy to handle whatever might come next.

She remembered the other guest staying at the log cabin, Panjyamon. She planned to take the meal the SnowGoburimon provided for him out to him herself. If it hadn't been for Panjyamon, Devimon might have killed Amari. She planned to thank him for what he did and see if he had any information on the state of the Digital World. She had a couple questions: Were others out there fighting? Was most of the Digital World already lost? She wanted to know.

She was a bit surprised she and the others hadn't heard from HiAndromon, but seeing as he had to break himself down into Data to escape Renamon, she thought it might be some time before they heard from him again.

Once outside, she saw no sign of Panjyamon. She did not see him or any of his paw prints in the snow. She checked one side of the cabin, and then proceeded to walk all around it. As she was about to head inside, she thought she heard a familiar voice from her D-AVD. Reth.

She took her D-AVD in her hand, as she heard the voice call for her, M and Amari again. It was Reth. Before she could say anything to let him know she could hear him, M spoke, so she decided to listen.

"He needs some more water," M had said under her breath, making a mental note as she tied up his shoes. It would be really nice if the SnowGoburimon had some medicine, it would be nicer if they could run into a hospital in this world, but she knew those two things happening weren't possible. They would have to move on, get to Safehouse like Panjyamon had suggested. Red Rose Inn might be able to do him some good. That would be their first stop anyway. Might as well check to see if they have medicine. It was a chance.

"I'll get him some," Patamon said, pulling her from his thoughts.

"Thanks," M said.

"Whatever I can do to help him get back to the Amari we know," Patamon said, taking the metal bowl into his mouth and flying it toward the dining area where the SnowGoburimon were.

M reached for Amari's D-AVD, which she had laid to the side while she dressed him, and put it in his pocket. She had him lying in front of the fire again. That is when she heard something from his D-AVD, a muffled voice. She reached for her D-AVD, so when she heard the voice again she heard it clearly.

"M, Amari, Elizabeth," Reth called. "Can you guys hear me? Are you all right?"

M stared at her D-AVD. It couldn't be him. He didn't have his D-AVD anymore. "Reth, is that you? How is this possible?"

M's heart ached. With her free hand, she grabbed at her chest. Had HiAndromon's Lab and Renamon's attack been a trap, a setup? Had HiAndromon delivered the others to Boogeymon? She calmed herself down. No, that was not true.

"HiAndromon sent back our D-AVDs, upgraded versions," Reth said. "How are you guys? Ever since we got back, I've had this bad feeling."

M was relieved. Maddy, Ashur and Reth were back in the Real World. Reth was worried. The others were probably worried too. No need to tell them about what happened. No need to make them feel guilty. No replacements were coming now, and if they had their D-AVDs back, that probably meant they wouldn't be able to come back either. That would be too perfect, and things would get worse before they got better.

"We're fine," she lied. "We're just waiting on the replacements." She wasn't used to lying, so she hoped her voice hadn't given her away. "Where are Maddy and Ashur?" She genuinely wanted to know, and she wanted to prevent Reth from asking too many questions.

"We separated to try and find a way back and wait for the replacements," Reth said. "I think the replacement D-AVDs came through. The replacements should be there soon, but I don't know if we're coming back. HiAndromon said we should stay."

At first, she was surprised to hear that the replacement D-AVDs had made it into the Real World, but when Reth told her HiAndromon said they should say, she knew that the replacement D-AVDs making it into the Real World wasn't a good thing. Tell him the whole story, or let HiAndromon explain it? She decided quickly. "If that's what he told you, listen to him. We're fine here. I know you're probably worried about us, but you know I've got everything covered."

"I know," Reth said.

The way he said it, M knew that he was aware that she was lying. She noticed Patamon coming back with Amari's water. "We'll talk again. I have to go."

"All right," Reth said.

Elizabeth had been right, M thought. The Real World was about to have its own troubles. Reth, Maddy, and Ashur would have to concentrate on that and not them, or it could get them killed.

"He's going to make it M," Patamon said once she took the water from him. He must have noticed the expression on her face. She turned toward Amari. She wanted to believe that, that everyone would make it.

M's conversation with Reth left Elizabeth confused. Why would she keep the truth from him?

"Reth, can you hear me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth, yeah," Reth said.

"She's lying."

"I know."

It took her a minute, but she quickly realized why M had kept the truth from Reth. There would be nothing he could do. She was going to tell him everything, but she stopped herself. "I'm not going to give the details. Just know, it's bad here. Are you coming back?" But wait. If they came back, everything would be good again. They had upgraded D-AVDs.

"I'm not sure yet," Reth said. "HiAndromon sent an upgraded version of the D-AVDs and told us to say."

"Yeah, I heard. If he told you to stay, he had a good reason." He did tell them to stay. The Real World must be in danger. Boogeymon sent the replacement D-AVDs to the Real World to find humans who would work for him.

"I agree, but you guys need us," Reth said.

Could Boogeymon have infected the D-AVDs? No, HiAndromon probably made them virus proof. The replacements could still arrive and help them. "Once the replacements get here, Hawkmon, Salamon and Kudamon will be back in action. You won't have to worry."

"Do you think we lost our partners when we lost our Digivices?" Reth asked.

"Honestly, I don't know," Elizabeth said. "But I worried trouble might reach the Real World. That might be why he wants you to stay." Boogeymon might not have infected the D-AVDs, but he clearly sent the D-AVDs to the Real World. If he did that, what else did he send and how would the others fight without their partners?

"You're usually right, and I don't even know where Ashur and Maddy are," Reth said. "I think they're with the replacements. Let me find them, and I'll get back to you. Keep me posted okay. Be safe."

Elizabeth had so much on her mind now. She was glad Reth had to leave. "Will do." She stopped to think.

Things weren't that bad. Amari was worse, M had lost her Digi-Egg Data Chip and Renamon was on the loose and probably planning to come back with a vengeance, but all the Digimon were in pretty good shape. Luckily, allies were still around when they needed them. And now, she could fight alongside Strabimon as Marshalmon. If things went their way, new DPs might arrive too.

Even though she still wished the others were going to return, M's conversation and her conversation with Reth seemed to prove her right. The Real World was about to be in danger. Reaching the Real World might have been Boogeymon's plan from the start. He had succeeded. If he hadn't left yet, Team Digital would have to defeat him before he tried to cross over.

They weren't one team anymore. Now, they were two. Team Digital had to save the Digital World and its inhabitants, and Team Real had to prevent infected Digimon from wrecking the Real World and killing innocent people. They both had big jobs to do.

Elizabeth went inside. She went into the dining area. She prepared a plate to go and took the one she had to M and Patamon.

Patamon watched Elizabeth bring a plate of food into the room and force them to eat. She had another plate wrapped to go. She told them it was for Amari.

"I guess you already know my plan," M said.

"We're headed to Red Rose Inn before Renamon comes back," Elizabeth said.

"We're going to Safehouse," Patamon said.

"We are, but we'll have to stop at Red Rose Inn first," M said. "Because that's where the SnowGoburimon can send us."

"I tried to take Panjyamon some food, but I couldn't find him," Elizabeth said. "I wanted to see if he would come with us."

"He probably left early this morning," Patamon said. He wasn't really taking his eyes off Amari. "He wanted to watch over us through the night, but he had to get back to our clan."

"He would have been a great help, but I understand why he left," Elizabeth said.

"He was a great help," M said. "We're going to take it from here."

"We didn't get to thank him," Elizabeth said.

"Don't worry," Patamon said. "I thanked him. He understands you had other concerns."

"When we see him again, we'll make sure to thank him," M said. "We owe him."

Before they left, M wanted to speak to the others about her plan and Elizabeth's idea. She wanted to tell them what Elizabeth wanted to do and that she stood by her in it. Also, she wanted to inform Lunamon. "Patamon, could you go get the others? We're about to leave, and I want to speak with them first."

Patamon turned to yell for them but stopped himself, thinking better of it, probably thinking of Amari, and flew toward the dining area for them.

"Are you going to tell them about your conversation with Reth?" Elizabeth asked. "I spoke with him too. I realized why you lied to Reth, but I think we should tell the others about our conversations with him."

"No," M said.

"Why?"

"We have enough going on here Elizabeth," M said. "I'm not going to tell Hawkmon, Kudamon and Salamon that their partners might be in danger, that they might not even be their partners anymore and that replacements might not be coming. Do you think knowing these things will help the situation we're already in?"

"I don't," Elizabeth said. "But for the record, I don't think Maddy, Ashur and Reth lost their partners just because they lost their D-AVDs. In fact, I know they didn't."

"But you agree with me," M said. "We'll say nothing unless absolutely necessary."

"We'll say nothing," Elizabeth said.

M watched Patamon lead the group as Salamon, Hawkmon, Strabimon, Kudamon and Lunamon came into the room. The lead SnowGoburimon and a few others stayed at the back, listening in case they were needed.

"I'm glad everyone's ok and fed," M started. "I want to thank the SnowGoburimon for all their assistance during our tough time." The SnowGoburimon nodded in response. "From here, we're headed for Red Rose Inn. Amari still needs a bit more time to recover. If we don't see a change for the better, we're going to continue onward for Safehouse."

"Tell us what's on your mind," Lunamon said. "You don't have to keep it to yourself for our benefit."

M remembered what Lunamon had said last night: her eyes always gave her away.

"You don't have to sugarcoat anything for us," Hawkmon said. "We've been a part of this a lot longer than you."

M glanced at Elizabeth, who nodded in return.

"Elizabeth and I spoke with Reth," M said. "He and the others received upgraded D-AVDs from HiAndromon. We have reason to believe the Real World is going to be under attack soon."

"Boogeymon is probably going to use the D-AVDs Renamon stole to recruit humans of his own," Elizabeth said. "After that, I'm pretty sure he's going to try and send infected Digimon into our world if he hasn't already."

"Fortunately, HiAndromon and his mysterious Digimon ally seem to be on top of the situation," Kudamon said. "Unfortunately, it means we shall not be receiving assistance from the replacements."

"Without us, where will that leave Ashur and the others?" Kudamon asked.

"We don't know for sure," M said.

"But HiAndromon probably has a plan," Elizabeth said.

"Too bad he won't let us in on it," M said.

"Probably because he can't," Elizabeth said. "Remember what he did to escape?"

"You're probably right," M said. "On that note, Elizabeth wants to try and recruit Renamon. I support her in this, especially because Marshalmon is the only Digimon we have that can fight without fear of infection."

"Marshalmon?" Hawkmon asked.

"Elizabeth's Data Armor," M quickly explained. "What happened between you and Reth with Drazimon happened between her and Strabimon."

Hawkmon nodded his understanding.

There was Pegasusmon too, but she and the group understood why he wasn't an option. And if Elizabeth could become Marshalmon, M figured that meant Flybeemon was loss to them.

"No Elizabeth," Strabimon said. "We agreed to destroy her."

"And we will if she turns down this offer," Elizabeth said.

"Are you two crazy?" Patamon almost shouted but didn't because of Amari. "Look what she did. Renamon will not join us. Even if she did accept, I wouldn't let her any where near this team."

The Digimon did not necessarily agree with Patamon, but they did not disagree with him either.

"Are you sure about this M?" Lunamon asked.

"Patamon I understand your anger," M said. "Lunamon I do want to try this. Strabimon, I apologize for going against your wishes but-"

Hawkmon cut her off. "But she sees the bigger picture. If we can recruit Renamon, we would have an invaluable ally, who could allow us to bring down Boogeymon and his virus."

"And the sooner he is gone," Salamon said. "The faster we might be able to help the others in the Real World."

"Doesn't matter," Patamon said. "I won't argue about this. We all know Renamon isn't going to accept this offer, so I'll be ready to destroy her when she turns it down."

"We're not going to bother with that right now," M said. "It's not our top priority." She noticed that Patamon looked annoyed and Strabimon looked angry. "Amari is. As long as we keep on the move, Renamon shouldn't be a problem. SnowGoburimon, if you could send us to Red Rose Inn as soon as possible, we would appreciate it."

"Soon as you're ready, meet us at the portal," the lead SnowGoburimon said. He and the other SnowGoburimon left the cabin.

"It'll only be a matter of time before she finds us," Strabimon said.

"I know you're angry with me, but you've done so much for me," Elizabeth said. "Please, let me try to do this for you."

Strabimon turned away from her.

"Elizabeth, help me carry Amari?"

"I'll do it M," Strabimon said. He went, lifted Amari with ease and carried him from the cabin. The Digimon followed him, except Lunamon and Salamon.

"Don't let it get you down," Lunamon said. "He doesn't want to give up hope, and I believe he appreciates you giving it one last shot."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Most of us our out of commission, so it will all be on you," Salamon said. "The minute you have any doubt, end her."

Elizabeth nodded again.

After M made sure she had Amari's glasses safely nestled in her pocket, they left the cabin and met the others at the portal.

"Everything is set," the lead SnowGoburimon said.

"Your service has been greatly appreciated," Hawkmon said.

"Do whatever you can to keep from getting infected," Lunamon said.

"It was an honor to serve you," the lead SnowGoburimon said.

"You guys don't know how much it meant to us," Elizabeth said.

M sent everyone through the portal: Strabimon with Amari, Kudamon and Hawkmon and then Salamon and Elizabeth. Before she left, she turned toward the SnowGoburimon. "We're going to set everything right." They nodded. Then, she and Lunamon turned from them and walked through the portal.

HiAndromon tried to return to the others, to the Digimon Protectors still in the Digital World. He couldn't. He tried to communicate with them, but he couldn't manage to do that either. Nothing was getting through to them. He managed to speak with Reth, but he could not be sure he received his message. He didn't understand what the problem might be.

"You are not able to communicate with the Digital World Digimon Protectors," ClavisAngemon said.

"I'm not," HiAndromon said. "I left some of my Data behind, so I could return to them, but I can't even manage that."

"I thought that might be the case," ClavisAngemon said. "My friend, we are between worlds. No one was ever supposed to come here, so now I am not sure you can leave. Because of the way you did arrive, I believe your body is now reforming here."

"That's a problem to worry about later," HiAndromon said. "You were able to communicate with me. How was that possible?"

"Did you ever wonder why we always communicated sporadically for short periods of time? It was because the only way to communicate outside this area is to sacrifice your Data."

"But I'll recover my Data in time?" HiAndromon questioned.

"Yes, you should," ClavisAngemon said. "I was placed here to guard the gate. The ability to recover my Data was placed upon me. I cannot be certain the same will happen for you."

"I'll have to try it," HiAndromon said. "To proceed, they're going to need to know a few things. I'll sacrifice all the Data I have to see them succeed."

"Understandable," ClavisAngemon said. "That won't be necessary. Relay your message to me, and I'll work to get it done."

"I appreciate your concern," HiAndromon said, "but the humans don't know who you are. They'll trust me. It has to be me."

"Then focus your thoughts toward their location. Keep it short. The longer you communicate the faster you will lose yourself." HiAndromon nodded. "Are you going to tell them about Megidramon?"

"No," HiAndromon said. "Not yet. We're going to try and deal with one problem at a time."

From where HiAndromon was, he could see the DPs and see their progress. He closed his eyes. He focused on M, Elizabeth and Amari's D-AVDs. "M, Amari, Elizabeth, I bet you were missing the sound of my voice." He smiled to himself, even as he felt his Data starting to leave his lower body.

M and the others appeared on a country road. They looked ahead of them and saw country road. They looked behind them and they saw country road.

"We're not in Kansas anymore," Elizabeth said.

M gave her a look. "We haven't been near Kansas since we got here."

Elizabeth laughed. "Sorry, I just had to say it."

M smiled while she shook her head.

"Wherever we are, the place doesn't look infected," Patamon said.

"That's a good sign," Lunamon said.

"I have only ever heard of Red Rose Inn," Kudamon said. "I have never seen it, but I have heard only good things about the place."

"What did you hear about it?" Salamon said.

"I heard that whenever Digimon lose themselves they find this place which helps them recover what was lost," Kudamon said. "The staff provides absolute comfort. However, they will not let you remember who they are or where you found the place."

"That's suspicious," Elizabeth said.

"The Digital World is a dangerous place," Salamon said. "Whoever runs Red Rose Inn probably does that to ensure it stays running."

"She's right," Hawkmon agreed. "Some Digimon will destroy anything just to prove they can. The only place safe in this world is Safehouse. No Digimon is allowed to fight at Safehouse. It was established as neutral ground."

M wasn't sure why but Salamon and Hawkmon's words struck her. Were they implying that even before the virus the Digital World was a place you wouldn't want to live? Before she could ask about that, she heard another familiar voice come from her D-AVD.

"M, Amari, Elizabeth, I bet you were missing the sound of my voice," HiAndromon said.

"HiAndromon!" Elizabeth was excited to hear his voice and that he sounded like he was doing okay.

"I was wondering when we'd hear from you considering we heard from Reth." Elizabeth said,

"He said you told them they needed to stay," M said.

"I was worried they didn't get my message," HiAndromon said. "I'm glad they did. I'm also happy to hear you all can communicate between worlds, seeing as I might not be able to speak to you all much after our conversation."

"Why is that?" Lunamon asked, concerned.

"I'd like to know why you need them to stay," Hawkmon said. "If they're going to need us, why aren't we with them?"

"Would it be possible for you to send us to them?" Kudamon asked.

"I figure you have some kind of plan?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Hey everybody," M raised her voice to get everyone's attention. "Hold on. He's only one Digimon. Give him a chance to answer one question before you shoot him 12 more."

"I don't have much time to explain everything," HiAndromon said. "I can only tell you what I need you to know. I am watching over you, along with the mysterious Digimon I told you about before, and I include the others in that as well. You're not alone. You have allies. But you must hurry and defeat Boogeymon. Only three areas in the Digital World are not infected: Red Rose Inn, Safehouse and the Windswept Hills." M and Elizabeth noticed this news made all the Digimon look grim. "And yes, that means as soon as you all left Frozen Tundra was lost."

M immediately thought of the SnowGoburimon and Panjyamon. For a second, she saw a look of worry on Patamon's face. He hid it quickly.

"I can see that you've arrived at Red Rose Inn's location," HiAndromon said. "You'll have to use your D-AVDs to unveil it. I have to go. Stay safe."

"This Boogeymon must have decided he was on a roll after he got those D-AVDs," M said.

"He got Frozen Tundra, he got Mecha City, and must have recaptured Mt. LAN too," Lunamon said.

"He's gotten the Rocky River Valley and Labramon Village along with them," Salamon said.

"It's not over yet," Elizabeth said. "Let's go."

M and Elizabeth look at each other.

"He said we'd need the D-AVDs to find this place," M said. She went and got Amari's D-AVD from his pocket. She and Elizabeth held the D-AVDs up. They scattered Data that corresponded with their D-AVDs, purple, white and red. The Data floated quickly through the air down the country road. Everyone hurried after it, everyone except Salamon. No one noticed that Salamon was left behind. And no one saw her when she became Data with her mother Mikemon and disappeared.

After the Data combined and revealed it, M, Lunamon, Elizabeth, Strabimon with Amari, Kudamon and Hawkmon stood in front of a quaint country inn. The red rose door of the inn looked inviting.

"Let's head inside," M said. She allowed everyone to go before her. Lunamon stayed at her side. She saw the look in her eyes that suddenly changed her facial expression. M turned around when she noticed Salamon was gone.

Renamon kneeled before her Master, Boogeymon. She was not happy about how everything had gone, but Boogeymon was pleased with her. After she escaped from Tylomon, she immediately went to work. She took control of Mecha City and Frozen Tundra, but Boogeymon was most pleased with her for obtaining the three devices that would surely ensure they achieved all their goals. Now, she was before her Master with a request.

"What is it you want?" Boogeymon asked. He had to admit to himself that Renamon before him with a request surprised him. Renamon had never asked him for anything. As long as he had known her, she only wanted him to succeed. She was willing to do whatever she had to do to change the Digital World. That is why she was the most important member of his cause. That is why she was his main servant.

Although he did remember their first meeting, she had made a request of him then. She asked him for the power to change their world, so she would have the power to help him succeed and the power to keep order once he had succeeded. She had asked if she could join him in his quest to remake the Digital World.

He had eyed her. She could have been a trick, but she had made it through his guards without injury and without becoming infected. Then, he thought she would make a strong and valuable ally. He had decided to oblige her.

With her before him now, he thought, she has accomplished so much for me. Whatever she asked he knew he would also oblige.

"I want permission to finally rid our world of the humans and their Digimon partners," Renamon said.

"Now that we've gained access to the Real World, that's a perfect idea," Boogeymon said.

Renamon wasn't sure why access to the Real World was important, but she knew that was none of her concern. Her only concern was for her own world. She asked no questions. She was only interested in Boogeymon's goals as they applied to the Digital World. If he wanted her to know anything else, he would tell her in time. At the moment, she was determined to end the Digimon Protectors.

"Would you like to handle this on your own, or would you like assistance?" Boogeymon asked, overjoyed that everything was working his way.

"I am perfectly capable of taking them out on my own," Renamon said.

"I know," Boogeymon said. He only asked because, even he realized these humans and their Digimon had managed to survive everything he had thrown at them. No matter. It wasn't necessary to destroy them. They couldn't do anything to stop his plans or Megidramon's. The only reason he was going to bother with them was because Renamon wanted them gone. He would let her have them.

"But because I want them utterly destroyed, provide me with the Vilemon," Renamon said. "There will be no trace left of those humans and their Digimon, and you can consider this job done."

Renamon also knew the Digimon Protectors were resourceful, but this time there would be no escape and no one to save them. After infecting the SnowGoburimon, she knew where they were headed she just had to find them.

From the look on her face, Boogeymon knew she was more serious now than she had ever been. "They're yours to use as you see fit."

She nodded and teleported out.

Megidramon could not finish his gate. He did not understand why. The Digital World was almost completely infected with the Shadowbyte Virus, but he could not successfully send a Digimon from the Digital World to the Real World yet. He needed more information, which meant he had to enter the Digital Database. He was sure it would hold the answers he sought.

He had reached the Digital Database once before by way of his servant Wisemon, but the Database's guardians cast Wisemon out. He did not manage to enter the inner sanctum and talk to the Digimon that kept watch there.

The Digital Database was a part of the Digital World but separate from it as well. It contained information on everything concerning the Digital World's past, even information about other Digital Worlds that existed. From the bit of information he had gathered, he had constructed the partial gate he had now.

After Boogeymon's servant obtained those devices he remembered from the Database, he had an idea on how he might finally complete the gate. However, he wanted confirmation. He was sure as long as they had one of the devices and a human in their possession that his gate would allow him to continue his search for the Runes.

That was another reason he had to speak with Wizardmon, the Digimon within the inner sanctum. He would know where he might find the Runes in the Real World. Megidramon had gained allies from Wizardmon's world Witchelny, who were searching for Wizardmon to take him back to their world because of a major crime he committed.

Because the Digital Database moved from time to time, he told MedievalDukemon and Witchmon were he was, so they could find the Database and distract the guardians long enough for him to send Wisemon to gain the information he need.

After this series of events, the one he served would be back in no time at all.

"M?" Elizabeth questioned.

"M, what are you looking for?" Lunamon asked.

"Has anyone seen Salamon?" M asked.

Elizabeth, Hawkmon and Kudamon went back outside the inn. Strabimon stayed inside with Amari. M jogged back down the road. She saw no sign of Salamon. No one did.

"Do you think Renamon captured her?" Kudamon asked when M rejoined the others.

"If she did, we better get inside," M said. Is that Renamon's plan, to take us out one by one?

"She's gone?" Elizabeth asked.

"Looks that way," M said. She walked up to the front desk. A Digimon stood waiting with a smile on its face.

"I was wondering what was going on," the Digimon said. "You came on in then you left right back out. Something wrong?"

M sighed. She didn't know where she would start with that question, even if she were going to answer it. Instead, she noted that this Digimon sounded as if she were from down south. "Nothing to worry about. You know who we are?"

"I don't recognize her," Elizabeth whispered in M's ear. "Never seen or heard of this Digimon before."

"You're right," she said. "Don't you worry about a thing, we're here to take care of you. I know exactly who you are. You're the Digimon Protectors. Word gets around. Besides that, HiAndromon said I should be expecting you, so me in the staff have been waiting on your arrival. I haven't had anyone since the virus started spreading. I had to close down to keep my staff safe. It's been kind of quiet, so we're glad to finally receive you all." M had to smile. This Digimon was definitely a talker. She watched as three other smaller Digimon came from the back. "Sorry about that, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Orchidmon." A Digimon taller than her came from the back as well. "That's my husband Thistlemon."

M wanted to ask Elizabeth how these two could be married but now wasn't the time.

"Never seen or heard of him either," Elizabeth whispered. "Those three are Floramon, Mushroomon and Aruraumon." She had her D-AVD in hand as she tried to gain information on Orchidmon and Thistlemon.

To M, Orchidmon and Thistlemon reminded her of the Russian dance performing flowers from the Nutcracker Suite part of Fantasia.

"I'm M," M said and proceeded to introduce all the others. She checked all these new Digimon, and they didn't appear to be infected. She could only hope they weren't working of their own free will for Boogeymon like Renamon. "The one in Strabimon's arms is Amari. He's sick. Is there anything you might be able to do for him?"

Everyone watched Thistlemon walk to Strabimon.

"May I?" Thistlemon asked. Strabimon looked to M, and M nodded. Strabimon placed Amari in Thistlemon's arms. "I've never treated a human, but I'll do my best. If you'll follow me, I'll lead you to your room."

"You go ahead and take him upstairs," Orchidmon told Thistlemon. "These two look like they need to spend some time in our hot springs."

"No we're fine," M said, following Thistlemon and Amari with her eyes.

"Go ahead M," Patamon said. "He won't leave my sight." He followed after Thistlemon and Amari.

"We'll be with him too," Strabimon said, indicating Kudamon and himself. They followed behind.

"All right," Orchidmon said. "Mushroomon, head to the garden and gather some of the herbs and fungi together for Thistlemon to use. Floramon, head to the kitchen and prepare a meal for our guest. Aruraumon, gather some towels and meet us at the spring."

M didn't feel right about relaxing, but if the way Lunamon was looking at her was any indication, everyone must be concerned she was going to wear herself out, worrying and stressing over and thinking about everything that's going on. Maybe, M thought, I do need to relax in the spring.

"Ladies," Orchidmon said. "Follow me." Orchidmon went to the back. As she walked, she talked. "You wouldn't believe this, but I put this place together a long time ago. I named it after a Digimon from the history books, Rosemon. They say she's a Digimon who's even a part of the Digital Database, but everybody says the Database doesn't exist. Then again, everybody said the Real World didn't exist either, but the arrival of you all proved them wrong, didn't it?"

M reluctantly walked along, Lunamon beside her, and Elizabeth was barely paying attention as she fell in step because she was telling her about the two new Digimon.

"Are you sure you want to go to the springs?" Lunamon quietly asked her. "Because I don't think you do."

No, M thought, Lunamon wasn't concerned about me wearing myself out like everybody else. She was concerned about me not trusting myself anymore because of the mistakes I've made.

"Orchidmon is a champion level vaccine type Digimon," Elizabeth said. She was whispering because she didn't want to come off rude to her hosts. "She's all about peace and serenity. She prefers to stay way from the violence of battle and take care of the wounded or sick, using her Herbal Remedy. However, if necessary, she'll use her Petal Dance to fight. Thistlemon is also a champion level Digimon, but he's a virus type. He keeps to himself, but he'll use his exceptional hand-to-hand combat skills whenever he has to defend himself. As a last resort, he has two attacks to finish his opponents: Dread Seed and Slashing Leaves."

M heard what Elizabeth said, but she focused on the Herbal Remedy. "Do you think maybe she could use her Herbal Remedy on Amari?"

"If it only works on Digimon, maybe that's why she didn't want to try," Elizabeth said.

"I'll ask," M said.

Orchidmon had led them to the hot springs, which was underneath the inn. Aruraumon brought the towels and handed them to M, Elizabeth and Lunamon before she stood beside Orchidmon.

"Have at it," Orchidmon said. She turned to leave.

"Wait Orchidmon," M said.

Orchidmon turned back toward her smiling. "Need something?"

"I know you have an attack called Herbal Remedy," M said. "Do you think you could try it on Amari?"

"I thought about it, but I was afraid to try because he's human," Orchidmon said. "That is why I was going to let Thistlemon handle it."

"He might be human, but I remember HiAndromon telling us that we're Data, just like Digimon, right?" M turned to Elizabeth.

"He did say that," Elizabeth said.

"All I'm asking is that you give it a try," M said. She also remembered that Clockmon's attack had worked on Ashur, so this could work.

"I'll go to him right now," Orchidmon said. "You go ahead and enjoy." She turned to leave.

"That's okay," M said. Orchidmon stopped and turned around again. "I would love to sit in this hot spring and enjoy a cool drink, relax with Lunamon and talk with Elizabeth, but I can't. I let three members of this team leave when I shouldn't have, the enemy might have taken another member of our team, and Amari is up there sick, dying, I don't know. So I can't relax. I'm not going to relax. Not in a situation like this. Not until my job is done. Despite the mistakes I've made, I'm going to help save your world because my team trusts and believes in me, and I won't let them down." M noticed Lunamon smiling.

"That's the kind of talk I like to hear," Orchidmon said. "You should have just said so. Let's go take care of him."

M, Lunamon and Elizabeth returned their towels to Aruraumon.

"I just want you to know," Elizabeth told M. "For the record, you've done a great job as our leader."

M revealed a short smile. She hoped the same could still be said when this was all over.

Renamon arrived on the country road. She was not alone. She had about 30 Vilemon with her.

"This is one of the few places left uninfected in the Digital World," Renamon said. "Red Rose Inn must be here somewhere. Vilemon, infect everything until you uncover their location. Then, we'll proceed to destroy the Digimon Protectors."

As they were headed up the stairs toward the room, Floramon came to the bottom of the stairs in a hurry. "Orchidmon, infected Digimon are infecting the area! They're almost right on top of us!"

M, Lunamon and Elizabeth looked at each other.

"Orchidmon, take care of Amari and tell the others to stay with him," M said. "I can't risk them getting infected again. We'll take care of the infected Digimon, right?" She faced Elizabeth and Lunamon. They nodded in agreement. "If anything, we'll lead them away from here. Just keep everyone safe."

"I will," Orchidmon said.

M, Elizabeth and Lunamon hurried down the stairs and out onto the country road. From the road, Red Rose Inn was invisible to the eye, but they could see the many Vilemon infecting the land and flying through the skies.

"Elizabeth, get ready," M instructed. "Once they see us, things will probably get ugly."

"Use you're Gomamon Data Chip," Lunamon said. "I'll fight with her."

M looked upon Lunamon. She was worried Lunamon would get infected too, but she knew Lunamon would not leave her side. She would just have to trust and believe in Lunamon. "You got it. Gomamon, Di-Gi-Tize! Marching Fishes, activate!"

"Digi-Egg of Knowledge, Digitize! Data Armor Activate! Mothmon Upload!"

"Marshalmon, Knowledge's Impact!"

M stood at the ready. When they were needed, she would call on the rest of team, using the Team icon. Marshalmon and Lunamon stood on either side of her, prepared to take action.

One of the Vilemon alerted Renamon to the Digimon Protectors' presence. All the Vilemon turned toward the Digimon Protectors as Renamon walked and teleported toward them.

They've split up, Renamon thought. Strabimon isn't with his human. Once we attack, they'll all show up soon enough.

Renamon spoke in a voice that reached all the Vilemon. "Destroy the humans and the Digimon."

The Vilemon attacked.

Orchidmon entered the room prepared for Amari.

"I am near finished," Thistlemon told her. He held up his mixture so she could see it.

"M sent me to try using my Herbal Remedy," Orchidmon said, addressing Thistlemon before she addressed the others. "She, Elizabeth and Lunamon went out to handle a situation."

Strabimon, Hawkmon, Kudamon and Patamon immediately got up to go help, but Patamon hesitated, torn between helping the others and staying to watch over Amari.

"Hold it," Orchidmon commanded. "M said for you all to stay here. She doesn't want to risk you all getting infected again. She just wants you all to stick with Amari. Besides, if you leave, you'll give away our location and endanger us all."

As Hawkmon and Kudamon settled down, Thistlemon questioned Orchidmon, struck by the thought of a Digimon attack working on a human. "Will it work?"

"Can't be sure, but I'm going to give it a try," Orchidmon said.

Strabimon wasn't going to stay. Patamon blocked his way. The two shared a stare down.

"You want to protect her, but she can protect herself," Hawkmon said. "You know that."

"If they need us, they'll call," Patamon said.

"M's priority is our safety," Kudamon said.

"They're not supposed to protect us," Strabimon said. "We're supposed to protect them."

"I won't let you put Amari in danger," Patamon said.

Hawkmon, Kudamon and Strabimon could see that Patamon was serious enough to consider fighting them. Strabimon glanced at Amari.

"I won't leave, but if I see they need me, I'm going," Strabimon said. He left the room, moving past Patamon, to watch the others from a window downstairs.

Patamon returned to hovering nearby Amari. If he wakes up, we can fight together.

Hawkmon and Kudamon went to the window to watch the battle outside. They saw Vilemon converging on a location a little ways up the country road.

"How are they doing?" Patamon demanded.

"I don't think we have to worry about them honestly," Hawkmon said.

"They're handling themselves quite well," Kudamon said.

M watched Renamon. Elizabeth wanted to talk to her, but M was aware that Renamon would probably try to draw out the others. That was the only reason she could think of that Renamon would send the Vilemon at them, taking her sweet time after Tylomon had nearly ripped her a new one last time. M wasn't going to let her draw out the others.

"I'll get a chance to show you what I can do," Lunamon said.

"But you can't fly," M said, seeing the Vilemon clearly had an advantage over her in the sky.

"Did you forget, I'm a rabbit," Lunamon said. She smiled, and M had to smile in return. Lunamon jumped. She landed on a Vilemon, jumped higher, landed on another Vilemon and jumped higher still. Then, she spun.

"Tear Shot!"

"Vilemon are champion level virus types," Elizabeth said. "They only have one attack, Nightmare Shock, but as you can see, it's because they attack in swarms."

"Don't try counting them," M said. "Just know, there are too many, and they're all infected."

"I'm going to go after Renamon."

"No, stay with me. Make her come to us. In the meantime, use that giant gun you're packing."

"Yes ma'm," Elizabeth said.

M smiled. She watched Elizabeth take a step forward and aim her Gatling gun upwards. She watched Lunamon fire multiple Tear shots across the sky, and she saw as they started to fall down upon the Vilemon.

"Marching Fishes!"

M saw as fish emerged from each sphere of water falling from the sky and blasted the Vilemon trying to get to her. Even after all she had seen Lunamon do, this amazed M. Lunamon started to descend, but she did not stop spinning. She continued her assault.

"Gatling Storm!"

While Lunamon handled the sky, Elizabeth as Marshalmon handled the ground support. Any Vilemon that thought about heading their way was blasted to the ground by the multiple energy blasts Elizabeth fired.

M could see that Renamon did not like this one bit. She would have to step up her game before Renamon stepped up hers. Lunamon took to the skies again after she touched back to the ground. Elizabeth held steady. They were holding strong now, but she couldn't be sure how long that would last.

She and Elizabeth tried to cure some of the Vilemon, but either Vilemon would just get infected again or they would almost overwhelm the three of them. Time to get Drazimon to watch their back, in case Renamon teleported for them, and to call Pucchiemon, Quetzalmon, and FlameWizardmon to assist.

The whole team was with her, even Amari and Pegasusmon when she realized she still had Amari's glasses and D-AVD with her. Should I try to activate it his Digi-Egg of Hope Data Chip? No. If you activate it and you're capable of using it, it would mean it isn't Amari's anymore. It would mean he's gone.

"Digi-Egg of Courage, of Friendship, of Kindness and Light, Di-Gi-Tize! Armor Digivolution and Data Armor Activate!"

The reinforcements arrived: Drazimon at their back and the others taking on the Vilemon. By this point, Lunamon was now jumping from Vilemon to Vilemon beating them with the fish she wielded, one in each hand. The Vilemon were dropping because of the Digimon and Elizabeth's attacks, but Elizabeth and M couldn't cure them fast enough.

That's when the nightmare started.

"Nightmare Shock!" The Vilemon attacked in unison, every single one of them.

All the Digimon regrouped to protect M and Elizabeth.

A supersonic wave of dark energy came at them from all directions, Renamon changed into Youkomon and Lunamon began to fall from the sky.

Orchidmon pulled a petal from her arm and laid it across Amari's forehead. She placed her hand over it, and the leaf began to glow. She said under her breath: "Herbal Remedy"

Patamon watched intently. Orchidmon, Thistlemon, Mushroomon and Aruraumon did too. Nothing happened.

"They're outnumbered," Hawkmon said.

"There are too many," Kudamon said.

"Follow me Kudamon," Hawkmon said. "Let's see what Strabimon wants to do about this." The two Digimon left the room. Patamon paid them no attention.

"Try again," Patamon said, in a way that drew everyone's attention.

Orchidmon looked up from Amari to Patamon. "We can't force it to work."

"And I'm not going to let him die," Patamon said. "I wasn't there. I didn't fight hard enough against the virus. I almost killed him. We can fight this sickness or whatever it is that's affecting him."

"You cannot fight against this," Orchidmon said.

"He can't die because of me," Patamon said. "It wouldn't be right."

"We'll try this," Thistlemon said, putting the mixture up to Amari's lips. "I'll give him some, and you'll try again."

"All right," Orchidmon said.

Thistlemon opened Amari's mouth and helped him swallow the mixture. He stepped away, and Orchidmon placed her hand back on the leaf atop Amari's forehead. The leaf glowed once more. After she finished, she stepped back as well.

Patamon waited for a few. "Amari"

Thistlemon and Orchidmon left the room, and Mushroomon and Aruraumon left with them when Floramon called for them.

Strabimon watched from the window downstairs as the battle raged. As he watched Renamon take her time approaching the battle, he knew soon she would change to Youkomon and finish M, Elizabeth and Lunamon, waiting for him and the others to come to their rescue so she could finish all of them.

When FlameWizardmon, Pucchiemon, Quetzalmon and Drazimon appeared, Strabimon smiled to himself. M had a trump card. She was no fool. She wouldn't go into a fight like this if she didn't have her team with her. But some of her teammates were missing. Pegasusmon wasn't there. Neither was Flybeemon. Neither was he.

For a few, Strabimon believed they might prevail against Renamon and her forces. That was until he saw the problem that presented itself. Even though there were enough fighters on M's side, M and Elizabeth couldn't cure the infected fast enough to make a dent in Renamon's numbers. They were only stalling the inevitable.

Strabimon wanted to leave, Elizabeth, M and Lunamon needed him, but Floramon stood watching beside him. If he left, the Digimon that agreed with HiAndromon to help and house them would lose everything, maybe even their lives. He would also put Amari in more danger than he was already in. M and Patamon would not appreciate that.

Hawkmon and Kudamon came down the stairs.

"They need us," Kudamon said.

"M's orders were for us to stay," Hawkmon said.

Floramon looked up at Strabimon. She could see that he shook with indecisiveness. Strabimon watched her run to the bottom of the stairs and call for Thistlemon, Orchidmon, Mushroomon and Aruraumon.

It didn't take long before they were also in the room.

"We have to let them fight!" Floramon exclaimed. "It won't matter if we lose everything if we stand by and let this horrible thing happen!"

Thistlemon nodded.

Strabimon saw Renamon change to Youkomon.

"Then we won't," Orchidmon said.

Strabimon took off out of the door. Thistlemon ran with him.

"I'll stay with Patamon and Amari," Kudamon said.

"Floramon, Mushroomon and Aruraumon, stand guard," Orchidmon said. They nodded. Hawkmon and Orchidmon brought up the rear as they left the inn to lend a hand.

M watched Lunamon fall from the sky. She watched the Digimon succumb to the deadly shock of the Vilemon's attacks while she and Elizabeth succumbed to nightmares.

She saw images of all the Digimon Protectors dead: Ashur and Kudamon, Reth and Hawkmon, Elizabeth and Strabimon, Maddy and Salamon, Amari and Patamon, then finally Lunamon. The last image was of her friend Chloe, breathing her last breath in the hospital bed where she last saw her.

Elizabeth saw nothing. She saw the nothing that came after everything had been wiped from existence. After she saw the Digital World enveloped by the virus and the Real World ravaged by Digimon, nothing was left.

M saw the Digimon around her slowly disappear with each image she saw: Quetzalmon, Drazimon and FlameWizardmon, and Pucchiemon. Elizabeth fell to her knees. She couldn't handle the images. Every thing and every one was gone.

"I won't let that happen," M said. She blinked away the images and focused on Lunamon as a giant dragon formed from flames appeared above her. "All these people are relying on me. All these Digimon are relying on me. I can't. I won't let them down. We're their last hope, and as long as I'm still breathing, we will succeed. We'll go on."

M felt Amari's D-AVD vibrate. She pulled it from her pocket and held it in one hand as his chip emerged.

Patamon hovered above Amari as he stirred. "Amari!"

"M," Amari whispered. "Patamon help M."

"I'm on it," Patamon said. He didn't wait for Amari to say anything more. He understood that Amari rather him be fighting to protect the others than waiting with him. He was out of the inn before Kudamon, Floramon, Mushroom and Aruraumon could even think to stop him.

Strabimon ran straight for Youkomon and tackled her when he got close enough. They rolled across the ground, and Strabimon quickly got to his feet and jumped back, so he could prevent Youkomon from infecting him. Some of the Vilemon saw this commotion, and they went to assist Youkomon.

"Didn't take long before you came to your human's aid," Youkomon snarled.

"Dread Seed," Thistlemon said, deciding to take Youkomon off guard while he could. He pulled a seed from the flower of his head and launched it at Youkomon.

Meanwhile, Orchidmon and Hawkmon took on the Vilemon. Hawkmon tackled and struck every Vilemon he came across. Orchidmon brought her arms across her chest. The petals occupying her began to glow. "Petal Dance" She unleashed a flurry of petals that whipped around the attacking Vilemon, atop a crazy wind, and sent them flying all over the place.

Strabimon and Thistlemon watched the Dread Seed latch onto Youkomon's body and immediately drain the energy out of her. She tried to burn it off her body, but the seed only drained the flames into itself. Whether Youkomon DeDigivolved herself or the seed forced her to DeDigivolve, Youkomon became Renamon and teleported from the seed's grasp.

"Vilemon, get them all!" Renamon commanded. Then, she told Strabimon, "Say goodbye to your humans." Strabimon jumped for her, but Renamon had teleported out. The Vilemon swooped in, and Thistlemon, Hawkmon, Orchidmon and Strabimon found themselves trying to fight them off as well as avoid their Nightmare Shock attacks.

M needs me, Lunamon thought.

Lunamon felt the Vilemon's attacks. She felt the shocks throughout her body and saw the images the shocks brought her. She saw images of her sister, her family and village. M... I had to kill my sister. She got infected and asked me to kill her: to protect our family, our people, and the village. I did. The village was still lost. Our family was still lost. Our people were still lost. I don't want to lose anyone else.

Finally, Lunamon saw an image of a dead M. She blinked through it to see the real M alive.

"M!" Lunamon shouted, reaching out toward her. "I said I wouldn't let you down, and I won't!"

M, watching her, nodded. She saw a Data Chip emerge from Lunamon's body. Lunamon saw that it was the Digi-Egg of Reliability Data Chip.

Renamon teleported beside M. "Looks like this is your end." They glared into each other's eyes.

"No, it's yours," M said.

Amari's Data Chip exploded, and M's D-AVD, which M held in her other hand, emitted light. The Digi-Egg of Reliability Data Chip exploded too.

The outline of a Digimon began to appear off to the side between M and Renamon. As fire rained from the sky and Renamon leapt at M, reaching at her with a flaming paw, the transparent Digimon that looked like a prehistoric turtle with blades as fins sliced off Renamon's arm.

As Renamon fell to the ground screaming in pain, M watched the Data from Amari's Digi-Egg of Hope Data Chip stream up and around Lunamon before it produced a radiant gold light.

= M's D-AVD read: Digi-Egg of Hope, Digitize! Armor Digivolution Activate!

"Lunamon Armor Digivolve To –," Lunamon shouted.

*Lunamon appears surrounded by a black background. The Crest of Hope appears underneath her and glows gold. It becomes data as a gold ray of light shines upon it. Lunamon leaps upward toward the source of the ray of light. Unable to reach it, she begins to fall. The data swirls within the ray of light and attaches to Lunamon's body until her form cannot be distinguished from the data or the gold ray of light. A gold wing with several white feathers emerges from the ray of light upside down to the right. A gold wing with several white feathers emerges from the ray of light upside down to the left. A head of long black hair done in braids, a dark-skinned face and a young woman's body is obscured in the ray of light. The figure flips within the ray of light, spins and spreads its wings. The ray of light is drawn into a halo that hovers above. The bird creature shows its long and wide wingspan. The wings, back, tail and head are gold. The chest and under parts are white barred with gold. The wingtips are white, and the claws and beak sharp. Across the eye is the symbol of the Crest of Hope. A large peregrine falcon creature hovers beneath the halo.*

"- Dovemon, Soaring Hope!"

= End Armor Digivolution

Having seen a Data Chip come from Lunamon and remembering what she learned from Elizabeth, she believed it was the Digi-Egg of Reliability Data Chip. She checked her D-AVD.

= M's D-AVD read: Digi-Egg of Reliability, Digitize! Data Armor Activate!

"Archelomon Upload," M said. This was the Upload Effect.

*M appears surrounded by a black background. Archelomon's Data spins around her before becoming gauntlets, a chain around her waist, with a smaller version of Archelomon's shell hooked to it, and after the Data pulls down her goggles to hang around her neck, a helmet. Two blades appear before M, and she grabs them by their handles, slicing the air with both. Lastly, a chain around her neck with a medal shows the Crest of Reliability symbol.*

A voice M had never heard before spoke:

"Chevaliermon, Reliability's Resilience"

= End Data Armor sequence

"M," Elizabeth said as she stood up.

Renamon leapt at M, and M brought one of her blades across Renamon's face, taking out one of her eyes. Renamon fell to the ground.

"That's for Amari," M said. Then she slightly tossed one of the blades into the air, grabbed and gripped it, so she could stab it through Renamon's leg into the ground. Renamon wasn't going to teleport anywhere.

"Looks like you already have a grasp of how this works," Chevaliermon said. "Impressive."

"Got to stay on the ball to get things done," M said. "Besides, I had help." She turned to Elizabeth as she said this. "You okay?"

"Am I okay!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Did you see what you just did! And Lunamon, she just became a Digimon that doesn't exist. The light from your D-AVD cleared my head. I saw everything." She quickly looked up the new Digimon's information. "Dovemon is an armor level, vaccine type. She's a Holy Beast Digimon. According to this, long ago, she was tasked to watch over the world and report what she saw. She became disheartened by the evil of the Digital World, so she went to Ophanimon's shrine and asked her for the power to protect those who could not protect themselves and to punish those who would do harm or threaten the world. Soon after, Dovemon found that she gained an attack called Divine Punishment and could change into a form that exchanged her speed and agility for strength and power: Priestess Mode. Apparently, Ophanimon asked for her continued service. Do you know what this means?" M shook her head, but she realized Elizabeth was going to tell her. "It's possible that the armor Digimon we've been encountering are living armor for our Digimon, powerful Digimon from the Digital World's past. That would explain why our Digimon seem to have different personalities some times after they Armor Digivolve. "

M could see that this was all great and interesting stuff, but they had to attend to other matters. She took her other blade and struck it through the arm Renamon still had to the ground. "That's to make sure you don't go anywhere."

"You're kind of scaring me right now," Elizabeth said and laughed nervously.

"Girl, we need to clear these Vilemon. Pick up that Gatling gun, and show me what you can do."

"Right," Elizabeth said. She picked up her Gatling gun. She saw Strabimon and the others were in trouble. She jogged toward him. She remembered the Gabumon Data Chip was gone, but a Garurumon Data Chip had taken its place. "This should definitely help him. Garurumon Digitize! Howling Blaster, activate!" When Strabimon took out a small group of Vilemon from the Blue Flames that exploded from his mouth, she knew things were now going to go their way. She started firing on the Vilemon too.

M looked to the sky. Dovemon didn't need any help. She couldn't believe the Digi-Egg of Hope had come to her. She would have worried about Amari, thought that she had lost him, which might explain why it came to her, but she didn't. She now realized she had to hold onto hope, always hold onto it, to bring all this, all of it, to a good end.

Dovemon spread her wings and hovered in the air for a moment as she concentrated gold and white energy across her body, a mixture of Data and Light. It sparked all across her. "Divine Punishment!" She flapped her wings and took off like a bullet train across the skies. She went through the flame Dragon, taking it out. She cleared all the fire that was about to rain down on the others. Then, she tore through Vilemon.

Vilemon started dropping to the ground in droves.

"Yeah Dovemon, that's what I'm talking about!" M used her D-AVD along with Amari's to activate the Download Effect. She spotted Elizabeth doing the same, assisting Strabimon, Orchidmon, Hawkmon, Thistlemon and Patamon. What was Patamon doing out here, she wondered. What did that mean for Amari?

Amari had woken up from a sort of half sleep. He woke up and felt like crap. When he woke up, he felt like something was wrong. He could barely see when he opened his eyes, but with Patamon hovering before him, seeming to twitch and looking torn. He just knew. He sent him to help M.

Now, he worked to sit himself up. Even though he felt like his body was alternately running hot and cold every few seconds, his vision was a bit blurry, possibly because he didn't have his glasses, and he ached all over, he managed to accomplish this. He needed his D-AVD. Patamon couldn't become Pegasusmon without that. It was too much of a chore to look, but he tried. He checked his pockets. They weren't there. He glanced around him. They weren't around.

"You are awake," Kudamon said.

Amari noticed Kudamon. He was here. Amari couldn't help remember when he was swimming trying to get them to land not too long ago. _I am here_, Kudamon had said. Here he was.

"Good to see you Kudamon."

"Are you okay?" A voice asked.

"No," Amari said, answering the voice, "but are the others all right?"

"They are outside fighting off a large group of Vilemon and Renamon," Kudamon said.

"I'm Floramon," the voice said. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Take me to them," Amari said.

"I don't think that would be wise," a second voice said.

"You're probably right, but I can help," Amari said. "As soon as I help Patamon Armor Digivolve, you can bring me back in, but I have to do it."

Floramon, Mushroomon and Aruraumon looked to Kudamon.

"They might need the help," Kudamon said.

"You heard him," Aruraumon said. "Let's do it."

Amari worked to get on his feet, and they helped him along.

All the Vilemon were cured. Amari might be okay. Renamon was down for the count. M was relieved. Elizabeth and the others gathered with her, but something caught Dovemon's eye, as she was about to join them.

Dovemon flew down and joined Amari, Kudamon, Floramon, Mushroomon and Aruraumon as they made it to the country road. The four of them were trying to make it toward the others.

"A Digimon," Floramon said.

"Friend or Foe?" Aruraumon asked.

"Doesn't seem infected or as if it means us any harm," Mushroomon said.

"Amari," Dovemon said. "It's nice to see you up again."

"It is a friend, but I don't recognize the voice," Amari said. "Is the battle over?"

"Lunamon Amari, but I've become Dovemon, and yes, the battle is over," Dovemon said.

"Lunamon, you gained a new form?" he asked.

"Everybody climb on," Dovemon said. "I'll explain it to you and M together."

"Vilemon, this area isn't safe," M told the Vilemon. "You should get out of here while you have the chance."

"Is any place safe?" One of the Vilemon asked.

"Windswept Hills," Hawkmon said. "Try there."

"It's one of the only places free of the virus," M said. She remembered what HiAndromon had told them.

The Vilemon communicated this information among the others and headed out across the skies. Moments later, M watched as Dovemon touched down with Floramon, Mushroomon, Aruraumon, Kudamon and Amari.

Seeing Amari, M smiled. He still looked ill, but he looked better. As the Digimon climbed down from Dovemon and helped Amari, M walked toward them and Hawkmon and Patamon followed with her while Elizabeth and Strabimon stayed with Renamon.

"I'll come right back," M had said. "Elizabeth, this is your time. I'm going to see about Amari while you see Renamon."

"Ok," Elizabeth had said.

M lifted her visor. She gave Amari a hug.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most."

"What do you mean?" He asked. "I'm still here. You were there for me when I needed you the most."

Amari looked as if he were about to collapse. M grabbed him and helped him back on top of Dovemon.

"Rest," M said. "We're going to have to get you to Patamon's brother."

"Patamon has a brother?" Amari asked. M nodded with a smile. "I came out here to help you, but it looks as if you have everything under control." Amari just barely saw the Vilemon flying away, he saw two strange Digimon standing behind M and Renamon pinned to the ground. "Look at you and Dovemon. What happened?"

Before M could say we'll discuss it later, Chevaliermon spoke. "Lunamon and M refused to let each other down. They refused to let anyone down. Together, they called for me, to help them through their trials. I became M's armor, Chevaliermon."

M didn't know what to say. She was just glad Chevaliermon had arrived. She and Dovemon couldn't help nod to each other. They understood each other. She and Lunamon wouldn't allow the Shadowbyte Virus, Renamon or Boogeymon to hurt anymore of their team, the Digital World or each other.

"That doesn't explain you," Patamon said, hovering before Dovemon.

"That reminds me," M said. She placed Amari's D-AVD into his hands.

"You happen to have my glasses?" Amari asked. He sounded out of breath.

M chuckled. "Yeah, I do." She pulled them from her pocket and handed them to him. He put them on.

"Out with it," Patamon told Dovemon.

Dovemon shook her head. Now that Amari was doing better, Patamon was closer to his old self. She had to smile to herself. "I'm Dovemon. M's belief in herself and our team to overcome adversity, even in the midst of our dire circumstances, brought my aid."

"Your Digi-Egg of Hope Data Chip came to me," M told Amari. "It allowed Lunamon to Armor Digivolve after I lost my Data Chip because I felt I had let you down."

"What!?" Patamon exclaimed. "Does that mean I can't become Pegasusmon anymore?" M and Amari laughed, even though they both realized it was a good question.

"We'll see," Amari told Patamon. He turned to M as he laid back on Dovemon. He wasn't feeling very well. "Reth said he made bad decisions, but in my opinion, making you our leader was one of his best ones."

"You think so?" M asked while a bit worried for him.

Amari closed his eyes. "You remind me of a quote that should give you my answer to your question: "If your actions inspire others to dream more, learn more, do more and become more, you are a leader."

"Amari?" Patamon questioned.

"Stay with him and let him rest Patamon," M said. She needed to deal with Renamon. She turned to speak with the Digimon that helped them. "Orchidmon, Thistlemon, Floramon, Mushroomon and Aruraumon, I can't thank you enough for what you did today. I have to ask that you head back to your inn. Once we deal with Renamon, we're going to leave. I want to make sure you all are safe before that happens."

"It was our pleasure," Orchidmon said. "This is our world. We had to do our part. Besides, we never thought we'd live to see the day we got to meet humans. And from what we've seen, you all aren't bad."

"Is there anything else we can do?" Floramon asked.

"That's right," Orchidmon said. "Won't you need a guide to Safehouse?"

"No," M said. "Patamon we'll get us there. Thank you. Please, get to safety. Hopefully, we'll see you all again."

"The sickness he has is only being slowed down by our efforts," Thistlemon told her. "If his body is purified by HolyAngemon at Safehouse, he should fully recover."

"Then that's what will happen," M said. "Thank you Thistlemon." He nodded.

"All right," Orchidmon said. "Okay gang, we're headed out."

M watched as the small group returned to their inn.

"M, Kudamon and I will stay with Amari," Hawkmon said. "Let you, Elizabeth and Strabimon handle Renamon."

M nodded. She turned away to join Elizabeth and Strabimon.

While M as Chevaliermon went to take care of the other Digimon Protector business, Strabimon and Elizabeth as Marshalmon began to deal with Renamon.

Elizabeth placed her Gatling gun at her side. "Renamon, we need to talk."

Strabimon stood at her side, pained by Renamon's injuries and position, but he stood with a stern expression on his face.

Instead of responding to Elizabeth, Renamon glared at her. She continued to try teleporting and Digivolving into Youkomon, but she could do neither. Without enough energy, the agony of her lost arm and wounds and being pinned down, the Digimon Protectors had her. She rested her eyes on Strabimon.

Elizabeth took a few steps and bent down beside her. "Remember our last conversation? I told you Strabimon still cares about you. You still care about him, which is why you got so mad when I told you how he felt."

Renamon said nothing.

Before Elizabeth could say it, she and Strabimon were surprised to find the words came from his mouth first. "Join us. We can get you to Safehouse. We can get you fixed up. Join me."

Elizabeth quickly looked back at Strabimon's face before she returned her attention to Renamon. Renamon closed her eyes. She chuckled and sighed. "You don't get it. Neither of you have yet to understand." She opened her eyes. "You want to hear me admit that I care about Strabimon. Fine. I admit it. But that part of my life is over. It's not about you. It's about this."

"About what, bringing the Digital World to its knees," Strabimon said, trying to contain his anger. Elizabeth believed she heard a tinge of pain in his voice too.

"I still want to save the Digital World Strabimon just not the way we planned," Renamon said. "Returning it to the way it was before wouldn't solve anything. The old ways of the Digital World will soon be over."

"If you don't join us, we will have to destroy you," Elizabeth said slowly and with care.

"I could lie, somehow try to deceive you, but one thing we both know is you're too smart to fall for that," Renamon said. "You wouldn't believe me. You'll have to do what you must because nothing will stop me other than my death."

Elizabeth looked over her. Renamon believed in what she was doing so strongly, and Strabimon wanted to save her so strongly. Elizabeth wanted to cry. How can you save someone who doesn't want to be saved, doesn't think she needs to be saved? She couldn't let Strabimon destroy Renamon. She stood up, holding back tears she wanted to shed on Strabimon's behalf and turned to walk for her Gatling gun.

Strabimon grabbed her arm to stop her. "I'll do it."

"You can't," Elizabeth said.

"It has to be me," Strabimon said. He let her go and stood over Renamon.

M walked toward Elizabeth, who was facing her direction. Elizabeth looked like she wanted to cry, but she didn't. She kept trying blink back the tears as her eyes watered. M saw as Strabimon stood over Renamon. She went and stood with Elizabeth and let Elizabeth grab a hold of her, seeing what Strabimon was about to do.

M watched as he crossed his arms and drew light into his claws.

"Goodbye," Strabimon said.

M watched. Elizabeth turned around to watch, holding onto M.

"Light Slash!" He unleashed the light with a powerful slash.

Small white orbs of light began to arise from Renamon's body. They were infected Data. They were the virus. The orbs caught Strabimon's attack, swirled around it and extinguished it. But the infected Data did not disappear with it. It began to take shape, take form.

"Elizabeth, grab your gun," M instructed. "Strabimon, get back."

Elizabeth picked up her Gatling gun and stood on M's left side. Strabimon jumped back on M's right. The infected Data pulled Chevaliermon's blades from Renamon's body before throwing them to the side.

"You might need those," Chevaliermon said. Before the blades could hit the ground, they appeared in M's hands. M held the blades at the ready.

Dovemon flew in behind her. "What's happening?"

"We don't know," M told her. "Just stay behind us and keep Amari safe."

"Yes," Dovemon said.

The infected Data became two hands and arms that picked Renamon off the ground. It became a pair of legs, a body, a tail and a pair of wings. The head came last.

A Digimon had come to Renamon's aid. M knew who it was before Elizabeth spoke its name. The Digimon looked like a demon. It had leathery red skin with purple markings etched into it, purple bat-like wings, black claws and two short horns atop its head. The wicked grin it wore chilled her. It was unnatural. This was a demon in Digimon form.

"The Fortress Digimon," Elizabeth said. "Boogeymon." She gasped. Her hands trembled while she held her Gatling gun.

Marshalmon kept her hands steady. "Hey, do not forget I'm with you."

M held tighter on the handles of her blades.

"If you want to take him, we can," Chevaliermon told her.

None of the Digimon moved. Besides Dovemon, they did not have the power to take on this foe, and they did not want to risk infection for M, Elizabeth and Amari's sakes. Dovemon knew with Amari on her back, her priority was to take him from there immediately if a battled ensued, regardless if she wanted to fight.

"Foolish humans," Boogeymon said. "I've watched you from the beginning and was actually worried you would bring me down, but you've lost."

"We haven't lost yet," M told him.

"You think I'm the enemy?" He sneered. "I only want what your Digimon companions want: to save this world."

"You are a liar, and the truth ain't in you," M said coolly.

Boogeymon shook his head, but the wicked grin did not leave his face. He looked her straight into her eyes. "You, who knows nothing, can understand nothing." His legs, tail, body, arms, Renamon and finally head began to dissipate into infected Data. A moment later, Boogeymon and Renamon were gone.

Elizabeth dropped to her knees, breathing hard. "He let us live." Marshalmon, her Armor, became the Digi-Egg of Knowledge Data Chip and returned to her D-AVD. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I froze up. I couldn't hold it."

Strabimon went to her side and helped her up.

"Elizabeth, look at me," M said. M's own heart was still racing. Elizabeth reluctantly looked at her. Strabimon turned toward her as well. "It's ok. We just need to get out of here in case he changes his mind and sends a horde to finish the job."

"We wanted to follow your lead," Hawkmon told M, as she walked toward Dovemon with Strabimon and Elizabeth following behind her.

"That and we were useless," Patamon said. "Even I knew, the wrong move could've been our last. As much as I hate to admit this, we couldn't risk it." It took Patamon effort to work those words from his mouth.

"It's fine," M said. She could see that Amari was sweating and shivering again. "Patamon, you need to guide us to Safehouse. Dovemon, can you get us there?"

"As soon as the rest of you climb on, we'll be on our way," Dovemon said. M climbed on and sat, holding onto Amari to keep him steady when they took off.

"If you need me again, just call for me," Chevaliermon said. M's Armor became the Digi-Egg of Reliability Data Chip and returned to her D-AVD.

M held her D-AVD in her hand, which she had taken from her pocket, and gazed at it. "I'm sure I'm going to need you again and soon." She watched a second Data Chip appear next to it. It was an Ikkakumon Data Chip. She didn't know how she knew that but she did. She slipped her D-AVD back into her pocket. She was exhausted, wanted to sleep for a couple of days, but she just continued to hold Amari steady.

Strabimon took Elizabeth onto his back and leapt on Dovemon. He let her down, and she sat, holding onto her knees. Dovemon rose from the ground, and Patamon lead the way.

"Everything's going to be good," M said under her breath. She said this to Amari. She said this to herself.

"Are you going to be okay?" Strabimon asked Elizabeth. She couldn't answer that question for a little while. She had to keep herself from hyperventilating or crying. She just blinked her eyes a few times, trying to unsee Boogeymon and his wicked grin. She had known what Boogeymon looked like since HiAndromon told them his name, but his actual form and grin, standing across from her, stayed with her.

"He just let us go," Elizabeth said. "Why?"

Hawkmon, who was flying nearby, heard her question and decided to answer before Strabimon could. "He believes we're powerless. According to HiAndromon, he has most of the Digital World and its inhabitants infected with the Shadowbyte Virus. He can send everyone at us at anytime. At the end of the day, in his mind, we're no threat."

"And we're not his target anymore," Strabimon said. "Renamon is the one who wanted us dead, out of revenge. He intends to allow her the revenge she seeks."

Hawkmon nodded before he flew ahead to check on Patamon.

"I can't believe he came for her," Elizabeth said, gazing ahead at the clouds they were passing by.

"You and me both," Strabimon said, gazing same as her.

Elizabeth wondered what might be going through M's mind. She would ask her but now wasn't the best time. She believed M probably wanted to fall apart, maybe cry herself, but she felt she couldn't. She probably felt she had to be strong for everybody else. That's what Elizabeth thought. Because M couldn't cry, Elizabeth wouldn't allow herself to cry. She just squeezed her knees tighter.

"Elizabeth, M, Amari, can you guys hear me?" That was Reth's voice. It had come from her D-AVD.

"I'm here," Elizabeth said. She glanced over to see M and Kudamon with Amari. Whatever Thistlemon and Orchidmon managed to do must have worn off, she thought. "M's busy with Amari. What's going on?" She was glad to hear his voice.

"Where are you?" Reth asked. "How are things?'

"Time must be passing differently now," Elizabeth said. "It's been a day since we last talked. We're actually leaving a place called Red Rose Inn and headed to a place called Safehouse. Things get better, but then they get worse. We lost Salamon. We're okay for now though. Why do you ask?" Strabimon watched her try to sound better than she felt.

"Got good news," Reth said.

"Salamon's here," Maddy said.

"We wondered where she went," Elizabeth said. She let out a sigh of relief. That was good news. "We didn't know what to think." But she was thinking now, how did it happen? Did HiAndromon manage to send her, or was it the Digimon that brought them to the Digital World in the first place?

"And we're sending reinforcements," Reth said.

"We'll be happy to have it," Elizabeth said and smiled. That was even better news. That meant Boogeymon hadn't been able to infect the D-AVDs. "Thanks Salamon for all your help. We hope to see you again soon. Take care of them."

"And you take care of the others," Salamon said. She hadn't done such a great job so far, Elizabeth thought, but she would get a second chance.

"Tell M her friend Chloe is coming," a voice she didn't recognize said.

"I-I will," Elizabeth said, a bit surprised to her a new voice. "This good news will do her some good." I know because it's doing wonders for me, she thought.

"We'll talk to you later Elizabeth," Reth said.

"Keep out of trouble," Ashur said.

"Stay safe," Maddy said.

"We'll do our best," Elizabeth said. They ended their conversation.

The sound of Reth, Maddy and Ashur's voices made Elizabeth smile. Their voices made her excited. She hugged onto Strabimon, which surprised him. "Strabimon, M is so right. We haven't lost yet." Elizabeth scooted over toward M. "M, I just heard from Reth and the others." Elizabeth could see that M was giving her a girl-what-is-going-on-with-you look.

"What did they say?" M asked, wondering what could have her about to have a stroke.

"Somehow, someway, Salamon ended up with them," Elizabeth said.

"Thank God," M said. She took a deep breath and blew it up into the air.

"We're also getting reinforcements!"

"Yes Lord," M said, closing her eyes and riding the wave of this great news.

"Also, someone wanted me to relay a message to you?"

"Someone?" M questioned, opening her eyes and looking at Elizabeth.

"Do you have a friend named Chloe?"

"Yes, I do," M said.

"She was the girl who ended up in the coma," Elizabeth said, remembering the name, "after that accident Thursday night." She watched M's body tense.

"Yeah," M said. "She's my best friend." Elizabeth's noticed the apprehension in M's voice and realized this was the first and only thing she had learned about M since they had arrived in this world, disregarding everything she knew about her from school. M had been dealing with losing her best friend to a coma while juggling all this. She suddenly felt super bad about not trying to get to know her better and not telling her the great news.

"You don't have to worry about her anymore," Elizabeth said with a bright smile. "Chloe wanted me to tell you she is coming."

M smiled, grinned then laughed out loud. "She made it! And, she's going to be our backup!" She grabbed onto Elizabeth, hugging her while she rocked her side to side. The two of them started laughing. Elizabeth noticed Amari open his eyes. They shared a look. He briefly smiled before he closed his eyes again.

ClavisAngemon, feeling the power of a D-AVD at his back, stepped to the side of the Digital Gate. HiAndromon was slowly becoming whole again, and now, someone was about to enter into the Digital World.

"Digital Gate, Digitize!" ClavisAngemon shouted loud and clear. The doors of the gate slowly came open. Two lights shot through it before the doors slammed shut. The two lights passed through the place, this place, which is outside of the Digital World, yet at its center to arrive on the surface of the Digital World. Reinforcements had arrived.

Chloe opened her eyes. She looked from left to right before she lifted her head and climbed onto her feet. She glanced around before she saw KoKabuterimon, who had stood up before her.

"We have made it," KoKabuterimon said. "Welcome to the Digital World."


	14. Green With Envy

**Author's Note: This has been a long time coming, but Episode 14 is complete. I haven't given up on this story. It just requires a lot of work, for continuity and consistency. I had to transcribe this whole chapter from a notebook, and it was super long. Hope you all enjoy it. Comments, questions and concerns welcome. **

**Digimon Protectors (DP) **

**Episode 14: Green With Envy**

_Time to find those Runes._ That's what Ashur had said while Maddy examined the Bluetooth device that came with her upgraded D-AVD. She took a deep breath. _We have our work cut out for us, so we better get started. _That's what Reth had said. The _We _was important. It got her thinking.

"Maddy, is everything okay?" Salamon asked her.

Salamon must have noticed Maddy had wandered off with her thoughts. Maddy glanced down at Salamon before she saw that Reth, Ashur and Reth's mom were all looking at her concerned.

"I have something I want to say," Maddy said. She hesitated.

"Go ahead," Salamon said. "Say what's on your mind."

"I know what you guys did, I understand why you did it too, but you've got to stop." She watched Reth and Ashur glance at each other. "I should've gone back. Salamon and I would've been the better choice. If not better, at least safer."

Reth gazed at the computer, through it, before he seemed to focus on Maddy. "You're right."

"But you guys were worried about sending me alone, even with Tarotmon and Salamon on my side," Maddy said.

"She got us," Ashur said.

"If you thought that way, why didn't you say anything?" Reth asked.

"I've wanted to go back ever since we left, but I didn't offer to go when I had the chance because I can't now," Maddy said. "But before I get into that, I just want you guys to know that I want you to be able to depend on me the way I depend on you." She glanced down at Salamon. Salamon nodded. "It's not the same anymore. M, Amari and Elizabeth, they're dealing with their problems, and now, we have our own. It's just us now, and I don't want you guys thinking you have to take care of me. I want us to help each other. Can we do that?"

"Of course," Reth said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like you weren't a part of this."

"We were just trying to look out for you," Ashur said.

"I know," Maddy said, "but try not to worry so much about me, especially with the innocent people who are probably going to need us more...soon."

Reth and Ashur nodded their agreement.

"KoKabuterimon," Ashur said. She was on his mind. "We could've just sent Chloe to her death. I can't shake the feeling. She doesn't trust us."

"Why did you trust her?" Maddy asked Reth.

Ashur gave him his attention as well. "I'd like to hear what made you think KoKabuterimon could be trusted too."

"Because KoKabuterimon trusted Chloe," Reth said. "She fought with us. She agreed to go. It wasn't because of us. It was Chloe. I'm hoping for the best. Because if I don't, this could just end up another mistake on my part."

This was why he hadn't wanted to be in a leadership position. He had to worry about everything and the chronic worrier he was would make him second-guess everything he did, which is what he was doing. He could not do that.

Silence settled in the room for a few moments until Ashur changed the subject. "How should we go about finding those Runes?"

"I wasn't really thinking about them," Maddy said.

"We need to go see Chloe's parents first," Reth said. "Notify all the parents that we made contact with their kids, and let Chloe's parents hear from Chloe."

"Yes, you guys should let the parents know what's going on," Reth's mom said. "They're worried enough as it is."

"What were you thinking about Maddy?" Ashur asked her.

"My friend Leon," Maddy said.

"And that reminds me before we track down those Runes, I need to go see my buddy Seth," Ashur said.

"That was the young man who was with me during that whole dangerous situation," Reth's mom said. "He just ran off."

"He's not the kind of guy to just run off," Ashur said. "I want to talk to him and see what's going on with him."

"The Runes are our main priority," Salamon said. "We should concentrate on them."

"We don't know where to start looking for them, but if we can get through to Impmon, maybe he can help somehow," Maddy said. "Impmon is one of the Digimon Boogeymon sent. He could have some information."

"I didn't want to do this, but it sounds like we might need to split up," Reth said. He sighed. "But with Digimon in our world, that doesn't seem like the safest course of action, who knows when Cyclomon, Rippermon, or a new Digimon might attack."

As Reth tried to figure if they should risk it, as Ashur tried to figure whether he should pursue Seth or the Runes and as Maddy tried to figure how to help Leon and help in this situation, Maddy's D-AVD/v2 began to glow. Ashur and Reth watched as their D-AVD/v2s also began to glow. After all three had ceased glowing, Maddy, Ashur and Reth saw that the D-AVD/v2s had changed.

"I wonder why they changed," Maddy said.

"Probably because there was so much going on with them," Ashur said. "It had a dial wheel, a touch screen and directional buttons."

"Looks like they became more efficient or finally settled," Reth said. "They look like smart phones now."

The D-AVD/v2s were now a bit smaller with a touch screen and several icons on its face and three buttons underneath the screen. It read: D-AVD/v2 at the bottom of the screen. Also, Reth noticed a third new icon: one that took the image of a globe.

"I've got it," Maddy said. Reth looked up before he could find out what it was. Maddy was smiling. "We can split up, and I'll send Digimon with you as Tarotmon."

"You ready for that?" Salamon asked. "Becoming Tarotmon again so soon."

"I have to," Maddy said.

"You guys haven't eaten or rested since you've been back," Reth's mom said. "If you push yourselves too hard, you'll wear yourselves out."

"We'll be okay," Reth said. "We'll do these last few things, and then, we'll regroup here, so we can concentrate on the Runes."

"We're going to have to keep a low profile," Ashur said. "Those Digimon attacks weren't exactly low key. We need to avoid getting taken in by anyone who'll prevent us from going after the Runes."

"True story," Reth said.

"We're the kids that disappeared and reappeared with monsters," Ashur said, "and somebody recorded us with their phones. There are bound to be a shit-ton of questions, ones we can't answer." Ashur remembered Reth's mom being in the room. "Sorry about that." Ashur could see his mom in his head reprimanding him for cursing in front of someone's else's mom.

"We could answer them, but we don't have that kind of time to waste," Maddy said. Reth and Ashur agreed with that.

"In the meantime, I'll try to get a hold of HiAndromon," Reth said. He wanted to keep the cursing to a minimum in front of his mom, so he kept the conversation moving. "See if maybe we can get a clue to where the Runes are. Let's try to get back here in about two hours." He checked the time on his D-AVD/v2. That put them at about 5:30 p.m.

"I'll go see your parents," Reth's mom told Maddy and Ashur. "Get you all some food and clothes, so when you get back you can eat, shower and change. I'll also notify the rest of the parents that you guys made contact, and the others are doing ok."

Reth, Maddy and Ashur glanced at each other and realized they all looked a little rough. That was a good idea. They nodded and thanked her.

"Before we get started, I want to check on Chloe and KoKabuterimon, make sure they made it all right," Reth said.

"Good idea," Maddy said. "We should make sure they didn't run into any trouble already."

"Chloe, did you make it?" Reth asked. He spoke low in case she and KoKabuterimon might be in a situation that his voice might lead an infected Digimon to their location.

"Reth, yeah, I made it," Chloe said. "I meant to reach you as soon as I arrived, but I didn't know how. Then, time got away from me."

"Don't worry," Reth said. "It's only been a couple minutes since you left here. Time works differently there. To talk to anyone, just press your Talk icon. Then, you can either press the icon of the person you want to speak with or call for them. Your D-AVD will immediately connect you with the party or parties you're trying to reach."

Reth hadn't thought to tell her about that. He was glad she was safe so far. He was sure she had questions for him, and he definitely had questions for her: Were they close to the others? Had they run into any trouble? Did things seem dire or worse? But his questions could wait. "Any thing else you have questions about?"

"No," Chloe said, "not now anyway. We're on our way to find a relic KoKabuterimon says will keep us alive."

"The Map icon will not tell you your location, but it will tell you when you're close to M and the others," Reth said, thinking that would be valuable for her to know too.

"We should try to give her a brief summary of what's going on here," Ashur said slowly. "We kind of just threw her into all this."

"Yeah," Reth agreed. "I was thinking the same." Wait, what about a relic keeping you two alive?

"I'm going to handle it," KoKabuterimon told them. She took Reth and Ashur off guard. Her words made Ashur remember her words from earlier about the Digital World not being worth saving. He wondered how this would go in her explanation to Chloe. Before he could think of what he would to say to ensure KoKabuterimon didn't try to screw with Chloe's head, Maddy spoke.

"You'll have to hurry," Maddy said. "They're all right for now, but we don't know for how long."

"The relic has to come first," KoKabuterimon said bluntly.

Maddy and Ashur looked at Reth, not agreeing, but as Reth thought that there must be a good reason for this, Chloe confirmed it.

"I trust her you guys," Chloe said. "Let me take care of things on this side. If I need your help, you'll hear from me again."

"M knows you're on your way," Reth said. "It's in you guys' hands." Reth wouldn't worry. Chloe could do this. She and KoKabuterimon could. He let that end their conversation. He spoke to Maddy and Ashur: "Let's not waste anymore time."

"Maddy, you're up," Ashur said.

"Go, Digi-Egg of Kindness Digitize! Data Armor Activate! Chameleonmon Upload!"

"Tarotmon, Kindness' Significance," the familiar voice announced its return.

Maddy held the cards of the Digimon she had befriended along the journey in her hands. "Seasarmon will take you were you need to go and stick with you Reth. Ashur, Mikemon will stay with you once you're on your own."

The two Digimon emerged from their cards in their transparent forms. Maddy reached out for Salamon.

"Tarotmon, we're headed to the hospital," Maddy said.

"You got it sister," Tarotmon said.

After making a quick phone call to her husband, Reth's mom walked to Reth and gave him her cell phone.

"If you need anything," she told him, "call Theo. I'll be with him."

Reth nodded.

"Be careful," she told him.

"Of course," he said, adding a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Reth and Ashur climbed on Seasarmon. Mikemon got behind Seasarmon's head after nodding at her daughter. Tarotmon whipped Maddy and Salamon out of the building. Reth, Ashur, Seasarmon and Mikemon followed, moving pretty fast. Reth's mom watched after them. She had a small headache, but she left to meet her husband and do her part.

Seth was not sure how he got home, but he was in his driveway and climbing up the stairs into his room when he was back, whatever that meant. No one was home yet. The rest of his family was either at work or occupied with an extracurricular activity. He was supposed to be on his way to work. Guess he wouldn't be going in today.

"You hate that job anyway," Dorumon said. The creature from earlier streamed from his device and a moment later stood across from him in his room.

"What makes you say that?" Seth asked, even though it was the truth. He wanted to know how she knew.

"Now that you've been infected with the virus I know everything about you," Dorumon said. "To me, you're an open book."

"Infected?" Seth questioned. Much of what she said troubled him but he concentrated only on one word: infected.

Dorumon could have ignored Seth's question, she would've, but she had seen and unfortunately felt everything he had gone through in his life, so she felt she should give him something.

Giving it a second thought, she felt the honest way might even work in her favor, Boogeymon's favor too.

"You've contracted a virus that allows me to take control of you," she said.

No reason to give him all the details. Somehow, the device he had prevented total control. It was the only way she could explain that he had gained minute control over her earlier. Now, she had an idea brewing. Thinking about the impact of his memories, she decided to try a different approach. This approach would bypass the device's preventative qualities and might prove more beneficial in the long run.

Seth crossed his arms and watched her, his eyes slightly narrowed. He wanted to smoke, but he never smoked inside his house. He thought about Ashur, who seemed to be a part of this mess too, though it appeared he himself was on the wrong side. A thought came to him.

As Dorumon allowed the virus within her to concentrate into her eyes, she turned from Seth and stared into his laptop screen. She was trying to contact Boogeymon. When Seth spoke, she stopped, realizing he needed to be her first priority.

"Not total control though," he said, which was what drew her attention away from her task. He held up the device. "This puts the control in my hands."

Dorumon slowly turned around to face him. "You're not a total idiot."

They glared at each other.

"We're not so different Seth," she said. "We both wish that our worlds were different."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't kill anyone to make it happen," he retorted. "Life is life. It's shitty. You move on."

"You don't need to hurt someone," she said, ignoring the tone of his voice to convince him to believe her. "All you need is power. If you had the right power, you could take out the ones responsible for preventing change." Her words were meant to convince him, but she believed them herself.

"Can't disagree with you there," Seth said. He shifted his gaze to the floor for a moment as he rubbed the back of head a couple times.

This would be easy, Dorumon thought. "I could threaten to kill Ashur, your friend, to get you to comply, but I realize I don't need to do that."

She felt it first before she noticed it. Seth's body tensed. "Then what will you do?"

"I-," Dorumon was interrupted when Seth damn near jumped back out of his skin. She faced the computer, and Boogeymon was on the screen.

"Dorumon," Boogeymon spoke slowly. He appeared to be taking in her, Seth and their surroundings. "Are we on our way?"

"Almost," Dorumon answered him. "Just as I always thought, KoKabuterimon is a traitor. She's betrayed us, for the humans. I am separated from Impmon, but he is close. I plan to track him down after this report."

"As long as one of you gets the job done, I don't care what's going on there," Boogeymon said.

The news about KoKabuterimon did not seem to affect him one bit, and Dorumon did not care for that. She wanted to see her punished. Seeing as how that was of no importance to him, she said not a word about it.

"Understood," Dorumon said. "We can move forward. Show this human a friend of his, and I assure you we will soon have the Runes."

Seth stood there in his room, staring. A demon in his laptop, a creature offering him a chance to change the world and another friend of his in the mix of this shit, what? He needed a cigarette, a joint and a beer.

"What friend would that be?" Boogeymon was curious to find where Dorumon was going with her request.

"Renamon's favorite," Dorumon answered. "Show him what's she doing, who's she's with. Show him her, and we'll have him guaranteed."

"Why not," Boogeymon replied.

The scene Boogeymon showed couldn't have been better. The human with whom Seth shared a past, her name Elizabeth, sat with the head of another human in her lap. Elizabeth watched over this male with concern.

Dorumon felt what went through Seth, heard the thoughts in his head, when he recognized who it was Dorumon wanted him to see.

"Is that all?" Boogeymon questioned.

"Yes, everything from here on out will go our way," Dorumon said.

The laptop screen went black.

Seth had heard the conversation that transpired between Dorumon and the demon, but once he saw Elizabeth, they were far removed from his thoughts. He stared at the laptop screen after it had gone black. Elizabeth was a part of this too. The girl who went out with him once and then dropped him without a word.

At least Amy had the decency to tell him why. Now, here Elizabeth was, in another world, this close to another guy. He wanted to know why. He never could get past those three bitches she called friends, but maybe, he could get to her now.

"That's supposed to persuade me," Seth said. "Either I help or you hurt Ashur and Elizabeth." He had to play it cool, even though his heart rate had sped up after finding himself faced with this decision.

"Not at all," Dorumon said. She didn't want it to come off as a threat. It would make him reluctant; keep him from giving the task his all. She needed all of him in order for them to succeed. "You help, I will get you to her. You help, you can change your world, and I can change mine."

"And I can do that, without people ending up six feet under," Seth said. From his mouth, it came out part question, part demand.

"If you accept the virus willingly, it gives you power," Dorumon explained. "You choose what you want to do with it. I'm just a guide." She had to make it sound good.

"I see through your bullshit," Seth said. "You're not just my guide, but my partner, my partner in crime."

Once again, they glared at each other.

At the same time, Seth thought: if I have power... "What would we need to do?"

She had him. "First, we locate a colleague of mine, and another friend of yours."

"Another one?" Seth asked, trying not to act surprised. The fuck, he thought, who else?

Dorumon focused on the virus, on Impmon, and his human. "Leon. Yes, that is his name."

"He is a friend," Seth muttered. Ashur and Elizabeth appeared to have been pulled into this together, and it looked as though he and Leon had too, on the other side. But that brought a question to mind, what did he mean by the other side?

"Let's go to him then. Perhaps, you can get him to help you reach your goals."

Seth thought about Ashur, Elizabeth and then Leon. He looked upon Dorumon. He allowed himself to focus on her. She watched him, awaiting some kind of response. He nodded.

As Ashur and Reth traveled toward Seth's house, Ashur directed Seasarmon. He did his best to keep them out of the line of sight of other people. He had been to Seth's house so many times over the years he could practically get there drunk off his ass, which he had several times before, so he led Seasarmon easily through alleyways and side streets to get them there fast with little hassle.

When they arrived, Seasarmon leapt over the tall wooden fence that surrounded Seth's house. Once they occupied the yard, Ashur jumped from Seasarmon. He looked at the back of the house. Around this time, no one was usually home, but today, he had noticed Seth's car in the front driveway as they had run through the alley.

"Need me to stay?" Reth asked him.

By the tone of his voice, Ashur thought Reth was expressing concern for him and suggesting staying to support him. Ashur turned around to face and answer him: "No, I'm going to try to make sense of this shit for him. He saw it all. I want to give him an explanation." Mikemon leapt to his side. "Besides, if shit hits the fan, me and Mikemon will handle it." He ended his words with a laugh. A laugh, a smile, they were what assured people that things would be all right with him.

"I'll take your word for it," Reth said, "but if anything goes down, contact somebody. I'm going to break you of that habit of trying to take everything on yourself."

A hearty laugh burst out of Ashur. "Just me?"

"And I'm going to break myself of that habit too," Reth added and chuckled. "Smart ass. Sorry God."

Ashur watched Reth and Seasarmon go back across the fence and head down the alley. He turned to Mikemon. "Stay behind me when we go in. I don't want to freak him out more than he probably already is."

Mikemon nodded. Somehow, the expression on her face told him she completely understood. Her response brought a question out of him. That normally didn't happen. "Can you talk?" She thought about it a moment before she shook her head no. Ashur took it as a not really.

Made sense, he thought. She and Seasarmon did come from cards. They were Digimon but not really a physical presence.

They walked toward the house, a two-story that clearly let people know that the Poole family was in, at least, the upper middle class. Ashur searched the ground for the rock with the spare key taped to it. Seth had put it there years ago, so Ashur wouldn't have to get him out of bed whenever he dropped in.

When he located it, as he pulled it from the rock, Ashur remembered another reason Seth had gotten him that key. Seth did not like getting interrupted during a good gaming session. That brought a smile to Ashur's face.

Mikemon followed him inside. Ashur shut the door behind them before he jogged up the back stairs for Seth's room. "Seth, we should talk. Want to go out back for a smoke?"

Ashur hit the top of the back stairs, and he saw Seth about to head down the front stairs. He saw Seth at the other end of the hall. A Digimon was at his side. It didn't dawn on Ashur until just then. Seth might be another replacement. He suddenly remembered there were supposed to be three of them. He looked from Seth to the Digimon. The Digimon was a servant of Boogeymon.

"Seth, you can't go with that Digimon," Ashur said. "Creature."

He corrected himself because Seth had no idea what a Digimon was. He took his D-AVD/v2 in his hand and clicked on the Analyze icon. For a brief moment, he wondered if it would work without Kudamon. He got his answer soon after. The only info that came was the Digimon's name: Dorumon. She wasn't infected, but seeing as how she had been Cyclomon, he knew she was trouble.

"Unless Dorumon's on our side," Ashur said, thinking that would be better than the alternative. "We should all talk." He couldn't rule out the possibility Dorumon might turn out like KoKabuterimon, a Digimon in search of a new home, but he thought, those odds were one in a fucking million.

Ashur watched Seth speak with Dorumon. He heard him say: "Let me talk to him."

Seth headed for his doorway, which was the midway point of the hall.

Ashur spoke to Mikemon: "Keep an eye on Dorumon." Mikemon nodded in agreement. Then, he met Seth at his doorway.

"I got to go with her," Seth said.

"There's a lot going on here," Ashur said. "We don't have time for me to explain it all, but she's a problem. Not just for us but the world."

"She'll be less of a problem if I go with her," Seth replied.

"That isn't true," Ashur said.

"She won't change into Cyclomon and try to kill you," Seth said. "There's one good reason. There's more."

Ashur hadn't been prepared for that response. "Sounds like you two have talked. What did she tell you?" He glanced at Dorumon.

"She wants me to help her save her world," Seth started to explain. "I find some Runes with her. After that, we'll see."

Seth patted him on the shoulder with his signature sly smile and nodded, but Ashur noticed Seth looking past him for a moment, as if his mind had gone elsewhere.

In that moment, Seth decided he wouldn't tell Ashur that he might have the power to change their world. He liked the idea of it, but at the same time, it was crazy. What were the chances Dorumon was telling the truth, that it could happen.

"Don't worry about me," Ashur spoke low. "I can get you out of this. We can." He looked back to Mikemon.

"She'd probably kill me," Seth replied.

Ashur thought he felt his heart tighten in his chest. Seth wouldn't have said it if it weren't possible, but would she? She'd probably had plenty of opportunities. If she didn't need him, why keep him alive?

"Don't try to work it out," Seth said. "I want to go. I'm going to do it."

Don't work what out. Ashur had been overloaded in the span of five minutes.

Which part of this conversation did Seth want him to drop: Dorumon, another Digimon and servant of Boogeymon, who was acting in response to the state of her world, felt it needed saving, like HiAndromon, but like Boogeymon, possibly wanted to do the same as him. She wanted to save it by destroying it.

Seth's life was in danger, but Seth wanted to leave with Dorumon. Not only to protect him but also because he wanted to leave with her. No answers concerning why that might be came to him.

They wanted the Runes too. The Runes no one seemed to know anything about. If KoKabuterimon told him the truth, did the Runes mean the DPs were on the wrong side or wrong in getting involved?

"Seth, we should leave," Dorumon commanded.

Seth turned to her.

"Seth, did she tell you why she wants the Runes?" Ashur asked quickly. "What she needs them for?" Ashur's mind was trying to work for the good of the team, the good of the world and for the good of Seth.

"To save her world," Seth said bluntly, pretty much indicating he'd already made this clear. "No other specifics."

"That's," Ashur wanted to say, was going to say, something you should know before you side with her, but he didn't get a chance. Dorumon appeared at Seth's side and interrupted.

"There's nothing you can do Digimon Protector," Dorumon spat with venom. "Unless you want to endanger his life as well as your own."

As Ashur stared Dorumon down, he thought about fighting her himself, but because he didn't know how that might affect Seth's life, he stayed his ground.

"He only has to be alive," she added. "He doesn't need to be in one piece."

Mikemon was at Ashur's side, probably waiting for the word, but they couldn't fight. Not in the house. If Dorumon Digivolved, whether Mikemon could handle her or not, he, Seth and the house wouldn't make it.

Seth shrugged. He should've been bothered by Dorumon's threat, but he wasn't. She could hurt him, she could take control of his body, but he had agreed to go along with her, so he believed this was a front to get Ashur to back off. He approved if it kept Ashur alive. She didn't appear to want to cause trouble with anyone other than the Digimon Protectors. If that was it, best to keep them separated.

Shit, Ashur thought. Shit. Shit. Shit. What the fuck? What the fuck!

"Let's go Seth," Dorumon commanded. She turned around, headed down the hall and then down the stairs. Seth followed in step.

Ashur felt his hands were tied, along with his legs, arms, and everything else. "Fuck, Seth I have to stop her."

Seth stopped, as he was about to descend the stairs, and gave Ashur a parting look. "And me." He paused. "But do you really?" Seth disappeared down the stairs.

Seth thought he shouldn't have asked the question, but when he did, he found he kind of wanted an answer to it. Did they need to be stopped?

Fuuucccckkkkk! Seth, what the fuck are you doing? I need a cigarette, a joint, a drink. No, I need to talk to Reth and Maddy, so we can figure this shit out. Damn, I should've asked Seth where they were going.

Ashur was stressed and trying to work out his next move, a combination he never liked. Seth has a D-AVD, he thought, they could track him, find out where he's headed. Seth starting his car grabbed Ashur's attention. Ashur ran down the stairs, Mikemon behind him, and they watched as Seth drove off with Dorumon.

Ashur checked the Map icon. Seth was nowhere on it. He and Mikemon exchanged looks. "We're screwed." He told her.

Reth was. Maddy was. In the distance, Maddy was fast approaching a blinking, fading dot that he concluded had to be Leon. Why wasn't Seth on it? He wanted to contact Reth and Maddy, but what could they do or say? Seth was his friend. Besides, they had their own situations that he didn't want to interrupt.

It would be better to get to one of them, he reasoned. They might need help, and on the way he could try to think out a solution to the Dorumon problem, but which one? First, he was going to need a ride. Didn't have a phone. Weed had fucked up his memory. Tad's number he knew by heart. He went to the house phone and called him.

"Tad, hey, need a favor."

"Megidramon," Boogeymon began speaking with him, "things are on their way in the Real World. And yet, the Digimon Protectors have somehow managed to become a problem."

"You concentrate on your own pursuits," Megidramon's voice told him from his location. "With all matters concerning the Real World, I'll handle them."

"Good," Boogeymon said, but something in his voice told Megidramon that he wasn't particularly happy about that. "The ones here are neutralized. I don't want to deal with any more humans, especially ones outside this domain."

Boogeymon's presence left Megidramon. He had said all he wanted to say. Megidramon thought: As soon as Wisemon returns, our affairs will be the last thing on the humans' minds. They won't have the time for them.

Megidramon already knew how he would act once he received the information necessary to finish his gate.

Reth made his way toward Chloe's parents' apartment. He could've called her parents, tried to explain the situation over the phone, but the only thing that would validate this story was proof. With the help of his D-AVD/v2, Chloe, and Seasarmon, he'd have a better chance and be less nervous telling her parents about the situation into which she'd been pulled.

Even though riding on Seasarmon's back was a bit terrifying, no seat belts, she provided a smooth ride, which calmed him. Chloe, Maddy and Ashur were on his mind, M, Elizabeth and Amari too. How they were going to find the Runes and what they were actually looking for crowded his thoughts, Hawkmon as well, but worrying wouldn't get anything done: one problem at a time. Hawkmon had used his words against him, everything happens for a reason. Those words were why Hawkmon was able to let him leave. Maybe that was part of the reason he was calming down. The reason had revealed itself.

Chloe lived a few towns away from him. They went to the same church, knew of each other that way, but like most of the people he knew, church members and classmates, distance kept him from getting to know her.

He had known Everett, his best friend. Everett had been the old friend that had taught him actions speak louder than words. He had been whom Hawkmon made him remember. They grew up together, they attended the same school, and they were from the same area, but past circumstances and certain feelings had separated them for good.

Reth's lack of courage to do most things, including getting to know people or gaining and keeping friends, made it clear to him why he had lost the Digi-Egg of Courage Data Chip and why he probably wouldn't be able to use the Digi-Egg of Friendship Data Chip again.

He could hear his dad now. That's what happens when you get easily attached or too attached to people. That's what happens when you don't keep your emotions in check. You scare them away. You push them away. They leave.

But if I had been that attached to them, if that were true, Reth thought, I wouldn't have left. No, he told himself. He was wrong. They were both wrong. He had cared too much to stay when he should've cared too much to leave. His actions had spoken volumes, so they needed to be remedied.

Seasarmon was quickly covering ground. Reth held on tight as they pretty much traveled in a blur, which was nice considering they were passing by the freeway and there was no need for anyone to crash from the sight of them.

"Try to use the trees to stay hidden," Reth told her.

He'd only been to Chloe's apartment a few times, so he didn't want to veer to far off track, from how he knew how to get to it, but he wanted to try at least to stay low-key. When the two of them drew near Chloe's complex, Reth and Seasarmon parted ways in the forest behind Chloe's building.

"Try to stay out of sight," Reth told her. "If anyone sees you, it won't be good." Seasarmon nodded. "I'll call for you when I get back." Seasarmon nodded a second time before she backed off into the woods.

Reth headed toward her building. Chloe lived on the second floor. This was where the church bus had dropped her and her younger brother off and where he'd watched them enter their apartment, those few times he'd seen the place.

As Reth climbed the stairs, he recalled the Globe icon he had seen earlier on his D-AVD/v2. He reached the top of the stairs and his mind was working. The reason they had to come back was to learn that Boogeymon's agenda, other agenda or main agenda, was to locate the Runes that were here in the Real World, which was why he had sent Digimon here.

The Globe, Scan and Radar icons were tools for them to find and locate the Runes, which were scattered around the world. He pressed the Globe icon, which produced a small hologram that gave away six points of interest. He smiled as he cleared the screen. This was their lead. He'd explain it to the others when they regrouped.

Reth went and stood a few feet from the door he was about to enter. Before he knocked, he'd make sure Chloe was still in good shape. Then, they'd go from there.

Seth drove several blocks from his house before he pulled over and stopped the car.

"Why are you stopping?" Dorumon asked. Her voice laced with agitation.

"Drive in this direction is one way of doing it, but if you gave me specifics, this could go smoother." Seth turned to face Dorumon. "Is Leon home? Where is he?"

Dorumon faced Seth, and Seth thought she might maul his face off. She was trying to pinpoint Impmon's location. The virus in their bodies connected them, but for some reason, Impmon seemed far away. She felt as if the connection they shared was fading. She tried to see what he was seeing, but the best she could get were blurry images. She could hear voices around him, but they were barely audible. Impmon's mind was unstable for some reason, but the information she did gather from him made it clear: Leon was his human, and the Digimon Protectors were his enemy.

In a flash, she saw a white H. It was against a blue background. She eyed Seth suspiciously. He is more familiar with this world, she thought. He might know what it means.

"White H, blue background," she said. "Does it mean anything to you?"

She watched Seth contemplate this information for a minute. He put the car back in drive and pulled off.

"Yes, I know where he is," Seth said. From the expression on his face, a hard expression, she gathered that he was concerned. She quickly pried into his mind. He was concerned. They were headed to a hospital. Like Safehouse, it was a place for the injured and sick. They were rushing toward their destination.

"I don't mind helping out," Seth began. His eyes remained on the road as he spoke. Dorumon was about to add you don't have much choice. "I don't have much of a choice." He beat her to it. "But if you're a Digimon of your word, there are two things you should be able to tell me."

You'll get nothing human, Dorumon thought. She stared out the passenger's window, barely paying him any attention.

"If I have power, I want to use it to change this world," Seth said. "It's a piece of shit. How can I fix it with this power?"

Dorumon noticed him tighten his grip on the steering wheel. From his voice, she never would have guessed that he was so affected by his powerlessness. The prospect of gaining the ability to do something significant stirred something inside of him.

"You prove yourself useful, and you'll see that I am a Digimon of my word," Dorumon replied. She noticed him nod, understanding. It was as if he had expected this was all he would get.

They drove in silence for several minutes. Dorumon recalled Seth had wanted to know two things. Just as she was about to pry into his mind to find what the second thing was, he spoke.

"You're not going to tell me what the Runes are for," Seth said.

You're right, she thought.

Seth stopped at a stop sign and looked at her until she looked at him. "Will the Runes cause the destruction of my world?" He looked her dead in her eyes, and Dorumon saw no fear in his eyes and felt no fear coming from him. Serious, he waited for an honest answer.

She turned from him and looked straight ahead. She was not going to answer him, this, in part, due to the fact that she honestly did not know the answer to this question.

Seth settled back in his seat and continued to drive, getting on the highway. After another short silence, he spoke again. "I'll find out soon enough." He didn't take his eyes off the road to look at Dorumon. "The answer doesn't matter. Destruction seems to always be the catalyst for change."

Dorumon glanced over at him before returning her attention to the road before them. It is, she thought.

Ashur stood in the backyard at the gate of the fence. Someone from Seth's family would arrive home sooner or later, and he didn't want to be inside without Seth and with Mikemon. He waited for Tad, thinking about the conversation that had just transpired with him.

"Ashur, when did you get back?" Tad asked. "The day I take off early for a dentist appointment, you show back up. Wait, it's after school. You're calling from Seth's house. You need a favor?"

"You're high," Ashur said with short laugh.

"A little," Tad said nonchalantly. "What's the favor?"

"Come pick me up, and give me a ride somewhere. I'd owe you."

"I can do that," Tad said. "See you in a few."

That was Tad, chill even without the pot. Tad didn't need answers to his 20 questions. Ashur called, and Tad knew it was important. Because Tad knew, Ashur never asked for help, even when he did need it.

May be that was why Tad was able to get things out of him. Tad would know when something was wrong, be concerned but respect Ashur's choice not to speak on it. Tad would just take Ashur's mind off whatever might be bothering him.

When Ashur was politely asked to transfer schools because of his sexual orientation, it was the effect it had on his family that started to affect him. It was the first of several terrible circumstances that he thought he had brought on his family: the congregation of their church shunning them, especially after his dad was screwed by his business partners and taken to jail, and the financial troubles that came.

Ashur put his religious life behind him. On the day his dad began his sentence, he was alone with Tad when he cried. Tad was there for him.

Damn memories, Ashur thought.

That was the past, and it was behind him now too, but it reminded him of Kudamon. Tad and Kudamon reminded him of the other. The only reason he came back to the Real World was because Kudamon thought he didn't care about his life.

Ashur cared about his life. Now, his mom was worried about him. He just wanted the people around him to be better off. Better off than him? Better off despite knowing him? Was he really living? He was going to ignore those questions.

Ashur focused on the map. Reth had gone off the map, out of the city, so when he heard Tad drive up to the curb he decided to see if he could assist Maddy and just let Reth know what was going on when he could or when he heard from him.

"Tad's taxi service," Tad said, as Ashur opened the door and got into the car with Mikemon hidden in his hoody. "Where to?"

Ashur noticed Tad glance at the odd shape of his hoody, but Tad said nothing about it. "Hospital."

Tad handed him a lighter and a joint. "Sit back, relax and enjoy the ride."

Ashur smiled before he lit up the joint, and Tad drove off.

Leon woke up in a hospital bed. He opened his eyes and looked to his left and right. He was in a small room, alone, and his door was shut. He noticed the window to his left and sat up to look out of it. Had he slept so long finally that his parents took him to the hospital? People had told him 12 hours of sleep was unhealthy. No, he told himself. What he thought were dreams had been real events. They were what brought him here.

A second later, Leon felt something in his right hand. He glanced at it. It was the orange device. Earlier, it had come out of nowhere and shot into his grasp. Now, it had appeared into his empty hand. Maddy came to mind, she had returned, and she had been there when he first received this device. She had tried to explain all this before he blacked out, fell unconscious.

At this point, Leon felt strange, sort of sick but not really. He shrugged it off. What he really wanted was a cigarette. He needed to get out of this room, so he could calm his nerves, relax, and occupy his hands, with something other than the strange device.

This was all strange though. Leon examined the device. The way the device came to him, the first time and now this second time. It was like something out of one of the animes or mangas he sold down at the comic shop where he worked.

Maybe it was. Maddy had seemed fine with the strange device coming to him from out of nowhere. Leon wondered what she knew about it. He had his cigarettes and lighter, they were on a nearby stand, but he was reminded that he left his cell phone at home when he tried to find it.

Time to get out of here. Maybe get some answers. Leon would hold onto this device for a while. He turned to his right, placing his feet on the floor. First, he'd need his shoes. Just as he spotted them, he felt something grab his leg. He yanked his legs back into the bed, his body tensing up. He leaned over the bed to see what was going on underneath it. What he saw made him pull back into the bed. It crawled out.

Leon grabbed his pillows. Whatever it was he was armed and ready, even though he quickly realized the pillows wouldn't do him any good. It, the creature, looked at him. He looked back.

"What are you?" Leon ventured, trying to work this out in his head but having no luck.

"I'm not sure I can answer that," the creature said, "but I'm called Impmon."

"Impmon," Leon said out loud. "Never heard of that name, word."

"You're not a Digimon Protector," Impmon said. "I had to face a Digimon Protector earlier."

Leon looked at him, clearly confused. "Digimon Protector, what's that mean?"

"A human trying to stop important work," Impmon answered.

The first thought that came to mind for Leon: he must be talking about Maddy. "Was her name Maddy?"

"I can't say," Impmon said. He gazed at the floor as if trying to collect his thoughts or remember. "All I can really remember is that a group of humans came to my world and tried to stop me and my fellow Digimon from saving it."

Although it shouldn't have made any sense, it did. Leon thought it could line up. Maddy and the others disappeared, and when Maddy returned she spoke about a place she had handled. She had some idea about the device he had too. The only problem was Maddy would never try to stop someone from saving anyone or anything.

"What are you doing here?" This was Leon's next question as he laid the pillows down, bypassing his initial fear to try and understand this.

Something seemed to come back to Impmon. "The human I met, the Digimon Protector, she called you my friend." Impmon's gaze shifted from the floor and locked onto Leon's eyes. "I have to find something, I need your help to do it, but I also have to protect you. I don't have any recollection of this, but even though the idea came from that human it sounds right. Feels right."

"You need my help," Leon said. He said the words out loud, hoping they would make some sense, but that didn't help.

"Yes," Impmon said, his voice and air authoritative. "We're," he paused, his voice and air lost for a moment, "connected somehow..." Impmon's gaze fell upon the device in his hand. "That's why." He nodded to it. "You with me, me with you, we can find what I'm looking for. Are you with me?"

Leon looked up to stare out of the small window of the hospital door. How could he answer that? He watched a nurse reach for his door. Impmon must have noticed the expression on his face change because he glanced back before he crawled back under the bed. The nurse opened the door and his parents entered his room.

"Leon, you're okay." His mom hugged on him. His dad nodded, wearing a short smile, which he rarely wore.

Leon might have smiled back, he might have returned the embrace, if he hadn't been thinking about the creature, Impmon, under his bed and wondering if he could answer Impmon's question.

Leon had a question of his own in response to his mom's comment. Am I okay?

Maddy was surprised when Tarotmon stopped them in the small, empty city park she knew well.

"Tarotmon, what's wrong?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"Something isn't right," Tarotmon told her.

"A Digimon," Salamon announced, leaping from Maddy's arms to the ground.

"Impmon?" Maddy inquired. He had run off to find Leon. He could be nearby.

"No," Salamon replied. "It can't be. I wouldn't be able to sense him. I shouldn't be able to sense another Digimon."

"Could it have something to do with the Real World?" Maddy asked. "It has to, right?" Salamon was now in a new world. Maybe, she had gained something when she managed to arrive here. Maddy thought that could explain it.

"It might have something to do with it," Tarotmon said. "We're in uncharted Digimon territory."

"There's a disruption," Salamon said. "It might be because there are so few Digimon here that any one that arrives sends a ripple through the digital network of this world."

"A ripple that affects the Digimon already here," Tarotmon added.

Maddy started breathing heavily. If more Digimon came into the Real World, she thought, more Digimon like Rippermon, how many innocent people would suffer? How many might die? It wouldn't take many Digimon to appear before she, Salamon, Reth and Ashur were outnumbered. Even so, they couldn't be everywhere in the world. The thought of it almost made her cry. What could they do? What could she do?

"Maddy," Salamon called to her. "Deep breaths."

Maddy had been staring off, seeing the images of her imagination. She focused on Salamon, her voice, and slowly came back. "Thank you."

"We won't let that happen," Tarotmon said. "You won't let it." Tarotmon was a part of her, so she saw what Maddy had imagined.

Maddy explained herself to Salamon: "I was afraid we might not be able to stop this."

"If you don't want this to happen," Salamon said, "what is it you think we should do?" Salamon wanted Maddy to propose a solution because she knew that Maddy could.

Stop Boogeymon, Maddy thought. She shook her head. Reason with him. Maybe they could compromise. She didn't know. What she did know was that they had Runes to find, Leon and Impmon to persuade to join their cause and possibly a Digimon emerging to wreak havoc.

"What do I think we should do," Maddy hesitated a second, "now?"

"If that's the question you want answered," Salamon said. She wondered if trying to convince Maddy that ending Boogeymon was best was wrong. Forcing her to make a decision would be wrong. Perhaps, future events would convince Maddy, but Salamon hoped no future event would break her.

"I think," Maddy paused, hesitant to make a decision that could result in any number of consequences.

Salamon only watched and waited. She was confident that Maddy would make the right decision.

"I don't think Impmon is a threat," Maddy finally said. "I think, I think as long as he isn't confronted by a DP and no one tries to harm Leon he'll be okay. But...but if what you two are sensing is a Digimon, like Rippermon or Cyclomon, we have to make sure nothing bad happens to anyone and no one gets hurt."

"You want us to investigate the disruption?" Tarotmon asked her. "Is that what I'm getting?"

Maddy looked to Salamon, wanting to believe that was the best action to take. "Yeah, that's what I want to do." She answered Tarotmon but also gave that answer to Salamon.

Salamon nodded her head as Maddy picked her up. Tarotmon took them in a different direction, away from the hospital.

It didn't take long before Tarotmon landed them atop a nice townhouse. From the roof, they watched as someone was put inside an ambulance. Maddy barely made out a girl, someone her age, and possibly her mother climbing into the ambulance with her. The ambulance zoomed off. The father, she assumed, got in his car and followed after it.

"Are we sure the Digimon is here?" Maddy asked Salamon and Tarotmon, checking out their surroundings.

"It was a second ago," Tarotmon answered her.

"Now it's on the move," Salamon said.

Maddy saw that her attention was on the ambulance. "No. There were only people in that ambulance."

Salamon turned to face Maddy. "Did you see the girl?" Maddy nodded. "I don't know how or why, but..." Salamon's hesitancy scared Maddy. Salamon shook her head in disbelief before she let her eyes rest on Maddy's. "That girl was changing into a Digimon."

Maddy immediately focused on the ambulance. "Salamon," escaped her lips, a slight tremble in her voice.

Maddy, Salamon and Tarotmon went after the ambulance.

"Chloe, can you hear me?" Reth asked, communicating this through his D-AVD/v2.

"You weren't lying about that time difference," Chloe said.

Reth could hardly hear her over loud buzzing. "What's all that noise in the background?"

"Let's just say KoKabuterimon and I made a friend," Chloe said and laughed.

Reth smiled. "Glad to hear that things are going well." That was a relief and allowed him to breathe a little easier.

"Things were touch and go for a while there, but we pulled through. Praise him."

"Amen," Reth said. "We're going to need him through all of this." He heard her laugh. "You doing okay?" Chloe had recently recovered from a car accident and left a stint in the hospital. Ever since she left, the thought of it, along with her well-being, clawed at the back of his mind.

"I'm doing good. I really am. I'm glad I was able to become a part of this, and I'm going to do my part."

Reth was relieved, so relieved. Everyone was on his mind. He worried about them all, felt like he let them down, and feared he was making the wrong decision at every turn, but with every little success, he gained a bit of confidence. If he stayed calm, thought it through, he could do this. God would make sure everything worked out.

At that moment, Reth thought of Hawkmon. If Reth was on his way to becoming a leader, he wanted to be one that would make Hawkmon proud.

"We're going to save the Digital World," Chloe said.

"Yeah, the Real World too it seems," Reth replied.

"But I don't mean return it to the way it was before," Chloe added.

That got Reth's attention. "What do you mean?"

"The Digital World needs saving, but it also needs to change," Chloe said. "KoKabuterimon and I plan to make that happen."

Seeing as how KoKabuterimon used to be one of Boogeymon's servants, it appeared she had explained the situation concerning the Digital World. They had the conversation, but Reth couldn't know what had been said. Ashur had doubted KoKabuterimon, she could've have told Chloe anything, manipulated her into taking her side or

flat-out lied, but Reth wanted to trust himself and trust her.

"You guys became a part of this without the full story," Chloe explained. "Ashur would agree. He and KoKabuterimon talked about it. KoKabuterimon became Boogeymon's servant to change it, to escape it. The Digital World can't go back to the way it was before. It needs a new start. That's what we're going to work toward."

There wasn't much Reth could do. He was in the Real World, along with Ashur and Maddy. One thing he knew was that there were always multiple sides to a story. Chloe's words meant there might be more they needed to know, meaning the humans and Digimon of the Digimon Protectors.

Chloe's mind appeared set, so it didn't seem like there was much he could say either. The best thing to do would be to have her consult with M and the others, especially the Digimon. It was their world. They had to make the best decision regarding it.

"I hear ya," Reth said, "but before you do anything talk to M and the others. One thing's for sure, we humans don't know much. M and our Digimon partners will have to decide on this. The Digimon will know better. They'll know better than I do on how to proceed."

"You would vouch for KoKabuterimon, right?" Chloe questioned him.

"Yeah. Chloe, I'm just trying to tell you. M's there, and I'm here. We were one large group, but now, we're two separate teams. Two worlds, two different sets of problems and circumstances."

"Finding M is our first priority," Chloe said, "and when I find her I'll talk to her and the others about it. I wanted you to know, so you, Ashur and Maddy could be on board."

"I'll definitely talk to them about it," Reth said. "The reason I contacted you was because I'm standing outside your door. We gotta tell your parents what's going on with you."

"Yeah, I'm ready to go when you are."

Reth focused on the door. Maddy, Ashur and his mom weren't around this time, but he could do this. He had to do it. He thought of Hawkmon as he knocked on the door. Someone ran up to it, he heard the person coming, and then the door swung open. It was Chloe's younger brother PJ. They went to the same church, were in the same class, but barely spoke. That's because PJ was always in the mix while Reth pretty much kept to himself.

"Reth, what's going on?" PJ asked.

Reth was a little surprised he was home, but he quickly concentrated on his task at hand. "Hey, nothing much. Are your parents home? I need to talk to them. It's important.

"Both my parents?" PJ asked, puzzled by Reth's question.

"Yeah."

"You're in luck man," PJ said. "My dad was just headed to the airport, and my mom just came in from work. This is probably about the last time they'll be in the same room for a while." PJ smiled as he gestured for Reth to come inside. He shut the door behind him. "I'll go get them." He went in the back as Reth stood in the living room.

He decided to chat with Chloe mostly to keep his mind off the conversation he was about to have but he thought she should know something. "Chloe, your dad is on his way out of town."

"Yeah," Chloe said. "You didn't know? I guess you wouldn't know. You never stick around church much long enough to talk after service. You're always pulling disappearing acts. My parents are divorced. My dad flew in from out of state when he heard the news about my accident."

Disappearing acts, Reth thought. That was a nice choice of words. He was always trying to manage on his own. Better not to say goodbye. Better not to let others get to know you. Better not to have people kick you to the curb, reject you. He shook his head to ignore those thoughts.

"I didn't know," Reth said. "My parents are divorced. Dad moved out of state too."

"I always thought your stepdad was your dad," Chloe said.

"No," Reth said. "My dad was the man I told I wasn't lying when we were in the teacher's lounge."

"I remember. I know who you mean. He came to town after you all were declared missing."

"Looked that way," Reth said. "I call my stepdad dad. I love my dad." He paused. "We're just different people."

Reth had thought that before, but he had never said it out loud. He and his dad were different people, which meant his dad's idea about how he should be didn't necessarily mean it was right for him.

"I get that," Chloe said, bringing him from that thought.

"Here they are," Reth announced as Chloe's parents came into the room from the back of the apartment.

"Sorry it took so long," Chloe's dad said. "I was finishing up packing, and we were talking."

"No problem," Reth said. "You're fine."

"Reth, where have you been?" Chloe's mom hadn't heard the news about his return. "Does your mother know where you are?" Reth's heart beat fast. He worked to ignore it. Actually, after a minute or too, he felt calm. Those questions were easy to answer.

"That's a long story," Reth said, "but my mom does know where I am."

"What brings you here?" she asked.

"And why did you need to speak with both of us?" Chloe's dad added. "PJ said you needed to talk to both of us, and it was important."

Reth had never met Chloe's dad, and at that moment he made Reth a bit nervous, but Reth had to put that behind him. He took a deep breath and went from there. "I had to speak with both of you to let you know where Chloe is. We had to have her check in with you because where she is she wouldn't be able to reach you. You wouldn't be able to reach her either."

Chloe's parents and her brother looked at Reth as if he had spoken another language or as if he was crazy. Reth couldn't be sure which.

"So," Chloe's mom spoke first, "where is she that she wouldn't be able to reach us?"

"That's a long story," Reth answered. "It's the same story that would explain where I disappeared off to four days ago." He held his D-AVD/v2 up. "Chloe, go ahead."

"Hey guys," Chloe's voice came through. "I'm all right."

"That looks like a phone," PJ said, looking over it.

"It's not," Reth said.

"Where are you?" Chloe's dad asked.

"I went to find M," Chloe answered.

"And M is where I was," Reth said.

Visually, both parents were growing frustrated.

"And where is that!" Chloe's mom demanded.

"Another world," Chloe and Reth said at the same time.

"What can we say to that," Chloe's father said. "We're going to need more." PJ was laughing. With one look, his mom shut him up.

"It doesn't make sense," Reth began, "and I could start from the beginning and tell you how all this came about, but by the end, you'd have me committed. The best I got for you is that, even if you don't know me very well and that keeps you from trusting me, trust your daughter." They were looking at him like they wanted to get a word in but he didn't let them. "She's doing something important, for M, for the rest of the missing kids, and for others you'll probably never meet."

"She just got out of the hospital," Chloe's mom said when he finished. "She shouldn't be anywhere."

"Chloe, tell us where you are so we can come and get you," Chloe's dad instructed.

"You can't go and get her," Reth said, drawing Chloe's dad's attention.

"He's telling the truth," Chloe told them.

Chloe's family looked from Reth's D-AVD/v2 to Reth. The expressions were upset, angry, puzzled for mom, dad and the brother respectively.

"I suggested she go," Reth explained. "So, if you want to blame someone, blame me."

Before Chloe's parents could unleash whatever it was that they were holding back, Chloe spoke. "Wait a minute." She must have known her dad had taken a step toward Reth. "He might have suggested it, but I chose to go. I'm going to be okay. I can take care of myself. Beside that, I've got help. I've been taking care of PJ for years, so you all know you've got nothing to worry about. After I find M, after I do what I need to do here, I'll see you again. PJ, stay out of trouble. Dad, go home to your wife and my sister. Mom, do what you need to do. Goodbye Reth, I'll talk to you later."

And with that, Chloe ended the conversation. Reth wasn't sure what was going through the minds of the rest of her family because he was too busy gazing at his D-AVD/v2. He noticed she didn't sound particularly angry just instructive but also noticed she didn't tell her family she loved them. Maybe that was nothing to dwell on. Maybe that went without saying.

The family looked from the D-AVD/v2 to Reth again. Reth felt something. He wondered if it was how M felt when she had taken responsibility to watch over all of them.

"I'll keep you updated on her status," Reth said, "and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure she gets back safely."

"You better," Chloe's mom said coldly.

"She'll be all right," PJ said. "She said so herself." He spoke to Reth but turned to his parents as he said it.

Chloe's dad shook his head, wearing a slight smile. "This doesn't make sense. But that girl, that young woman, she's going to do what she's going to do."

"I don't want to believe you," Chloe's mom told him, "but since I can't deny the words that came out of my daughter's mouth, I'm going to go with this. If anything happens to her, I will hold you personally responsible. Got that?"

"Yes ma'm," Reth said.

"You better keep in touch," Chloe's mom commanded.

"I will. You can trust me."

Chloe's mom, dad and brother watched Reth as he backed toward the door and opened it. They were uncertain but believed, even though they didn't want to.  
"You'll hear from my mom," Reth said. "Trust me, you'll see Chloe again soon."

Reth closed the door behind him and took a deep breath. He wasn't sure if he should've told them they'd see her soon. That felt like a bad decision, but he didn't want them to worry. He made his way down the stairs to call for Seasarmon.

Ashur, Maddy, he thought, we've got a lot on our plate.

Chloe's parents watched Reth as he ran out into the parking lot. Chloe's brother joined them.

"You can't expect us to believe this!" Chloe's mom shouted down at Reth.

Reth looked up at them. He was hoping not to use his trump card, but it was for the best. He looked toward the woods. "Seasarmon!"

Seasarmon ran out of the forest and up to Reth. He climbed onto her.

"She's not of this world!" He shouted to them. They all stared. They couldn't comprehend what they were seeing. He hated raising his voice, but there was a lot at stake. They were worried, he was worried, but worry wouldn't get anything done. Action would.

Time was passing. Because Boogeymon and his servants were steadfast in their goal, no matter what, it was up to the DPs and Chloe and KoKabuterimon to make sure people, Digimon and both worlds made it through this storm.

"She's an ally," Reth explained. "One of many we have, we as in me, M, Chloe and others. There's trouble. We've got to stop it. Pray for Chloe's safe return. Pray that we all succeed. I know it's hard to believe, hard to understand, but you have to do it, whether you can or can't."

Chloe's family was speechless. Reth was surprised he managed to get all that out. He saw as a few people looked out of their windows or checked from their doors what the commotion was. Chloe's family saw these people too. They nodded toward Reth. Reth nodded in return, and he and Seasarmon took off to join the others.

Ashur and Tad got stuck in rush hour traffic. It was slow moving. As Ashur smoked his joint, Kudamon and Elizabeth interrupted his thoughts, memories of them, their words, regarding his smoking, brought a short smile to his face. He put out the joint. He needed to stay focused. Now wasn't the time.

"Normally, I wouldn't say anything," Tad began, "but a lot of people were worried about you." Tad caught Ashur's attention. He looked at him but returned his eyes to the road before he continued, not expecting Ashur to reply. "Your mom, your sisters, your brother and me. We looked for you. They called the police." He stopped. "All the time, I felt guilty. I knew something. I knew more than they did. As they kept trying to figure out why you might've left, I thought I had the answer. It was because of them, but I couldn't tell them that."

They wouldn't be the reason he left, Ashur thought. "Why'd you think that?" He asked before he really thought about what made him ask, but Kudamon saying _I will get you to open up about yourself _came into his head right after. Is this why he was back? If Ashur had explained to Kudamon, opened his mouth, Kudamon wouldn't have been so worried about him that he sent him back.

"You say you care about your family, but that's not exactly true," Tad answered him.

It isn't? It wasn't. Ashur did love them, he was supposed to love them, but he tolerated them. They made him crazy. Besides his dad and his older sister, the rest were a pain in his ass. His mom would talk to him about being a good gay, going shopping and dressing better, his younger sister was a brat, and his older brother gave him a hard time.

But for some reason, Ashur felt he had to make up for what happened to dad for them. And for this reason, he would not tell them what or how he felt.

"They thought you left," Tad said. "I thought you finally reached that low point. That you killed yourself."

Tad had reason to believe this. There had been times Ashur thought he should do it, contemplated it. Kudamon came to that same conclusion without that information. Kudamon thought he was somehow trying to get out of his life. Why did people always worry? Why wouldn't they?

Ashur went around acting like every thing was all right, but Tad, Kudamon, even some of the others could see, they paid attention. If he didn't open his mouth and say otherwise, instead of blowing it and them off or ignoring it and them, how or why would they think differently?

"I won't kill myself," Ashur said. He said it to Tad, wishing he had said it to Kudamon. Said it so Kudamon would've believed him. "I live for the people I care about. That includes you." A hearty laugh burst out of him.

"I know, known it for a long time, but at what point will you live for you?"

And that shut Ashur up. That was it Kudamon, Ashur thought. You thought it was noble to want to sacrifice myself for the others, but not if I didn't value my life, not if I felt I deserved to die, and not if I had it in my mind that my life wasn't worth living. How could I know if it was worth living if I'd never given much effort to living it?

Can't live, working myself to death. Can't live, keeping everyone who knows me at arms length.

"You're onto something," Ashur said, after a short silence. "I should try and give that a shot."

Ashur saw Tad raise an eyebrow and not expect that response. As he checked his D-AVD/v2, seeing as how they were nearing the hospital exit, he said: "This is a long time coming. Thanks for always being there for me. You never ask for anything in return, you've just been there, and that has gotten me through alot. Thanks man."

"Anytime." Tad smiled.

Ashur was going to try to explain where he had gone, but he saw that Maddy had taken a weird detour, even though she was heading in the direction of the hospital.

"Ashur," Reth's voice came through his D-AVD/v2. "How are things?"

"Seth's on Dorumon's side," Ashur said, figuring he'd explain it to Tad later. "It's the only way to keep her from killing me."

"Maddy probably didn't count on how right she'd be about us having our own problems," Reth said. "They're piling up."

"We got to get him back," Ashur said.

"Of course," Reth said. "I spoke to Chloe, on my way back to the school now. She and KoKabuterimon want to save the Digital World. They think it needs a new start. She said you would agree."

"I'm headed to see if Maddy needs backup," Ashur updated him. "KoKabuterimon had said something about the Digital World not being worth saving. She thought we were wrong to get involved. If Salamon agrees with her, maybe the Digital World does need a new start, but KoKabuterimon is one Digimon's word. I'm not saying she's going to turn on Chloe, but it's not right to just go by her."

"I basically told Chloe the same thing," Reth replied. "If the Digimon think it needs change, I'm all for changing things up. This is their fight. They just brought us along for the ride."

"And a wild ride it is."

Reth laughed. "True story. If possible, maybe I can ask HiAndromon about it. For now, I'm going to contact Maddy and let her know you're on the way and find out if she needs both of us. Wait, how are you going to reach her?"

"I'm getting a ride from a good buddy Tad," Ashur said.

"Tell 'em I said thanks on behalf of all three of us," Reth replied. "We're going to need all the help we can get. Just wait until I tell you what I found out."

"About the Runes?" Ashur quickly concluded what he'd learned was about them.

"Yeah. I'll explain it when we regroup with Maddy and Salamon."

"All right," Ashur said. Reth ended the conversation.

"I must've smoked some good shit because I didn't understand anything that came out of that walkie talkie or your mouth," Tad said. He and Ashur laughed.

"Not the pot man," Ashur told him. "You want to know where I was the past four days, I'm going to tell you."

Tad had taken the exit, and they had come to a stop sign.

Ashur pulled up his hoody. Tad stared at the creature that looked like a weird ass cat. "This is Mikemon." Mikemon waved. "She's a Digimon, short for Digital Monster. I went to another world. She's from that world."

Tad blinked several times, looking back and forth between Ashur and Mikemon. He coughed, laughed out: "The Digital World?"

"Yep my man," Ashur said after a short laugh. "I'm going to give you the cliff notes version of how it all went down."

When Seth and Dorumon arrived in the hospital parking lot and parked, Seth suggested Dorumon return to the device so as not to draw suspicion and attention.

Dorumon saw this as a good suggestion, but she did not tell him this. Instead, she tried to return to the device and failed, prompting her to tell him she rather keep a watchful eye on him.

"To do that, I'll have to pretend you're a stuffed animal," Seth said. "I'll carry you inside."

Seth got out of his car, went to her side and opened her door before he grabbed a hold of her and put her under his arm.

Dorumon was not clear what a stuffed animal was but she got the general idea once Seth picked her up and carried her toward the hospital's entrance. "So be it."

Neither was happy about this, but they went with it.

"Stay quiet and don't move," Seth told her under his breath as he entered the hospital's lobby.

Maybe I should've headed for the ER, Seth thought, as he looked around the lobby. It was large, spacious. A few couches and easy chairs were scattered around the room. They were set up in front of a big screen TV. It was dated but so was the furniture and lobby's interior.

What caught Seth's attention, what pulled him from his thought process concerning Leon, was the five o'clock news that appeared on the big screen. It was a report on the strange creatures, monsters the report called them, at the school. Digimon.

The report played footage of the attack involving Seth and Dorumon. Seth and Dorumon saw themselves in the footage, but Seth was a speck from a distance and Dorumon was Cyclomon.

The report also played footage that involved another Digimon toward the back on the right side of the school. He couldn't really make out any of the people until he noticed Leon being carried off. Seth hadn't considered Leon might be hurt because of the Digimon. He glanced down at Dorumon.

Dorumon sensed Seth become angry and concerned about Leon for a quick moment. "We had nothing to do with him." She did not know that for sure, but she believed if she had said otherwise Seth might become difficult. She didn't want that.

Seth calmed himself down. He heard Dorumon in his head, but her voice sounded distant now. He'd find out. He'd ask Leon whether that Digimon had been the cause of him ending up here. He walked to the lobby desk. The older man sitting there, with a nametag that read Vincent, was watching a different news station, shaking his head.

"Don't know what the world's coming to," Vincent said. "There was another massacre, at a grocery store this time, down in Texas."

Seth could see the report running across the small TV Vincent had on his desk. This marked the third massacre in three months, 12 in five years. Twenty people were injured so far, six were in critical condition, and four were already dead.

Seth stared at the screen. Even though he was apprehensive about the Digimon and certain Dorumon was connected to Leon being in the hospital, this was why he wanted the use of whatever power Dorumon could give him. He wanted to prevent tragedies like this from ever happening again.

"Can I help you?" Vincent asked, suddenly aware of Seth's presence. He sounded as if he hadn't meant to mention this kind of stuff to a teenager. He quickly turned off his TV.

"Came in to see my friend," Seth said. "He came in not too long ago. Leon Renkoski. Do you know what room he's in?"

"Let me check." Vincent quickly found the information. "Looks like he's doing good. Nothing serious. Fell unconscious apparently. He's on the eighth floor room 821." He directed Seth toward the elevators but stopped him as he walked toward them. "What's that you got?" He pointed at Dorumon, eying her.

"Stuffed animal," Seth said. "My friend Leon works at a comic shop. He's into stuff like this. I thought he might like it."

"Looks like one of those creatures from the shows me and my grandsons watch," Vincent said. "If he watches them too, he'll like it."

Seth nodded before he and Dorumon made their way to Leon's room. Dorumon drew a little attention, turning heads, but not one said anything. When they reached the room, Seth looked inside the window. He saw Leon with his parents.

Dorumon noticed that it became more difficult to hear Seth's thoughts and sense his feelings. She had felt Seth's anger briefly when he thought Rippermon might have attacked Leon, but she felt his anger intensify, she felt it still, after Seth saw the report and footage about the massacre.

The last thought she heard in his head: Leon, help me see Elizabeth and set the world right.

In the window of the hospital room door, Leon saw a familiar face: Seth. Leon's parents, people he wasn't particularly fond of, were starting to grate. Leon was just content with the fact his sister wasn't also there to add to the commotion. All three of them would've driven Leon out of the hospital window to the pavement below.

Leon gestured for Seth to come inside as his mom tried to get the story about what happened to him out of him, which he was sure would just make her think incurred a head injury. Although the proof was under his bed, he didn't want to open that can of worms.

Seth opened the door and as soon as Leon saw the creature in his arms Leon stopped him.

"We need to talk," Seth said, glancing down at the creature.

Leon's mom turned around and the creature in Seth's arms made her jump. "What is that?"

"Stuffed animal he brought in from the shop," Leon quickly explained. "Could you guys go for a second? Seth wanted to talk to me about something important in private."

"I don't think," his mom started, but his dad interrupted.

"He's ok," his dad said. He nodded to Leon and led his wife into the hall.

"You're in on this too?" Leon asked, shifting his eyes to the creature. He got up from his bed and pulled the curtain around them.

"You know about it?" Seth questioned surprised.

Leon looked under his bed as Impmon crawled from underneath it.

"He wants me to help him," Leon explained. "His name's Impmon."

"Put me down," the creature in Seth's arms commanded.

"She's Dorumon," Seth introduced her, "the ball of sunshine."

"She wants your help," Leon said.

"Something like that," Seth said. "I really don't have a choice. That's why I'm here."

Leon stared at him, waiting for an explanation that would prevent him from wanting to smoke a pack of cigarettes.

"I want you to help me out," Seth said. "Become a part of this with me." Leon received no explanation only a request.

"Leon," Impmon called to him, "get back!"

Before Leon could register Seth's request, he and Seth watched Impmon slam against Dorumon.

"She's an enemy," Impmon told him after she hit the wall and he brushed himself off.

Leon and Seth looked at each other. Seth shrugged.

"Impmon!" Dorumon shouted, rage exuding from her body. "Have you defected as well?"

"The Runes must not fall into the wrong hands," Impmon faced off against her.

"Then we're on the same side," Dorumon stated.

Leon heard the door open.

"Leon, you okay?" his mom had entered.

Leon stuck his head out of the curtain. "I'm fine. Fine. Seth tripped over that stuffed animal's tail and fell against the wall. We're almost done. Be with you in a minute. Wait in the waiting room."

She hesitated before she closed the door and left. He watched her and his dad walk down the hall.

When Leon turned around, Seth was between Dorumon and Impmon, trying to prevent a showdown. As resistant as he was to this mess, Leon felt himself being sucked into it.

"Impmon," Leon called him. Impmon listened, giving him his attention. "That's Seth. He's a friend. Let's hear him," Leon glanced at Dorumon, "them, out."

"Dorumon," Leon called her. Despite the look on her face, Leon wasn't afraid of her. "Impmon's memory is off. He doesn't even know what he is. Take it easy and you and Seth can get him and us up to speed." Leon looked from Dorumon to Seth. "Explain what you want."

Dorumon looked at him like she might tear his head off. This was something like out of the animes and mangas he sold, watched and read. He couldn't exactly wrap his head around it. For a moment, he thought he might still be unconscious, doped up on all kinds of drugs, but no, this was real. He was being faced with this. He shifted his gaze from Dorumon to Impmon. How was this real?

Dorumon looked like she didn't want to believe Leon, but upon closer examination of Impmon, she seemed to come around. "You're a Digimon Impmon, a Digital Monster. We're on the same side. We've got the same goals. Find the Runes. Save our world." She was impatient about it, but she spoke to him.

"That doesn't sound like nonsense," Impmon finally admitted.

"Because it's the truth," Dorumon said.

Another prolonged silence followed before Impmon spoke. "If Leon thinks it best, we will join you."

Impmon, then Dorumon and lastly Seth rested their eyes on Leon.

Impmon, we're going to talk about leaving decision-making to me, Leon thought. He watched Dorumon turn to Seth. They seemed to share a look.

"You're supposed to persuade me," Leon said.

Seth nodded.

Seth had been his friend for a few years. They shared disdain for school and a love of good music, recreational drugs and video games. Leon dropped out of school days before and his parents were still unaware, but he still showed up around lunch to hang with Seth.

Leon was whom Seth went to when he needed to vent about his exploits with women. Seth knew how to pick 'em, which resulted in drinking heavily when they left him. Leon would tell him he could do better, that he was too good for them, but Seth shrugged that off. Seth heard him, but he didn't believe it.

Leon and Seth were more in sync than he was with any of his ex-girlfriends, but Seth wanted them. He wanted a wife, kids, the house and car, that American dream. He wanted it one day. For now, Seth pined, especially for one girl in particular.

When Elizabeth disappeared, it started all over again. But Leon didn't mind. He was there for Seth. He wanted to be there for his friend. He had been there for him many times in the past, and if he needed him, he'd be there for him now and in the future.

"You heard her," Seth began. "She needs to find the Runes. If I don't help her, Ashur and Elizabeth might not get out of this situation alive."

A threat, meaning Seth was in danger too. Fortunately for Leon, it seemed Impmon was on a different wavelength. It appeared Impmon was on his side. Maddy, Seth's ex-date Elizabeth, they hadn't specifically made it to a relationship, and Seth's best bud Ashur, they'd apparently all become a part of this. But could he?

"You said help you out," Leon reminded him. "What do you need help with?" He couldn't figure that out.

"In exchange for my help, she'll explain the power I gained, to change our world," Seth told him. As well as Leon knew Seth, he could see in him that there was more. "And she'll get me a chance to speak with Elizabeth."

Elizabeth. The girl who seemed to have the best time with him but left him hanging.

Leon wanted a cigarette, more so than ever. He sighed. "Change the world." He focused on the important issue. This would all sound crazy if two strange creatures from another world weren't standing between them.

Leon had his eyes on Dorumon when Seth said, "With my power, we can make a difference."

"After we help her?" Leon questioned, eyes still on Dorumon.

"That's how it'll work," Dorumon said, "but you'll get a glimpse of it soon enough."

What could you mean by that, Leon thought. With three people's lives possibly on the line, Leon wasn't about to question her about it now.

"You in?" Seth asked. Leon gave him his attention. Seth held up his device, his yellow. He had a bold look on his face along with a charming smile, as if he knew Leon was already in his corner.

Leon pulled his orange device from his vest pocket. If he did this for Seth, maybe he'd finally see... He wouldn't think that way. He'd do it for Maddy, for Impmon, but he'd be there for Seth. "I'm in."

The hospital shook. They heard screams and destruction from outside. The four of them looked toward the window.

"You wanted a glimpse of your power," Dorumon said, gaining all of their attentions. "We better get down there."

Seth looked from her to Leon. He pulled back the curtain and headed out the door with Dorumon.

Leon walked into the hallway, Impmon walking with him, and looked down the hall in the direction of the waiting room. He thought about his sister, his parents, his family.

Seth was behind him at the emergency exit door with Dorumon about to push it open. "Let's go."

"That's our cue Impmon," Leon said, looking to him. The two of them followed Seth and Dorumon through the emergency exit door and down the stairs.

Maddy, Tarotmon and Salamon landed on top of the ambulance.

"What's happening to her?" The three of them heard a woman crying out, the girl's mother.

"We have to stop this thing," Salamon told Maddy. "Get her out of it."

"And do what," Maddy said, "fight her daughter?"

Salamon thought back to Mikemon, her mother. Parents should never have to watch their child die before their time, and neither should a child have to watch their parent die tragically either. "Keep her from killing her own mother." She replied grimly.

Salamon is right, Maddy thought, but how? How do we change her back, save her? How did this happen in the first place?

"Okay," Maddy said.

Those were questions for later. Maddy looked up and saw the stop sign. The hospital was several blocks ahead. She, Tarotmon and Salamon went and landed at the stop sign. They turned around, facing the ambulance as it came to a stop.

The ambulance made to go around them, but Salamon leapt from Maddy's arms to prevent this.

"Get out of the ambulance," Maddy tried to shout, but the driver didn't hear her because she was shouting at her to get out of the way. She tried again, running up to the driver side window. "Get out of the ambulance. You're in danger." She began breathing heavily.

"Stay calm," Tarotmon told her.

"Go to the girl," Salamon instructed. "I won't let her pass."

Maddy nodded to Salamon. She saw that the driver was stunned by her appearance but more so Salamon and her ability to talk.

Maddy ran to the back of the ambulance and swung the doors open. The EMT sailed over her head, the mother was thrown at her, and a girl, growing larger by the second, with skin darkening blue, with growing teeth and a growing tail, exploded out of the roof, destroying the back end of the ambulance.

The girl was screaming, blood coming from her mouth and arms. Her head and body were becoming massive. Her clothes were tearing apart. She cried. Tears streamed from her eyes.

"Amy!" Amy's mother screamed her name, screamed for her and in fear. It almost made Maddy cry. The father ran up as Maddy helped Amy's mother to her feet.

"I'll save her," Maddy said. Amy's mother looked at her bewildered as Amy's father kept repeating the same question: Where's Amy?

I don't know how I'm going to do it, Maddy thought. I probably shouldn't have told her I would. I want to do it.

"Get back," Maddy told them. "Everything will be ok."

Maddy watched as Amy's parents backed up, close to the EMT, who was writhing in pain on the ground. The driver of the ambulance climbed out of it to fall to the ground. She saw her partner and immediately went to attend to him with the others.

"Salamon," Maddy called to her. She was backing up a bit herself. Salamon was too. Maddy went to the Data Chip icon on the D-AVD/v2's screen. Palmon would be perfect to give her time to think. "Go, Palmon, Digitize! Poison Ivy Activate!"

Salamon's eyes glowed green and ivy emerged from the ground and took hold of Amy. Maddy was just glad she found the chip. Togemon was in her possession, but she hadn't known whether she still had Palmon.

As the EMT, the driver, and Amy's parents stared in disbelief at the giant dark blue dinosaur with two heads as its hands, Salamon gave her the information on what Digimon Amy had become.

Amy had become a Deltamon, a Digimon with a head at the end of each arm. That brought the total heads to three, and she had two tails. She was a champion level, virus type Digimon whose mind was solely bent on destruction. Triplex Force, one of her attacks, utilized all three mouths to discharge energy, and Skull Fang, her other attack, was only used if needed to finish the job, crushing its prey in the grip of its skeleton head.

Maddy saw that she wasn't infected. She stared at Deltamon as Deltamon tore through the ivy that confined her. Did that mean Amy couldn't be cured? She needed the others. They needed to be together. First thing was first.

"Go, Digi-Egg of Courage, Digitize! Armor Digivolution Activate!"

"Salamon Armor Digivolve To Ceratomon, Blazing Courage!"

"I'll keep her busy," Ceratomon said.

"I'm going to contact the others," Maddy told her. "We have to figure out a way to turn her back."

Maddy remembered Elizabeth's words again. Maddy wanted to tell Elizabeth in that moment, there are some things you do need to do on your own, but you have to know when you need help and not be afraid to ask for it.

Ceratomon faced off against Deltamon.

"Triplex Force!" Deltamon opened all three of her mouths, channeling a blue-indigo energy, which she used to blast Ceratomon down the street.

"Get inside that house!" Maddy turned around and shouted without missing a beat. She pointed to the nearest one. She surprised herself and the gathered group of adults, but Amy's dad helped the driver carry the EMT and the four of them hurried from the street.

Maddy pulled out a card, trying to keep her hands from trembling.

"Be careful," Tarotmon told her. "You've already released Mikemon and Seasarmon. Another one could be too much."

Maddy saw the four adults trying to get to safety. She watched Ceratomon climb to her feet. She thought of Amy. "We'll have to risk it," Maddy replied.

"Go for it then," Tarotmon said.

"Drimogemon!"

Drimogemon slammed against Deltamon. They hit the ground, causing it to shake. Ceratomon went to assist Drimogemon.

Maddy felt light-headed. She breathed and focused. "Ashur, Reth, get here."

Reth was ending his conversation with Ashur when the cell phone his mom gave him rang. His stepdad was calling.

"Theo?" Reth answered.

"Yeah," Theo said. "It's me and your mom. I got your cell phone. She said you all were to meet at the school, but she thinks she might need to go to the hospital."

"Don't tell him that," Reth heard his mom say. "He has enough on his mind. He doesn't need to worry about me." Too late, Reth thought. "Let me talk to him. Reth?"

"Mom, are you okay?" Reth immediately asked. His mom was right. Her well being had jumped to the top of his list.

"I am perfectly fine," she replied. "I have a terrible headache and my body hurts. The only reason I suggested going into the ER was because it came on so sudden."

"Go to the hospital, and I'll meet you there," Reth said.

"No, I said I was fine. You have to check on Maddy and Ashur."

"I just spoke with Ashur, he's doing okay, after I talk to Maddy I'm going to meet you at the hospital," Reth told her.

"I called to let you know that I spoke with the parents and let them know you made contact and that their kids were all right," his mom said. "And if the parents didn't believe you guys before, they believe you now."

Reth noticed his mom ignore what he said but her words made him chuckle before he could say another word on the subject. "Why do you say that?"

"Everything that happened at the school," she began, "the monster you and Ashur dealt with, the one Maddy went up against, it's all over the news. A news report showed footage and eyewitnesses. Some people think it's a sham, some don't know what to think, but others, they think it's the end of days."

"It's not the end of days," Reth said. "We'll make sure of that."

"I know baby," his mom said. "I know."

"Ashur, Reth, get here," Maddy's voice came through his D-AVD/v2. By her voice, Reth knew she had come across something that might be too much for even all three of them to handle.

"Maddy, what's wrong?" He asked her. "Mom." He said to her.

Knowing there was a situation, she replied, "I'll see you later."

"Go to the hospital," Reth told her. "I love you."

"I love you too. Be careful." She hung up the phone.

"A girl," Maddy said. She sounded out of breath. "She turned into a Digimon."

"The fuck?" Reth heard Ashur's voice.

"And I don't know if we can change her back," Maddy said, the sorrow evident in her voice. "She's not infected."

Reth wanted to hyperventilate, throw up and twitch all at the same time. Hawkmon, he thought, it'd be great if you were here. Reth didn't know what to do. He closed his eyes, shut them tight, and said to himself: God, help me. He opened his eyes.

"Maddy, Ashur is almost to you," Reth told her. "We'll get there as soon as we can. Keep that Digimon busy. We'll think of something. Ashur, don't let Tad get to close to the action, and you and Mikemon can jump into the fray when you arrive. And listen up you two, I don't want Tad, us, or anyone getting hurt."

"Got it," Ashur said.

"Ok," Maddy said, sounding more out of breath but a little bit relieved. "We're almost in front of the hospital. Hurry."

They ended their conversation.

Someone turned into a Digimon, Reth thought. How in the world could they handle that? What could they do about it?

He tried to calm his heart down, which was trying to break out of his chest, and proceeded to call his stepdad back. He needed to warn them about the Digimon headed toward the hospital. Neither his mom nor his stepdad answered his call. If he and the others could stop the Digimon, he wouldn't have to worry about them or the hospital. He checked the map on his D-AVD/v2 for Maddy's location.

"Seasarmon, we need to get to Maddy, now." Reth held on for dear life as Seasarmon, sensing Maddy's location, punched it.

Wisemon appeared in the darkness. She walked through it down a corridor. In her hands, she held the information Megidramon had sent her to retrieve.

The Datafile contained the locations of the Runes, not only that but also how they had been hidden, and she even managed to gain the information that would allow Megidramon to finish his gate.

MedievalDukemon and Witchmon had acted according to Megidramon's plan. The distraction their actions caused allowed Wisemon to reach the inner sanctum select the correct historic file. Now, she would deliver her finding to Megidramon himself.

Wisemon passed through a doorway and found Megidramon in all his terrifying glory. She explained to him all that she had before she waited for Megidramon to speak.

"You managed to get all this from Wizardmon?" Megidramon questioned her. "Wizardmon has been taken care of?"

"No," Wisemon replied. "Wizardmon was preoccupied by our allies. A guardian was dispatched to face MedievalDukemon. Witchmon used her magic to infiltrate the inner sanctum and began her onslaught on Wizardmon."

"I'm surprised," Megidramon remarked. "They dispatched only one guardian. They must've seen MedievalDukemon as a minimal threat. I should be honored that they sent everyone after me."

"I'm sure they took them off guard," Wisemon said nonchalantly. "They expected you. They had no reason to expect Witchelny citizens."

"That is behind us," Megidramon said. "We have what we need."

"Yes," Wisemon agreed with a nod. She held up the file, and Megidramon absorbed its Data, the information it contained.

A moment later, Megidramon let Data stream from his left eye, finishing construction of his gate.

"Once this is done, we will send a Digimon to relay the locations and information concerning the Runes and to finish the Digimon Protectors that continue to interfere."

Wisemon crossed her arms. "I had my doubt, but you might actually pull this all off."

"Just watch," Megidramon told her. "I most definitely will."

As Ashur and Tad pulled up near the hospital, a news copter flew overhead. Down the street, Ashur and Tad saw three Digimon fighting. Maddy was in the street, on the ground, holding herself up and watching the battle.

"Man, you're really in this," Tad said.

"Yeah," Ashur said. "I'll take it from here."

"You sure?" Tad asked.

Considering what Reth had said, the cars blocking the road and people running trying to get to safety, Tad's assistance had to end.

"Yeah. This will get rough. Thanks for all your help." Ashur opened his door. Mikemon hopped out. "Get out of here. I'll talk to you later." He shut the door. Tad nodded before he put his car in reverse and drove away. "Mikemon, you go ahead. I'll catch up."

Mikemon nodded and ran to join Maddy and the battle.

Ashur did not like running, but seeing Maddy, he was going to make the effort.

"Maddy," he spoke into his D-AVD/v2 as he started for her. "I'm right behind you."

Maddy turned around and looked. She gave him a tired smile. They both watched Mikemon leap over her and jump at the giant dinosaur Digimon that was supposedly a human.

"Paw Punch!" Mikemon shouted.

Ashur wondered what kind of person this girl had to be to turn into that Digimon. The Digimon knocked Mikemon to the side, causing her to crash into a house. People ran from their homes. Sirens indicated the approaching police cars.

"That's Deltamon," Maddy explained from her D-AVD/v2, "but she's actually this girl from our class, Amy."

Ashur almost stopped running. "Amy Beckel?"

"Yeah, that's her."

Then it wasn't a surprise she turned into Deltamon, Ashur thought. He wondered what Seth would think about his ex turning into Deltamon: karma or justice?

As Ashur was about to run through a four-way, Reth and Seasarmon met him.

"Where's Maddy?" Reth asked.

Ashur leaned on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He threw his hand up in Maddy's direction. "Down the street. The shit keeps piling up man."

"Seasarmon," Reth said, shaking his head at Ashur's comment. She bent low and Reth pulled Ashur on top of Seasarmon. He chuckled. "Climb on, I don't want you to die."

"Did you figure out a plan?" Ashur asked.

"Not really," Reth answered. "You?"

"Nope," Ashur replied.

"We'll put our heads together," Reth said. "Just got to regroup."

Seasarmon was next to Maddy in a few seconds.

The people who had been running down the block were stopping to watch them. The police that had arrived were blocking off the perimeter, watching them too. The news copter, circling overhead, was filming them as well, along with some of the onlookers. This is also what Ashur meant by the shit piling up.

Reth slid off Seasarmon. Ashur jumped off himself. Maddy got on her feet.

"What's wrong?" Reth asked, making sure she didn't fall.

"Nothing," Maddy answered, "with me anyway. I'm tired. Tarotmon told me having this many Digimon out would do this to me." They watched Seasarmon join Ceratomon, Drimogemon and Mikemon.

Deltamon blasted Seasarmon away, swung her right arm, which was a serpent's head at Drimogemon, took hold of Ceratomon with her left arm, which was a skull head, and used her two tails to sweep Mikemon away.

"That's Deltamon," Maddy told Reth.

"Deltamon ain't no joke," Reth said.

"And Amy Beckel," Ashur added.

Reth glanced over at him before turning back to Deltamon. "She's human. Can't forget that."

"Hey you kids!" A loud, deep voice came through a megaphone. "This is Police Chief Dillon MacKail. This is a dangerous situation. Get out of the street."

Maddy, Reth and Ashur looked in his direction after they watched Mikemon and Drimogemon distract Deltamon and Ceratomon break free of her hold and tackle her into a nearby house.

"Ignore him," Ashur said. "We got shit to do today."

"She's strong you guys," Maddy said. "The Digimon are having a hard time." They watched Deltamon climb from the house, use Skull Fang to bite into Ceratomon, using her skull head, lift Ceratomon up into the air and throw her across the street into a house. "Ceratomon!"

"I'm fine Maddy," Ceratomon yelled back. "Find a way to make her human. Concentrate on that."

Maddy nodded. "Right." She turned to face Reth and Ashur. "I was thinking...I was thinking we might try to pull off The Download Effect, but if we can't beat her, we won't be able to even do that." She had a sad, worried look on her face before she shifted her gaze to the ground.

"What is it?" Reth asked.

"I'm afraid of hurting her," Maddy admitted. "What if what we do to her as a Digimon has lasting effects on her when we turn her back, if we can turn her back."

"Honey, let's cross that bridge when we come to it," Reth told her. "We need to stop her first before she ends up killing somebody."

"That's a good plan," Ashur said. "We'll go with it."

"Keep Deltamon from taking out the city block," Reth said. "If Amy does sustain injuries, good news is the hospital is right there." Reth gestured in the hospital's direction.

"Eh," Ashur said. "The fact that Deltamon is a human that became a Digimon is some crazy shit. How'd that happen? What if it happens again?"

"Great questions for later," Reth said. "Oh snap!"

"Fuck," Ashur exclaimed.

"Ceratomon..." Maddy gasped, placing her hand on her chest.

Deltamon knocked Ceratomon back, and Ceratomon body's slid until it stopped in front of the trio. Maddy went to her side. Deltamon blasted Drimogemon away. Drimogemon dissipated and returned to his card. Deltamon crushed Mikemon between the jaws of her Skull Fang attack. Mikemon dissipated and returned to her card. Seasarmon jumped back to the side of the group. Maddy stared at the cards of Drimogemon and Mikemon.

"It makes sense now," Reth said, watching what happened. "Deltamon shouldn't be able to take out four Digimon. She's just a champion level Digimon. She, as a Digimon, isn't infected. Amy is infected. That's how she became a Digimon, such a strong Digimon."

"You think this is the Shadowbyte Virus' effect on humans?" Ashur asked.

"Looks that way," Reth said.

"If it's the Shadowbyte Virus," Maddy said, "then the Download Effect will work."

Ashur noticed officers readying their guns. "Don't shoot!" He waved his arms in the air, running toward them to gain their attention. He ran across from MacKail. "Do not shoot. Let us handle it."

Deltamon started taking steps toward the others. MacKail looked in her direction before he nodded to Ashur. Ashur went back to Maddy and Reth as MacKail called off his officers.

Deltamon growled, roared, and shook the ground with her steps.

"We need to pin her down," Reth said, more to himself than anyone else, as Ashur rejoined them.

"Ceratomon stood on her feet. Seasarmon stood at her side.

"Can you still fight?" Maddy asked.

"The fight's not over until we achieve victory," Ceratomon told her.

"Let's try Poison Ivy again," Maddy suggested.

Reth snapped his finger, indicating that was a great idea. "Then Ceratomon and Seasarmon can use their attacks together."

"And we'll jump in for the Download Effect," Ashur finished.

"Go, Palmon, Digitize! Poison Ivy Activate!" Maddy started them off.

Ceratomon's eyes glowed green. Ivy shot up all around Deltamon, completely covered her, and brought her to the ground.

"Use Togemon too," Ceratomon instructed Maddy. Maddy nodded.

"Go, Togemon, Digitize! Needle Spray Activate!"

Needles emerged all over Ceratomon's body.

"Seasarmon," Maddy called to her, knowing Ceratomon was about to strike. Seasarmon began to gather energy into her mane.

Ceratomon jumped up and launched flaming needles and the plates down upon Deltamon, Seasarmon followed up emitting her Brave Shine attack, and finally Ceratomon's Blaze Furnace produced its massive column of fire.

Reth's eyes grew wide, Ashur moved uneasily on his feet, and Maddy tightened the hand at her chest into a fist, but the three of them took out their D-AVD/v2s to activate the Download Effect. And nothing happened.

The three of them could only stare in disbelief.

Seth and Leon watched part of the battle when they reached the second floor. The constant rumbling and shaking of the building made them curious about what was going on. They looked out of some windows as some patients and staff members gathered at others windows did the same.

Leon saw the girl in the hooded cape. When she turned around, he saw her face and recognized her. "That's my friend Maddy."

"She's the one who told me to stick with you," Impmon said, in Leon's arms so people thought he was a stuffed animal.

"She's the enemy," Dorumon spat.

Leon looked at Seth. Impmon looked at Dorumon.

"She's not my enemy," Leon said. "Let's go see if she needs help."

Dorumon glared at Leon, but Impmon caught her gaze and returned her glare.

"I go where he goes," Impmon told her.

Leon was a little taken aback by Impmon's words and attitude. He could only ask himself, why? He didn't understand.

"We're all going down there," Seth announced. Seth brought Leon from his thoughts. Seth left. Leon and Impmon followed.

Dorumon glanced up at Seth and glanced back at Leon and Impmon. They angered her. Had she become outnumbered? She shrugged that question off. At the end of the day, Seth was with her. She had him. That was all that mattered.

When the small group got outside, they saw that things had grown more hectic.

"We'll go through the alley and reach Maddy that way," Seth told Leon.

People saw the strange stuffed animals Leon and Seth had and started to whisper, so Leon and Seth moved as fast as they could into the alley.

They hadn't run long through the alley before Seth saw Ashur arrive. He watched him run for Maddy.

"Your friend Ashur," Dorumon said upon seeing him.

Seth and the rest of his small group continued through the alley. People were running past them, but the closer they got to the action the more the alley cleared. Seth stopped when Ashur stopped and met up with Reth. Ashur climbed on the Digimon Reth rode up on, and they went to face off against the battling Digimon. Seth ran further down the alley, his mind racing as he watched the Digimon fighting in the street.

"They're having trouble," Dorumon said.

Seth and Leon carried their Digimon through a backyard to a front yard as Reth, Maddy and Ashur held out their devices. They, along with Seth, Leon and their Digimon, watched as a giant dark blue dinosaur climbed onto its feet while covered in ivy, needles and flames. It stood raging in anger and pain. It looked defeated but it kept moving.

"What is that?" Leon asked, putting Impmon down beside him.

"Deltamon," Impmon answered, and the information showed itself on Leon's device.

Leon checked the device before looking back at the sight. "And the others?"

"Ceratomon and Seasarmon," Impmon told him. Leon checked their information on his D-AVD too.

"Get back!" Seth and Leon heard Ceratomon tell Reth, Maddy and Ashur.

Dorumon broke free from Seth's grasp. She took a few steps toward the scene. She looked giddy. "The Digimon Protectors are through."

"Does she mean Maddy?" Leon questioned Seth, not about to let that happen, even though he didn't know how he would prevent it.

Seth turned from the scene to look at Leon, who looked concerned and pissed, before he looked back to Ashur, who looked pissed and concerned. Then, he focused on Dorumon. "My power. What is it? Can I do something?"

Dorumon ignored him, her attention on the action.

Ashur, Maddy and Reth backed away from Ceratomon as Ceratomon used her tail to keep Deltamon at bay and from blasting her and the ones she was protecting.

"Dorumon!" Seth shouted.

"Lower your voice when you address me," Dorumon told him coldly. "You have proven your worth. I will allow you to make your choice here. Deltamon is no ordinary Digimon. She is a human, Amy, the human from when we first met. The virus has infected her. It appears she has become a Digimon that most mirrors her being."

"Get to the part where we can stop her," Leon said.

Dorumon glared at him before refocusing her attention on Seth. "You do have the power to change her back, but you could continue to watch her suffer." Wait to see if she'll kill all your friends, she thought. Either way, this is a win for me. I'm quite enjoying this. She smiled before she continued to watch Ceratomon combat Deltamon.

"Amy turned into that," Leon said. "I need to smoke." He tried to dig for a cigarette. "What are you waiting for, turn her back. No one deserves that, not even her." Leon thought his hands would've started shaking if he hadn't found his pack of cigarettes right then.

Seth hesitated, partly because he still didn't know how to turn her back and partly because he felt she did deserve this.

"Seth," Leon said softly.

Ashur, Reth and Maddy watched the battle. Maddy cheered Ceratomon on after Deltamon stomped on Seasarmon, causing her to dissipate. Deltamon bit into Ceratomon with all three of her heads. Ceratomon was struggling.

"Leon is right," Seth said, grabbing Dorumon's attention. "This is not about revenge."

By the sound of his voice, Dorumon was not convinced and she noticed, before she turned back to the battle, a short smile cross his face.

"Tell me how to turn her back," Seth demanded.

"If that's how you want it," Dorumon said. "Extend a hand, concentrate and call it back."

"What?" Seth failed to understand.

"Do what I said," Dorumon instructed it. "The virus, it'll come to you."

Seth extended his hand toward Deltamon and focused on her. As he focused, he began to see an outline of Amy, a collected of small, white dots.

"You have the ability to infect others and turn them into Digimon, taking them under your control," Dorumon told him.

Ceratomon head butted Deltamon and watched her fall onto her back on the ground.

"Just as you can giveth," Dorumon said. "You can taketh away."

Seth drew on the virus and watched as it came from her and went into his body. Deltamon reconfigured into Amy. Amy took Deltamon's place.

Reth, Ashur and Maddy watched what took place with Deltamon and followed the stream of virus to Seth, along with Dorumon, Leon and Impmon.

Leon gave Maddy a slight wave. Seth and Ashur's eyes met as Seth took the last of the virus into himself. Seth brought his hand to his side. He turned around to see Leon smoking a cigarette before he made his way back through the yard from whence they came. Dorumon walked up right beside him. Leon exhaled smoke before he turned toward Impmon. They nodded at each other before they too followed suit.

"Seth!" Ashur shouted. Before he could go after him, Reth placed a hand on his shoulder. Ashur faced Reth.

"Later," Reth told him.

"Leon," Maddy whispered. Reth took one of her hands and gave it a soft squeeze. Maddy faced Reth, and Reth nodded to indicate it would be all right.

Reth admitted to himself the situation involving Seth and Leon didn't look bad it just didn't look good either, but they had more pressing concerns. He went to tend to Amy, bending down beside her. Amy was unconscious, breathing shallow breaths, her clothes were torn and burned and she was smoking. Maddy sat beside him. "She looks okay. Best to get her to the hospital as soon as possible."

Ceratomon DeDigivolved. As Salamon, she walked to Maddy's side.

Maddy picked Salamon up and held her. "Thank you Salamon. You were great. You all were." She spoke to Tarotmon and her cards too. She didn't take her eyes off Amy.

"So were you," Salamon said quietly, wondering and worrying about what kind of effect this might have on Maddy. Maddy hugged onto her.

"Reth, Maddy," Ashur called for them.

Reth and Maddy stood back up beside Ashur with Reth between the two of them. The officers were moving in.

"We're going to have to take you all in," Police Chief MacKail said, this time without his megaphone. He was leading four of his fellow unarmed officers.

"That's not going to happen," Ashur said. He glanced at Reth and could tell by his expression that he agreed.

"This girl needs medical attention," Reth said, stepping out of the way to show the officers Amy. He returned to his position between Ashur and Maddy.

"We'll take care of her," MacKail said, "but you all need to come with us."

MacKail and his officers were now near enough to grab hold of them.

"Tarotmon," Maddy called out.

"Good thinking," Salamon told her.

Maddy stepped in front of Ashur and Reth giving them a quick smile, surprising them. Maddy's cape spread out and took the three of them on their way.

MacKail and his officers watched the cape take off through the sky.

Tarotmon brought them back to the front of the school. They noticed news vans on the street, so they immediately went inside and back to the storage room.

Maddy sat on the stool she had the day they left. Tarotmon told her she'd let her rest and returned to her D-AVD/v2.

Ashur slid back into the desk he had sat in the day they left. He rested his head on it.

Reth sat on the chair in front of the computer.

Several bags sat in the middle of the floor. Reth's mom had dropped of their stuff, food and clothes.

Reth, Ashur, and Maddy were exhausted.

"I got to talk to Seth," Ashur said. Maddy and Reth looked his way.

"I want to see Leon," Maddy said. Reth and Ashur looked her way.

"I need to check on my mom," Reth said. "She was on her way to the hospital." Maddy and Ashur looked his way.

Salamon drew all of their attention. "But before any of that, we have a lot to discuss."

The three glanced at each other before looking back to Salamon and nodding in agreement.

**Author's Afterword: **

**I hope you all enjoyed this. I continue to work on it because I like working on these characters and their relationships. Watching them grow, interact and grow from their interactions and each new challenge and situation they face is fun for me. I hope it is fun for you as well. **

**As I've said before, if you have any comments, questions or concerns, let me know. I will continue to give this project my time and attention because I think it's great. Digimon is a great show, and I hope I am doing it justice with my work.**


End file.
